If Only They Knew
by H8trzgonnah8te
Summary: Clementine has a secret... Dark...VERY DARK. Contains rape, self-harm, and other things. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Clementine backed away from the edge of the roof, eyes wide. She glanced over to Sarah, who wore the same expression of fear and shock.

Clementine jumped as Carver barked at her to get downstairs, saying Bonnie had "stuff for her to do".

Clementine hesitated, not wanting to leave Sarah alone, but Carver angrily snapped at her, "Go!"

Clementine left without a word.

Everything seemed to go so slow after that, Clementine couldn't wait for the day to end.

When she was told that Carver wanted to see her in his office she was bit surprised. What could he possibly want from her. She thought maybe he was angry about her telling Bonnie about how he had pushed Reggie to his death.

Clementine found herself feeling nervous. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she approached Carver's office.

She had no idea why he called her, but she didn't want to see him.

By time she reached his office she thought her heart was about to burst, but she masked her fear as Carver led her into the room. She couldn't shake the feeling of uncomfortableness as Carver shut the door. If Carver was trying to intimate her, it was working.

"Go on and take a seat." Carver said calmly.

Clementine did so, looking around. She felt like something wasn't right, but she couldn't understand why…

"How are you, honey?" Carver asked her with a smile.

Clementine let out a sigh. "I'm fine." She wasn't. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask her that.

"Good to know." Carver said. "I hope your new home has been comfortable so far."

Clementine fought the urge to cringe. This place wasn't her home. It would never be her home. "That's not what you called me for…" Clementine said.

"You're right, honey…" Carver replied.

"What do you want?" Clementine asked.

"Well… I have a proposal to make." Carver said.

"Okay." Clementine nodded. She didn't really care what his proposal was but she would pretend that she was listening. Maybe he would let her leave faster if she heard him out.

"I can tell that you're smart. Smarter than the rest of them." Carver said.

The child didn't respond. She just wanted him to get to the point. She suddenly heard him let out a chuckle.

"That's a compliment, you know." Carver said.

Clementine swallowed, but still said nothing.

"Where are your manners?" Carver suddenly asked, sounding annoyed.

"I… T-Thank you." The child muttered.

"That's more like it." Carver said.

"What's your proposal?" Clementine asked.

"Well, I need an heir. Someone who's going to take over this place when I can't run it."

"And… And you want me to be the heir?" Clementine asked.

"That's right." Carver confirmed. "My child will be too young. However, with the right training they can be your heir."

"…How do you know that it's your baby?" Clementine asked after a moment's hesitation.

Carver paused for a moment, "I don't know for sure, but regardless, it's mine until I know otherwise."

Clementine looked confused at those words. She didn't understand why they didn't know who the father was.

"There are some things that you'll learn in the future." Carver simply said, picking up on the child's confusion.

Clementine didn't respond. The man's explanation was too vague to ease her confusion.

"There's a lot you'll learn in the future." Carver told the girl.

Clementine was starting to feel uncomfortable again, she shifted in her seat.

Carver was still talking but Clementine was only thinking about leaving the room.

"You'll make a good heir." Carver said.

Clementine held back a sigh, just hearing his voice was making her skin crawl.

"I'll never help you. Never." Was her bold response.

"You say that now..." Carver said.

Clementine shot him a glare.

"Not everyone is meant to play the role of a leader. I wouldn't be able to ask anyone else." Carver said. "You and I are very alike, Clementine."

Clementine shook her head, "I'm not like you."

"I know it when I see it. And we're more alike than you think." Carver said. "In fact, I think you're aware of it, but you're not comfortable with it yet."

"Well… that's your opinion. You're a murderer and a bully."

"And that's your opinion." Carver smirked.

"You killed Reggie." Clementine said.

"It wasn't murder, honey." Carver replied.

"You can try to call it something else but I know what it is. What it really is." Clementine snapped.

"Killing one in order to save many is a part of survival. It's one of the decisions that a weaker person wouldn't be able to make. That's why it falls to people like us to keep them safe."

"Stop it!" Clementine said. "I will never be like you!" She was starting to become annoyed. Carver could try to act like he was reasonable in his decision to kill Reggie but Clementine knew it was wrong.

"Calm down, honey…" Carver said, voice calm.

"Screw you!" Clementine spat.

"Don't be like that…"

Clementine shook her head, "You're crazy…"

"I don't think you know crazy, honey." Carver said.

"I'm looking it in the eyes." Clementine replied.

Carver chuckled at that. "Lots of mouth coming from you."

"I could say the same…" Clementine said.

"What do you say, you and I corroborate together?" Carver asked.

"No…I'll never help you." Clementine said to the man.

"Keep telling yourself that honey." Carver said. "I'm going to be honest, I'm fairly impressed by you."

"Why is that?" Clementine inquired.

"You're a natural leader." Carve said. "Well molded you'd be the perfect queen.

"What?" The girl asked, confused.

"If you were to cooperate with me, your stay could be a pleasant one." Carver said.

Clementine was quiet.

"You're a smart girl." Carver said "I have very high expectations of you."

Clementine bit her lip. She felt even more nervous as she shifted in her seat once more. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I really hope that you accept my offer."

"I refuse." Clementine replied. She didn't understand why he couldn't take no for an answer.

The man sent a look of fake sympathy to the girl. "Hey now, no need to be scared..." He said, beckoning her over with his finger.

"I'm not scared." Clementine glared at him, but she felt extremely uncomfortable as she rose from her chair "Are we done here?" She asked, annoyed.

Carver chuckled and a feral grin spread across his face. "Honey, we haven't even started yet." He started to walk towards her.

Clementine was confused when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling the girl close to him.

Clementine's eyes narrowed as she tried to tug away.

Carver smirked and gave the girl a push, causing her to fall backwards against the desk.

She looked over to him irritated, yet a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Scared yet?" He teased, moving closer towards the girl.

"No." Clementine claimed.

"Stubborn." He moved so that he hovered over her.

Clementine reached her hands up and tried to pushed the man away. "Stop!"

Her cry was ignored. Carver's impatient hands immediately went to the zipper of Clementine's coat.

The girl's breathing became shallow puffs of air. She struggled against Carver, but he was stronger than her. Yanking open the girl's coat, he wasted no time lifting her shirt.

Clementine's hand quickly shot up to cover her undeveloped chest. "S-Stop!"

The girl was more beautiful than Carver had imagined.

"Hold still." Carver grumbled. Moving so he was in between the girl's legs. He held her hands above her head.

Clementine felt sick to her stomach and whimpered when she felt cold fingers brushed against her nipples.

He leaned over to plant wet, little kisses along Clementine's stomach. The girl tensed up. "S-Stop it!"

He ignored her, mouth steadily traveling upwards before flicking across a tiny nipple.

Clementine whimpered in response. She recoiled and tried to pull away but she didn't get very far and her efforts only amused the man above her.

She started to call out, "HELP! SOMEO-"

Carver cut her off by bringing his lips to hers. Carver moaned loudly and his tongue shot into Clementine's unwilling mouth causing the girl to grimace at the slimy intruder.

She gagged and sputtered when Carver's saliva mixed with her own.

Carver broke the kiss and their lips parted. "Get back to the pen." He ordered, releasing her. "Don't tell anyone about this.

Clementine was glad that was over. Fixing her shirt and coat back in place, she raced from the room as fast as possible.

* * *

Clementine returned to the pen as ordered, she couldn't stop her young body from trembling. She didn't notice Kenny approach her until he started speaking.

"Clem? You okay?! What did he do to you?" Kenny demanded.

"N-Nothing." Clementine muttered, walking pass the man.

"Clem..." Kenny said sounding worried.

"I want to go to bed." She said.

With a sigh, Kenny let the girl go.

Clementine walked over to the uncomfortable bed and laid down. Closing her eyes, she tried her best not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine never thought she would be happy to be in the pen, but after what happened with Carver the day before she would rather be there than anywhere near him.

She didn't understand why Carver had done what he did to her, but it made her nervous. She was too embarrassed to say a word about it and she was scared that maybe she had done something wrong.

She tried to force herself to sleep, she hadn't been able to the night before, too much was on her mind and then they'd been set to work first thing in the morning.

After tossing and turning for ten minutes, the girl had finally drifted off.

* * *

"Get up." A gruff voice pulled her into a world of consciousness and she opened her eyes to see Troy's figure hovering over her.

"Hmm?" She asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Let's go." He ordered, beckoning for her to stand up.

"Go?" Clementine asked, confused and still half-asleep.

"Bill wants you." Troy said.

Clementine felt her heart drop. She was suddenly widening awake. Why did Carver want her? What did he want to do to her now? "Why?" She asked, trying to keep her fear in check.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." Troy snapped. "C'mon. Get the fuck up."

"I don't want to." She whispered. She didn't want to see that man. She didn't know what he had planned for her…

"Don't make me to get you up." And she knew he would force her up. She had no way around this. She'd be forced to see that evil man one way or another.

At Troy's threat, Clementine let out a sigh. Pushing herself up she stood and followed Troy out of the pen.

"Good afternoon, honey." Carver greeted as Clementine entered his offer. A twisted smile on his face as he watched her stand by the door.

Clementine shot him an evil look. Stepping into the office but staying close to the door, just in case he tried something.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Carver asked with a smirk.

"No." Why would she want to sit near him after what he did to her yesterday? She didn't want to be anywhere around him.

Troy shoved the girl forward, "Sit down." He ordered much to Clementine's dismay.

The girl hesitantly sat in the chair in front of the desk, as Carver dismissed Troy and the man made his way from the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Clementine asked impatiently.

"No need to be so rude." He lectured. "I was wondering if you reconsidered my offer."

"I haven't." Clementine said. "What part of "I refuse" don't you understand?"

"You have quite the mouth on you little lady." Carver said.

"Really?" Was the girl's sarcastic response.

"Really. And you should learn to keep it shut." He said, a fake sadness filling his voice as a look of disappointment crossed his face. "Come here."

The girl stayed glued to her spot, refusing to move away from the chair she was seated in. She needed close access to the door, that way if he tried anything she could make a break for it.

"Don't be like that. I'm not going to hurt you." Carver said.

"Liar..." Clementine replied, voice softer than she intended for it to be. She sounded scared, and she knew it.

"What was that?"

"You're a liar." She repeated, sending him a glare. She wanted to try to intimidate him, the way he was so easily intimidating her.

"How am I lying?" Carver questioned.

"You killed Walter and… and Alvin." Clementine pointed out.

"But I haven't "hurt" YOU, have I?" Carver asked.

That was true. He hadn't hurt her. But he had made her incredibly uncomfortable. "B-But you...did something else." She didn't even know how to describe it. What he had done was weird. She couldn't even wrap her mind around why he would do something like that in the first place.

Carver stood and Clementine made sure to keep a close eye on him as he made his way over to the door. Clementine felt her heart skip a beat as he shut it. She shifted in her seat, watching as Carver slowly made his way back to his own seat.

"Look, Clementine, I'm sorry. I really am." He seemed to be sincere in his apology, but she couldn't tell if he really meant it. "I never meant to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." That was a lie. She had been terrified. Hell, she was a little frightened right now. Something about Carver...just didn't feel right.

"That's good." Carver smiled. "I just want you to know, I'm not a bad man."

He said that before, but he had only proven to her that he was.

"Why did you do...that though." She asked. She didn't know what he had done…So she didn't know any other way to word it.

Carver couldn't think of an excuse to give the girl instead he simply replied, "I wanted to taste you."

Clementine was confused. As she looked the man in the face she could have sworn she'd seen something flash in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt the uncomfortable feeling coming back. She quickly pushed herself out of the chair she was sitting in, "Can I leave now?" She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Carver, however shook his head, "That's not possible, Clementine."

Clementine didn't understand, the door was right there, how was it not possible?

"Why not?" Clementine demanded.

"We're not finished here." Carver replied. "Sit down."

Annoyance rushed over the child. Ignoring his orders, Clementine made her way to the door. Placing a hand on the knob she gave it a turn, eyes widening in fear once she realized it was locked. She was locked in the room with the same man he had attempted to have a feast of her chest the day prior. She was panicking, wondering how to get it open.

She suddenly heard footsteps from behind her before feeling a large hand place over her own.

"Seems I'll have to teach you a thing or two about obedience." Carver stated.

When his words reached her ears, her heart began pounding and her breath caught in her throat.

Then he uttered the same words he had when she had walked in, "Would you like to take a seat?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Would you like to take a seat?" Carver asked, his voice impatient.

Clementine knew it wasn't a question, he was giving her an order and if she didn't obey, he'd be angry. He was just a ticking time bomb; Clementine knew that much.

She dreaded each second that passed, she wanted so badly just to run.

Head low, the girl slowly made her way back over to the chair, trying her best to keep her anger in check. She wanted nothing more than to shoot the man, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't have a weapon, if she did, she would have shot him without a thought.

"Good girl." He praised as she sat down. "I'd like you to rethink my offer." He said, taking his own seat. "It's simple. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Clementine cringed at those words. She didn't want him scratching her back. Or even touching her in general. At all. Ever.

"If you help me, I'll make you more comfortable. I could even let you out of the pen." Carver said.

Clementine perked up at that, "You'll let me out?" If he let her out of the pen, she could use that to her advantage. "You mean it?"

"If you be a really good girl. I'll think about it." He smiled. "It will be me running things with you as my...secretary of sorts."

"Secretary?" Clementine questioned.

"Yes." Carver replied, grin not flattering a bit. "I'll be giving you more freedom than the others."

Clementine narrowed her eyes, musing on his word. She didn't know what to believe, it sounded almost too good to be true. "In what way?" She asked.

"Well, like I said, I might think about letting you out of the pen…" Carver said.

Clementine let his words sink in.

Carver continued, "I'm just asking you to help me keep the group in line. They sometimes get a bit rowdy." He quickly added. "And you seem like you're smart enough for the task."

Clementine thought for a moment. She didn't want to betray her friends, but if Carver let her out, then maybe she could help the others escape. She couldn't let this chance slip by. Biting her lip, she spoke, "...Okay."

"Hmm?" Carver questioned, not excepting that answer.

"I'll help you." Clementine said. She would do what she had to do to make sure her group was safe. Even if they all started hating her for it…

"Wonderful." Carver said, a smile on his lips. "Now, we seal the deal."

Clementine lifted a puzzled brow. She didn't know what he meant, but she innocently assumed he was suggesting a handshake maybe? She should have known better.

"Come here." He ordered. He was leaning forward slightly in his seat; his eyes were glued to her.

Clementine realized, he was breathing heavier than before, almost as if he'd been running.

Suppressing a whimper of discomfort, Clementine hesitatingly stood up. Fear was coursing through her body, and she didn't know why. She didn't know why Carver scared her so much, how he could make her feel so small, so powerless.

Slowly, she approached the man. When she was close, he grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her into his lap.

She could feel his hands suddenly trailing along her body. She tried to grip his wrists to force his hands away. "W-What are you doing?!" Clementine demanded. "Stop it."

Carver didn't say a word, he rubbed his hand along her side which caused the child to gasp.

Clementine started to struggle, trying to free herself from his hold. Carver's response was to curse then slapped her viciously, until she was dazed.

Clementine felt a headache building, her struggles ceased and he chuckled, "You should calm down, honey. You know better than to test me…"

Before the girl could react, he locked lips with her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Clementine was shocked by the kiss. Nobody had ever kissed her in such a way; It was new, it was strange, it was disgusting.

The girl attempted to jerk away but he held her in place, forcing her deeper into the kiss.

She felt him force his tongue further into her mouth, practically choking the eleven-year-old.

She didn't know what to do. She had to get away. Clementine was speechless. Everything was happening so fast. It had to be a dream; a nightmare. But it felt so real, too real.

Panicking, she bit down as hard as she could. Yelping in pain, Carver slapped her so hard that the child felt tears welling in her eyes. Clementine could taste blood in her mouth, but she quickly blinked back tears, refusing to cry.

"Do something like that again and you'll regret it." Carver snapped.

Clementine stayed silent, biting her lip as the man gave her a look that made her skin crawl.

The girl could feel her heart beating so fast, she thought she might be having a heart attack. She lowered her gaze as Carver spoke again.

"Don't fight me, honey…" Carver said in a firm voice. "Don't."

"When I kiss you, I want you to kiss me back." Carver commanded.

Clementine stared at him wide-eyed, not believing her ears. This man

was positively crazy.

"Do it." Carver said.

Then he pressed his lips against the child's once again and Clementine struggled to get away from his grip, but to no avail. Clementine felt his tongue enter her mouth and she sputtered a bit.

She struggled to breathe for a while, feeling his tongue exploring her mouth. It felt dirty, and his grip on her head was becoming painful.

She wouldn't kiss him back. She refused. Carver could hit her all he wanted, but she would never kiss him.

After a while Carver pulled away she expected him to be angry, but he wasn't.

He was quiet for a while before he breathed out into the small girl's ear, "You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anybody…"

"Oh, but you do." Carver said. "You're mine."

It had been a long time since Clementine was as scared as she was in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go." Clementine demanded.

"Hush now…" Carver said calmly.

I want to leave!" Clementine replied. "Please let me go!"

"And why should I do that?" Carver asked. "You're mine."

"I'm not yours… Stop saying that!" Clementine argued. "I promise I won't tell anybody. Just let me go, please…"

"Relax." Carver whispered to her.

How could she relax in a situation like this? Trying to stay calm she spoke softly, "Can you...not do... that?"

"I had to honey." Carver replied. "To seal the deal."

"B-But I didn't like it." Clementine said.

"You don't have to like it…" Carver said. "We had an agreement. We had to make it official, like signing a contract."

"You kissed me…" Clementine said.

"Yeah… Pretty good for your first time." Carver said.

"That's disgusting!" Clementine snapped, yanking away. She hadn't expected Carver to allow her too and because of it she fell to the floor.

"We're nowhere near done." He said. "You still have a lot more to learn. I-"

Suddenly his walkie-talkie buzzed, cutting him off, much to his irritation and Clementine's appreciation. "Hey Bill," Bonnie's voice sounded over the radio.

"Yeah?" Carver questioned, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"You seen Clementine?" Bonnie asked, "She's not in the pen."

"She's with me." He replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh." He was sure she'd be nodding if he could see her. "We'll about to lock down for the night, wanted to make sure everyone got dinner. Mind sending her to see me when she's done?"

"Yeah… Will do…" Carver replied to Bonnie. "Carver out."

Clementine carefully stood from the floor, brushing herself off.

"Go on. Suppertime. We'll continue this tomorrow." Carver said.

Clementine swallowed. She didn't know what he wanted to continue tomorrow, she just hoped he wouldn't kiss her anymore.

Without another word, she left his office, heading back to the pen.

* * *

It was too early. She didn't want to get up, the child just wanted to sleep, but that was hard to do with someone continuously nudging her.

Clementine groaned, opening her eyes to see Bonnie.

The woman offered her a smile, "Morning, City Mouse."

Clementine rubbed sleep from her eyes, forcing herself up.

"Bill, wants to see you, sweetie..." Bonnie told her.

"This early?" Clementine asked.

"We'll be getting everyone else up soon." Bonnie shrugged.

"Okay..." The girl nodded. Her blood fizzed with nervousness. She didn't know what to think of Carver. At first she saw him as a threatening stranger, but after that the last few days, she was starting the to think he was a lot worse than what she had assumed.

Still, they had a deal and Clementine would make sure to uphold it. If her group was safe, she'd do what she had to. She'd just have to wait for an opening so they could make an escape. The easiest way would be getting Carver to trust her.

Carver wanted her to be his heir, she knew that much. However, she felt as if he wanted more from her; she just didn't know what it was that he wanted.

Once the girl arrived in his office she immediately felt uncomfortable. The feeling only grew more when Bonnie left the room, shutting the door.

Carver greeted her with a smile, then ordered for her to come over to him.

Clementine did so only to be forced into a kiss.

The girl was horrified and yanked away. "Stop it!"

"Don't be that way, honey." Carver said.

"You're crazy…" Clementine muttered. She tried to walk away, but the man took hold of her wrist, yanking her into his lap.

"That's not very nice…" Carver chuckled. "We're just going to talk… I'm not going to hurt you…"

Clementine frowned.

"We have a deal, honey. If you behave, I'll let you out of the pen." Carver said.

Clementine didn't know what he meant by behave. If allowing him to kiss her was behaving, she would have to rethink this deal.

"Kiss me, honey." Carver ordered.

Clementine shook her head. She refused to do that.

"Come on, just a little kiss." He said, grabbing her chin.

"No!" Clementine quickly turned her head away.

"Fine." Carver said, voice full of annoyance. "Fucking brat…"

Clementine was surprised by his sudden anger. She worried he would hit her much like last time, however before he could do anything his walkie-talkie went off again.

Clementine couldn't have been more relieved; she was saved…for now.

"Bill?"

Carver groaned, even more annoyed than before. He picked up the radio and answered, "Yeah?"

"We just got everyone up for work." That was Troy's voice. "Want me to come get the kid?"

Holding back a sigh, Carver responded, "I'll send her down."

"Alright." Troy said.

He turned to Clem, motioning towards the door. "Go on. You've got work to do."

Clementine quickly moved from the man's lap and left without second thought.

* * *

It had been a week. A week since she agreed to help him and she was already regretting it. She was so tired, she barely got any sleep, she was always keeping guard.

Clementine felt sick when she thought of the funny looks she got when she was let out of the pen and put on guard duty. Certainly her friends thought she was betraying them; but she wasn't, she would never do that.

"Hello, honey."

"Hi." Clementine said, gaze low to the ground.

Carver offered her a smile, "Why don't you sit?"

Clementine silently started to walk over to a chair.

"Uh-uh." He called before she could do so. "Not there." He continued, motioning her over. "Come here." She did, walking over to stand near him. "Sit."

"Where?" Clementine asked.

"Right here."

His lap?

Clementine narrowed her eyes. "No." She didn't know why he insisted she sit on his lap. She didn't like it, he always would touch her, and kiss her. Clementine had gotten used to his kisses, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"We really have to fix that disobedience." He sighed, yanking her into his lap. "You belong to me. That means you do what I say."

"I don't belong to anybody." Clementine replied.

Carver sighed. He was going to have to show her how wrong she was. He always got what he wanted. And Clementine was what he wanted now. She was his, regardless of how much she put up a fight. It didn't matter to him; she'd understand soon enough.

Clementine squirmed as she felt his hand trailing over her body. She wanted to pull away, but his grip on her was tight. She hated this. She hated him.

He had stay true to his word; he let her out of the pen, that was for sure. But that "freedom" that came at a cost. It wasn't freedom. It was torture.

He would call her to his office to, check up on her, and ask if the others were giving her "a hard time." All while he, made her sit close to him and touched her in ways that made her skin crawl.

She regretting accepting his offer.

* * *

_**It's moving slow now, but it will get worse...So back out if you don't think you can handle it.**_

_**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Clementine didn't like hearing her name called, whenever one of the guards called for her it meant one thing.

She didn't have anyone to talk to… She wanted to tell someone that Carver was making her feel… strange. She wanted to tell someone about him kissing her, but she couldn't. Her group was angry with her for "betraying" them and no one else had time to talk to her, or just didn't want to. Clementine was all alone…

"Clementine!"

Her head shot up at the call of her name, the child looked to see Troy, standing with an annoyed look on his face.

"I've been trying to talk to ya for the past five minutes." Troy said.

"I… I'm sorry." She was so tired. All she to do was sleep. Going days without it was making her feel terrible.

"Bill wants ya." Troy said.

Clementine felt her heart drop into her stomach. No. What did he want? She didn't want to go back there. She hated him. She hated him with all her heart.

The child could barely force herself to her feet. She knew she would have to comply one way or another. Either she could go herself or Troy was going to drag her to Carver's office.

"Get going!" Troy spat.

Reluctantly, she took slow steps to the very place she dreaded.

* * *

"Listen, Clementine." He was touching her again. He had started moving his hands lower than he dared to at first. Now his rough hands were rubbing on her thighs. Clementine wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. Regardless of how much she told him not to touch her, he always did it anyway, reminding her that they had a deal. Telling her to be a good girl.

It made her stomach hurt.

Carver had insisted she sit on his lap, and when she protested he continued to urge her in a tone of voice that let her know he wasn't taking no for an answer. Clementine reluctantly walked over to him and he pulled the child into his lap, now she knew it was so he could touch her, but she couldn't understand why…

"Now I know that group can be rather difficult, and you've been doing a good job keeping them in line. But that stunt they pulled earlier today, that was rather...inappropriate, wouldn't you agree?" Carver ran his hands higher up her tiny body, stopping to play with her neck.

Clementine didn't know what to say. It hadn't been her fault. Kenny had been mad ever since they got here. And them trying to force him to work wasn't helping. He lashed out and attempted to take one of the guards guns but was quickly restrained, much to his dismay.

She was nervous. Kenny had done wrong, and she could clearly see that Carver wasn't happy about it.

"I think a punishment is due." He said. "What do you think?"

Clementine narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Oh come on. How about no supper for two days?" He asked, moving his hands to her chest. Clementine squirmed a bit, she batted his hands away, but he only continued to run them along her body.

They'd starve, she knew that. "_**No**_." She repeated firmly, moving her head to get away from his tickling fingers.

"Why not?" Carver asked, making sure to hold the girl in place as she tried to move away.

"Because they-"

"You know… you could always take it for them." He cut her off. "Of course that would mean, each time they misbehave, it would affect you? Would you really do that for them?"

"Yes..." Of course she would.

"You're such a brave girl." He ran a hand over her head, removing her cap.

The girl wanted to protest, but held her words back, knowing she only upset him and fuel him even further.

"We're so alike you and I." He continued, tracing his hands back to her neck. "Are you going to protect your group?"

Clementine could feel his hands on her. He was still talking, but his words were no longer reaching her ears. She could see his lips moving, so she knew he was saying something, and she knew he'd been talking for a long time. But she didn't care. She just wanted to get away.

She didn't like the feeling of his cold fingers brushing against her skin, and when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He started trailing kisses down her neck, it made her want to squirm.

"S-Stop…" She stammered.

He didn't.

She wondered if this was normal and if it was, why was it only Carver who did it to her? Why didn't other adults? Not that she wanted them to, but she just didn't understand.

The girl gasped as she felt his hand rub over her jeans, between her legs. She quickly grabbed his wrist, wanting him to stop. No one was supposed to touch her there.

He shook her little hands off and resumed touching her, but to her relief, he had moved his hands away from her secret place.

The girl was scared. She clenched her legs tightly closed, just in case Carver tried to put his hand there again.

Why was he touching her? It wasn't like he was getting anything out of it… Clementine made it obvious that she didn't want to be touched. Was he trying to embarrass her or something?

"So what do you say?" Carver's rough voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Clementine didn't know how to respond. Should she ask him to repeat what he had said? No... That would only make her have to sit here longer.

"I-" Her throat felt dry as she opened her mouth.

"Hmm?" He urged her to go on.

She swallowed, hoping she wasn't making a mistake, "Yes?" She said, sounding unsure.

When Carver's face twisted into a smile, she knew she'd made a huge mistake, and when he locked lips with her, she knew there was no escape now.

* * *

_**Don't worry. I take no offense to any of your reviews, I actually know its a fucked up fic, but I'm still going to keep dishing out chapters. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Told you guys it gets worse...And there's still more to come. I warn you, this chapter is not going to be very pleasant.**_

* * *

Clementine felt uneasy everytime she saw him. He made her feel so uncomfortable, that she tried to avoid him at all cost, which was easier said than done.

Carver would demand to see her in his office everyday, regardless of Clementine's protest. And somehow, she always ended up back in that chair or in his lap.

"How are you doing today, Honey?" Carver asked.

"...Good." The little girl shrugged.

"Good to know." Carver nodded. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Clementine shook her head, raising an eyebrow, "No." Did she ever know? To be honest, she didn't care, she just wanted the man to leave her be.

"Remember the talk we had the other day?" Carver questioned.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"You told me not to punish your group, correct?" Carver asked her.

"Correct." Clementine replied, not sure what he was getting at.

"So… I'm going to punish you instead." Carver simply said.

Upon hearing this, Clementine felt nervousness hit her like a bus. She wanted to run, but she knew Carver would stop her. She doubted she'd be able to reach the door fast enough. She was trapped.

She wanted to cry. Having no idea what this punishment was actually going to be, and knowing the even scarier thing, which was that she wasn't entirely sure what he was capable of, sent her heart into over drive.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked trying to hide her fear. She wouldn't cry and she wouldn't show him that she was scared. Although, she was sure he probably knew, he enjoyed her fear and Clementine hated him for it.

Faking a look of pity, he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked as her breathing hitched, and she sunk further into her chair.

He seemed to think it over for a moment before his expression flattened, and he replied, "I'm going to spank you."

A spanking? He was going to spank her? The idea of it frightened her, but it was nowhere as near as bad as what she had been envisioning. There had been blood and bruises flashing through her mind.

She'd been spanked a time or two by her parents before, but that was so long ago and Carver was a stranger to her.

"You don't have to do this," She quickly made an attempt to reason with him. "Please..."

Glancing downward in a deceptively mild gesture, he lifted his eyes to hers once again as he asked, "Are you arguing with me, Clementine?"

She crossed her arms and sent him a glare, but she said nothing.

Carver tsked, "Pants down."

"What?" Clementine was not going to do that.

"Take your pants down," He tapped his leg, not moving from his seat. "Then lay across my lap."

"You can't spank me," Clementine said, her eyes flashing him an angry look.

A hint of a smirk flickered at the corners of his lips and Clementine glares harder.

"Pants down, honey."  
"I said no!" Clementine snapped.

The girl refused to move and Carver huffed in disappointment at her disobedience.

Without wasting anymore time, he grabbed the child.

Clementine immediately started struggling. "Let me go!"

In attempt to break free from the bully's grasp, she kicked him, hoping he would release her. His grip remained tight, he was unimpressed by her struggles.

Clementine was scared out of her mind as she felt him drag her to his seat and pull her over his lap.

He moved quickly, yanking her pants down to expose her panties, causing the girl's face to flush in embarrassment. Startled, she tried to cover herself, but Carver held her still. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson in obedience as well." He said.

Lifting his palm into the air, he cracked it down on her bottom. Hard.

The impact of it was sharp, and loud. It made her close her eyes as she winced. After a brief pause, he lifted his hand, and he hit her again. The second strike stung twice as much as the first, and Clementine bit her lip, so hard she drew blood, to keep from crying out.

Carver set a rhythm with his sharp slaps, drawing out a whimper from the girl on his lap. He was somewhere past a dozen before Clementine finally broke and sobbed.

"Stop!" She cried out in agony.

His hand came down again, whacking her tender skin, and Clementine squirmed upon his lap, making him press an arm across her legs to hold her still.

"Here we go again with the telling me no," He muttered crossly.

The girl kicked her legs, her little fist hitting the man.

Caver sighed, "Guess we should get rid of these panties, since you're clearly not getting the message."

"No!" Clementine cried feeling flutters of panic. "Please don't!"

Carver wasn't listening. "You don't make the decisions here, honey." Carver said. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes..." Clementine said.

"And you're not going to disobey me. When I tell you to do something, you do it." Carver told her.

Clementine could only nod in response.

"You were a naughty girl." Carver said in a low voice. "Apologize..."

"I... I'm sorry... I'll be good..." Clementine managed to whimper out. She felt completely humiliated.

"I know you will." Carver said. "But you still have to take the punishment."

She felt him pull her panties down but before she could react, his hand struck her yet again, and this time she cried out with the pain of it.

Emitting a tiny gasp, she tried to struggle, but he held her in place.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked her tauntingly.

Clementine didn't want to answer that question, but the longer she remained silent the harder his hits became. "Who do you belong to, Honey?" He asked again.

"Y-You." She uttered, quietly.

"Louder." He demanded, hitting her again.

"You! I b-belong to you!" Clementine said.

"Good girl." He smiled and stroked over her buttocks as the girl cried in his lap. "You're not going to disobey me anymore, are you?"

Clementine let out a few shaky breaths, but didn't respond to his question.

"I asked you a question, Honey."

Lifting his large palm, he began striking her in fast succession. Rapidly beating her with the palm of his hand over ten times.

She couldn't stop herself from crying. She'd never been spanked this bad!

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked, but she knew it wasn't a question.

"Y-Yes! Yes!" She squeaked out between her sobs.

"Yes, you're going to disobey me?" He sounded amused, he was enjoying the child's pain.

"No! No, no! I won't!" The little girl replied, her breaths jetting out of her so quickly Carver thought she would pass out; almost as if she was having a panic attack.

Carver smiled in satisfaction, hand dropping away from her. "It's over." He mumbled to her.

The child said nothing, she just continued crying from the spanking she had just received.

He pulled her into a sitting position on his lap, hugging her little body close to his own and allowing the girl to weep into his chest. "It's alright, Honey." He whispered to her, rubbing over her small back, "I'm sorry I had to hurt you." He said, a look of sadness in his dark eyes. "But it's part of our agreement."

Clementine gave a tiny whimper as his hands stroked over her back, moving dangerously low. Her backside stung as Carver shifted her on his lap.

"Shh… You're a good girl, aren't you?" She didn't speak, and Carver felt a wave of irritation rush over him. He wasn't going to allow her to go back to disrespecting him so immediately after that punishment. "Answer me, or I'll assume you've been naughty."

"NO! I'm...I'm- I'm g-good!" She cried out going into full panic mode. She didn't want to feel anymore pain.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are." He replied gently as the child sniffled in his lap. "It's okay." He muttered to her, while she wiped left over tears from her cheeks.

Her panties and embarrassment were completely forgotten as the pain was all she could think about.

The child instinctively folded her hands in her lap to cover her private area, very much aware that she was completely nude from the waist down.

She sat with downcast eyes as Carver stroked her back a few times, whispering comforting words into her ear.

She was such a brave girl. She took a beating for her group. He was right about her, the kid was definitely born to be a leader.


	7. Chapter 7

_**They're not going to know about the punishments...Well you'll just have to see what happens.**_

* * *

Everyone was arguing. The group was often at odds which annoyed her. Why did they have to argue? She hated when they fought, but they did that so often that Clementine had learned to block them out.

They argued about everything, and worst of all Clementine was starting to feel like it was her fault. She didn't see the point of whatever they argued about. She was just relieved when the arguing stopped.

As much as she hated the arguments, she'd rather sit through that than to be in a room with Carver. She'd listen to them argue all day if she had to, as long as they didn't do anything "out of line". She didn't want to pay the price for their behavior…

Kenny's voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked back into reality and she saw that everyone besides Kenny had scattered away. She was glad that the arguing was over, at least for now.

"We gotta get out of here. You're with me on this, right Clem?" Kenny asked her.

"I..." Clementine trailed off. Of course she wanted to leave, but Carver said she belonged to him. She was starting to believe it herself as much as he did to her on a day to day basis. Clementine was wise enough to know that no good would come to anybody by just running away.

"What?" Kenny questioned.

"I just-" She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, Clementine just nodded her head. "Yeah. You're right." She agreed that they had to leave, but she didn't think that would be happening. She knew full well Carver wasn't going to let that happen.

"Good girl." Kenny said with a smile.

Clementine gave a flinch at the words of praise, one that didn't go unnoticed by Kenny.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." Clementine stuttered, taking a step back.

Kenny was surprised by her reaction, "Clem-"

She sighed, cutting him off. "Can you PLEASE stop asking me?"

"I was just-"

"No." She sternly spoke.

Kenny raised a brow before asking, "You're not thinking 'bout stayin' here, are ya?

Clementine's eyes widened. "What?" She quickly shook her head. "No. Why would you-"

"Just asking." Kenny shrugged.

Clementine wanted to say something in response, but she didn't know what to say. She gave a little sniff. Kenny had no idea what she was going through. What she was dealing with, in order to keep them safe. She was paying their rent as Carver put it. He said, it wouldn't matter if she told, no one would believe her. She didn't even have to do anything; he'd do all the work. Only a touch here or there, and in return the whole group would get a proper meal. But she still hated it. He had no idea how much she WANTED to get out. She didn't like it here. She hated it as much as everyone else, maybe even more.

She blinked before closing her eyes. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she tried to force tears to stay in. 'Don't cry' She told herself. She was stronger than that. She wasn't going to start crying.

"Clem?" Kenny called.

"No." She mumbled. She couldn't talk anymore. She didn't want to talk to him. She knew he didn't mean it, but his words had hurt her. "No…" She said again, her voice was so quiet that he didn't hear her.

"Clementine… you feeling alright, Darlin?" He asked as her little shoulders began to tremble.

Clementine didn't say a word, but a tiny whimper fell from her lips.

"Clem," He reached out a hand to touch her but she jerked away. "Clem-"

"No... No... No! No! NO! NOOOOO!" Her voice broke off into sobs, drawing in the attention of the others in the pen.

Kenny was startled by her sudden outburst. He immediately retracted his hand, but the girl continued to cry.

"What did you do to her?" Nick questioned, storming over to the man.

"Me?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Nick growled. "What did you do?"

"I ain't do anything to her. She just started crying." Kenny said before he shot Nick a glare. "Who the fuck do you think I am? Why would I do anything to her?"

Their fighting was doing nothing to help calm Clementine. In fact, they were so caught up in arguing that they paid no mind to the crying girl.

Sarah's eyes widened in fear momentarily at the fight that was happening, but she quickly ran over to the little girl pulling her into a hug. Clementine tensed but allowed the embrace.

Nick looked over to the little girl who was sobbing in Sarah's arms. "You expect me to believe that?" He'd never seen Clementine cry. Why would she be crying without a reason now?

"I didn't do anything!" Kenny repeated, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yeah right." Nick huffed.

"Sarah," Rebecca called. "Why don't you bring her over here?" She suggested.

"O-Okay." Sarah nodded leading Clementine over to the woman. The short walk didn't deter the girl from sobbing in Sarah's arms.

"Clementine… what happened Sweetie?" Rebecca asked, a worried look in her eyes.

Clementine didn't respond.

Rebecca pulled the girl into a hug and her and Sarah attempted to sooth her.

Rebecca had no idea why the child was upset, but all the chaos going on around them wasn't helping.

Nick and Kenny were arguing and Sarita had gone to try to break it up, while Mike and Jane were watching the scene a bit concerned.

"Kenny, please…" Sarita said. "This isn't helping…"

"This is his damn fault, Sarita." Kenny snapped.

"My fault? Says the one who made the kid cry." Nick said.

"I didn't make her cry, dickhead!" Kenny spat.

"Please, just calm down… both of you." Sarita pleaded.

"I'm calm, Sarita. Tell that to the asshole right there." Kenny said.

"Both of you need to calm down… Your fighting's not helping Clementine…" Sarita said.

Regardless of her attempts to break up the argument it continued on.

Rebecca did her best to calm the hysterical child, allowing the distraught little girl to cry the tears she had held back for so long.

* * *

_**Please review! Thaaanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca tried to get the child to tell her what was wrong, but quickly noticed that the more she questioned the girl the more the child panicked.

"Alright, sweetie... You don't have to talk." Rebecca said, "Just take a few deep breaths..."

Clementine closed her eyes and did as she was told.

After several minutes, the girl finally calmed down.

"You feeling better, Clem?" Rebecca asked after the girl had started to relax some.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"What happened?" The pregnant woman asked.

Clementine thought about telling, but Carver had told her NOT to tell and the punishments for disobedience only had gotten worse and worse. And since he had created the 'punishment table' She didn't know what he'd do next. "...Nothing." She mumbled. They had been there for nearly two weeks, and Clementine didn't know how much more she could take…

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, voice full of concern.

"Yes." Clementine quickly said. "I'm just tired."

"You can get some sleep, sweetie." Rebecca said in a soothing voice. The woman wasn't sure what had caused Clementine's sudden fit, but she knew that interrogating the child would only make her panic. She'd let it slide, for now.

"Thanks, Rebecca." Clementine whispered.

"Fuck you, man." Nick's voice reached her ears as him and Kenny approached her.

"I ain't do anything to her." Kenny said, stopping in front of the eleven-year-old. "Clementine, tell him I didn't do anything."

"He didn't..." Clementine said.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "Then why were you crying?"

Clementine shrugged. "No reason..."

Nick frowned, not believe her. "Clem..."

"Nick..." She stopped him. "I'm tired."

She didn't want to talk.

Nick looked to the girl with a concerned gaze before he sighed, "Alright. I'll leave you alone."

Clementine nodded. She laid down on the uncomfortable bed, feeling exhausted.

"Night, Clem." Sarah said.

"Goodnight." Clementine replied. She slowly closed her eyes and felt herself slowly drifting away into the world of dreams.

But her dream was anything but pleasant.

**~Dream~**

_She was locked in that office. No matter what she did the door wouldn't open. _

_The child was struck with panic as she noticed a figure step from the shadow. The figure of that man who brought her fear, pain, and frustration._

"_Don't try to run, Clementine." He said. "You belong to me."_

_Clementine met his gaze; the cold eyes that always manage to make her nervous._

_Clementine felt her body freeze, betraying her mind that was telling her to run._

_All too quickly, Carver had grabbed her, and the girl found herself being restrained._

_He moved so fast that the girl's senses didn't have time to perceive his motion. She found herself pinned against his desk, struggling in vain against the man's strength._

_"Let me go!" She cried._

_He didn't. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he started to trail kisses down her neck._

_Clementine struggled with futility trying desperately to free herself._

_Things only escalated from there, Clementine felt the man, touch her secret spot and gasped._

_"D-Don't." Clementine said._

_"You like it," Carver breathed, "Don't you, honey?"_

_"No..." Clementine whimpered, "No... Stop touching me!"_

_"Uh, uh, uh. You're not supposed to talk to me like that." Carver said._

_"But I don't like you touching me." Clementine told him._

_"Shhh..." He pressed a finger to her lips. "You've been a naughty girl."_

_"No... No, I've been good." Clementine said, frustration turning into terror._

_"You've been so naughty; I'm going to have to punish you. I'm going to have to punish you." Carver said._

_"No... I-I'm sorry. I'm a good girl!" _

* * *

"I'm a good girl! Stop it!" Clementine cried.

"Clem! Clementine, wake up!" Someone was shaking her, but with her eyes clenched shut she couldn't make out who, the voice however was familiar.

"No... No! NO!" She struggled to get away from the hands that were touching her.

"It's okay. You're safe, Darlin." Kenny said in a gentle voice.

"K-Kenny?" She whimpered, blinking her eyes open.

"Yeah." Kenny confirmed. "It was just a bad dream, Hon."

Clementine let out a whimper, she could feel Carver's hands on her. It made her skin crawl. How come he could even haunt her dreams?

"Wanna talk about it?" Kenny asked.

She shook her head. "No." She couldn't talk about it. She wasn't supposed to… She wasn't allowed to.

Kenny could see she was upset so he didn't push her. "Okay."

"I'm a good girl, Kenny." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not naughty." Clementine said, voice as quiet as before.

Kenny was puzzled at her statement, but responded, "I know you're not."

"I'm good." She repeated.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." Kenny said.

Clementine took a deep breath, moving closer to the man.

He noticed her inching towards him and reached out a hand to pull her close.

"NO! Stop it!" She cried.

"Clem?" Kenny questioned.

"Don't TOUCH me." She snapped.

Jane looked over as the little girl snapped at her friend, she couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

"Okay...Okay. I'm sorry, Hon." Kenny said.

She sniffed a bit closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep, Clem." Kenny said to her.

She nodded. "Okay." She was scared to go to sleep, but she was too tired to stay awake.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the images from her dream that kept pressing against her eyes. _Go to sleep._ She told herself.

_Just got to sleep. No dreams_. She kept repeating the words in her mind until she finally drifted off.

**~Dream~**

_"Nice to see you Clementine." Carver greeted. "I got you a present."_

_"Present?" Clementine asked in confusion._

_"Yes." He smiled. "It's a special table. I made it for you."_

_Clementine observed the table, seeing ropes, and a familiar belt. Her eyes widened._

_"Wanna try it out?" Carver asked._

_Clementine quickly shook her head._

_"I insist." Carver smirked._

_Clementine's breathing picked up. "B-But I've been good! I've been a good girl!" She cried._

_"Have you really?" Carver asked her._

_"Yes. I've been good. I promise!" She cried desperately._

_"You're a good girl?" He asked._

_Clementine quickly nodded. "Yes."_

_"Take off your clothes." Carver ordered_

_Clementine felt her stomach tighten. "I... I can't..."_

_"You will." Carver said._

_The girl shook her head. "I don't want to do that."_

_"Good girls are supposed to obey their masters." Carver tsked._

_"But I-"_

_"Uh, uh." He cut her off. "I'll give you one more chance. Take off your clothes."_

_Clementine's gaze dropped to the ground. She couldn't just take her clothes off. Her parents told her no one was supposed to see her body unless they were a doctor. She knew for a fact that Carver was no doctor. "...No."_

_"Fine." Carver scoffed. "Naughty little girls need to be punished."_

_"But I haven't been naughty!" Clementine protested. "I'm a good girl!"_

_"Shhh...Disobeying me is very naughty of you." Carver said taking slow steps towards her._

_"I don't want to take off my clothes." She admitted._

_"I know. That's why I'm punishing you." Carver said._

_"I don't want you to hurt me either." She said, eyes watering._

_"I have to honey. It's the only way you're gonna learn." He responded, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Ten swats."_

_"Please...Please don't."_

_But he ignored her pleas. "Get on the table."_

_"Please!" Clementine cried._

_"Shut up!" He slapped her cheek, before tossing her onto the table. "This is why you're being punished! Don't you understand?" He growled, grabbing the leather belt._

* * *

Clementine jerked awake, shooting upright. She panted, looking around as her heart raced.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She hated him. She thought she was safe in her sleep, but clearly she wasn't.

She was hoping she would be able to just let what was happening slip away while she slept.

As exhausted as Clementine was, she couldn't sleep, every little sound would make her jump. She stayed up for the rest of the night, left restless by bitter thoughts and painful memories.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guest 52: I actually thought that over and it would make since, seeing as though she's been around Kenny...But we'll see.**_

_**Red Eyed Rabbit: Thanks for review...It's a disturbing topic, so that could be the reason...?**_

_**Daisyfan5534: I looked up the soon you were talking about. And was surprised that it does fit.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

* * *

When morning came everyone acted different around her; They wouldn't speak to her in fear of making her cry.

Clementine couldn't help but feel bad. It was as if people were avoiding her.

Breakfast was awkward. Other than, a couple "Good morning's" nobody said a word.

Clementine tried her best to ignore her hurt feelings.

After breakfast the girl decided to sit beside Sarah and Rebecca, who were talking.

"Hey Clem." Rebecca smiled as the little girl took a seat next to her.

"Hi." Clementine greeted quietly.

"How are you, Sweetie?" Rebecca asked her.

Clementine sighed. "Okay."

"You sure?" Rebecca questioned, concerned about the girl's new behavior.

The child nodded. "Yes."

"What happened last night?" Sarah asked.

"...What do you mean?" Clementine asked back.

"You were yelling." Sarah said, voicing sounding a bit nervous. "Was...Kenny hurting you?"

"No." Clementine shook her head. "I... I just don't like being t-touched."

"That's okay." Rebecca offered her a reassuring smile.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him..." Clementine lowed her head, small fingers gripping her pants tightly. "That was... naughty."

"No." Rebecca said, causing the girl to look up at her. "If you don't want someone to touch you, you have the right to tell them not to. It's your body and they should respect that."

Clementine dropped her gaze to the ground. She only wished it was that easy.

Clementine stayed beside Rebecca for almost an hour. She liked the woman. Rebecca was much nicer than when Clementine had first met her.

When she had first met the group, she didn't understand why they were so scared of Carver, but now she shared that fear.

Clementine wondered if this was part of the reason why they left. No one ever mentioned him doing the stuff he did, but maybe they were embarrassed like she was. Maybe she wasn't the only one, maybe he touched other people the way he did to her.

Maybe he had done the same to Rebecca.

Clementine wanted to ask her, but before she could, she heard the shutter door open. Troy entered, barking at the group that it was time for work.

Everyone started to go off to their assigned spot, Clementine wait for Troy to tell her where to go but the man said to her, "Bill wants you."

And Clementine's heart sank within her.

* * *

"Come here." She hated hearing those words. It was terrible. "Sit."

Clementine glared at the ground. She wished she could be working like the others, instead of in the room with him.

"Clementine, what have a said about disobeying me? You don't want to have to be punish…" Carver said.

Closing her eyes, she did as he commanded and sat on the man's lap.

"Good girl." Carver praised.

"Do you do this to anyone else?" Clementine asked him.

"Why do you ask that?" Carver chuckled.

"I… I just want to know." Clementine said.

"No, honey. Only you." Carver replied.

_Why me?_ She wondered, on the verge of tears. She didn't understand what touching her accomplished.

Caught in the arms of a madman, she tried to figure out what she had done to deserve this. Why did he only treat her this way?

He began to play with the girl's neck, leaving a trail of kisses, much to Clementine's disgust.

"St-stop it," Clementine pleaded with a groan, trying to shove the man away.

Carver was starting to see her resistance as a minor nuisance and as much as he enjoyed having the girl plead and squirm, it was irritating him.

Slowly his lips made their way up towards her mouth. Clementine folded her lips and Carver chuckled at the action. The little girl was so stubborn.

She shot him a glare, and his eyes met the defiant pair of golden ones.

He was going to miss the burning hatred, the determination to resist him, the almost murderous intent in her beautiful eyes. But as much as the girl's attitude amused him, he preferred to have her submit to him. He had no choice. He was really going to have to break her.

"Take off your clothes." He said calmly.

Clementine's eyes widened. She trembled a bit as the memories of her horrible nightmares flooded through her.

Putting on a brave face, she shot him a look that clearly said he was crazy and she pushed the man away, this time Carver allowed her to. "No." She refused folding his arms across her chest.

Carver sighed in mock disappointment. "It'd be wise for you to do as I say." He said in a stern voice. "You don't want to be punished, do you?"

Clementine shook her head. She remembered Rebecca's words. She had to be brave. "No, I don't want you to do stuff to me." Clementine said, voice quivering slightly, but she tried to stay strong.

Carver feigned ignorance, "What exactly are you talking about Honey?"

"I don't want you to touch me, I don't like it when you touch me." She replied firmly, but on the inside she was holding back tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want him to have that satisfaction.

"Eventually, you will," He said a reassuring tone in his voice as he raised one hand to the girl's cheek.

Clementine slapped his hand away and Carver raised a brow in surprise.

"Leave me alone!" Clementine demanded.

Carver scowled and Clementine cowered slightly at the vicious expression on his face.

She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him, but regardless, she was going to have to try.

Without a word, he shoved the child off his lap.

Clementine hit the ground with a pained wince. She forced herself to her knee a puzzled look appearing on her face.

Carver said nothing.

Clementine watched as the man stood, glaring down at her. She held his glare with one of her own.

Clementine's small body tensed defensively. She expected Carver to pounce on her at any moment, to touch her or maybe even hit her, but he never did, instead he walked over to his desk and took a seat. "Go." He spoke, motioning to the door.

Clementine's eyes widened. He was letting her go? Had Rebecca been right?

"GO!"

The girl flinched, pushing herself up before she ran from the room as fast as her legs would take her. She didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes until she was nearly blinded by them. As the tears fell from her eyes and she didn't see where she was going and she bumped straight into Bonnie.

"Clem?" Bonnie asked in concern, noticing the girl's tear-stricken face. "What happened?"

Clementine shook her head.

Bonnie knelt in front of the girl, pulling the hysterical child in her arms. "It's okay." She soothed, rubbing Clementine's back as the little girl cried.

Bonnie continued to comfort the girl, wondering what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**dog 66: Yes. He thinks the baby's his and no Rebecca doesn't know about the abuse.**

**The Rose of Hedylogos: Thanks for the review. I don't have much experience with writing so I'm glad that you think I'm doing pretty good.**

**gogo: Well...It's not an easy thing to talk about, let alone tell people what's happening. Plus Clem's only 11, she doesn't know any better.**

**kylielovesvideogames: Thanks Kylie. And the self-harming is going to be coming soon.**

**ClemmyClue102: I know...I know. I'm sorry.**

**tinypave: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**ghost guest: It's a good idea. I might do it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

* * *

By the end of the day, the group was once again at going back and forth.

Clementine knew they could talk all they wanted about wanting to leave but it didn't change the fact that they were still trapped there.

Even when she was let out of the pen it was near impossible to find an escape route, considering she was never alone.

"We just need to figure a way outta here." Kenny said.

"Luke will help us." Nick spoke.

"Excuse me? I don't understand how you're gonna put your faith in that guy. He ain't around." Kenny argued.

"He'll come for us." Nick responded.

"And say he does, what is he gonna do?" Kenny demanded.

Nick shrugged, "He'll get us out." He replied. He knew Luke would have some kind of plan and that's all that mattered.

"Just him alone? All by himself?" Kenny scoffed. "You're dreaming kid. I hate to break it to ya, but your friend's gone and he ain't coming back."

"You don't know that." Rebecca cut in.

"I know he ain't done nothing yet. He's not here. If he was going to help he would've made a move already." Kenny said. "Face it, he's abandoned us."

"Luke wouldn't just abandon us." Nick shook his head.

"Says you." Kenny grumbled.

"Just watch, he'll be here." Nick stated.

"If he's not dead already." Clementine voiced quietly, pulling the group's focus to her.

Nick looked to her wide eyed, "Clem..." He trailed off as he noticed the faraway look in the kid's eyes.

"If the walkers didn't get him yet." The little girl continued.

"Don't talk like that, Clementine." Rebecca hushed.

"See." Kenny shook his head. "Even the kid knows you're delusional."

"Oh yeah? Like you and this Wellington place." Nick replied.

"Wellington is real. It's out there." Kenny said.

"And how do you know that?" Nick asked, not believing the man's word.

"Because I do." Kenny stated.

"Of course you do." Nick said sarcastically. "You know everything don't you?"

"Can you guys please stop fighting?" Sarah begged.

"Yes. Kenny, please calm down." Sarita joined the teen's pleas.

"I'm calm, hon..." Kenny gritted out.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" Sarita suggested.

"Yeah. We could all use some rest." Rebecca agreed.

Sarita sent Kenny a pleading look causing him to sigh. "Fine."

The group wordlessly headed to bed.

* * *

Clementine had spent most of the night tossing and turning between nightmares.

Eventually, she managed to fall asleep. She was awoken by someone harshly shaking her a a voice saying, "Wake up."

As soon as the voice reached her ear Clementine practically jumped awake. Taking a quick look around, she was almost happy to find she was still in the pen. At least her she was safe. Away from Carver.

She looked around, surprised to find she was the only one in the room. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"All at work." Tavia answered, moving back to allow the girl to stand. "You're lucky. Bill let you sleep in."

Clementine felt her heart jump at the mention of Carver. She really hated him, but she was glad he had allowed her to sleep in although she didn't know why.

"He gives you special treatment…" Tavia mumbled, the woman sounded almost annoyed.

Clementine frowned. She didn't consider the things Carver did to her to be special treatment. If anything, she considered it torture. He was constantly humiliating and hurting her.

Tavia began talking. But she wasn't listening. She was lost in her thoughts.

Carver hadn't called her for nearly two days. In fact, everytime she saw him, he seemed to just avoid her. He acted like the whole thing had never happened. And as far as Clementine was concerned, it didn't. She would prefer to shove the whole incident to the back of her mind. She was hoping he'd grown tired of touching her.

Had Rebecca been right? Maybe he realized she didn't like it and decided to stop? As long as didn't come near her, what happened in there would never leave that room.

She hadn't told anyone, and she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Clementine!" Tavia called louder, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

No. No. No. No. She was terrified, frozen in fear as she wondered what the woman's next words would be.

"You're with Bonnie today." Tavia said.

Clementine sighed in relief causing Tavia to raise a brow.

"Come on." The woman said.

The girl was silent as she followed Tavia to her assigned work spot. She was greeted by the red head woman who smiled down at the girl. "Hey, Clem. You're with me today?"

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Tavia." Bonnie nodded the woman off. Tavia took her leave and the two found themselves alone.

"I wanted to check up on you." Bonnie spoke softly.

Clementine took in a heavy breath. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked. "Did someone say something to upset you?"

"No." Clementine said, not in the mood for the questions.

"Are you sure, Clementine?" She asked for a seconded time.

"I'm sure." Clementine replied. She was so tired, the day seemed endless and it had only just started. "Can we just get this done."

Bonnie sighed, seeing Clementine wasn't going to tell her what had been bothering her. She'd just let it go for now. "Sure."

The job was an easy one. Loading magazines, the same way she had on her first day at Howes. Clementine did so in silence. She wanted so desperately to have a weapon. If she had a gun, no one would dare touch her.

She shook the thought away and continued loading the magazines.

They finished quickly. Clementine reluctantly placed the remain ammo down. If only she could get her hands on a gun…

"Thanks for the help, Clem." Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah." The girl nodded. "You welcome." It wasn't like she had a choice.

"Hey, Clem..." She knelt in front of the girl. "If you ever need to talk, you can come to me."

She noticed a sad look in the girl's eyes for a brief second before it was gone.

Clementine nodded, a small smile crossing her lips. "Thanks." She turned to leave.

Bonnie just hoped she would take her advice.

"Oh and city mouse," Bonnie called.

Clementine stopped at the door, looking over her shoulder to the woman.

"Bill wanted to see you." Bonnie said. And the girl felt her stomach drop to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Very detailed chapter. Will contain sexual content. If you can't handle you might wanna skip it.**

* * *

Rebecca had been wrong. He didn't respect her enough to stop. He didn't respect her personal space at all.

The moment she stepped into his office, he immediately started touching her, kissing her, making her feel absolutely disgusting.

Carver was completely insane. Clementine had decided.

She flinched when she felt his hand rub between her legs. She felt a strange tingle shoot through her body and attempted to close her legs. When he didn't move his hand, Clementine had punched him, which had gotten her in this situation.

After hitting the man, she was expecting him to punish her, but instead, he had restrained her. He yanked her into his lap and was holding her tightly in his arms.

"Let me go." Clementine growled struggling in the man's grip.

"No." Carver simply said.

"I want to get up!" She cried.

"You were hitting me. That's a very naughty thing to do, sweetie." Carver said. He didn't sound angry. He seemed to be amused by the girl's struggles.

"Let go of my arms!" Clementine ordered. "You're hurting me."

"Fine." Carver released her arms, but kept a firm grip on her "You're not going to hit me, are you?" He asked.

"No." Clementine replied, quieting from her yell.

"You're a good girl?" He asked leaving a trail of kisses on her cheek.

Clementine jerked her head away. Annoyed, Carver gave her thigh a tight squeeze.

"Ow..." She glared at him.

"I asked you a question." Carver said, unfazed by her sharp look.

She didn't reply.

"Are you a good girl, Clem?" He asked, moving his lips to her neck.

Clementine tilted her head to avoid his tickling kisses.

"Are you a good girl, honey?" Carver asked again.

"Uh-huh." Clementine gave a small nod.

Carver smiled. "Good."

Clementine squirmed in his lap as he continued to shower her neck and ears with kisses.

Carver felt himself becoming aroused as little Clementine squirmed around in his lap.

The girl was confused and scared when she felt a hardness in the man's pants. She didn't like sitting in his lap, but she hadn't felt that in his pants before.

She tried to get up, but Carver held her in place.

"Stop moving..." Carver groaned.

"What's that down there...?" She asked, nervousness crossing her face.

"What?" Carver asked.

"In... In your pants." She stammered.

Carver gave her a little push causing her to move from his lap. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Clementine's eyes widened. Should she? Wasn't that a private area?

"I..." Clementine mumbled, glancing toward the man's jeans.

"Go on." He urged, undoing his belt.

Clementine hesitated before reaching a hand out. She ran it over his jeans making him moan.

The child jumped in surprise, but Carver placed a hand over her small hand.

She felt her heart pound and her stomach tighten as she rubbed over his jeans.

The child paused for a moment as Carver took his hand away.

She started to retract her hand, she shouldn't be touching Carver's...whatever this thing was.

"C'mon, Honey." He called, releasing his erection from his pants. "Just give it a feel."

Swallowing hard, Clementine moved closer, eyes growing wide at the size of his...thing.

"Touch it." He commanded.

"What?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Touch it." He repeated firmly, the look on his face said she be hurt if she didn't obey.

She looked back at the big thing, reaching out a hand...she touched it. Slowly brushing her fingers over it before she took base of his thing into her tiny hand. It felt weird, and she couldn't make her stomach stop flipping. She quickly tried to release the object, but Carver wrapped his hand around her own. "Rub it."

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"Because I said so." He replied. "Move your hand up and down."

When she didn't, he started the motion for her until she moved her hand on her own, too scared not to obey his command.

"Good girl." He moaned. "Uhhh..."  
Clementine figured she was doing good. He seemed to be enjoying it, but she certainly wasn't.

"Fuuuuck." He panted. "Move your hand faster." He commanded.

Clementine did so.

"Your mouth…" Carver groaned out.

Clementine stopped for a moment. "What?"  
"Put it in your mouth."  
Clementine's eyes widened. She looked disgusted at the thought. No way she would put that thing in her mouth, touching it was a ready dirty enough.

"Go on, use your mouth." Carver ordered.

Clementine shook her head. She wasn't going to do that. The was even worse than kissing. She wouldn't let him pee in her mouth.

Carver huffed in disappointment. He placed his hand over hers and started moving it again.

Clementine eventually took over herself. The child was both curious and frightened by what was happening. She felt like she was doing something wrong, but Carver was telling her that she was a "Good girl".

The girl started to rub faster, encouraged by the praises she was receiving.

After a few moments of rubbing Carver groaned, "Cumming..." And with that, he spurted all over her little hand and face.

Clementine flinched as he sprayed on her, looking in disgust at the white stuff that now leaked off her palm. It was gross. "What is this stuff?"

"Semen." Carver answered.

"Semen?" Clementine used her hand to wipe the sticky white stuff from her face.

"That's right." Caver smiled at her. "Give it a taste."

Clementine frowned looking at it. She didn't want to taste that stuff.

"Do it." He commanded. "Now."

Clementine stuck her tongue out giving the white stuff a lick. Cringing at the taste. It tasted as bad as it smelled.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out Carver's lips were on hers.

"You did a good job, Honey. You're such a good girl." Carver pulled the girl into his arms, seating her back on his lap.

Clementine closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. Her stomach was still hurting. A strange feeling of guilt was in the pit on her stomach, along with a great confusion of what had just happened.

Carver said she did good; if that was true, why did she feel as if she had done something terribly wrong?


	12. Chapter 12

**More sexual contact going on. I'm warning you. It's only going to get worse.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

She'd gotten good at rubbing his thing. He made her do it each time he called her to his office; she could always make that white stuff come out.

Carver had told her what she was doing was called a hand-job and she remembered the white stuff was semen. She still didn't like the taste of it or the smell. It was strange to her, watching it shoot out, and it make her sick when it landed on her, but she just hoped he'd do it soon, her hand was starting to hurt.

He was already hard as she sat on the ground in front of him. With slight hesitation, she nervously put her hand on his penis. It felt so weird in her hand. She slowly went to moving her hand over it, making Carver let out strange sounds. She could tell she was doing good.

"Faster." Carver said and she complied, moving her little hand faster.

Carver groaned out her name and he shut his eyes and after a few moments he thrust his hips up and it happened. His "cum" shot up into the air. Landing on the girl, her face twisted in disgust.

She pulled her hand away, looking up at him.

Carver was still for a moment. Slightly dazed after his orgasm. After catching his breath, he looked down at the little girl and smiled. "C'mere."

She stood and walked toward him.

"You're a good girl." He said, pulling her towards him. "Good job, Honey."

Clementine smiled a little at the praise.

"Now I'll give you a reward." Carver told her.

"Reward?" Clementine asked.

"That's right, sugar." He pulled her onto his lap sitting her down so that her back was against his chest. She waited patiently, but wasn't expecting the next words to leave the man's mouth, "Have you ever touched yourself before?"

It took a moment for his words to register with her. "What?"

"Have you ever rubbed yourself down here?" Carver asked.

Clementine shook her head signaling that she never had.

"I'll have to teach you." Carver said.

Clementine's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Watch, I'll show you how," Carver said before he reached over and ran his hand between her legs.

Clementine let out a startled yelp, placing a hand over his to cease his movements.

He batted her hand away and started rubbing.

"Mmmnn..." She tried to hold back a moan.

Carver didn't waste any time slipping his hand into her jeans and panties. The girl tensed as his finger moved along her slit, but that didn't stop him.

Clementine moaned out loud as he touched her clit. She closed her eyes as Carver pushed his finger against her. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't want him to touch her, but it was feeling good.

"Ooh!" She panted as he wiggled his finger.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"I-It tickles." Clementine moaned.

"You like it?" He questioned as he kept up his rubbing, pulling her pants slightly down.

"I don't know. I've never… Aah...I've never d-done this b-before." She admitted innocently.

"You're all wet." Carver cooed in her ear.

"I... I don't know why..." Clementine said, feeling embarrassed. She wanted to stop him, but it felt nice.

"Means you like it." Carver said, continuing his movement. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes." The girl gasped. This was bad, Carver wasn't a doctor so he wasn't supposed to touch her there.

Soon she felt an uncontrollable violent fit of tremors wracked her little body.

"Ahh, something is happening!" The girl cried. "Ah! Ah!" Clementine moaned as Carver sped up the movement of his fingers. "It feels f- funny."

"Where?" Carver asked the child.

"I... aah! W-Where you're rubbing!" She cried. "You should stop."

"Relax Sweetie, you're fine, you're just enjoying the feeling." Carver said.

"No... Aaaah...Stop." Clementine forced herself to squeeze her legs closed, forcing him to become still much to Carver's annoyance.

"What?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"I-It felt funny." She panted.

"Like what?" Carver asked sounding agitated.

"Like I..." Her face flushed, "Like I was going to pee."

"You weren't." He sighed, he should've expected that from a virgin. "Did you enjoy that?" Not to mention she was just a kid.

"You're not supposed to touch me down there." Clementine said.

"Why not?" Carver asked, holding back a smirk.

"Because it's... bad." Clementine said.

"Did it feel bad?" He asked her.

Clementine shook her head. "No."

"Then how could it be bad if it felt good?" Carver asked.

The girl found herself wondering the same thing, "My parents-"

"Are dead." Carver cut her off.

Clementine lowered her gaze as his words made her heart clench. "But they told me never let anyone touch me there." She wondered if they would be mad at her because Carver had touched her.

"That's because they didn't want you to feel good." Carver replied.

"Why not?" Clementine questioned.

"It doesn't matter. But it's not a bad thing Honey. Believe me." He said.

"Okay..." She didn't want to, but what he was saying made sense. How could it be bad if it felt so good?

"And it gets better than that." Carver said.

"Does it...?" Clementine asked surprised, almost excited.

"Yeah." Carver nodded. "Now you."

"What?"

"Touch yourself." He said firmly.

Clementine found her cheeks turning red. "I... I don't know how."

"Just rub down there until it feels good." He said. "Get on the desk."

Clementine swallowed, climbing up onto the desk. Slowly, she glided her hand down to her private area, sticking her hand into her pants.

"Yes." Carver breathed as he watched her.

She did as Carver said and rubbed herself. After a few moments she found that spot that he had touch before and focused on that. It felt like the world around her had disappeared, she was no longer aware of Carver watching her. She was too caught up in her pleasure.

As Clementine distractedly touched herself, she didn't notice, Carver's hands tugging at her pants and panties, pulling them down her hips and leaving her exposed.

Her sweet moans filled the room. Carver felt himself growing hard again. He slowly ran a hand over his member, taking it into his hand as he watched Clementine pleasure herself.

He began to pump himself to a steady rhythm as her bliss-filled moans reached his ears.

He closed his eyes thinking of all the things he wanted to do with the girl. He hadn't felt this way before and definitely not with someone so young.

He needed more of her. He wanted to fuck her.

He tightened his hold on his erection, imagining it was her tight entrance. Pumping faster, he groaned out.

Soon Clementine felt that feeling building again in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what the feeling was, but it scared her, so she pulled her hands.

Carver groaned in disappointment, but continued pumping away.

For a few moments Clementine just laid there on the desk, eyes closed and breathing hard. She slowly opened her eyes as Carver's voice reached her ears. She looked over to see him rubbing his thing.

As she was pulled back into reality, heat rushed to her cheeks as she realized she was completely exposed to Carver.

As she started to pull up her panties she felt a wetness dripping from her private area… Had she peed on herself?

Clementine glanced over to Carver, noticing the man's breathing was harder than usual, and his eyes were half closed and he was moaning louder now.

Suddenly, Carver went all stiff and the white stuff shot out. It landed on both him and Clementine.

When it stopped shooting Carver relaxed. "Why'd you stop, Honey?"

"I got that funny feeling again." Clementine explained, covering her private area feeling embarrassed again..

"You were just gonna cum." He said.

"Cum?" Clementine questioned.

"Yes." Carver said. "Just like I did."

Clementine raised a brow, still confused.

"You made me feel good and I came."

Realizing what he meant her eyes widened, "I'm going to have "semen"?!" She cried in disgust.

"No honey." Carver chuckled. "You'll get wet though."

"But...It is wet..." She said, looking to her private area.

"Even wetter. And you'll feel so good." Carver said.

"Really?" Clementine asked.

"Really."

He reached into the desk, pulling out a cloth. He wiped his spunk from himself. "That was hot."

"What do you mean by hot?" Clementine responded as Carver handed her the cloth to clean herself. She didn't think it was too hot in the room.

"I mean you did a really good job." Carver explained looking at the girl's dripping cunt. "Taste yourself." He ordered.

Clementine looked horrified at the command.

"Go on." He urged.

Clementine looked down for a moment, trembling a little.

Seeing her hesitation, he put his finger back onto her still wet area and scooped some of it up in his hand tasting her juices himself. Oh, God. It was delicious.

Clementine's eyes widened in fear. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

He smiled and took another finger and held it out to the girl. "Have a taste. It's good."

Slowly, Clementine took his hand and slowly licked his finger.

"What do you think?"

Clementine shyly looked away, shrugging her shoulders.

"You did good today." Carver put his arms around the girl and kissed her. His tongue went deep into her mouth as his hands roamed over her body.

Clementine moved a bit and Carver felt his penis rub against her, so close to her vagina.

He groaned at the sudden contact. He couldn't wait to actually be inside of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I'm writing a really fucked up story...So that "cuuuuuute" review the guest left...kinda disturbed me... **

**On other note...Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Despite still giving some resistance, Clementine had to admit that Carver was making her feel good. When the girl felt his fingers exploring down there, she felt a tingles shoot all through her body. It was like nothing she had felt before.

Carver wanted her to cum. He didn't know if she'd be able to do it, but he tried anyway. He took his middle finger and started rubbing the girl's clit.

Clementine started to moan, her young body responding to the man's touch.

"Does that feel good, Honey?" Carver asked, already knowing the answer from her reaction.

"Yeeess." Clementine whined. "It feels nice."

"Good girl." He sped up his fingers. "Do you feel anything special happening to you?"

"Aaah...my stomach feels funny." The girl answered. The child was gasping now, a stream of moans coming from her mouth.

Carver smiled, hoping she was close. He worked on her clit for about 15 minutes, but to his disappointment she never came.

Finally, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Honey. I don't think you can cum just yet. You'll have to wait awhile."

"How long?" She wanted to know, even though she was nervous.

Carver smiled at her curiosity. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it will be long before you have your first cum. If you play with your cunt every night-"

"Cunt?" Clementine echo the new word.

"That's right. That's this area." Carver patted her private place. "If you play with it every night before you go to sleep your orgasm shouldn't be too far behind."

"Really?" Clementine asked.

"Really Honey." He said, moving her little hand between her legs. "Feel how wet you are."

"Wow..." Clementine gasped.

"You're gonna have to wait to everyone goes to sleep before you touch yourself, alright." He smirked. "Then you can do it all you want."

But she didn't want to at all. The feelings she got made her scared. Clementine thought of saying that, but decided it would be best to keep quiet.

"I'd like to give you your first cum. Is that okay?" He asked.

"I... I don't know." Clementine bit her lip. "Will it hurt?"

"Of course not." Carver said. "It will feel so good."

Clementine was silent. She didn't know how to respond. If she said "yes", what would happen? Everytime she agreed to something, he ended up hurting her.

"What do you say?" He asked.

Seeing the fear in her eyes he smiled. "It's okay, Clementine. You don't have to decide now. Just do what I said and when you're ready you'll have one."

Clementine closed her eyes. When she's ready? That's what he was saying now, but she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. She knew she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Each time he rubbed her she would get a strange feeling in her belly, a feeling like she had to pee. The child would complain so much that Carver would eventually stop.

He wanted her to orgasm, but no matter how much he touched her she wouldn't cum. It was starting to annoy him. "We'll try this again tomorrow."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You're sorry?" Carver repeated, sounding irritated.

Clementine lowered her head. "I don't know why I can't cum."

Carver felt a bit turned on at the dirty word that fell from her mouth, but he was still annoyed with the fact that he couldn't get the girl off. "Have you been rubbing yourself?"

"No..." She admitted.

Carver shook his head, disappointed. "That's not good. I told you to rub yourself every night."

"I... I don't want to." Clementine said sadly.

"Excuse me?" Carver raised a brow, daring the girl to repeat those words.

"I don't want to rub myself." Clementine responded, boldly.

"Why's that honey?" He asked. "Why don't you want to?"

"It's makes me feel funny. I don't like it." Clementine said.

"I thought it felt good." Carver said. "Doesn't it make you feel nice?"

"It feels weird." Clementine responded. "And… And I don't want pee on myself."

"You're not going to pee." Carver scoffed. "You'll learn to like it eventually. You just have to keep doing it."

"It scares me." Clementine admitted. "I don't want to do it."

"It scares you?" Carver asked.

Clementine gave a nod. "Yes."

"It scares you?" Carver spat. "You're disobeying your master because you're scared?"

"You're not my master." She grumbled.

"What was that?" Carver asked, having heard what she said, but wanting her to repeat it.

"I said, I don't have a master." She said, crossing her arms.

"You should know better than to get smart with me." No matter how much he punished her, she never seemed to lose that fire. It always came bouncing back. "Apologize. Now."

Clementine shot him a glare in response.

"You will apologize. Now." Carver said.

"What for?" Clementine demanded.

The man didn't response. He merely stared at her waiting for her apology.

Clementine stubbornly pressed her lips together, determined not to speak. She had nothing to apologize for and there for she wouldn't do so.

Carver was quickly angered by the child's defiance and he delivered a hard slap to her face.

Clementine placed her hand over her stinging cheek.

"You gonna apologize now?" Carver asked, in a tone that dared her to test him.

"Sor-ry." She growled, not wanting to be hit again.

"It's okay Honey. I'm not mad." He softened his voice. "You'll do it tonight though? You'll rub yourself, right?"

"...Yes." Clementine said. It was so quiet and hesitant, Carver barely heard it, but he smiled at those words.

"Good girl." Carver praised, satisfied with his toy's answer.

* * *

"Nothing." Carver groaned, pulling his hand away from her. "You touched yourself?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Clementine silently shook her head.

"What did I tell you to do?" Carver grumbled.

She lowered her head, cheeks flushing. "Rub down there..."

"And you didn't do that, did you?"

"No." Clementine frowned. He confused her so much, she didn't know what was right and wrong anymore.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because I don't like it." She complained again.

"I don't care what you like Clementine." Carver said, "I don't like a lot of things, but I do it anyway. I don't like feeding that group of yours, but I still do it."

Clementine didn't respond. She knew that was a threat.

"Look…" Carver started. "I'll give you one more chance."

She looked up to him.

"Rub yourself tonight like a good girl." He said. "I'll know if you did it or not."

Clementine swallowed nervously.

"I'll see you in the morning." Carver said, motioning towards the door. "Go."

Clementine fixed her panties and pants before she stood. She left the room, trying her best to ignore the fear coursing through her body.


	14. Chapter 14

When she woke up in the morning to find herself alone she wondered for a split second where everyone else was, but she quickly realized they were at work.

Carver must have let her sleep in.

Why? She had no idea. But she thought he was probably trying to give her some alone time so she could rub herself.

She thought about doing it. No one was around, she could easily just slip her hand in her pants like he did, but she didn't like the feeling, it scared her.

Her stomach ached as she lay there, wondering what she should do. After a few moments of silently debating, she decided to just go to sleep.

"Get up." A gruff voice came.

"Mnn..." She moaned in response. She didn't want to. She attempted to bury her face in her pillow, but the person wasn't letting her sleep.

"Get up." The person repeated, giving her a small kick.

"S-Stop! Don't touch me!" Clementine cried, clenching her eyes shut even more.

Troy flinched a bit at her outburst but pushed her with his gun. "Get the fuck up."

Clementine opened her eyes. "W-What?"

"Bill wants to see you." Troy said.

"Why?" She nearly whimpered.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" He snapped. "Why don't you get up and see for yourself?"

Clementine bit her lip, slowly standing up.

* * *

She was nervous as she entered the room. Carver said he'd know if she touched herself, but how would he be able to tell?

"Come here, Honey." Carver said.

Clementine felt her heart pound as she slowly shuffled towards the man.

He smiled, waiting for her to get close enough to pull into his lap.

"Did you do it?" He rubbed over her jeans and she tensed. "Have you had an orgasm yet?" He asked.

Clementine didn't answer.

He noticed her silence but ignored it, slipping a hand into her pants, ignoring the small struggle Clementine put up.

He rubbed his hand over her for a few moments before narrowing his eyes. "You didn't touch yourself."

"H-How do you know?" Clementine moaned as he rubbed against her.

"You're not wet." He said, pulling his hand away. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you." He sighed, pushing her off his lap.

Clementine's eyes widened and she took a step away from the man. "Please don't...I'm sorry." She whined, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"I gave you a chance," Carver tsked, getting to his feet.

"I'll do it tonight. I promise." The girl was near tears as he stood and walked over to the punishment table.

"Uh-uh. That ain't gonna cut it." Carver spoke.

Clementine felt her heart pound. She was petrified.

"Come." He commanded.

"Please..." She whimpered.

Carver raised a brow at the girl's defiance. He knew she didn't plan on moving from that spot. "Clementine, now."

"Please!" She cried. "I'm good! I've been a good girl."

"But you haven't been good. If you were a good girl, you would've touched yourself like I told you to." Carver said.

"I don't want you to hurt me." She said.

"I have to Honey. It's the only way you'll learn." Carver replied, with a sad look.

"I'll do it." Clementine said.

Carver smirked. He knew exactly what she meant, but he wanted to tease her. He wanted to hear her say it. "Do what?"

"I'll r-rub myself." She said.

"That's good, but I can't just let this slide." He moved to stand by the "punishment table", finding himself smiling as the girl started trembling.

"P-Please." She said again.

"You're only making it worse for yourself." Carver said in a threatening manner.

Clementine was frozen in place. She wanted to dart for the door. She looked towards it, trying to figure out if she'd make it or not.

Carver noticed her eyes wander towards the door and quickly moved in front of it. "Don't even think about it."

Clementine's eyes flashed back to the man. Sheer panic took over the child's facial features.

"I don't think a spanking is going to be enough." Carver said.

"W-What are you going to do?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know yet. But giving you a few swats on the bum don't seem to be doing anything for you." Carver replied.

Clementine lowered her head.

"Go on. You're excused for today." He said, moving out of the way and allowing the girl to walk pass him.

* * *

"Clementine?" Nick slowly approached the girl who had been sitting in the corner from the moment she arrived back in the pen. "You okay kid?"

"Leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Clem-" He started, reaching a hand out to touch her.

"GET away!" The child screamed. "NO!"

"Okay...Okay. I'll, uh...I'll leave you alone." Nick replied, raising his hands in surrender. He stopped as he noticed the girl taking short gasps of breath. "Are you alright Clem?"

Clementine shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she locked them with Nick. "I...I... I c-can't breathe..."

"Yes you can." Nick tried to calm her. He'd seen Sarah have a panic attack before and he wondered what on earth could be causing Clementine to have one. "Clem, calm down."

He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He flinched in surprised as Clementine jerked away with a cry.

"NO! No. No. NO!" The child screamed, eyes wide with terror.

"Clem… Clementine." Nick called as soft as he could. "Look. Look at me."

"No..." The girl continued to chant, breathing picking up even more.

Nick was at a lost. He had no idea how to solve the problem. "Carlos!" He called. "Clementine, just calm down, kid." He tried to touch her again, but she slapped his hand away.

"Let me handle this, Nick." Carlos said coming over to help. "Give us some space."

Nick stood and walked away, sending a concerned glance over to Clementine.

"You wanna tell me you ain't do anything to her?" Kenny questioned as Nick sat on one of the chairs.

"I didn't." Nick said.

"Really?" Kenny said, rolling his eyes.

"Really. She did the exact same thing with you." Nick pointed out.

"Please don't fight. Clementine, doesn't need that." Sarita soothed. They sighed in agreement with the woman. Turning their attention to Clementine, everyone watched as Carlos attempted to calm the little girl.

Carlos knelt in front of the child making sure not to touch her.

"Clementine, you have to calm down so I can help you." He said.

Clementine had her eyes clenched shut, while she continued to take sharp gasps of breath.

"Just breathe, alright?" Carlos spoke quietly. Sarah had attacks like this and he knew how to easily defuse them. "In and out..."

Clem tried to do as the man said. After a couple tries she got it.

"Good job." Carlos praised. "Just keep breathing. In and out." He coached.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Clementine opened her eyes to look at him, shaking her head. She hugged her knees close to her chest. Tears were no longer falling from her golden eyes. "Nothing will ever be okay." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Clementine tried her best to act normal, but she was nervous. She knew Carver planned to punish her. She just wished she knew how... Maybe no food, no water... A slap across her face. She'd endure any of that, but she knew he was planning something far worse. She was sure of it...

She did all the chores she was told, putting up with Tavia's endless barking without a word.

After a while Tavia had told her to stay put, while she went and did something.

Clementine nodded and the woman left her alone in the room. Clementine had planned to do as Tavia said, but the fact is, she couldn't stay put. It wasn't her nature.

She looked shiftily from side to side, making sure no one was around. She was in the clear.

She could leave. She could go right now. The others would be pissed. They'd probably hate her, but they could find a way out...hopefully. They wouldn't understand why, but she didn't care

She was scared of being alone, but she was even more scared of what Carver would do next. He wasn't just going to spank her this time and he didn't even know how he was going to punish her yet.

She slowly checked down the hall, being careful to avoid the guards.

Sweet relief was all Clem could think when she stepped outside. She had made it out and it was easier than she had thought it would be.

She looked around trying to find out exactly where to go. She didn't recognize any of the surroundings. She soon decided that any direction away was better than being there.

"The hell are you doing?" An angry voice demanded.

Clementine turned towards the voice with fear running through her veins. Troy stood, gun in hand with an annoyed look on his face. "How the fuck did you get out here?"

Clementine let out a small sound, fear hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Come on, let's go, before I get pissed." Troy said.

The child tried to scamper away, wanting to escape, but the man moved faster and grabbed the back of her neck.

Clementine struggled, knee making firm contact between Troy's legs, causing him to let go of her, as his face turned red and he crumpled to the ground with both hands holding the abused area. Clementine once again tried to take off.

"You little bitch!" Troy fired his riffle into the ground in front of the girl in a blink of an eye.

Clementine staggered forward, yelping as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg. She could feel blood drip from her leg. She had been hit by the shrapnel. She was just lucky she hadn't been shot.

Afraid and in pain, Clementine's body failed her and went limp, falling to the ground. She tried to force herself up, but her leg hurt too much to do so.

"You...You got to be f-fucking kidding me? I have to carry you?" Troy asked, through his pain.

Clementine's breath came out unevenly, Troy forced himself to his feet and walked over to her. "Hey! Get up! The hell is wrong with you? Are you having a panic attack or something?"

Clementine muffled her cry, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. She was so scared, she was petrified, and she hated how much control Carver had over her.

"Get the fuck up, kid. I ain't fucking around." He threatened.

"Now, or Imma get Bill." Troy grumble, but the girl didn't move. "Get up! What the hell is your problem, girl?"

The child was too out of it to respond.

Troy huffed, turning away. Not knowing what to do he walked back into the gates.

Clementine was frozen, she couldn't move.

Troy was gone, she should make a break for it, but she couldn't get legs had stopped working.

Her chest was feeling tight. She could barely breathe. She wondered if she was dying. She hoped so. If she was dead Carver couldn't bother her anymore. She'd see her family and Lee and most of all she'd be safe. Away from that evil man.

She couldn't get up. She couldn't escape if they tried to bring her back. She was sure Carver would look for her, hunt her down, and hurt her all over again. There was nothing she could do.

Troy continued to walk, rubbing a hand over his still sore area. The brat was gonna pay for that. Spotting Bonnie, he called out to her, "Hey Bonnie."

"Troy? Something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Clementine's having a problem."

"What do you mean? She alright?" Bonnie sounded concerned.

"No idea. She..." He paused, not knowing how to explain. "Just come see for yourself." Troy sighed, leading her out to the spot where he left the girl. Much to his surprise, she was laying there, completely still on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Bonnie asked, sending him a glare.

"Nothing. I found her out here, tried to get her back in the gates, but she pulled a cheap shot on me and started doing this shit." Troy explained, best he could.

Bonnie looked down at her, with a look of concern. "Clementine, it's okay. Come on, sweetie." When she didn't get a reaction, Bonnie knelt next to her, "Clem… Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine."

"You're gonna be in a shit load of trouble when Bill finds out about this." Troy cut in.

"Troy, stop." Bonnie scold.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You're making it worse." She said, "Clem," She touched the little girl causing the child's body to jerk.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Clementine cried.

Troy quickly looked around, hoping the walkers didn't come over because of her yells. "Shut her up!" Troy spat.

"You shut up." Bonnie shot back. "Clementine, it's alright. Just calm down."

But she couldn't calm down and it was only getting harder and harder to breathe. They were going to take her back to Carver. She didn't want to go back. Why couldn't they just leave her alone. Let her die in peace.

"Get Carlos." Bonnie said in a firm voice.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"She's hyperventilating, she's gonna pass out if she doesn't calm down. Get Carlos." Bonnie said.

Troy groaned, but went to go get the doctor.

Bonnie stayed beside the panicking child, speaking gently to her. "Clem… Breathe Clementine, dammit, breathe!"

She shifted the child a bit, tapping her little face. Clementine's eyes where wide open, panic and fear contorted her features into one of despair. Bonnie realized that Clementine's chest had constricted to the point where it couldn't extend outwards.

"It's okay. You'll be okay, just relax. Come on, Clementine. You're not in trouble. You'll be okay." Bonnie said.

Bonnie noticed blood seeping through the girl's pants leg and started to press against it her wound. "Damn it, Troy... Damn it..."

Clementine gulped in a breath of air, her throat choking on it as if it was water.

"That's right, just breathe Clem, you'll be okay…" Bonnie said to the girl.

Clementine's breathing was uneven, and her eyes closed. Once unconscious, her respiration became regular.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief before picking up the exhausted child and stepping back into the gates. She'd take her to Carlos so he could have a look at her.

She knew Bill was going to be pissed when he found out about this.


	16. Chapter 16

Clementine was confused. She could hear voices talking, but she couldn't make out what was being said as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

When she woke up again, she was laid on a bed in a room she didn't recognize. Carlos had lifted her pants leg, and was examining her wound.

The pain was intense, shooting through her body. Carlos said something that Clementine couldn't make out before Clementine passed out again.

* * *

Clementine felt tired, her body was heavy and sore. The child blinked, bringing a small hand up to rub her eyes.

"You're awake!" Came Sarah's voice.

"Sarah?" Clementine questioned pushing herself up. She lifted her pants leg and noticed her leg was bandaged up.

"Wha...What happened?" Clementine asked, looking around. She was back in the pen? How did she get here?

"You had a panic attack." Sarah answered.

"I did?" Clementine questioned. She remembered she was about to leave, when Troy found her, and then she suddenly couldn't breathe, everything else was a blur.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "Dad said you needed to rest. Do you feel okay?"

Clementine sighed. She didn't want to be here. She knew her punishment was only going to be worse because of her trying to leave. "Yeah." She said, softly. "Where is everyone?"

"Working. They said I could stay with you and make sure you're okay." Sarah said.

"Seriously?" Clementine was surprised; They left Sarah of all people to watch her?

"Yeah." Sarah nodded, not bothered by Clementine surprised tone. "I have panic attacks too sometimes. It's not fun."

"No... It's not." Clementine agreed.

"It's scary isn't it?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"I thought I was going to die." The eleven-year-old admit.

"You won't die though; it just feels like it." Sarah replied. "But you're fine now."

Clementine shrugged. "I guess." Except she wasn't fine.

"Did something scare you?" Sarah asked.

Clementine looked up, quickly shaking her head. "No..."

Sarah was quiet for a moment before saying, "They said you were trying to leave. Were you going to leave us?"

"Yes." Clementine admitted without hesitation.

"W-Why?" Sarah asked, looking sad. "I thought we were friends."

"We are… I promise we are. It's just..." She trailed off...She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what was happening. It was a secret.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Clementine sighed, looking away from her. "It's complicated."

"You can tell me." Sarah said, sitting beside the younger girl.

Clementine thought for a moment. Should she tell? It was only Sarah. It'd be okay, right? "S-Sarah..."

"Yes?" Sarah said.

"If...If I tell you...you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Clementine mumbled.

"Is it... bad?" Sarah asked nervously.

Clementine nodded. "...Yes."

"What did you do?" Sarah quickly asked.

Clementine narrowed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling a bit defensive. "Nothing. Someone else did it...does it."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Promise first." Clementine said.

"I promise." Sarah said.

"Pinky swear." Clementine demanded, knowing pinky swears meant a lot to the girl.

"Okay. Okay." Sarah wrapped her pinky around the younger girl's, growing a bit impatient. "Now tell me."

"Carver..." She trailed off, trying to find the words. "...Bothers me."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, she was confused by the younger girl's words.

"He bothers me, down there." Clementine replied.

"Where?" Sarah asked.

Clementine swallowed, looking around to make sure nobody else could hear. They were still alone, so it was safe. With a deep breath she whispered, loud enough for Sarah to hear, "My private part."

Sarah's eyes widened. "N-Nobody's supposed to touch there." She said, disturbed by what her friend just told her.

"I know." Clementine nodded.

"So why do you let him?" Sarah wondered.

"I don't." Clementine said, taking offense to that. "I don't want him to touch me."

"Did you tell him that?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. He won't stop." Clementine said.

"Let's just tell on him." Sarah suggested. "We can tell my dad, and he'll-"

"NO!" Clementine cried loudly, before checking that nobody heard. "Sarah, you promised not to tell." She reminded the teen, trying her best not to cry. If Carver found out she told someone, she'd be in big trouble. "If...If you tell, I'm not going to be your friend anymore."

"Okay. I won't tell." Sarah sighed. "But I think you should."

Clementine shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"I just can't." Clementine replied.

Sarah lowered her gaze before looking at her friend, "...Does...Does he hurt you?"

"Sometimes...But sometimes it feels good too." Clementine shrugged.

"My dad said that's a private area." Sarah said. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that?"

"Yes." Clementine said.

"Maybe Carver doesn't know that." Sarah said.

"Maybe..." Clementine agreed. "Can we stop talking now? I don't want someone to hear."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Sarah asked.

"No." Clementine said firmly.

"Why not?" Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He could go to jail." Sarah thought Clementine should tell… unless she was lying. Nobody seemed to like Carver, so who is to say they wouldn't make up mean stories about him. Then again, Clementine seemed to be absolutely terrified, she had to be telling the truth.

"Things aren't that simple anymore, Sarah." Clementine wanted to tell her there wasn't a jail, but Sarah would probably panic. She didn't want to talk anymore, so she decided to quickly change the subject. "Have you read any good books lately?"

"Actually I have..." Sarah smiled.

Sarah went straight into detail, telling Clementine all about her new book. Clementine didn't listen, she was just happy to be off the subject of Carver.

* * *

When the group returned to the pen, Clementine had expected them to argue amongst each other, but instead they quickly started to lecture her.

"I can't believe you would just leave us like that." Kenny shook his head, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah, Clem. What happened?" Nick asked.

"I... I don't know...I... I just need to get out." Clementine said.

"We all want to get out." Nick replied.

"But...I couldn't wait." Clementine spoke, honestly. She didn't want to wait for Carver to hurt her.

"For what, the rest of us?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, she's just scared." Sarita said.

"We're all scared!" Kenny growled.

But none of them knew what she was going through.

"You don't even have to work as much as the rest of us." Kenny said. "If anything, you should feel lucky."

"Lucky?" Clementine said, eyes wide. How could she feel lucky? Carver was making her feel terrible.

As the continued to talk, and question why she "betrayed" them, she was starting to feel cornered. She didn't like it. She didn't want them to look at her like a traitor. It made her feel small and helpless. She felt the same way when Carver touched her. It scared her. She looked around wanting to get away from the others.

"Clem?" Carlos called, noticing the girl take a harsh inhale and the look of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Clementine mumbled holding back tears, she put a hand over her little chest which suddenly felt tight. "I... I can't breathe."

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

Clementine shook her head. "I can't breathe."

"Get her some water." Carlos ordered. "It's okay, Clementine. Just breathe."

"I c-can't." The girl whimpered.

"Yes you can." Carlos said. "Look at me. Breathe. In and out."

When Clementine could breathe better Carlos gave the child an encouraging smile. "Good...That's good."

"Good?" Clementine echoed. In her panicked state Carver's words echoed in her head. _**"You're a good girl, aren't you?" **_The words made her sick._** "Answer me, or I'll assume you've been naughty."**_

"That's good, Clem." Carlos said.

What did he mean? Was he asking if she was good? Clementine's eyes went wide, she had to answer him so he would think she was naughty. "Yes. Yes. I'm a good girl! I'm g-good." Clementine whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, confused.

"I'm a good girl..." Clementine repeated.

"Yeah, Clem...You are." Rebecca hushed.

Kenny narrowed his eyes, realizing she'd was repeat the same words as the other night. Why did she keep telling people that she was a "good girl"?

"W-Want some water, Clem?" Sarah asked, showing the girl a water bottle.

Clementine accepted the water bottle from her friend's hands, taking a sip. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sarah nodded, sending her a concerned look.

Clementine shook her head, silently telling her friend to stay quiet.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Sarita asked.

"Yeah." Clem gave a nod.

"You sure?" Kenny asked, he was still upset that she wanted to ditch them, but he was concerned about the girl too.

"Yes." Clementine said. She really wished they'd stop asking if she okay.

Kenny wasn't buying it. "Clem-"

"I don't want to talk." She cut him off. "I... I'm just going to lay down."

"I'll come with you." Sarah suggest.

Carlos raised a brow, but didn't discourage the two.

"Okay." Clementine nodded. Sarah hopped up and took the girl's hand and the two went over to the uncomfortable bed.

"You should tell." Sarah said.

"I said, no." Clementine groaned.

Sarah frowned. "But-"

Clementine didn't allow her to finish. "I'm not telling. And you better not tell either. You promised. And you pinky swore." She said, knowing she could use Sarah's innocence against her.

Sarah knew that was true. A pinky swear was forever. "Clementine..."

"What?" Clementine asked, shutting her eyes.

"What are you scared of?" Sarah questioned.

Clementine reopened her eyes, saying, "Nothing. I'm not scared of anything?"

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Clementine said.

"What about...him...?" Sarah asked. She didn't want to upset Clem, but she couldn't help but wonder. She'd definitely be scared if she were in Clem's shoes.

"Who?" Clementine questioned back.

"Carver." Sarah said.

Clementine felt her stomach turn, she stayed quiet for a moment before slowly replying, "...Of course not."

"You don't have to be so brave." Sarah mumbled.

Clementine was startled by that. "W-What?"

"I'm scared of a lot of things. Everyone's scared of something." Sarah said. "You don't have to be brave all the time, Clem."

"What part of "I'm not scared" don't you understand?" Clementine snapped.

Any other time Sarah would've felt hurt, but she knew the younger girl didn't mean it and after hearing what she was going through, she felt nothing but sympathy. "It's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not!" Clementine argued.

Sarah shook her head at the child's statement. "You don't always have to be so strong, Clem. It's okay to be-"

"Shut up, Sarah! Just s-shut up! I'm n-not..." Clementine snapped. _**"Scared yet?" Carver teased, moving closer towards the girl. **_"I'm not scared..." Clementine said, she didn't know if she was trying to convince Sarah or herself at this point.

"It's okay, Clem..." Sarah said.

Clementine's eyes widened as Sarah hugged her. She tensed for a moment, before leaning into the embrace.

Clementine knew Sarah was right. She was scared. Carver made her terrified. She felt like she'd cry at any moment, but she couldn't. She wouldn't cry.

"Feel better?" Sarah asked, releasing her from her hug.

"Huh?" Clementine questioned, dazed.

"When I get upset, a hug always makes me feel better." Sarah smiled. "What about you? Did my hug help?"

"Yeah." Clementine returned her smile with a small one of her own. "Thanks, Sarah."

"You're welcome." Sarah said.

"...Let's take a nap." Clementine said, laying down, feeling a wave of tiredness run over her.

"Okay." Sarah nodded, lying beside her.

Clementine laid quietly. She was scared of what Carver was going to do to her next, but she wouldn't let that man break her, she knew that's what he wanted. She had to stay strong... for Lee.


	17. Chapter 17

When Clementine was called to Carver's office, she was terrified. She quickly put on a mask, not wanting him to know she was scared.

"I'm disappointed, Clementine." Carver shook his head. "I thought you were better than this."

"Are...Are you going to punish me?" The girl asked.

"Yes." He wouldn't lie to the girl. He was going to punish her; he just didn't know how yet.

"I don't want you to." She said.

"But you hurt me, Honey." Carver replied

"How?" Clementine demanded.

"By running away." Carver said.

"You keep touching me." She glared at him.

"You know you like it." Carver spoke in a matter-a-fact tone.

Clementine shook her head. "I don't."

"But you do." Carver replied.

"No I don't!" Clementine snapped.

"You're a liar. You want me to touch you." Carver grinned. He enjoyed seeing the girl get worked up.

Clementine gritted her teeth. "I fucking hate you! I don't want you to touch me. I just want you to leave me alone."

Carver shook his head in response. "I can't do that, Clementine."

"Why not?!" She asked.

"Because you're mine." Carver replied.

"I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone!" Clementine cried, "Stop saying that!"

"You belong to me." Carver said. "Listen, honey, I know we've got off on a rough start, but I really like you."

Clementine didn't respond to that.

"I only want to make you feel good." Carver said.

The girl still said nothing.

"Look at me," He commanded. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you have to obey me okay? It's wrong not to. You understand, right?"

Clementine still refused to reply.

Carver felt himself becoming frustrated with the child. "Come here, Clementine." Carver ordered and with a glare, Clementine stood from her chair and forced herself to walk over to him. He reached out to take the girl's hand and pull her closer.

Clementine flinched as Carver pulled her down until she was kneeling between his legs.

Carver watched a repulsed expression cross the girl's face as he unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing erection. "Suck."

"No!" Clementine cried in disgust.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Honey," He gripped her hair, pulling her head closer to it.

Clementine tried to pull away, cringing when she inhaled Carver musky odor. She tried her best not to throw up.

"Suck." He said, giving her hair a painful tug.

Clementine opened her mouth, gagging as her tongue brushed against the tiny slit.

"No teeth," Carver said simply and pulled Clementine closer to him. The girl's defiant gaze never faltered. Carver moved the child's head in a slow, bobbing motion.

Carver's breathing became strangled pants and his fingers clenched and un-clenched in Clementine's hair. He pulled the girl closer while thrusting his hips upwards and the round head slammed against the back of Clementine's throat causing her to gag.

Clementine felt hot liquid splash against her tongue and along the insides of her mouth. She squirmed against Carver and tried to pull away, but even when he was caught up in the heady throes of his release he didn't slacken his hold on her head.

After rocking his hips a few more times, he slowly pulled out. "Swallow it!"

Clementine looked as if she was going to be sick. Instead she spat the thick liquid out, on the floor by Carver's feet.

Annoyed by the girl's disobedience, Carver gave her a sharp slap to the face.

"Next time I tell you something, you do." He snapped. "Stand up."

She did, holding a hand to her stinging cheek.

"Remember Reggie?" Carver smirked.

Clementine gave a sad nod.

"He couldn't follow my rules... And now he's dead." Carver spat cruelly.

Clementine thought for a moment that being dead would be a lot better than being here. Carver spoke in a threatening tone. "Take off your pants."

Clementine hesitated. "I don't want to..."

"Now!" Carver commanded, impatiently.

Clementine moved shaky hands to her jeans, she was humiliated and she was scared, but she felt so much hatred and disgust towards Carver that it was the only thing she could feel at the moment.

Clementine felt trapped. How long would she be kept in captivity? How the hell did she get into this mess?

She bit her lip and a soft blush tinted her cheeks against her will as she did as he told and removed her pants.

"Good," He stood up. "Get in the chair."

"Why?" Clementine asked, wondering if he was going to punish her now.

"Because I said so." Carver said. Waiting for the girl to climb into the seat. "Good girl." He praised. "Now spread your legs for me."

"No." Clementine squeezed her legs together.

Ignoring her, Carver started running his hand from Clementine's knee, up her thigh and then back down.

"Stop." Clementine ordered as she felt his hand moving all over her thighs. It scared her. She pushed at the hand.

"Aw, c'mon. I won't hurt you." Carver said.

**_Liar._**

"Not yet anyway." Carver mumbled.

_**She knew it.**_

He gave a push at her knees, moving them apart. He moved his hand to cup her through he panties.

Clementine gave a sharp gasp. "Stop it!"

"It's alright." He muttered and began rubbing her. "I'm gonna make you feel nice."

Clementine suddenly felt all muzzy inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully, biting back a moan.

"I'm just feeling you a little..." Carver spoke, rubbing her more, focusing on the girl's cilt.

"Why?" Clementine asked, through her gasps. Wasn't he supposed to punish her? Why was he giving her pleasure?

"You helped me. Now I'll "help" you." Carver said.

"You're...You're not supposed to touch me ... there. Y-You'd go to jail." Clem gasped.

"Too bad there ain't no jail." Carver said. "Just admit, you like it."

"I don't." She denied.

"Really?" He pressed his fingers into her sex and rubbed them in a slow circle. "You don't like this?"

"No." Clementine gasped as the man's hand slapped against her. No one had ever touched her there, except for Carver, and it felt strange. When he rubbed her, electricity shot through her tiny body. She spread her legs, unconsciously, to give him more room.

She didn't know what was going on. She couldn't understand how he could make her feel so good. She felt hot and sticky...It felt amazing. She spread her legs wider.

Carver was excited. He had the girl right where he wanted her. He knew it wasn't fair, that the girl didn't understand what was happening, but he was going to take advantage of it.

When Clementine spread her legs for him he took that as her giving him permission. His hand slid up, his fingers dipped into the top of her panties. His fingers found her slick folds and he rubbed fast, making the girl moan.

He just loved hearing her bliss-filled voice as he played with her little button.

Without second thought, he slipped his long middle finger into her molten slot and probed. The girl gave a yelp. She was tight. Too tight. He'd excepted her to be, but still...

Pushing in deeper, he felt her hymen at the mouth of her pussy.

"It hurts..." She whimpered.

"It's okay, Honey." He attempted to work another finger in, causing her the cry out.

"Stoooop." She whined, pain replacing the pleasure that she was just feeling.

Carver thought about breaking the girl's hymen, but decided against it, pulling his finger out.

"Get dressed. It's almost supper time." Carver said.

Clementine stood, pulling her pants on. She didn't know why she felt that way. She didn't want him to touch her. She just wished someone would save her..._If only they knew._


	18. Chapter 18

Clementine returned to the pen, feeling strange after what had just happened.

She walked over to the chairs in front of the fire and took a seat next to Sarah.

"Clementine, what happened?" Sarah quickly asked her friend, wondering how her meeting with Carver had went.

The girl gave a shrug. "Not much." Sarah had bombarded her with questions as soon as she arrived back in the pen.

"What did he do?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing new." She replied.

"Did he touch you?" Sarah asked, looking worried.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sarah." Clementine mumbled.

"But he didn't hurt you, did he?" Sarah questioned.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." Clementine nearly snapped.

"Talk about what?" Nick entered the conversation. "What don't you want to talk about?"

Clementine didn't respond.

"Are you ignoring me, Clem?" Nick nudged her. Noticing her give a flinch, he frowned.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Why were you ignoring me?" Nick questioned.

Clementine sighed, "Because! I said I don't want to talk-"

"About what?" Nick asked.

"About 'it'." Clementine spoke.

"What?" Nick questioned again, now feeling confused.

Clementine narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Can you tell me what?" Nick asked.

Instead of answering the child stood up to walk away.

"Clementine." Nick called, causing the girl to look back at him.

"What do you want from me?" The eleven-year-old grumbled.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Nick asked the girl.

"I'm thinking." The girl replied.

Nick raised a brow, "What are you thinking about?"

Clementine lowered her head. "Something you don't want to know."

"I do want to know, or I wouldn't of ask." Nick replied.

Clementine only shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Nick wondered.

"Fine... I'm thinking about..." She paused for a moment, wondering what to say. "Luke."

"Oh..." Nick said quietly. She answered too quickly. He wondered what she was really thinking about.

Clementine spoke up, as if reading his mind. "That's what I'm thinking about." She tried to convince him.

Nick gave a single nod. "Okay."

"Now, let me get back to it." Clementine said, walking away.

"Alright..." Nick muttered, feeling awkward. Something was going on with the girl. He knew it.

"Aren't you hungry Clem?" Sarah asked, noticing her friend hadn't touch her food.

Clementine shook her head. "No."

"You have to eat something." Nick urged.

"I don't want to." Clementine said, firmly.

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"I just don't want to." Clementine said. She hated that they pried so much.

The group's attention was grabbed when the shutter door opened and in walked Troy. "Clementine..." He paused, noticing the girl's unfinished meal. "You ain't touch your food. Don't go around wasting shit…"

"What do you want?" Kenny demanded, annoyed by the man's presence.

Troy ignored him, looking down at the little girl. "Bill wants you."

"This late?" Kenny raised a brow, protectiveness kicking in. "What's he want from her?"

"I ain't talking to you. Just shut the fuck up." Troy snapped.

"She doesn't want to go with him." Sarah spoke up for her friend.

"Sarah..." Carlos called, not wanting his daughter to get in trouble.

"She don't have a choice. Stay in your place, girlie." Troy replied.

"But he's going to hurt her." Sarah said.

Clementine quickly shot her a glare.

"She deserves it for trying to run away." Troy spat. "I'd fucking hurt her myself for kneeing me where she did."

Sarah shook her head, brows furrowing together. "But-"

"Quiet, Sarah." Carlos hushed.

"I'm not gonna stand around and talk to you kid." Troy shook his head, turning back to Clementine. "Let's go, Clementine."

Clementine locked eyes with Sarah, uttering a single word. "Don't."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Clem-"

"Be quiet." Clementine mouthed.

"Come on." Troy ordered, impatiently.

The girl closed her eyes, pushing herself up to her feet, before following Troy.

Sarah bit her lip, watching her friend's back as she walked away. She knew whatever Carver wanted with her couldn't be good.

* * *

"This way." Troy said.

Clementine didn't respond as they reached a door. She looked around, this wasn't Carver's office. Where was Troy bringing her?

"Don't move." Troy commanded before giving a few knocks.

"Come in." Clementine immediately recognized the voice and felt her stomach tighten as Troy opened the door. This was Carver's bedroom.

"Brought the girl, like you asked." Troy spoke, completely calm and unaware of what Carver wanted her for.

"Thank you." Carver spoke with a fake politeness. "You can relax, Honey. Come on in and take a seat." He patted the spot on the bed, next to him. "Did you eat?"

"No..." Clementine shrugged.

"That's fine. Troy here will get ya some food." Carver said.

Troy nearly rolled his eyes, but took the cue and left the room.

"Why'd you call me here?" Clementine asked.

"I wanted some company." Carver replied.

"That can't be the only reason." Clementine said.

"Smart girl." Carver smiled. "Truth is...I wanted to do something with you."

"What?" She demanded.

"Well first off, I wanted you to see where your first time is gonna be." Carver told her.

"First...time?" Clementine asked, confused by that. First time for what?

"That's right, Sweetheart." Carver said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see." He simply replied.

Clementine gave a puzzled look, "Wha-"

A knock at the door interrupted her sentence.

"Come in." Carver said.

The door opened and Troy entered with a plate of food.

"Here you go. Don't fucking waste it." Troy rudely shoved the plate towards the girl.

Clementine refused to take it, glaring up at the man.

"Not hungry?" Carver asked.

She didn't respond.

"I ask you a question." Carver said.

Still nothing.

"You can put it right there." He pointed to a little table and Troy quickly did so, before leaving the room as Carver waved him off.

"You gonna eat that?" Carver asked.

"No." Clementine said, turning her glare onto him. How could she be hungry when she knew he was going to hurt her.

"You should eat something." Carver said.

Clementine shook her head. "I don't feel like it."

"Clementine, don't think for a second I'm gonna let you starve yourself. I'll force feed you if I have to." He threatened before calmly asking, "Why don't you wanna eat?"

"I'm just not hungry." Clementine said.

"Well then, we can get started right away." He sat up, straight. "On the bed." He said as the girl continued to stand awkwardly at the door.

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"Get. On. The. Bed." Carver said, voice taking a threatening tone.

Clementine slowly climbed onto the bed waiting for what would happen.

"Let's play a game." He suggested. "I'll ask you a question. If you answer it correctly, you get a reward."

"Reward?" Clementine said.

"That's right." Carver said.

"And... And what if I get it wrong?" Clementine asked.

Carver thought for a moment before answering, "For each question you get wrong you get a lash from the belt."

"Do I have a choice?" She asked, already knowing what his response would be.

"Want me to be honest with you?" Carver asked.

Clementine lowered her head knowing that meant she didn't, he was going to do what he wanted with her, like it or not.

"I won't hurt you." He said.

"You will..." Clementine mumbled.

"No I won't." He soothed. "If you're a good girl, I have no reason to hurt you."

"I... I don't want to be good. I want you to stop touching me." Clementine said.

"...You'll like it." Carver said.

"No... I won't. I hate it." Clementine replied.

"It really doesn't feel good?" Carver asked, clearly not believing her.

"No." The child responded.

"You don't have to lie to me." Carver said.

"I'm not..." Clementine claimed.

He started trailing kisses down her neck. "You're telling me this doesn't feel good?"

"No." Clementine said. It tickled, but she didn't like getting kissed by him.

"Good girls don't lie to their masters." He said. He moved down farther, stopping at the hem of her pants.

She felt her heart jump and she tried to jerk away, but he didn't allow it.

"Stop it...You're being naughty." Carver said, keeping his hand on her pants for a moment.

"I don't like it." Clementine said, trying to move away.

The man kept her still. "You will eventually." He smiled, lifting her little shirt to lick over her navel.

"Stop!" Clementine cried.

"Relax." He lifted her shirt more revealing her chest.

"Why?" Clementine whimpered. "Why?" She repeated.

"What's the matter?" Carver paused.

"Why won't you...stop?" Clementine asked.

Carver didn't answer her question. He rubbed a hand over her cheek. "Don't cry."

She wouldn't cry. Not for him.

"You'll feel so good. I know you're scared, but don't want to hurt you Clementine." He shushed. "I'll make you feel good okay?"

He moved his head up to suck on her nipples.

Clementine was nervous, it made her feel disgusting. She felt dirty. She just wanted to die.

His hand worked down to her pants and worked on the button of her jeans.

The girl tried to twist her hips away. She was scared before but she was terrified now.

"Please stop," She begged as the man pulled at her pants before tossing them carelessly aside.

He stripped her panties off too as she protested, tossing them to the ground.

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Clementine's face was now red with embarrassment.

"P-Please don't touch me there anymore." Clementine pleaded.

"Hush..." Carver said.

Feeling helpless, Clementine clenched her eyes shut. She felt his fingers rub against her and she attempted to slam her legs close, but he held them apart.

"How does it feel?" He asked. "It's good right."

Clementine tried to keep from moaning. It did feel good, but that didn't mean she wanted it. "Ahh..."

"You're getting wet." Carver said, still rubbing her.

"S-Stop." She tried to commanded, but a moan fell from her lips.

"Are you seriously going to tell me you don't like this?" Carver asked.

"Y-Yes." Clementine stammered.

Carver smirked and moved his fingers faster, deciding to start his game now. "What's this called, Honey?"

"W-What?" Clementine choked out.

"This area." Carver said, still rubbing circles on her vagina.

Clementine gasped, "My...My private..."

"Uh-uh." Carver shook his head. "What's the word I told you?"

"...Cunt." Clementine answered.

"That's right." He said. "Your cunt's all wet." He rubbed his finger over her more. "You like this huh?"

"No. I d-don't." Clementine said, trying not to give in to the pleasure.

"What's another word for cum?" Carver asked.

"O-Orgasm." Clementine said.

"Good girl." Carver praised. "Think you can cum today?"

"I... Aaah...I don't know..."

"Let's give it a try."

"C-Caaaver..." Clementine moaned out.

"Call me Bill." Carver ordered.

"I got to...I got to go..." Clementine was gasping, hardly able to get a sentence out.

"Not yet." Carver said, still rubbing.

"I got to pee!" Clementine squeaked.

Carver stopped for a moment, wondering if she really had to pee or if she was on the verge of cumming.

"I c-can't!" Clementine whimpered.

"Alright." He pulled away. "Still gotta pee?"

"...No." Clementine said.

"Now you know you don't have to pee." Carver said. He started to touch the child again. The little girl broke into moans.

"Aah! I have to..." Clementine said.

"No. You don't, just let it happen. You might get a cum today. " Carver smiled slipping his finger into her tight hole.

Clementine let out a hiss as his finger dug into her. "It hurts..."

"If you can't take this, then you won't be able to take the real thing. Suck it up, Clementine." He added another finger and pushed even deeper making the girl cry out.

"Ow! Take it out!" Clementine yelled.

"Shh..." Carver started moving his fingers in her little body.

"It hurts! Stop it!" Clementine cried.

"Clementine, you're not being a very good girl." He tried to work a third finger in, but she jerked away.

"No. It hurts!" Clementine said.

"Shhh..." Carver tried to shush the child, but she wasn't having it.

"It hurts!" The girl repeated, struggling to get away from his painful fingers.

"Okay...Relax so I can pull it out." Carver said.

She relaxed and he pulled his fingers free. He doesn't speak as he pulls away. Instead, he moved lower.

Clementine felt her heart pound as the man moved his head between her legs. She tried to shut them, but he held them apart.

Her stomach lurched when she felt his tongue suddenly lap against her private part and her body tenses up.

He swiped across her clit, forcing her to gasp.

Clementine clenched her eyes shut. How could he do something so gross to her?

He ran his tongue along her again and the girl started to squirm in a desperate effort to get away from him. "St-stop!" she pants out. It felt good, but she didn't want him to do this to her.

Carver ignores her and starts tracing circles around with his tongue.

Faster and faster he licked, until Clementine, unable to help herself, moaned.

She felt him smile against her.

The sounds of him licking and sucking on her filled the room. Her body betrayed her and she found herself shaking with pleasure.

The wetter she gets for him, the more he licks. Taking hold of her legs, he sucks her clitoris harder as he swallows her juices. Never before has he ever tasted something so sweet.

The taste of her, the feel of her around his mouth, her juices flowing into his mouth and down his chin, the feel of her little body shaking under him all makes him hard.

Clementine moaned more, enjoying the feeling he's giving her. Then she feels him poke and prod against her and she cries out in pain when the man roughly shoves his tongue deep inside of her.

The girl let out a whimper as she felt his tongue move against her inner walls. "It hurts..."

He moved his thumb up to play with her cilt, trying to provide some pleasure. He drove his tongue into her, while his fingers rubbed her. He tongued her little cunt faster, his fingers kept at the same pace, causing her to moan. He licked up to her clit, moving his fingers. He took one more time before he pulled away.

"W-Why'd you stop?" She questioned, unable to stop herself.

"You liked that?" He asked.

Not receiving an answer from the dazed girl, he spoke louder. "Answer me, honey."

"Yes." Clementine admit.

"Ask me to keep going." He said.

Clementine shook her head. She wouldn't do that.

"Go on. Ask for it." Carver said and started moving his finger around her little button, almost touching, but moving before he actually did so.

Her face flushed while Carver teased her, enjoying every second of it. He smirked when Clementine moaned softly.

Carver used his hand to keep her legs apart, his fingers barely touching her. Just teasing her, his eyes not missing a single expression that crossed the girl's face.

Clementine's trembling lips moved "Please…" Clementine bit her lip and cursed herself letting the word out, but that whisper was all Carver needed.

He shoved his fingers back into her, attacking her cilt with his mouth.

Clementine gasped and tensed.

Carver shushed her, instructing her to relax. Carver moved his fingers in scissor motion, stretching her. Carver was in his own world. Clementine's moans and little sounds were almost intoxicating for him. He touched her more, but he had the feeling the girl wasn't going to orgasm.

She was flushed, but that was all the further it went. She was trembling and gasping for breath, but, no big sensation of release. The girl was close but she didn't come.

After a few minutes, Carver pulled away.

Clementine panted, looking up at him.

"You-" He stopped as a knock came at the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Bonnie."

He inwardly swore, trying to think fast. "You're sleep." He threw the blanket over her little body. "What is it?"

"Troy went off to bed, he asked me to get Clementine back to the pen, when you were done talking to her." Bonnie said.

_Talking?_ Clementine nearly laughed, did they seriously think he called her here to 'talk'?

Carver opened the door. "She's right here." He motioned towards the bed. "Fell asleep. Told me they were too loud in there."

"Oh. You want me to bring her back? I can carry her. She's so tiny, I'm sure she doesn't weigh a thing." Bonnie said.

"No. It's fine." Carver replied.

"Alright." Bonnie smiled. It was cute how close Clementine and Bill had become. Sure they had got off to a rocky start, but that was in the past. And after what happened to Reggie she needed to know that Bill wasn't completely gone.

Clementine laid quietly, she thought about calling for help, but she was sure Carver would hurt her for doing that. So she kept her mouth shut. She listened to Bonnie and Carver talk for a while before slowly drifting off.

* * *

Carver sighed, shutting the door as Bonnie left he waited a few moments before walking over to the bed. "Sorry about the interruption, Honey. Where were we?"

Not getting a response, he raised the blanket off the child's head.

He felt a bit annoyed when he saw that she was asleep. Shaking off the feeling, he climbed in the bed with her and pulled her tiny body close to his chest. He held her to him, inhaling her sweet scent.

"No..." The girl mumbled.

"Shh..." He hushed, pulling her closer to him. This is what he wanted. What he needed. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way...Clementine was only a child, but he had such strange feelings towards her. He never wanted to let her go.

He wanted her to stay with him. Forever.


	19. Chapter 19

When Clementine awoke, she was surrounded by warmth. She felt comfortable for the first time in a while. The warmth reminded her of when she would, crawl into her parent's bed after a bad dream. She swore she could even feel her father's protective arm wrapped around her. Keeping her eyes closed, she let out a content sigh, and she snuggled into the warmth.

She finally opened her eyes as she felt the arm pull her closer.

She peered around the room, not recognizing it. Looking beside her, her eyes fell on Carver and memories of the night before came rushing back.

She spotted her pants and panties on the floor.

Shifting her weight slightly, to test how awake her captor was, she moved Carver's arm up, getting no reaction.

She carefully slipped from the bed and quickly dressed herself.

She looked back once more to make sure Carver was fast asleep, just as she was about to leave, only to find him sitting up slightly with an amused look on his face. She feels her heart drop.

"Where are you going?" Carver asked, seeing the child inching towards the door.

"I was..." Clementine trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Carver glared at the girl, a look of irritation on his face. "Were you trying to sneak away?"

"N-No..." She lied.

Carver saw right through her. "Don't lie to me, honey."

Clementine didn't respond.

Carver patted the spot beside him. "Come back to bed."

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"I'm cold." He shrugged. "Come and cuddle with me."

"You're-" Clementine locked eyes with him.

"I'm what?" Carver asked.

"You're gross." She replied.

"That's no way to talk to your master." The humor in his tone was hard to miss.

"You are not my master." Clementine said.

"Is that so?" Carver asked.

"Yes..." Clementine said.

"Then who do you belong to, honey?" Carver questioned.

"Nobody!" Clementine snapped.

"You're wrong." Carver spoke, eyes dark. "You belong to me."

Clementine felt nervous, and looked to the door, she hoped it wasn't locked.

"I thought of your punishment." Carver said, voice low and threatening.

"What punishment?" Clementine asked, she didn't know what she'd done wrong.

"I realized I didn't punish you earlier. I couldn't just let you walk away scot-free."

That stuff he did to her yesterday hadn't been a punishment? Clementine gulped, looking from Carver to the door.

Carver got up and walked towards her.

Clementine glanced from him to the door again. She wanted to make a break for it, but her body felt frozen.

Carver noticed the look of fear in her eyes and approached the child. Taking a firm hold on her arm, he pulled her to him.

Clementine didn't know what was going on. She tried to struggle in his hold, but he kept a strong grip on her. He pushed her down so she was laying on his bed. He quickly forced her shirt up and held her face-down.

He released her for a quick second, but she found herself restrained again before she could move away. "What are you-"

"I'm going to punish you." The man simply said.

"What-" Clementine was confused, she struggled before she felt something sharp press into her back. She screamed and tried to move away from it but Carver kept her in place. "Please, stop," The girl pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, Honey...But I have to punish you." Carver said.

She felt another cut causing her to scream again out. She was starting to become dizzy and as she begged him to stop.

"Hush..." Carver shushed.

When she tried to move again, the man just cut deeper. When he finally stopped Clementine could still feel the stinging of the cuts.

"Don't move." Carver said, he grabbed something to wipe her clean of blood.

Clementine whimpered and he shushed her. "It's alright. It's done."

"W-What did you do?" She asked.

"I just gave you a reminder of who you belong to." Carver said to her.

"I don't belong to anyone." The little girl argued.

He glared at her, "Don't be like that Clementine. You belong to me."

"I said I don't belong to ANYONE!" Clementine yelled.

Carver responded by giving her a sharp slap to the face. "You're mine." He said. "Say it for me, Honey."

"I hate you..." She spat.

"What was that?" Carver asked.

"...I hate you." She repeated.

Carver didn't understand how this girl could be so strong-willed. Every-time he thought she was broken; she came back strong. Nothing he ever did seemed to break her for good. "We're done here."

Clementine was a bit surprised to hear that. She thought he'd hurt her for saying those words.

"You're excused." He wanted her to see what he had done. He wore a smug smile as the girl exited the room.

* * *

Clementine climbed up onto the counter of the bathroom. She lifted her shirt to look at the scars that Carver had made in the mirror. It had stopped bleeding and she could make out the scars. They looked to be letters. WC. She tried to figure out what that could have meant. Why would he carve those two letters into her back? What was the point?

_**I just gave you a reminder of who you belong to.**_

Suddenly Clem froze, eyes widening when she realized what those letters had stood for. He had carved his initials into her skin.

Tears threatened to fall as she wondered if it would go away. She knew he had cut really deep, she just hoped he didn't permanently damage her.

Dropping her shirt down, she climbed from the counter. Walking out of the bathroom, Bonnie spotted her.

"Hey Clem." The woman said.

"Hi..." Clementine mumbled.

"How are you, city mouse?" Bonnie smiled down to the girl.

"Okay." Clementine sighed.

"You sure?" Bonnie questioned. "You seem down."

"I'm okay." Clementine said.

Bonnie knelt in front of the child. "Clementine, if something's going on you can tell me."

"Why'd you bring me back?" Clementine asked, glaring at the ground.

"Its dangerous out there." Bonnie said.

"No..." Clementine shook her head.

"It is, Clem." She reached out to the girl, who jerked away. "You didn't have a weapon on you. What would happen if you ran into trouble?"

"I'd handle it." Clementine responded. Anything was better than being here.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Bonnie said. "Plus, you were bleeding and having an anxiety attack."

"Really?" Clementine shot her an angry look. She wasn't really mad at Bonnie; she knew the woman was only trying to help. Still, she couldn't help but be mad after being brought back to her hell…

Bonnie frowned, "Really, Clem. I know you might not believe me, but-"

"Can I show you something?" Clementine cut her off.

Bonnie raised a curious brow, but agreed. "Sure."

Clementine looked down for a moment before taking the woman's hand.

"Clem?" Bonnie said as the young girl tugged her along.

"Follow me." Clementine said, completely emotionless.

"Alright." Bonnie allowed the girl to lead her to the bathroom. "What do you wanna show me, sweetie?" She asked as the girl released her hand and stood in front of her, silently.

Clementine hesitated for a moment before turning around.

"Clem?" Bonnie called, unsure of what is going on.

Without a word Clementine pulled up her shirt.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the scars. "Clem?! W-What happened?"

Clementine swallowed, "I-"

Bonnie quickly examined the child's wound. "What did you do?"

"He did it! He cut me with a knife!" Clementine cried.

Bonnie grabbed the girl's shoulders, forcing her to meet her gaze.

Clementine quickly averted her eyes.

"Clementine, this isn't funny." Bonnie said to the child.

Clementine narrowed her eyes. "I know it's not. It hurts!"

"Clem... Sweetie, why would you do this to yourself?" Bonnie asked.

"Me?" Clementine's eyes widened in disbelief. "You think I did this to myself?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do this to yourself." Bonnie said, still holding the child's shoulders.

"I didn't." Clementine spoke, still not look her in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes." Bonnie ordered. "Tell me that you didn't hurt yourself."

"I did NOT do this!" Clementine snapped, pulling away from the woman.

"If you didn't do it, who did?" Bonnie demanded.

"He did!" Clementine said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine lowered her gaze.

Bonnie sighed, voice softening, "Clem-"

"No." Clementine shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to answer. "You're calling me a liar. I told you "He" did this to me!"

"Who?" Bonnie asked, more gently.

"No... Nevermind. Just forget it." Clementine shook her head once more. "Don't tell anybody."

"Clementine," Bonnie called.

The girl ignored her, pulling her shirt down before walking away.

* * *

"Rebecca?" Clementine tapped the woman's shoulder as she sat in the chair.

"Oh...Hey, Clem." Rebecca greeted.

"Where is everyone?" Clementine asked, looking around.

"Working. The baby was kicking. She made me nauseous." Rebecca replied, placing a hand over her belly.

"Nauseous?" Clementine raised a brow.

Rebecca smiled and explained to the child, "Just a little sick."

Clementine eyes widened. "...Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, hon." Rebecca replied.

Clementine moved to sit in front of the woman. "Rebecca..."

"What is it, sweetie?" Rebecca asked.

"Can I lay on your lap?" Clementine questioned innocently.

"Hmm?" Rebecca wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Please?" Clementine asked.

"Sure, Clem." Rebecca smiled, allowing the young girl to rest her head in her lap. "Comfy?"

Clementine gave a nod. "Mm-hm."

"Good." The woman said. "Are you tired, Clem?"

"Yeah…" Clementine admit.

"Where have you been all day?" Rebecca questioned.

Clementine went quiet at the question, not wanting to answer. Rebecca had been asleep when Troy came and got her the night prior. Bonnie didn't believe her, why would anyone else believe it if she told them Carver had hurt her.

"Clem?" Rebecca called, a bit of worry in her voice.

"I don't want to talk." Clementine whispered.

"Why not?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm tired." The girl mumbled. "Can I sleep?"

"Okay, Clem." Rebecca sighed.

Clementine closed her eyes.

Rebecca gently rubbed over the little girl's back. Rebecca was sure Clementine was half asleep when the girl let out a small hiss. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Clementine nodded, inching away from the woman's hand.

Rebecca noticed it and moved her hand on her own, resting it on the girl's leg.

The second her hand came in contact with the girl's thigh, Clementine jerked away. "NO!"

Rebecca's eyes widened with concern. "Clem?"

"No! No! No!" Clementine shook her head frantically. "Don't...Don't touch me!"

Rebecca frowned, at the child's sudden distress, "Clementine… It's okay."

"No... No..." Clementine's whimpered.

"Shhh..." Rebecca shushed pulling the girl into a hug. "No one's gonna hurt you, Clem." The girl continued to whimper quietly, falling limp in Rebecca's hold. "Shh..."

"Let me go!" Clementine shouted.

"Clem, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." Rebecca laid a hand on her cheek.

After a moment, Clementine looked over at her. "Rebecca?"

"Yes, sweetie." Rebecca said. "Nobody will hurt you…"

"I'm sorry." Clementine murmured, leaning into her embrace.

"It's alright." Rebecca shushed. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Clementine quickly shook her head.

"Okay...You don't have to," Rebecca told her.

"Thank you." Clementine said.

"Get some rest." Rebecca spoke.

Clementine shook her head. "I... I don't want to sleep anymore."

"I thought you were tired." Rebecca said.

Clementine frowned, "I... I'm not. Can you just...hold me?"

"Alright, Clem." Rebecca watched the girl's head droop a little. "Clem," She called softly, "If you want to sleep, you can sleep."

Clementine's head lifted and she fearfully responded. "I - I am tired, but I can't sleep."

"Why can't you?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine fell silent, clearly not wanting to admit to being scared.

Rebecca pulled her closer. "It's okay."

Clementine gave a noticeable yawn.

"Let's get some sleep, Clem." Rebecca pulled the girl to her feet, leading her the bed Bill had assigned Rebecca.

"B-But...But I'll have a bad dream." Clementine complained as Rebecca, laid her down.

"I'll stay right here with you." Rebecca hushed.

"Promise?" Clementine asked.

"I promise." Rebecca smiled. "Get some rest, sweetie."

Clementine closed her eyes as Rebecca pulled the blanket over her.

The little girl laid there and waited for sleep to take over, hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares.


	20. Chapter 20

Clementine dreaded going to sleep. Her dreams always turned into nightmares, causing her to wake up screaming.

Clementine couldn't seem to get Carver out of her head. She was absolutely terrified of the man. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him, or heard his voice.

Each night, Clementine would spend hours trying to get to sleep, and when she finally did end up dozing off she would be woken up, as it was morning. Even when she did nod off to sleep; the slightest sound would cause her eyes to pop open, then she'd be paranoid for the rest of the night. She felt trapped, like an animal with no place to run.

Rebecca watched the child toss and turn, as Clementine tried her best to make herself go to sleep. Rebecca felt bad for the child as she noticed how tense she was.

Rebecca knew that Clementine was completely exhausted during the day and she was worried about her.

Rebecca exhaled, eyes closing briefly as she tried to think of a way to help the young girl sleep. After a moment Rebecca started to hum.

Clementine was beginning to relax a bit as the soft humming reached her ears. Slowly, tension left her body and after several minutes, Clementine finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

Rebecca just hoped that the child would finally be able to sleep for a couple hours, since poor little Clementine was barely getting any rest at all.

* * *

_His eyes scared her. His gaze was so cold. His voice was flat and deadly. "I'm going to do what I please to you. You don't have a choice, honey. Strip..."_

_"You're crazy!" Clementine said._

_His hand slipped into his pocket and reappeared with a knife._

_Clementine stared at the blade, fear in her eyes._

_"Strip." He repeated._

_The child felt numb. Why was this happening to her?_

_"Take your close off, now." Carver said._

_Clementine felt tears come to her eyes, "No..." _

_Her body began to tremble as the man took a step towards her._

_"No... No! Stop... Don't touch me!_

* * *

Rebecca was sure the girl had only been out for fifteen minutes when she started tossing and turning.

"Stop..." The girl whimpered. "Don't touch me!"

_Touch_? Rebecca was concerned. She remembered Clementine asking her how to make someone stop touching her. Was she implying that something was going on? "Clementine," She called. "Who's touching you?"

Clementine groaned, but answered, "Him."

"Who is he, Clem?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine didn't reply.

Rebecca decided to try a different approach, "Where is he touching you?"

Clementine was silent for a moment and Rebecca thought she wasn't going to get a response, when the girl let out a cry. "It hurts...It hurts! Stop! W-Why are you doing this?!" She asked.

"Who's doing it?" Rebecca questioned, desperate to find out who was "hurting" this child. She didn't see any noticeable marks on the child, but if Clementine was saying she was being hurt, she must have been being hurt.

"He is..." Clementine mumbled.

"Tell him to stop." Rebecca encouraged, hoping she could get a name out of the girl.

"Stop it! STOP! Stop hurting me!" Clementine yelled out.

"Clem," Rebecca called in a gently voice.

"I'm a good girl...Make it stop!" Clementine cried.

Rebecca couldn't bare to watch it any longer. She gave the girl few shakes, waking the child up.

"Rebecca?" Clementine questioned.

"Yeah." Rebecca confirmed in a reassuring tone. "Shh... it's okay. I'm here." Rebecca hushed, trying to calm the little girl. She puts her arms around the child and hugs her tightly. "It was just a dream."

Clementine wanted to believe that, but she knew that wasn't true. It wasn't just a dream. For her it was her reality.

"Want to listen to the baby?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine gave a nod, placing her ear to Rebecca's stomach.

"Clem?" The woman whisper trying to get Clementine's attention.

"Yes?" Clementine said.

Rebecca was silent for a moment before asking the young girl, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Clementine's little body tensed at the question and the girl quickly said, "Nothing..."

"Sweetie… You can tell me." Rebecca spoke in a soft tone.

"Nothing happened." Clementine whispered.

"That's bullshit." Rebecca replied, startling the girl.

"You were screaming and begging someone to not touch you." Rebecca said. "I want to know why."

"It was just a dream...like you said." Clementine shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

"Clem..." Rebecca called, firmly.

"Yes?" Clementine asked, not looking up.

"Has anyone ever touched you?" Rebecca asked straight out.

Clementine seemed to freeze. "What?"

"You heard me." Rebecca said.

"...Where?" Clementine asked.

"Anywhere private? Or anywhere you didn't like?" Rebecca replied. "If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, it's probably not okay."

"If I tell you...will you get upset?" Clementine wondered.

Hearing her say that was enough to confirm Rebecca's fears, but she needed to know a name. "No. I promise."

Clementine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes..."

Rebecca felt her heart drop right then. "Who was it?!"

Clementine was terrified, she couldn't tell that it was Carver. Rebecca would be mad at her. Plus, Carver made her feel uncomfortable, but he also made her feel good, so if he got in trouble, she would too. "I... It was a long time ago."

"When?" Rebecca asked.

"...When I was with Christa." She lied.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." Clementine said.

"So nobody is touching you, right now?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine shook her head, maybe a bit too quickly. "No." The girl muttered. "I just remembered when it happened."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "If they were, you'd tell me right?"

"Yes..." Clementine hesitated.

"Promise." Rebecca said.

"Uh-huh." Clementine mumbled.

"Look at me and promise." Rebecca ordered.

Clementine tried her best to force eye contact. She was barely able to do it. "I promise."

"Okay..." Rebecca sighed, rubbing her fingers over her temple. "Clem,"

"Yes?"

"What happened...It wasn't your fault." She said, watching as Clementine lowered her gaze to the ground.

"And it will never happen again." She pulled the girl close to her. "Never."

Clementine only wished that were true.


	21. Chapter 21

Someone was shaking her to wake up. Clementine swatted at the hand in the hope the owner would leave her alone.

"Come on, city mouse." Came Bonnie's voice. The woman gave her another light shake. "Wakey-Wakey."

Clementine let out a moan, opening her eyes. Bright light made her close them again.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Rebecca. She must have fallen back to sleep, seeing as though she couldn't remember too much after that. She wondered who moved her, not that it mattered.

Bonnie gave her another shake. "Clem,"

She didn't want to get up. Not now. Not ever. She had been dreaming of times when things were happier, why did Bonnie have to interrupt that.

"Come on. Upsy daisy." Bonnie said.

Clementine finally let out a sigh. Rubbing her tired eyes, Clementine pushed herself up. Sleepily, she took the hand offered in front of her. "What time is it?" She wondered innocently as the woman helped her to her feet.

"It's pretty early. You're the first person awake." Bonnie smiled down at the child, holding her small hand in hers, she began to lead Clementine from the pen.

"Where are we going?" Clementine inquired. She wanted to know why she was up so early in the first place and where Bonnie was taking her.

"To see Bill." Bonnie responded, still smiling.

Clementine's eyes widened, fear evident on her face. "NO!" Clementine yanked away. "NO! I'm not going there!"

Bonnie frowned, giving a small flinch of surprise at the sudden outburst. "Clem..." She reached out to the girl, but Clementine took a step back, shaking her head and glaring at the woman.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Clementine yelled, dashing pass the woman and out of the pen. She quickly darted into the comic book store, making sure no one saw her.

She sat herself on the floor, silently hugging her knees and rocking back in front.

Spotting a single shard of glass on the floor, she reached out a hand to pick it up. She slowly brought it to her wrist and gave a slice.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised that the girl's shouts hadn't woken anyone. She immediately ran after the child after Clementine had took off like a bat out of hell.

She searched for a long while, without any luck.

This wasn't good. She had no clue where the little girl had run off to. And Clementine was so tiny, she could have crawl into some small space. Bonnie knew that the kid could be anywhere.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie nearly jumped as her radio sounded.

She quickly answered, "Yeah, Bill."

"I asked you to bring Clementine to me half an hour ago. Where is she?" He sounded impatient, angry almost.

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted. "I... I had her hand. Then she just yanked away and made a break for it."

"She ran?" Carver asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie confirmed.

"Where to?" Carver questioned.

"I don't know." Bonnie repeated, unsure. "She's around here, somewhere."

"Well, find her and bring her to me." Carver said.

"Right." Bonnie gave a nod, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Bonnie out." Bonnie quickly continued her search for the little girl. She saw Troy, who looked like he had just woken up and approached him. "Troy, you seen Clem?"

"Clem?" Troy repeated, raising a brow.

Bonnie nodded. "Clementine. Have you seen her?"

"No... Ain't she in the pen? Asleep?" Troy asked.

"No. Bill wanted me to bring her to him. So I went and got her, but she ran off." Bonnie explained.

"She's pulling this shit again. You gotta be fucking kidding me." Troy huffed, shaking his head. He started to call out for the child, "Clementine! Get out here where I can see ya!"

There was no response.

Troy looked around. "Get the hell out here now!"

Nothing.

Clementine jumped the moment she heard Troy's voice. Startled, she dropped the glass shard and quickly crawled to hide underneath the counter.

"Clementine!" Hearing Bonnie's voice didn't make her feel any better.

The girl tucked herself further into her hiding spot, trying to make herself as small as possible so she couldn't be seen.

She heard the door open and Troy's voice loudly call, "CLEMENTINE!"

She tried her best to fight noises from escaping her lips, even muffling her breathing. She didn't want to be found. She didn't want to be touched or hurt anymore.

"You're starting to piss me off, kid. Where the hell are you?" Troy called.

"Clem! Please!" Bonnie cried. "Just come out."

Clementine bit back a whimper. Why were they looking for her? Why couldn't they just leave her be?

"Clementine! I swear to Christ, you're gonna get it if you don't get out here NOW!" Troy threatened.

Bonnie decided to take a kinder approach, speaking gently, "Clementine, just come out, sweetie."

She could see them looking around and prayed they didn't come over to her. When she lost sight of them her breathe stopped and she looked up over her head. After a few moments she peeked around the corner, just as she heard the door shut. She let out a sigh of relief as they left. She could still hear them calling her though, so she crawled back into her hiding place and stayed put. No way she was coming out now. That'd be handing herself over to Carver.

"Clementine, where are you?!" Bonnie asked.

"Leave me...Leave me alone." She begged quietly, covering her ears with her little palms and rocking back and forth.

"CLEMENTINE!" Troy was yelling again. Clementine was sure he was pissed.

"Troy, calm down. You're probably scaring the poor thing." Bonnie said.

"Think I give a shit? I'm real tired of this fucking brat." He said, before speaking louder to address Clementine,

"The minute you get out here, I'm gonna paint ya black and blue, I swear."

That made Clementine slightly nervous. She'd like to think that Troy was all talk and no game, but after all the hits to the face he had given her, the girl knew that wasn't that case. And part of her was scared that he might actually do what he says and beat her until she was black and blue.

"Troy, that's only gonna make it worse." Bonnie spoke.

Clementine was sure she was probably glaring at the man.

"Let me look for her. You go...wake the others." Bonnie said.

Clementine wanted to laugh. She wasn't coming out for Troy, what made Bonnie think she could do any better. Clementine had decided wasn't coming out for anyone, not when she knew what would happen if she did.

"Fine." Troy said.

Clementine heard footsteps as Troy walked off before Bonnie began calling out to her once again.

"Clem!" Bonnie called.

Clementine gave no answer.

"Clementine!" Bonnie was starting to get worried. She had no idea where the girl was. She didn't know if the child was alive, if she was asleep, or if she had somehow left Howes altogether.

"Clem, sweetie, come out. Please..." Bonnie begged. She just needed to see the girl was okay. And then she would get to the bottom of why Clementine ran the way she did. "Clem!" Bonnie tried again, before sighing.

* * *

"Still ain't find her?"

Clementine tensed in her place when Carver's voice reached her ears. Why did he have to come look himself? God only knew how much she hated that man.

"No. I'm searching...I don't know where she'd go." Bonnie admit. "Troy and I looked for her. We have no idea where she is."

Carver seemed to let out a sigh. "Just go on and get to work. She'll come out eventually."

Clementine cringed, knowing that if he found her he would most likely punish her again. She couldn't imagine how bad it would be this time.

"She'll have to." He said.

He was stupid if he thought that. She'd die before she let him touch her again.


	22. Chapter 22

Clementine had stayed in the comic book store, nervously hoping no one would find her before she realized, she had done it again. She had trapped herself. There was no way she was getting out of this. If she were to leave they'd find her and deliver her right back to Carver.

Clementine cringed at the thought, pulling her knees closer to her chest. If Carver got his hands on her, what would he do? Things couldn't possible get any worse than they were, could they? Regardless, she didn't want to find out.

Having nothing else to do, she decided to go to sleep for a while, and much to her surprise when she had woken up hours later she was in the same spot that she had fallen asleep in.

When the girl's stomach growled, she couldn't help but wonder what time it was. She was cold, hungry, and her arm was aching from her cuts she had made. Not to mention she was terrified, and Bonnie and Troy hadn't made her situation any better.

Curling back up she tried to force herself to go back to sleep. It didn't work.

* * *

"Where's Clem?" Sarah asked.

Bonnie was dreading that question, but she knew it was coming. When Sarah's innocent voice asked with a slight tilt of the head, Bonnie couldn't help but feel incredible nervous.

Bonnie tried her best to force a smile towards the teen. "Don't worry about it." She said, hoping her voice sounded normal.

Sarah didn't seem to understand Bonnie's response and neither did the others as the group immediately surrounded and begin interrogating her.

"What's going on?" Kenny questioned. He was also now wondering where little Clementine's whereabouts were.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Bonnie repeated as sternly as she could.

Kenny didn't appreciate her reply and narrowed his eyes. "No... You tell us right now. Where the fuck is she?" He demanded.

"We're looking for her..." Bonnie mumbled, a bit taken aback by the man's response.

"Looking for her?" Sarita asked, sounding concerned.

Bonnie bit her lip, inwardly cursing for saying that as she scanned over everyone who wore looks of concern and confusion. "It's fine, just-"

Kenny didn't even let her finish. He wasn't going to let her brush them off. If he knew anything, it was when someone said something was "fine", it usually wasn't fine. "What do you mean "looking for her"? Where's she at?"

"We don't know. She disappeared earlier today." Bonnie told them.

"Disappeared?" Rebecca questioned.

"It ain't you folks concern. Quit sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong." Troy snapped, over hearing the conversation.

"Clementine IS our concern." Rebecca shot back.

"She's fine, alright." Bonnie tried to assure them, but they seemed unconvinced. "We're gonna find her. She just got upset early and went into hiding. But we're looking."

"Yeah. So shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down." Troy spat.

"Troy..." Bonnie called in a calm tone that perfectly masked the frustration in her voice.

"What?" Troy asked.

"That's not helping." The redheaded woman replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Troy replied before leaving without another word.

Bonnie turned to the group, biting back a long sigh. "Try not to worry, we'll find her." She said, but she could only hope that was true.

After that, Bonnie left as well, leaving the group to talk among themselves.

"Think she got out of the pen?" Nick asked the others."

"I don't know..." Rebecca said.

"She tried it before, who's to say she didn't try again." Nick reminded.

"Without us..." Kenny shook his head. "I can't believe she'd betray us like that."

"Kenny." Sarita called.

"What Sarita?" Kenny asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"She's just scared." Sarita said in a gentle voice.

"Everyone's scared." Kenny retorted.

"But the difference is she's just a kid." Sarita said.

Kenny's eyes widened briefly. That was true, and it was so easy to forget that. "Yeah...Yeah I know, hon." The annoyance had left his voice, and he sounded defeated.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes before speaking up. "I think... something might have happened to her."

Sarah perked up and started to fidget the moment those words left Rebecca's mouth. Carlos noticed his daughter's fidgeting and raised a brow, but said nothing.

"What makes you say that?" Nick questioned.

"Well...She...She's been acting...strange lately." Rebecca said. There was no other way to word it.

"Yeah." Kenny urged her to go on.

"I'm surprise you all don't see the signs." Jane cut in.

"What are you talking about?" Sarita asked.

"Clementine." Jane shrugged.

"What about her?" Kenny grumbled. "What signs?"

"Of abuse." Jane replied.

Kenny swallowed, feeling his throat suddenly go dry as he echoed back, "Abuse...?"

"The hell?" Nick questioned.

"She's right." Rebecca agreed. "Think about it, the random lash outs, the distantness."

The group took in what she was saying. Grim expressions on their face at the realization of what they were saying was true.

"Clementine didn't respond that way to someone touching her before. Now, she's suddenly terrified." Rebecca continued.

"What are y'all getting at?" Kenny demanded.

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest. "She was laying with me the other day and if I touched her legs or her back, she'd flinch. Explain that."

"She has been displaying strange behaviors that we've not seen from her before." Carlos added.

"So you think someone...caused this behavior?" Sarita questioned.

"I believe so." Carlos was bold in his statement as he replied, "Her attitude raises red flags, however I have no proof. If I were to do an examination I could probably tell."

"The hell are you talkin' bout doc?" Kenny asked.

"Tell what?" Nick also pressed for Carlos to be more specific.

"If I do an examination, I'll be able to tell..." Carlos trailed off again.

The group waited impatiently for Carlos to respond. Seeing as though it seemed hard for even Carlos, who was always straight-forward and to the point, to say, they immediately assumed it had to be something bad.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Carlos noticed Sarah fidgeting even more in the silence, and decided he should speak with her later.

"Spit it out already, doc!" Kenny snapped.

Carlos nearly jumped as Kenny's loud voice pulled him out his thoughts."

"Well?" Kenny said.

Carlos met the man's eyes, before saying without missing a beat, "If she's been sexually abused."

Kenny felt like he was going to faint hearing those word. Everyone suddenly felt sick to their stomachs.

Kenny shook his head. "That...You're wrong...That's couldn't have happened." There had to be some other explanation for Clementine's behavior.

Rebecca took a deep breath before speaking, "She told me...that someone touched her."

"What?" Sarita gasped.

"She said it was back when she was with her friend, but I don't know if I believe that. Why would she just be displaying signs now?" Rebecca told them agreeing with Carlos' suspicion.

"It's not exactly out of the ordinary that she would be. Something might have triggered it...The question however, would be "what"." Carlos said.

"That's disgusting. Who would do that?" Nick shook his head. He didn't want to imagine something like that happening to Clementine, or any child for that matter.

"There are some sick people in the world." Jane said calmly with a shrug.

Sarah bit her lip nervously as she heard the adults talking. She wondered if she should say something, but she kept quiet. Clementine didn't want her to tell...She just hoped they'd find Clementine soon. Or the younger girl was at least some place safe.

* * *

"We have it all under control." Bonnie spoke, though the uncertainty in her voice contradicted her words.

"If that was the case, you would have found her by now." Carver replied.

"We've been looking." Bonnie said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I guess you're not looking hard enough." Carver was calm as he spoke. As long as he was sure the girl was still somewhere within the hardware store, he didn't care where she was. Clementine could hide as long as she wanted, she would have to come out eventually. And when she did, he'd punish her, set her straight. "What made her run in the first place?" He questioned. Part of him truly didn't understand. He had given the girl pleasure, there was no doubt in his mind that she felt good, and this was how she repaid him? Seemed ungrateful if you asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure." Bonnie replied. "She just threw a bit of a tantrum and ran off."

"She threw a tantrum?" Carver was almost amused by the thought. "Any idea why?" He knew Clementine was trying to avoid him, but for her to actually throw a fit just to be left alone. He had to force himself not to smile.

"The thing is Bill..." Bonnie paused for a moment before speaking once more, "I think someone might be hurting her."

"Hurting?" Carver raised a brow, pretending to be oblivious.

Bonnie gave a nod. "Yes."

"What brings you to that assumption?" He inquired of the woman

"She...She showed me a mark...And she told me that someone had cut her." Bonnie explained.

"Cut?" Carver questioned. He had told the girl not to mouth off about their activities, and she did exactly that.

"Yeah." Bonnie gave another nod of confirmation.

"And who would that someone be?" Carver asked.

"Well… She just told me… "He" did it. I think she was talking about you, Bill." Bonnie responded, seeing no problem with being honest.

"And you believe that?" Carver questioned.

"I don't know." Was Bonnie's quiet reply.

"Bonnie, you can't just believe any nonsense people spout to you." Carver shook his head, appearing to be disappointed.

"I... I don't know what to believe." Bonnie admitted.

"What about the group in the pen? You know they wanna get out. Where's the proof that I've done anything?" Carver inquired.

"I don't have any proof..." Bonnie said, realizing the truth to Carver's words.

"Exactly. They could've just told the girl to say I hurt her. Maybe they were hoping to convince you to help them out." Carver continued, filling the woman's head with different ideas of what could have happened, although he knew the truth.

"Yeah...That's true...I know you wouldn't hurt a child...not like that." Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Never." He shook his head, keeping a poker face, but knowing that he was lying. He couldn't wait to see Clementine again.

"I don't think she was lying though." Bonnie said.

When Carver raised a brow the woman quickly decided to clarify.

"About someone hurting her, I mean." Bonnie said.

"I see." Carver gave a bob of the head. "Who do you think hurt her?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. But we need to find out."

"Of course. A proper punishment must be put into play." Carver agreed. Inwardly he was laughing, Bonnie could be so stupid when she didn't want to believe something. She was too easy to change her mind and because of that Carver had no worries of getting caught.

Bonnie was glad Carver was with her on this. All they had to do was find this person, and make sure Clementine would be safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Clementine just didn't understand; Why couldn't Carver just leave her alone? There wasn't anything too special about her. She hated it, even in her sleep he had to torture her. No matter where she was she wasn't safe. She just wanted it to stop.

"No! No!" Clementine whimpered. "Don't touch me." Her thrashes were suddenly stopped and she found herself being restrained.

She was terrified. She was in a dark comic book store, and she was hiding from what could only be described as a monster. And now she suddenly found herself being held against her will.

She felt her breath hitch as she waited for the worse, before a voice hit her ears.

"Hey. It's okay. "

The girl was quiet. That wasn't Carver. She was awake now and she was certain of that. The person restraining her was proof of that. But when she had fallen asleep she was alone and now she wasn't. Had she been discovered? Were they going to take her back?

"Just calm down."

Whose voice was that? It was familiar, but it couldn't be him, could it? Were they trying to trick her? She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Leave me-!" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Shh!"

When a hand came to cover her mouth Clementine went into full panic. She bit the hand covering her mouth causing the person to release her mouth.

"Don't. Don't do it!" She began to struggle and thrash as hard as she could. She didn't want to be hurt again.

"Hey!" She felt the person give her a shake, taking hold of her shoulders and forcing her to look them in the eye. "Stop! It's me." It was Luke.

"L-Luke?" Her eyes widened. She stopped fighting, blinked several times.

It really was him.

"Yeah. Jesus, you bit the hell outta me! Think you drew blood." Luke cried, examining his abused hand.

"L-Luke..." Clementine could only repeat. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was her nightmare finally over? Luke was here to help them.

The man gave a nod as the girl's eyes teared up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Aww...It's good to see you too kid." Luke said, returning her hug.

Clementine pulled away with a sniff, "You don't look too good."

"Huh?" Luke said.

"You're bleeding." Clementine muttered, rubbing a finger over his face.

"Yeah." Luke sighed, reaching up to feel the injury.

"What happened?" The concerned eleven-year-old demanded.

"I got jumped by some assholes." Luke shrugged.

"A-Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." Luke nodded, hoping Clementine would let it go. He wasn't important, all he cared about was that the group was okay. "How about you?"

Clementine lowered her head for a moment causing Luke to raise a brow.

"What are you doing here, Clem?" He asked.

"Avoiding everyone." Was the girl's reply.

"Why?" Luke questioned.

"I don't want to be around anyone. Especially not Carver." Clementine said, not going into any detail.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Luke asked. He knew Carver was a sick person. He knew the guy hurt people with no care or remorse. Clementine looked okay, he just hoped how she looked read true.

The girl's silence said otherwise, and Luke felt his heart skip a beat. "Clem?"

"I'm fine." Clementine spoke in a voice that masked any emotion.

Luke didn't believe her. "Clementine-"

"Luke...I said I'm fine." The girl snapped.

"Alright. If you say so." Luke responded. He didn't want to leave it at that. He wanted to know what the hell Carver had done, but Clementine clearly wasn't going to tell him.

He decided it would be best to drop it, so he changed the subject, "You were out for a while. Found you shivering over there, and decided to move you..."

"How long have you been here?" Clementine wondered.

"I've been around, scouting the place out. I usually come back here to rest, they don't come in here much." Luke replied.

"Yeah..." Clementine said.

"Wasn't expecting to find you here." Luke continued.

"How did you find me?" Clementine asked.

"You were whining to yourself..." Luke said, he wondered about that as well. What was she dreaming about?

"Oh..." Clementine muttered.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

The child sighed. "Uh-huh."

"Don't wanna talk about it?" He figured.

Clementine only shook her head. Luke couldn't blame her.

The girl was so closed off, something was obviously wrong, he couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but something was off about the child.

Clementine was quiet for a long while, and Luke couldn't help but think that was unusual. "You okay?"

Clementine shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"There's a few things in that bag over there." Luke pointed to a bag that lay a few inches away from them. "I think I have a bag of chips left." Luke waited for the child to move towards the bag, but she never did. Something was definitely wrong.

Pushing himself up, Luke grabbed the bag. He would just get it for her, the kid had to eat. Taking out a small bag of potato chips, he offered it to the girl.

"I can have it?" Clementine hesitated.

"No, I just told you so you know it's mine." Luke snorted as the girl's face twisted into a pout at his words. "I'm just kidding, Clem. Take what you want."

It took a moment of urging and insisting but eventually Clementine accepted the bag. "Thanks Luke." She wasted no time to tear the bag open. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a proper meal. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she even had an appetite with what had been happening to her.

"Yep." Luke smiled, before laying on the bedding.

"What are we going to do?" The little girl questioned while munching on the chips.

Luke glanced towards her. He was wondering that himself. He'd been trying to figure out some kind of plan. "Well for now, we should just stay put. Don't wanna draw attention." He suggested to the girl, Clementine seemed to agree.

"What about later?" Clementine asked.

"Later?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Clem gave nod. "We should go...Tomorrow."

"What about the others?" Luke asked. He was surprised she was thinking about leaving the others.

"They'll get out." Clementine said, lowering her head she spoke in a quiet voice, "I don't want to stay here much longer."

"We're not." Luke shook his head. "We'll figure something out." He assured the child. "We gotta figure out a way to get them all out."

"Yeah." Clementine nodded, dropping her now empty chip bag to the floor. "Without getting caught."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Luke said, moving over to give Clementine a spot to lay down.

"Okay." Clementine took the spot, suddenly feeling tired, probably because nightmares always interrupted her sleep, she let out a yawn. "Luke..."

"Yes?" Luke was surprised when he felt the girl take his hand, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm glad you came back." She said, closing her eyes and drifting off.

A small smile crossed his lips. "Course, Clem. Wasn't gonna leave you behind."


	24. Chapter 24

"According to Bonnie, before Clementine went missing she had mention something about being hurt." Carver said, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke.

Sarah lowered her head, trying her best to keep quiet.

"We've decided to further investigate the situation. So... Does anyone have anything they want to say for themselves?" He questioned.

Sarah's eyes widened at those words. Clementine had said that Carver was the one that hurt her. If she was telling the truth, why would he be asking the group if they had done it?

"Anyone?" Carver repeated, louder this time as he hadn't gotten an answer.

Kenny shot him a look of disbelief. "You think we did something to her?" He demanded angrily.

"Anything could've happened; we just want to get to the bottom of this." Bonnie spoke, in Carver's defense.

Sarah shifted from foot to foot, nervously. She knew Clementine had told her not to tell and she didn't want to betray her friend, but she couldn't believe Carver was trying to pretend he didn't know who hurt Clementine.

Carlos glanced towards his daughter, noting her nervous behavior. He would have to ask her about it later.

"If Clementine told you that someone had hurt her, why didn't you do anything then?" Rebecca asked to Bonnie.

"I... I didn't believe her." Bonnie replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"What?" Rebecca snapped, looking annoyed. What reason would the child have to lie about something like that?

"That's not the point though." Bonnie shook her head, "The point is, either someone hurt her or she was harming herself."

"What proof do you have, other than her word?" Jane asked. Although, she too was under the assumption the Clementine was being abused.

"That's the thing though..." Bonnie said, rubbing a hand over her arm. "She showed me a scar..."

"A scar?" Rebecca asked.

Bonnie gave a nod. "Yeah."

"Where?" The pregnant woman asked.

"On her back?" Bonnie replied, "I figured she had done it herself...for attention or something."

"How could she have possibly put marks on her back?" Jane interrupted.

"I... I don't know." Bonnie said, looking ashamed that she hadn't believed the child.

"If she had marks, someone obviously hurt her." Rebecca said, crossing her arms.

"Yes. Plus, her behavior overtime has taken a drastic change." Carlos agreed.

"Really?" Bonnie questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. She can't sleep and she won't even allow anyone to touch her." Sarita explained.

"We were under the assumption that she might have been sexually abused." Carlos said, with a disgusted look on his face.

Carver was a bit surprised, but he made sure to keep his cool. "Is that so?"

"Yeah it is. And I wanna know who the sick fuck is that did it!" Kenny snapped.

"What makes you think it was one of us who hurt her?" Nick asked.

"I thought...If she hadn't told you, it must have been someone she trusted." Bonnie explained. "And maybe they threatened her or something."

"When I find out who it was, I'm gonna make sure that asshole never touches anyone again." Kenny continued to growl.

"That's what our goal is. We're trying to prevent this from happening again." Carver said. "So I'm going to ask again." He started, "Does anybody have anything they'd like to say?" He demanded.

"Why do you think that one of us did something?" Nick asked, "It could've been one of your men."

"They don't spend much time around her. And if that's the case, I'll get to them later." Carver said, brushing the idea aside.

"Why are y'all even worrying about that right now? We should be focusing on finding her." Kenny said.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have run away if SOMEONE wasn't so mean to her." Nick mumbled.

Kenny narrowed his eyes at that. "What are you trying to say?" He demanded.

"Exactly what I just said." Nick replied. "You've been an asshole to the kid and you know it."

"Now listen here, don't act like it's my fault." Kenny said, defensively.

"It might just be." Nick responded. "Why was she screaming about you touching her?"

"Really? We're back to this again?" Kenny shook his head. "Did she not do the same thing to you?" He pointed out.

"She did, but that was different." Nick answered.

"And how the hell is that?" Kenny snapped.

"Because she'd done it to you first. She screamed at you not to touch her, while she was trying to sleep." Nick said before asking the rest of the group, "Is that not suspicious to any of you?"

"It is pretty weird man." Mike piped in with a shrug.

Kenny shot him a glare. "Why don't you back off the fuck off. I have no idea who the fuck you are."

"What's that got to do with a little girl getting hurt?" Mike asked.

"For all we know, you might be the one who hurt her." Kenny spat.

"Whoa!" Mike's eyes went wide as he gave a vicious shake of the head. "No way. I would never touch a little girl."

"We don't know that." Kenny said.

"We don't know that 'bout you either." Nick cut in.

"I dare you to say that to me again, boy." Kenny moved closer towards the man, taking a threatening stance. "You sure you don't want to pin this on me because you got a thing for kids?"

"No." Nick narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Why would you even say that?"

"Because it just might be true." Kenny snapped.

"It ain't." Nick argued.

"You sure?" Kenny asked sarcastically.

"Kenny...Please stop this." Sarita begged, taking hold of his arm.

"Do you hear what he's accusing me of?!" Kenny asked, looked towards the woman.

"I heard him." Sarita confirmed.

"There's no way I would do that to Clem or any child for that matter." Kenny growled.

"Says you." Nick said.

"Fuck you!" Kenny yelled, yanking his arm free from Sarita's grasp.

"Well, fuck you too!" Nick spat back.

"Guys, cut it out!" Bonnie called.

"There's no need for this." Carlos spoke, causing both Nick and Kenny to glare at him.

"Are you kidding me? There's all the need for it." Nick snapped at the doctor.

Carlos let out a sigh before motioning for Sarah to exit the scene as the two men continued arguing.

"I'd never hurt Lee's girl." Kenny shook his head.

Rebecca could only shake her head as she watched the scene unfold. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Carver held back a smirk as he watched the group argue. It was exactly like he had wanted.

Sarah bit her lip, making her way to one of the lawn chairs, she took a seat. As the grownups continued to fight, she felt her heart sink. She threw her hands over her ears. She didn't like when they fought. And now she disliked it even more because she knew what they were fighting about.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sarah tried to pretend that they were back in the cabin. She wished with all her might that they could go back. Back to before all this had happened.

When she reopened her eyes, she looked to Carver. The man had a smug lock on his face, that it annoyed her. Sarah felt sick to her stomach as she watched the man. But that wasn't all. She felt something else...A strong emotion. Was it...Hate? She shivered, she never hated anyone before. She didn't want to hate anyone. But each time she thought of what he did to her friend, how he had broken the little girl, she couldn't help but HOPE that something bad would happen to him.

Suddenly, Carver locked eyes with her and she felt her heart stop. She quickly tore her gaze away feeling nervous.

Carver raised a brow as he noticed the young teen watching him. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew something she shouldn't. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't dare tell a soul.

Carver cleared his throat in order to get the group's attention, "Listen. If nobody wants to confess that fine. But we will find out who did this. And that person will face a severe punishment. I won't tolerate this type of thing in my community." He spoke in a loud and clear voice. As he finished, he shot Sarah another look, the girl only looked to the ground in response, before he turned on his heels and exited.


	25. Chapter 25

"Clem?" Luke groaned as the child shifted beside him. There wasn't much they could do so they would take turns resting, although, rest was something Clementine didn't seem to get much of. The girl's nightmares bothered Luke, he wondered why she had them so often. "Clem, what are you doing?" He slurred out tiredly.

"It's okay, Luke." Clementine spoke in a comforting tone, patting her hand gently on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked again.

"Shh...Go back to sleep." Clementine said, not answering his question.

"Where are you going?" Luke questioned the little girl.

"Just...Over there." Clementine pointed to the other side of the room, giving a shrug.

"Oh...Okay." Luke didn't question the child any further. He was too tired. He didn't have any energy left to argue with the girl. He then returned to his slumber.

Luke awoke abruptly, at first he was unsure why. He looked around, when a soft sound hit his ears. Someone was crying. And that someone could only be one person.

"Clem?" Luke called.

The sobbing was quiet as if the girl was trying to force herself to keep it down.

"Clementine?" Luke spoke a little louder, hoping the girl was okay. "Come on, kid. Go back to sleep."

Clementine didn't respond to her name and Luke found himself growing concerned.

Forcing himself up, he made his way over to the child, who sat on the other side of the room.

As he got closer, he could see the little girl's form even though the darkness. Seeing her tear-stained face and her knees tucked close to her chest, he felt his heart clench.

"Clem," He called kneeling down to the girl's height.

"Go away..." The girl mumbled brokenly.

"What are you-" He trailed off as he noticed the girl held a piece of glass in her little hand. "What the fuck Clem?" He quickly made a move to remove the glass from her palm.

"No!" Clementine cried, trying to struggle away. She gripped the glass tighter, feeling it cut into her palm. "Let me go!"

"No." Luke refused. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Clementine lied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Luke asked in disbelief as the child lied to him. "Give me the glass."

"No." Clementine cried, "Let me go, Luke."

"I'm not gonna let you go." Luke argued as he kept her in his grasp.

Luke had managed to loosen her hand which had become bloody from clenching onto the glass shard. Pulling the glass from her hand, he tossed it aside.

"Why would you do that, Clem?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"I... I don't know..." Clementine shrugged, dropping her gaze.

"Don't tell me you don't know. You know, Clem." Luke said sternly. "Tell me why."

The girl stayed silent, biting her lip until it bled.

"Clementine!" Luke called again, he refused to let her stay silent.

"What?!" The girl snapped.

"Why did you have the glass?" Luke demanded.

Clementine only shook her head.

"Why can't you tell me, kid?" He spoke softer than before, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl choked back a sob, golden eyes meeting Luke's. "C-Carver..." she whimpered before wrapping her arms around Luke's neck.

Luke allowed the embrace, patting her back. He wondered what Carver had to do with anything. He tightened his grip on the child as he felt her trembling. "It's okay Clem..." He assured her. "I got you. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice that made Luke's stomach turn.

"I promise you, kid."

Clementine gave a small nod, she liked being with Luke. She didn't know why, or if what he was saying was true, but he made her feel safe. She buried her face in his shoulder, taking a deep breath, "Thank you."

* * *

Luke had held her tight, rocking her until her sobs grew less frequent, and then he rested her down beside him and she had fallen asleep.

Long into the night, the child would drift off and not too much time would pass before she would wake up weeping. This happened on and off, and each time Luke would comfort her the best he could, until the child went quiet and would fall back to sleep.

He didn't think he would be getting much sleep tonight.

Right as he was trying to fall asleep, he heard a cry. He looked to his side to see Clementine twisting and turning.

Luke let out a sigh. "Clementine, wake up, kiddo." He called, giving the child a shake.

"No! No!" The child shook her head, struggling.

"Clementine, c'mon kid. It's just a dream." Luke said desperately. He glances towards the door, a bit fearful that someone might hear the young girl's cries.

"No... It hurts! It hurts so bad! It hurts!" The child whined.

"What hurts?" Luke asked. He was ready to look her over for wounds.

She only repeated herself, "It huuuurts..." The girl's voice broke off into sobs.

"It's alright, Clem." He gathered the child into his arms. "Don't cry."

The girl's eyes were tightly shut and she struggled against him. "Please don't..." She whimpered. "Leave me alone."

"Clem," He gave her a shake.

"Leave me alone!"

"Open your eyes Clem." He ordered.

Clementine eyes snapped open and she looked terrified.

"It was just a bad dream, alright. It's okay." He told her.

"Carver...Carver..." Clementine shook her head, not able to get anything else out.

"He's not here, Clem." Luke said. "He can't do anything."

"L-Luke?" Clementine questioned.

Luke gave a nod. "Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry." Clementine stated, voice full of sadness.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do nothing wrong." Luke said. "Wanna try to sleep some more?" He asked.

Clementine gave a shrug. "I'm scared..."

"Of what?" Luke asked.

"What if I have another nightmare?" Clementine questioned fearfully.

"I'll be here. And just remember it's not real." Luke said.

"You're not going to leave me...R-Right?" The child questioned.

"No, Clem." Luke said. "Now try to get some rest. I'm still tired."

"O-Okay, Luke." The girl said, with a yawn. She moved back to her spot as Luke lay beside her, offering her a reassuring smile. "Goodnight."

"Night kid."


	26. Chapter 26

Carlos looked to his daughter. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her the day before so he decided it would be the perfect opportunity to do it now, before they put him to work. "Sarah," He called, approaching the girl.

The teen gave a jump as Carlos called her name. She looked up from her book and at her father, "Y-Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you." Carlos said simply.

"Okay..." Sarah nodded. She hoped she wasn't in trouble. She hated when her father was disappointed in her. She waited nervously as he took a seat beside her.

"I need to ask you something." Carlos spoke in a tone that let her know he was serious about what he needed to say.

Sarah once again gave a nod, placing her book down to look at the man. "Alright..." She said. "What is it about?" She asked.

"It's about Clementine." Carlos said.

Sarah swallowed. "What about her?"

"Do you understand what happened to her?" Carlos questioned, hoping he didn't have to explain the situation to the girl.

"I... I think so...Someone was hurting her." Sarah replied.

"Yes." Carlos nodded, letting out a sigh. "Did Clem ever tell you about anything happening to her?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She didn't want to lie to her father, but she wanted to keep her promise to Clementine. "N-No." She stammered.

Carlos raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sarah quickly nodded.

"If she did, you can tell me, Sarah." Carlos said in a reassuring tone, "We're trying to prevent anything bad from happening again."

"She didn't tell me anything." Sarah said, shaking her head. "D-Don't you believe me, daddy?"

"Okay." Carlos sighed. "I believe you."

"I'm glad..." She gave a brief smile, before frowning as a question came to mind, "Dad..."

"Yes?" Carlos said.

"So, what's going to happen to the person who hurt Clem. They're going to go to jail, right?" Sarah asked.

"Well...They would have, but we can't really put them in jail right now." Carlos explained to the innocent girl.

"Why not?" Sarah inquired. "Isn't that where bad people go?"

"Yeah. But the police have been busy." Carlos excused.

"With what?" Sarah asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"They've been trying to get rid of the things outside." The doctor said.

"The walkers?" Sarah asked.

"Walkers?" Carlos questioned back.

"That's what Clementine calls them." The glasses wearing teen explained to him.

Carlos let out a sigh, he had told Clementine not to talk about them. "Yeah."

"Oh." Sarah nodded. "So… what would happen then, to the person that hurt Clementine, I mean?"

Carlos fought the urge to shrug. "They...They would be punished somehow."

"I see..." Sarah said, a frown tugging at her lips. "Not like...kill them?"

"No..." Carlos replied, although he was unsure of what would happen.

"Good." As much as she felt this feeling of hate towards Carver, Sarah didn't want him to die. If anything, dying would just be an easy way out for him after what he did to Clem.

Seeing how tense things were getting and noting the frown on Sarah's lips, Carlos decided to change the subject. "Sarah, how about you go back to reading that book Bonnie gave to you." He suggested.

"Okay." Sarah agreed.

"I appreciate you answering my question." Carlos thanked her.

"Yeah. Alright. If you have anymore questions you can ask me." Sarah shrugged, picking up her book and turning her attention back to it.

"Okay." Carlos nodded. "Thank you, sweetie, for being honest."

Sarah felt sadness hit her. She hated lying to her father. She pretended to be reading her book as she softly replied. "Y-Yeah. Of course."

* * *

"Hey Clem..." Luke offered a smile to the child. He was tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but he didn't mind. As long as Clem was okay.

"Hey." The child greeted back, not returning his smile.

"How you feeling?" The man questioned.

Clementine gave a shrug. "It's cold."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Luke couldn't help but agree with her.

The blanket they shared was light and didn't help much in keeping them warm. Regardless of her complaints, Clementine remained in her spot.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." The child complained.

Luke silently. forced himself into sitting position, reaching for his bag. "Let me see what we got left." He said, before taking a look into the bag. Much to his dismay, it didn't have much left. He had known he was running low, but he thought he had more then what he saw now.

"Here." He handed her a granola bar, taking another for himself. There was one left, he'd make sure to save it for her.

"Thank you." Clementine said.

He waited a few moment as the girl started munching on the bar. Taking a deep breath, he thought of how he should approach the child about what happened.

"Clem," He called.

"Hmm?" Clementine mumbled.

"I gotta ask you something, okay?" He said.

"Okay." Clementine nodded. She didn't mind answering questions, depending on what she was being asked.

"I want you to be honest with me…" Luke said.

The child rolled her eyes and responded, "Right..."

Luke looked to her, watching her face carefully and asked, "Did Carver hurt you?"

Clementine's eyes widened. She was a little taken-aback by the question, but she should have seen it coming. "You want me to be honest?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." Luke replied.

"Okay..." She nodded once more. "Honestly..." She continued, "I don't want to answer that question."

"Clem..." Luke called again, voice sounding pushy.

"What?" Clementine asked slightly annoyed, why couldn't he just let it go.

"Please?" Luke pleaded.

"Please what?" Clementine groaned.

"Just tell me. Please, kid. I need to know." Luke sounded desperate.

Clementine lowered her head. She knew he was truly worried about her. She remembered how she hate lied to Rebecca and couldn't help but feel bad.

Clementine swallowed before looking to Luke. "And... And if I say yes...what would happen?"

"I'd kick his ass, Clem." Luke said.

Clementine looked down, chewing at her bottom lip.

"What did he do to you?" Luke asked.

"He...He did weird things to me." She admitted.

"What?" Luke asked, confusion hitting him hard.

"He made me dirty..." Clementine said. Nothing more, nothing less.

Luke felt his heart clench and he continued to interrogate the child. "Where?"

"Everywhere." Clementine shrugged.

"How did he make you dirty, Clem?"

"He...He did stuff to me...and made me do stuff to him." Clementine responded, feeling her eyes watering as she fought back tears.

Luke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He struggled to conceal his anger as the realization of what she meant hit him.

"You're not dirty, Clem. He is." He pulled her into a protective hug. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"He will." She muttered.

"No he won't." Luke argued.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I'm not going to let him hurt you." Luke said.

"How can you stop him?" Clementine wondered.

"We're gonna leave. We're gonna go and nothing will happen again." Luke told the girl, hoping his words would make her feel better, even the slightest bit.

They didn't. "What's our plan?" Clementine asked.

"I... don't know yet." Luke said after a moment of silence.

Clementine suddenly narrowed he eyes, "What do you mean, you don't know?" Her little voice was full of fear and panic, "I thought you were thinking of something."

"Shh...Calm down, Clem." Luke wrapped his arms around her trying to quiet her.

"Don't tell me to shush!" Clementine crossed her arms.

"Look Clem... I'm gonna think of something." He said.

"That's what you said before." Clementine protested. "We have to leave Luke. We...We can't just stay here."

"I know. We're going to, Clem."

"When?" She demanded.

"Soon. I promise you, kid." Luke said.

"Fine..." The girl huffed, pulling away from him.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Going to sleep." Clementine replied, laying back in her spot.

"But you just got up." Luke pointed out.

"I know. But there's nothing better to do." Clementine said. "And I'm hungry."

"I gave you a granola bar." Luke said.

"That's not enough." Clementine said, she was still hungry.

Luke knew she was right. He himself wished they had something other than just snacks to eat. "How about this, I'll try to find you something."

"Where?" The child's voice was suddenly cold as she asked, "On the ground?"

"I'll look around." Luke said, ignoring her cold tone.

Good luck with that." She scoffed.

"Clementine, I'll get you something, just stop acting that way." He said. He already felt terrible know about Carver's actions and she was only making him feel worse knowing he didn't have anything to give her.

"We're going to die in here..." Clementine said.

"Stop it." He ordered.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Don't talk like that." Luke said.

"Why not?" Clementine asked, "It's true."

"No. No, it's not. Clem." Luke shook his head, surprised that the child could sound so hopeless. So ready to give up. "Look, I'm trying to come up with a plan."

"Well, let me know when you do." Clementine replied.

"Why don't you think of something then, Clem?"

"Cause...I'm a kid! Just let me be one!" She snapped before curling up, not wanting to talk anymore.

Luke took her hint, letting out a sigh. He didn't know why the kid was acting that way. But he couldn't blame her. After finding out what Carver did to her, all he wanted to do was kill that man.


	27. Chapter 27

Clementine cracked her eyes open, feeling her head throb a little. "Luke?" Her throat felt hoarse and dry as she spoke. She hoped she wasn't getting sick.

"Hey there, kid." Luke greeted the little girl with a small smile.

"How long was I out?" Clem grumbled.

"A few hours." Luke replied.

"Really?" Clementine asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Clementine questioned.

"Figured you needed the rest." Luke said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Clementine spoke. She wasn't feeling too well, but she didn't want to worry Luke.

"No nightmares?" Luke asked.

"Uh-uh." Clementine said.

"That's good." Luke said, relieved that Carver hadn't haunted the child's dreams.

"Yeah... I feel better when your here, Luke." The eleven-year-old admitted.

"Really?" Luke asked.

Clementine gave a nod. "I feel safer."

"I'm glad that you feel safe with me." Luke smiled.

"Me too." Clementine cuddled closer to the man.

Luke found it odd that Clementine had suddenly become clingy after snapping at him only hours before, but he wasn't complaining. As long as Clem was happy, he was content.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his stomach grumbled. He was going to have to find a way to get some food.

"Are you hungry?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah. A little." Luke responded.

Clem gave a small understanding nod, remaining silent.

"I'm sorry, Clem." Luke sighed.

"For what?" Clementine asked in confusion.

"I don't have any food to give you." Luke told her.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anyway." Clementine said.

Luke was surprised to hear that. She hadn't eaten since he handed her that granola bar yesterday. She had to be at least a little hungry. He just wished he had something left.

As Clementine snuggled closer to him, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Clementine felt warmer than usual.

"Clem," Luke called.

"Hmm?" Clementine raised a brow.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Clementine nodded, "Why?"

"No... It's nothing." Luke responded.

The kid still felt warm to him...Maybe it was just his imagination. He decided to brush it off.

* * *

"Bonnie, you told me that you thought Clementine was accusing me of abuse." Carver said, repeating what she had said.

"Yeah..." Bonnie confirmed.

"What exactly did she say?" Carver demanded.

"She told me that "someone" had hurt her." Bonnie replied.

"Who?" Carver asked, holding back a smirk.

"She just said "him". She never really said who." Bonnie explained.

"So, how did you get to the conclusion that I'm the one who did something?" Carver said.

"I..." Bonnie hesitated before speaking, "She had come from your office when she said it."

"Bonnie...Listen, you know I didn't do it." Carver spoke in a gentle, convincing tone.

"I don't know anything, Bill." Bonnie shook her head. She was so confused by everything that had been happening over the past few days.

"You know that much." Carver said.

"But...But what child lies about that?" Bonnie asked.

"Like I said before, someone probably told her to say something." Carver said.

"I honestly don't think you're the one who touched her." Bonnie said. She couldn't see Bill touching a child in such a manner. "But what about the cutting?"

"Why would I cut her?" Carver asked.

"You've hit her." Bonnie pointed out. "I've seen you do that much."

"I've disciplined her." Carver spoke calmly as if to justify his action. "There's a difference between discipline and abuse."

"It's not your place to do that though! She's not your child." Bonnie protested.

"Somebody has to do it." Carver said matter-a-factly. "Her group ain't strong enough to. But I am."

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Bonnie asked.

"She's a smart kid, but sometimes she even needs a smack. Her parents aren't around and she needs someone who's going to lead her in the right direction." Carver said.

"Can't you use your words? There's no reason to hit her." Bonnie argued.

"She responds better to pain than words." Carver shrugged.

Bonnie shook her head, "Bill-"

"I hit her. I never cut her." Carver cut her off. "I'm about to have a child of my own. I would never abuse any child."

"I don't think you did it." Bonnie said again. "I really don't." She sighed, taking a deep breath and massaging her temples. "But I have no idea who could have hurt that child."

"When we brought it up in the pen, Sarah seemed to be bothered by it." Carver said.

"Everyone was bothered by it." Bonnie replied.

"But Sarah's behavior was awkward." Carver continued.

"Sarah... She... You know how she is Bill." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Carver nodded. "And I know how she acts when she's nervous."

"What are you getting at?" Bonnie asked.

"I think she may know something that she's not letting on." Carver said in a grim tone.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You don't think Sarah was involved, do you?"

Carver shook his head, "I think she may have seen something. Or she knows what happened to Clementine."

"Do you really think so?" Bonnie asked, hoping what he said wasn't true, but seeing it could be a possibility.

"Yes. I'd like to speak with her." Carver said. "I want to know how much she knows about this situation."

"Yeah..." Bonnie nodded nervously. "Okay. I'll bring her up here."

Bonnie turned away, leaving the room in search of the teen girl.

Carver let a smug grin cross his lips as he was left alone.

* * *

Clementine was tossing and turning, crying out in her sleep.

Luke felt his heart clench. The kid had been fine earlier, but it seemed like she was suffering from a nightmare again. He didn't know what to do other than wake the child.

"Clementine," Luke called placing a hand on the child's cheek. "Clem, you gotta wake up, kid."

The child didn't react to his voice. She was trapped in her nightmare induce sleep.

"Clem," He called once more, giving the child a shake. "Wake up."

Clementine stirred a bit as Luke gave her little shoulder a shake.

"C'mon, kiddo. Wake up." Luke said.

Clementine let out a groan as she slowly regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry and for a moment she didn't recognize where she was. Her eyes darting around the room before locking with Luke's concerned ones.

"L-Luke?" The child gasped, wheezing a bit.

"Clem." Luke said. "Oh, Thank God."

"Luke?" Clementine called again, grabbing hold of the man's shirt.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me." Luke replied.

"I'm scared." The child whimpered.

"It's alright, Clem." Luke hushed. "You're safe with me."

"Luke," The girl still had a hold on his shirt.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't f-feel so good." The child whined.

"You don't look so good, kiddo." Luke told the child. Placing a hand on her forehead, he swore, "Fuck!" He hissed, "You're burning up."

"Am I?" Clementine asked lazily.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "You got a really high fever."

"Oh..." Clementine responded.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. "Did you have a nightmare?" He already knew the answer.

"Carver..." Clementine mumbled, saying nothing more.

Luke sighed, "It's alright, kid. You're gonna be fine." He reassured her. Looking around, he quickly found his bag. Pulling the water bottle from it, he was relieved to find it wasn't yet empty. There wasn't much left, but he hoped it would help a little.

"Here, Clem." Luke called, forcing the child up into sitting position, "Drink this."

"'M tired." Clementine slurred out.

"I know you are, but you...you gotta drink some water, Clem." He didn't want her getting dehydrated.

"Mmm...'kay." Clementine agreed, allowing the man to help her drink.

"Good girl." Luke praised as the child finished the little bit of the water.

That seemed to trigger a fit as Clementine jerked away, knocking the now empty water bottle out of his hand.

"NO!" Her cry startled Luke and he only hoped that no one else heard it.

"I'm good! I'm a g-good girl. Don't h-hurt me." Clementine said.

"Clem, stop." He demanded, taking the child into his arms. He forced her to still as she weakly attempted to struggled about. "It's just me." He reminded. "It's Luke. No one's gonna hurt you. You're all right."

"Luke..." Clementine mumbled, settling down as Luke tightened his grip on her.

"That's it. It's okay." Luke shushed.

"I'm s-so tired, L-Luke..." Clementine slurred.

"I know, Clem. Look." He ordered, waiting for her eyes to lock with his. "You need something to eat."

"Mm-hm." Clementine gave a small nod.

"Okay...I'm gonna get you some food." He declared, laying the child down.

"Don't. Don't g-go. Don't go." Clementine latched onto his shirt, refusing to let go.

"I have to, Clem. I have to get you some food." He told her, but the child remained stubborn.

"I don't want you to leave." Clementine pouted.

"I'll be fast." Luke told the child. When the girl didn't respond he sighed, "We gotta get some food in you."

"In me?" Clementine sounded nervous.

"Yeah, Clem."

"...Carver..." The girl muttered.

"What about him?" Luke demanded.

"He put his fingers in me." Clementine said.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"In my...cunt." Clementine said, as if it were something so normal.

Luke's eyes widened. He felt like he was going to vomit. Oh, he wished so badly that he could get his hands on Carver. He wished he could just kill the sick fuck for what he had done to the girl.

"C-Can you r-rub my hair again? That felt g-good." Clementine asked innocently.

"...Sure." Luke replied, doing as she asked. "Get some rest, Clem."

"Okay." Clementine nodded, ignoring the pounding in her head. "Luke..."

"Yeah, Clem?"

"Promise you won't leave me." Clementine said.

"I promise you kid." Luke promised.

"Thank you."

Luke continued to rub a hand through her curls and it wasn't long before the girl was asleep. He stared at her face while she slept, wondering what she had meant. As he looked at the child's face, he couldn't he but notice how pale she was. He had to get her some food and water.

There was a risk, sure. But he had to take a chance for Clem. He knew she'd do it for him.


	28. Chapter 28

"Sarah, hey there." Bonnie smiled to the young girl, while rubbing a hand over the back of her neck

"Hi." Sarah greeted back, returning Bonnie's smile.

"Hey...uh...so Bill would like to speak with you...If that's okay." Bonnie said.

"W-What?" Sarah stammered.

"Why?" Carlos demanded. "What could Carver possibly want with Sarah?"

"He just wants to talk to her." Bonnie assured the man, trying to calm him down.

"What for?" Carlos asked a bit calmer.

"It's about Clementine." Bonnie explained.

"I don't like this..." Carlos shook his head.

"I'll be right there. Nothing bad is gonna happen. We just want to know more about Clem's situation." Bonnie spoke in a gentle voice, not wanting to alarm anyone.

Sarah looked between her father and Bonnie. She felt nervous, and seeing how uncomfortable her father looked made her feel even more nervous.

"It's...It's going to be okay, daddy." Sarah said.

Carlos looked over to her in confusion.

She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. "I promise."

"Just..." Carlos let out a sigh, "Just be safe sweetie." He hoped she hadn't somehow pissed Carver off.

"I... will." Sarah replied.

"Clem?" Luke gave the child a gentle shake. "Clementine, you awake, kid?"

There was no response.

Luke let out a quiet breath, moving his arm from under the girl's head. He placed a hand on the child's forehead, checking her for a fever. The girl was still hot, but nowhere as bad as earlier.

He sighed. He was sure she caught a cold from being in that freezing room. Luke felt terrible for the poor kid. She was suffering, no food, no water, and Carver's sick ass haunting her dreams. Now to top that all off, she was fighting a cold.

Luke wanted to help her situation and the best he could do was to get her some food and a drink.

Standing up, Luke carefully made his way to the door. He peeked out, making sure no one was standing guard nearby.

All clear. Now he just had to be fast, and hopefully he'd get back before Clementine woke up.

"You don't have to be nervous." Bonnie told the girl. "Bill just wants to talk."

_Talk? Right..._ Sarah thought. "I'm not nervous." Sarah lied.

Bonnie led the teen upstairs without another word. Soon they made it to Carver's office and the woman gave a few knocks on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice came through the door.

Bonnie opened the door and motioned Sarah to step inside. The girl slowly did so, Bonnie following after her.

Carver sent Sarah a smile as she entered the room. And that smile only made the teen hate him more. How could he act so innocent? He knew what he had done to Clementine.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Carver asked, smile not wavering one bit.

"I-I'm okay, sir." Sarah tried to stay brave. She wasn't going to let him see her be scared.

"Good to know." Carver said. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." Sarah gave a small nod.

"I'm gonna ask Bonnie to step out first." Carver said, looking at the redhead expectantly.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, "Bill...I don't know if-"

"Bonnie," Sarah interrupted, pulling the woman's shocked gaze to herself. "It's fine."

"Sarah?" Bonnie said, even more surprised than before.

"You can go." Sarah said.

Bonnie furrowed her brows. "Sarah-"

"She says it's fine." Carver spoke in a rather impatient tone.

Bonnie let out sigh, but nodded. Hesitantly, she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"Luke!" The young girl exclaimed the minute she spotted him.

It brought a smile to Luke's face, seeing the child so excited to see him. "Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" She still looked pale, but she seemed to at least be coherent now.

"I've been worse." Clementine shrugged. "Where'd you go?" The child asked.

"I had to get a few things?" Luke said.

"I thought you left me." The child whimpered.

"Never, Clem. I'd never leave you." Luke took a seat beside the child. "Look...I brought us back some food."

Clementine's eyes grew wide, a smile gracing her young face. "Really?"

"Yep." Luke nodded. "I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Thanks, Luke." She said.

"Anytime, kid." Luke responded, ruffling her hair.

"What'd you get?" She inquired.

"A few cans, granola bars, the sorts." Luke said. "And more water...Speak of which, drink some." Luke ordered, handing the girl a water bottle. "Need to keep you hydrated.

The girl took a gulp out of the bottle before asking, "What else?"

"A couple pieces of fruit." He began to lay out the fruit beside them.

"Take your pick." He said. After a few moments of silence, he looked to Clementine, who seemed to be frozen. The girl's eyes were narrowed, her mouth agape. He noticed her eyeing the banana suspiciously. Luke hoped desperately that he hadn't somehow triggered something like he had with the water bottle.

"Clem?" He called. "You alright, kid?"

The girl seemed to snap out of her trance as she looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

Luke felt his stomach turn as he waited for her to reveal some sickening news to him. "What?" He urged the girl to speak.

"Are you trying to call me a monkey?" The girl joked.

Luke rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head and sighing in relief. "You said it, not me." He shot back.

"Hey!" Clem cried.

"What?"

"You didn't even deny it, asshole." She said, giving his arm a light punch.

"Ow." Luke whined rubbing his sore arm. "Go on and eat up. You're probably starved."

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

"I'm going to assume you know what this is about." Carver stated.

Sarah only shrugged, faking a look of confusion, trying to look innocent. "Do I?"

Carver raised a brow at her. "That was a pretty bold move. Telling Bonnie to go like that."

Sarah didn't respond.

Carver continued, "Especially considering you know what happened to your little friend."

Sarah lowered her head, fidgeting a bit.

"You know about that, don't you?" Carver asked.

"...She told me." Sarah admit.

"Really?" The response was sarcastic. Carver knew Clementine had spilled the beans to Sarah. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"That you hurt her." Sarah said.

"Hurt her?" Carver chuckled. "Is that was she said? Seriously?"

"Yes! She told me that you bothered her...down there." Sarah replied.

"I did." Carver spoke, so calm it made Sarah's blood run cold. "But did she tell you how much she enjoyed it. Did she tell you how she begged me for more?"

Sarah shot him a glare, causing Carver to look the teen over in surprise.

"Did she?" He demanded again.

Sarah bit her lip before replying, "She said it felt good."

"So if it felt good, how is it bad. She likes it, I like it. All is fine." Carver stated.

"No." Sarah shook her head. "All is not fine."

"How so?" Carver asked shocked by Sarah's sudden boldness. He had never heard the girl talk so bravely.

"Because..." Sarah started, biting her lip while she continued to shake her head. "She's just a little kid."

"She sure doesn't act like it." Carver argued.

"That doesn't matter. She's still a kid." Sarah said.

"She not gonna be a kid for long." Carver said, speaking more to himself than the child in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"That's between me and Clementine." Carver brushed her off.

"You're going to get in a lot of trouble." Sarah declared.

"Why do you think that?" Carver questioned.

Sarah frowned, "My dad-"

"Oh no." Carver stopped her. "Your dad's not going to do anything."

"How do you know?" Sarah demanded.

"Because you're not going to tell him." Carver replied smugly.

"What if...What if I do?" Sarah questioned.

"You're really testing me here; aren't you kid?" Carver shook his head in disbelief. "How about this, if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill your father."

"W-What?" Sarah stammered.

"Fair and simple, you tell and Carlos pays the price. I'd hate to do that to you, Sarah, but I can't have you ruining me and Clementine's fun. Got it?" Carver said.

The threat scared Sarah, she NEEDED her dad. She felt tears gather in her eyes, she didn't want Clementine to be hurt anymore, but she didn't want her father to get hurt either. She knew when Carver made a promise, he kept it. She didn't know what to do.

She had hoped Clementine be found but now she hoped that Clementine stayed where she was, hopefully she was safer than here at least.

Carver smirked at her reaction, "Well then, let's just keep this between us, okay."

Sarah gave a reluctant nod.

"Good. You're excused." Carver said, nodding towards the door.

* * *

"How did you manage to get the food anyway?" Clementine questioned, biting into her food.

"I've been observing the guards scheduling for the past few days. Their rotations, their breaks, all of that. Anyways, I managed to sneak out when it was pretty lax. No one was outside the store, so I figured as long as I was quick and quiet I could make it back with what I need." Luke explained.

"You know their whole routine?" Clementine asked.

"At least a lot of it." Luke shrugged.

"That's pretty cool." Clementine smiled.

"Yeah. I... I guess so." Luke said, before touching a hand to her forehead. The poor kid still had a fever, but she was clearly doing much better. "How you feeling kid?"

"A lot better." Clementine said. "I was really hungry."

"Good. Good." Luke nodded. "You uh, rest up, alright. Need you in tiptop condition."

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"I think I got an idea." Luke said.

"For what?" Clementine asked him, waiting for his explanation.

Luke paused momentarily before speaking, "How to get us out of here."


	29. Chapter 29

"That's where you come in... I need you to get me one of those walkie-talkies." Luke said as he finished explaining the plan.

Clementine, who had been only half listening before than looked over to him, arching a brow, she questioned, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You just gotta sneak around- I think they keep them in the stockroom- and when you find it, just grab me them and bring them back here." Luke said. "You think you can do that for me?"

"I... I don't know..." She really didn't want to go back out there. "Do...Do I... have to?"

"Well, you're the only one I can ask. We don't have many other options." Luke replied.

Clementine looked to the ground, "So I don't have a choice."

"You do...If you really don't want to do it tell me and I'll try to think of something else." Luke said.

Clementine stayed silent, keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

Luke spoke up again, "Look, I hate having to ask you to do this, but I can't ask anyone else." He really did feel bad asking her to do this, especially after what she'd been through, but he had no one else to ask. "What do you say, kid?"

Clementine swallowed nervously. "I... I umm...I..." Clem trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Seeing her hesitation, Luke let out a sigh, "It's okay. You don't have to." He could think of something else, but that meant they would be here even longer.

"No. No..." Clementine shook her head. "I'll...I'll do it."

"Hmm?" Luke was surprised by the girl's words and the look of determination on her face.

"I'll get the walkie-talkies." Clementine announced.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will..." Clementine nodded before sadly admitting, "I'm just... I'm just scared."

Luke gave her a sympathetic look. "Come here, kiddo."

She did, slowly crawling closer to him. The man wrapped a comforting arm around her little shoulders and asked, "What are you scared of?"

Clementine wasted no time in answering, straight to the point. "...Carver." Of course.

"Hey. Look at me." Luke took a hold of the young girl's chin, forcing her to look at him. He noticed the second their eyes locked, she immediately looked away, pulling her chin from his grasp. Luke decided to disregard that for the moment and continued, "Carver can't do anything to you. Okay?"

"But...But what if I get caught?" Clementine questioned, fear filling her eyes. "I don't want him to hurt me."

"He's not. He won't be able to." Luke told the girl.

"How do you know?" Clementine demanded. She had heard that lie to many times. People kept telling her she wouldn't be hurt...but she still ended up getting hurt.

"He's never gonna do anything to you, ever again. I'll kill him before I let that happen." Luke said.

Clementine didn't believe him.

"It's gonna be okay." Luke reassured, or at least attempted to.

"Okay. Okay..." Clem said, not wanting to think about Carver anymore. "How...How many do you need?"

"Uh...Try to get two." Luke said.

"Two?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try and flag down the others to let them in on our plan." Luke explained.

"You think this will work?" Clementine questioned.

At least he hoped so. "I'm sure it will, Clem." Luke responded with a small shrug.

"I hope so." Clementine said, as if reading the man's mind.

"...Me too." Luke agreed quietly.

"So when am I supposed to do this?" She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"How's tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"I... guess it's okay." She shrugged.

"Good. Good." Luke said.

"What do I do?" The child questioned much like earlier.

Luke sighed and prepared to explain it to her again. "You're gonna go into the stockroom and-"

"No." Clementine cut him off. "If Carver catches me." She said before asking once more, "What do I do?"

"Well...uh...Just...Just don't get caught." Luke said.

Clementine shot him a look. "That's easier said than done, Luke."

"I know. I know. Just..." Luke took a moment to think about it, "If he catches you, I'll come looking for you."

"Promise?" Clementine asked in a tiny voice.

"I swear to you." Luke said.

"How will you know?" The girl asked.

"I just will." Luke told the child. "Let's not think about that right now. Finish your food."

Clementine looked down at the fruit that she held in her hand before looking up at Luke. "Luke," She called.

"Yes?"

"Want me to show you something that I learned?" She asked innocently.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It makes people happy." Clementine said.

"Oh, really?" Luke gave a small smile, urging the child on.

"Yeah. Want to see?" She asked again.

"Sure, Clem." Luke nodded. "What is it?"

"Watch." She ordered. "It's just like this."

Clementine slowly brought the banana to her mouth and began to suck on it, being careful not to break fragile fruit.

It took only a moment for Luke to register what the child was demonstrating. Luke's eyes filled with horror as he reached out, panic choking him, and knocked the fruit from the girl's hand.

"L-Luke?" The child gasped, fearfully.

"Where'd you learn that?" Luke demanded.

"C-Carver." The girl said.

Luke could only shake his head, feeling disgusted. "Don't ever do that again, Clem."

"Why?" The girl whimpered.

"It's dirty." The man said. "It's so bad and...and wrong!"

"I... I just wanted to show you." Clementine lowered her head, feeling hurt.

"Carver's a disgusting man. He shouldn't be teaching you that stuff." Luke said.

"I'm sorry." Clementine said. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, Clem." Luke said. "Only him. All the things he showed you...did to you... It's all bad."

"He says it's good." Clementine argued.

"He's a liar, Clem. Don't believe a lick of what he says." Luke replied.

"It felt good." The girl voiced.

The youngster's words startled Luke, making his heart clench for her. "What?"

"When I put his thingy in my mouth, it tasted icky, but he liked it." She said.

"Clem..." Luke shook his head, fighting the urge to throw up.

"And it felt good when he put his mouth on me..." The child continued. "Down there…"

"Oh God." Now he wanted nothing more than before to march up to Carver's office and kill him right then and there. He knew he couldn't do it though. It was too risky.

"Luke," Clementine's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?!" He unintentionally snapped at the child causing her to flinch. With a sigh, he lowered his voice, trying to calm himself. He apologized, "Sorry, Clem. W-What is it?"

"How is it bad?" The girl asked.

"How's what bad?" Luke asked confused at her question.

"If it felt good...How is it bad?" Clementine asked.

Luke didn't know how to explain that to her. "It... It just is."

"How?" Clementine asked.

"I can't answer that, Clem." He said honestly.

"Why not?" Clementine questioned.

"Because I can't." Was all he said. He couldn't answer that question.

"But I want know." Clementine said.

"I can't answer that." He repeated. "Stop talking about this stuff."

"But-"

"I said stop!" Luke snapped, he didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to have to think about that stuff.

Clementine looked at him wide eyed before her eyes slipped shut and her tiny body began trembling, "I...I... I didn't...I didn't mean to...I only want to be good."

"Clem?" Luke was concerned now.

"I didn't mean to." Clementine muttered. "I didn't-"

"Hey. Hey, calm down, kiddo." He held her tightly, hoping to help calm her nerves.

Clementine, however immediately grew tense, "G-Get off me."

"Clem-"

"Get off me! Let me go! Let me go. Let me go. Let me gooooo!" She started thrashing around as Luke restrained her.

"Clementine stop it." Luke said.

"No! No! No!" The child shook her head wildly. "No- Mph!"

Luke quickly threw a hand over her mouth to quiet her. He definitely didn't want Troy or any of the other guards finding them.

Clementine suddenly broke free from his grasp and fell to the floor. The girl curled herself up into a ball as small whimpers made way from her mouth.

Luke could only watch in horror as the poor child clenched her eyes shut and mumbled to herself that she was a "good girl" over and over again and continuously asked an invisible figure not to hurt her.

Luke could only wonder what had Carver done to this girl who was once so strong.


	30. Chapter 30

"Clem, stop." Luke begged. "Shh...Hey kiddo, calm down."

"No..." Clementine whined.

The kid obviously wasn't processing his words.

Luke suddenly froze as he heard someone walk pass the door. He hoped to God they didn't hear them. "Clem, please, kid. Quiet down."

"Nooo!" The girl wasn't listening.

"Clem!" He quickly reached out to touch the child, but Clementine only let out a yell and jerked away.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone." Clementine cried.

"Shut up!" He hissed, grabbing the child and struggling to keep his hand over her mouth in order to muffle her cries.

Clementine quickly fought him off.

"No. No. No." Clementine struggled, eyes wild with fear.

"Stop it." Luke demanded.

"No." Clementine whimpered.

"Clem, calm down. Please." He begged, once again covering the girl's mouth.

He heard someone walk pass the door once again and he held his breath. Clementine's eyes widened and her whimpers, now muffled, became more urgent.

"Shhh...Clem, calm down. It's okay." Luke hushed.

"Carver... It's Carver." She mumbled, eyes glued to the door.

"It's not him. It's not." Luke didn't know that, but he needed to calm the girl down. "It's okay. I got you."

"No... Please...I'm...I'm a good girl."

"Yeah. You are, Clem. Don't worry." Luke said. The child was breaking his heart. "It's okay." He said, "It's alright." Luke spoke repetitively in a soothing tone, keeping a protective arm around the girl.

He didn't stop until the child's shaking had ceased and her tears had stopped falling.

The girl let out shaky breathes, trying to calm herself.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

Clementine gave a small nod, letting out a sniffle. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna hit me?" Clementine asked.

"Hit you?" Luke asked confused.

Clementine gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"What the hell would I hit you for?" Luke asked, surprised by her question.

"Because you said what I did was naughty. Bad girls get punished." She said matter-of-factly.

"No. I'm not gonna hit you." He replied, shaking his head.

Clementine now looked confused, "Why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna hurt you, Clem." Luke told the girl.

Clementine looked extremely confused at that, she then responded, "I'll do it myself then."

"What?" Luke asked as he watched the child push herself to her feet.

Luke didn't realize what she was doing until she picked up a piece of glass. "No." Luke strictly uttered. He knew Clementine wasn't planning anything good with that glass.

The girl looked to him, "No what?" Clementine asked.

Luke too stood now, slowly approaching the girl. "Put the glass down." He ordered.

"But I need to punish myself." Clementine declared, taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not letting you do that, Clem." Luke knocked the glass out of her hand.

"I have to." Clem argued, reaching for the glass shard once more.

"No." Luke grabbed the girl quickly as he noticed her trying to retrieve the glass.

"L-Luke...Let me go." She gasped.

"Not unless you promise not to hurt yourself." Luke said.

"Let me go. Let me go." The girl chanted.

"Shh..." Luke soothed, keeping the girl tightly in his arms. The child struggled to pull away, but Luke kept restraining her.

She didn't like it, not being able to move. "Stop it! Stooop."

"Shh...It's alright, Clem." Luke shushed.

"Let go." She pleaded.

Luke shook his head. "No."

"Let me go!" The child demanded.

The man still refused. Taking a seat on the ground, he continued to hold onto her. "No, Clem. I won't."

"Let me go! Let the fuck go of me!" The child snapped angrily. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you, Clem. It's for your own good." Luke told her.

Clementine went limp in the man's hold, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Let go." The girl whispered brokenly.

"No." Luke replied, pulling the child closer.

Clementine let out a raspy breath before wrapping her arms around the man. Luke comfortingly rubbed her back until the girl was calm and she finally pulled back, relaxing in his hold.

"I'm sorry." She was embarrassed, Luke could tell.

Luke sent the girl a warm smile. "Nothing to be sorry about Clem." He released Clementine from his grip and laid down. "Let's go to sleep."

"I can't." She said.

"Just try." He responded. "I'm here for you, Clem."

Luke started humming softly until the girl began to doze off to sleep. He continued to hum until Clementine was fully asleep before, laying her down and letting out a sigh.

Luke was instantly awoken as he felt Clementine tossing and turning.

Poor kid hadn't been sleeping right since he found her again.

"No... Please no." Clementine muttered in her sleep.

Luke could usually sooth her, but right now was different. Instead of calming, she whined and thrashed even more.

Whimpers fell from the girl's lips. It was nothing new, but Luke was so bothered by it. He reached out and placed a hand on the girl's tear stroked cheek, but the eleven-year-old only flinched in response.

After a few more useless attempts, Luke decided it would be best to leave her be. He was only making it worse.

With a small sigh, he turned away from the girl. He could still hear her whimpering to herself as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

"Shh..." Luke hushed. Clementine's nightmares were only getting worse and worse. "Please...Please, Clem. It's okay." Her cries only got louder. "Clem...Wake-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard the door open.

He swallowed nervously as he heard footsteps, rounding the corner and stopping just over where he and Clementine laid. They'd been caught. This was it.

He clenched his eyes shut as he inwardly swore to himself that he'd protect Clementine.

"Luke?" A familiar voice reached his ears.

Luke's eyes widened. "Nick?"

"Oh my God...We thought..." Nick stuttered as if he couldn't believe he was really seeing Luke. "We thought you were dead."

"Yeah...? Well, I'm not, as you can see." Luke responded.

"Thank God." Nick sighed in relief, happy to see his friend was alright. "How long have you been here?"

"Few days, I think." Luke shrugged. A whimper reached his ears and he turned back to Clementine, hushing the child. "Shh...It's okay."

"Is... Is that Clementine?" Nick questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah." Luke confirmed.

"She okay?" Nick asked.

"Not really." Luke replied honestly.

"We've been looking for her." Nick explained.

"She knows. Didn't want to be found by Carver." Luke told him.

Nick nodded. He couldn't blame the kid. "He's pissed."

"He can go fuck himself." Luke said bitterly.

Nick was a bit surprised. He knew Luke and Carver didn't get along, but he didn't think Luke hated him that much.

A soft whine from Clementine pulled Nick's attention to her. "I'm gonna guess that you know about what happened to her."

"She told me." Luke confirmed.

"Oh." Was all Nick could say.

"How the hell did it even happen?" Luke asked.

Nick only shrugged, "I don't know..." He looked back at the child before stating, "She must really trust you."

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"She didn't even tell us. We had to find out on our own." Nick said.

Luke looked at Clementine thoughtfully before looking back to Nick. "Listen...Clem and I came up with a plan."

Nick was shocked to hear that but nodded. "What is it?"

"She's gonna get me one of those walkie-talkies and-"

Nick cut him off, narrowing his eyes. "She is?"

Luke gave a nod. "Yeah."

"Seriously? You know what happened to her." Nick said, not agreeing with the plan.

"She says she can do it." Luke said.

"Fine...whatever." Nick sighed.

"Look. I don't like it either, but she's the best bet." Luke said.

"I said okay..." Nick nearly snapped. "What else?"

"She's gonna give one of y'all a talkie so we can keep in contact. And we'll keep the other and monitor the guards. Find out the best time to leave and go." Luke explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Nick nodded.

"Good." Luke smiled before asking, "How are the others?" He was worried about them.

Nick's face quickly fell. "Alvin's dead."

"Damn..." Luke shook his head.

"And you see Clementine..." Nick continued, gesturing towards the eleven-year-old.

"Right." Luke sighed.

"How's she been?" Nick asked.

Luke shrugged, "Fine considering. Just a lot of nightmares."

"Poor kid." Nick said. He couldn't believe someone would do that to her. "Do you know-" Nick fell silent as someone walked pass. He looked to Luke. "I should go."

"Yeah...Yeah, okay." Luke nodded in agreement.

"I'll let the others know about the plan." Nick told him.

"Alright." Luke said as Nick made his way to the door. "Good seeing you're okay."

"Same to you." Nick said, before giving one last glance to Clementine. "Take care of her."

"You bet." Luke replied.

And with that, Nick was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Tears started to form in the corner of the child's eyes as she sat in the corner. She quickly wiped them away. Biting her lip hard, she sliced the glass across her arm causing it to bleed. Clementine kept pressing the shard into her wrist, drawing more and more blood. Making cut after cut.

"You get punished." She started muttering to herself with each slice. "Bad girls get punished."

"Clementine?" Luke groaned, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Bad girls get punished." Came Clementine's voice.

He heard the child's mumbling, but couldn't make out her words.

"Clem?" He called, making his way over to the corner Clementine sat in.

"Bad girls get punished." She kept repeating over and over.

Luke knitted his brows together. "Clementine what-"

"Bad girls get punished!" Clementine whined.

"Clementine, what are you doing?" Luke cried.

She didn't look at him as she said coldly, "Go away."

"What if I don't?" Luke shot back.

"I said go away." Clementine said a little lowered.

As Luke got closer to the girl, his eyes widened. He was shocked when he noticed her arm was covered in blood.

He moved fast, grabbing her. "Stop it."

"Nooo!" Clementine immediately started fighting him.

"Give me that!" Luke grabbed the glass, not caring that it was cutting his hand.

"No. It's mine!" She stated.

Her struggles and protest didn't stop him from trying to take the shard from her.

"I'm not gonna let you do that to yourself." Luke said.

"Stop! Stop! Let me go!" Clementine whined, trying to keep grip on the glass.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. But I'm not letting you go until you drop the glass." Luke said.

"It's mine." The child shook her head. "Leave me alone."

"No, Clem. I won't." Luke said, finally managing to pull the glass away from her.

"Get off me." Clementine demanded, angry that he had gotten the glass from her.

"I won't." Luke refused.

"Get off me." Clementine said again.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Get off." She didn't fight, but she looked angry.

"Tell me why." Luke said.

"Because I said so!" Clementine cried in annoyance.

"No." Luke responded. "I won't get off so you can hurt yourself."

"Let me go." She tried to pull free once more, but Luke refused to let her have her way.

"Shhh...It's okay, Clem." Luke hushed. "It's okay."

"Please get off." She begged.

"It's okay." Luke said gently.

The girl started mumbling to herself, worked up into a state.

"Clementine, everything's gonna be okay." Luke said.

"No. No... No, nothing will be okay." The child finally responded to him, once again struggling in his grasp. "I need..." She trailed off as she continued to try to break free.

"What do you need kid?" Luke asked her.

"Let me go." The girl growled.

"No." Luke firmly replied.

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"Because you're gonna hurt yourself." Luke said simply.

"Good." The girl said.

Luke shook his head. "That's not good."

"Yes it is." The child finally stopped struggling because Luke was much stronger and obviously wasn't planning on letting go.

"No it's not." Luke said.

Clementine didn't reply, she only whimpered quietly to herself.

Luke rocked the child back and forth, trying to calm her. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair, which always seemed to calm the child down.

It seemed to work because after a few minutes Clem looked up at him.

"Hey kiddo." Luke gave her a warm smile, which she didn't return. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't get the walkie-talkie." Luke said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl sent him a look, "No... No. I can do it."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." She confirmed with a nod.

Luke was hesitant, but he agreed. "Alright, Clem." Luke bit his lip, looking as if he wanted to ask something but he was uncomfortable.

"What is it now, Luke?" The child sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Did Carver...Did Carver ever do anything else to you?" Luke questioned.

"Like what?" Clementine asked back.

Luke shrugged. "Anything."

Clementine thought about it before replying, "Not really."

"Oh..." Luke murmured.

"Can you let me go now?" The youngster asked.

"Are you gonna hurt yourself?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know..." The girl responded, unsure. "Maybe."

"Then no." Luke replied.

Clementine took a deep inhale. "Why do you care if I hurt myself?"

"Because I do." Luke said.

"Why?" She asked again before shaking her head. "I don't believe you." She looked to the ground sadly. "You probably think I'm lying too."

"Of course I don't." Luke said. "Who thinks you're lying?"

"It doesn't matter." Clementine said.

"It does matter, Clem." The man told her.

"No it doesn't." Clementine argued.

"Who said it?" Luke questioned again, not about to argue with her.

The girl bit her lip before slowly speaking, "Bonnie."

Luke's eyes widened in surprised, but he spoke; "Well, I'm not Bonnie." He pulled her closer. "And whatever you tell me. I'm gonna believe."

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"Because I know you're not a liar." He answered.

Clementine quickly shook her head, "But… But I lied to Rebecca…"

"About what?" Luke asked.

"About when it happened…" Clementine said. "I told her it happened when I was with Christa…"

Luke quickly realized what the child was talking about. "You were just scared. You're not a liar, Clem."

"Are you trying to trick me?" Clementine asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Never, Clem. Never." He said.

Clementine decided to take her word.

"Can I see your arm?" Luke asked.

"Huh?"

"Let me see your arm." Luke demanded in a serious tone.

"W-Why?" Clementine stuttered, holding her arm protectively to her chest.

"Now." Luke said firmly. He took the girl's arm and examined it. "Why, Clementine?"

"It makes me feel better." Clementine shrugged.

"I can't let you do that to yourself." Luke said.

Clementine frowned, "Why not? I want to."

"I don't care what you want. I'm not gonna sit here and watch you hurt yourself." Luke told her.

The girl narrowed her eyes before mumbling, "Let me go."

Luke sighed, "Clem...Please. I'm trying to help you, but you gotta let me."

"I don't want to." Clementine groaned, trying to pull away again. "I don't want help."

"No one is gonna hurt you." Luke said.

Clementine kept a frown, "That's what they all say."

"I promise. I'll keep you safe the best I can." Luke spoke gently to her. "But you gotta let me do that. You have to let me protect you."

"You can't." Clementine shook her head.

"I will...You just have to trust me." Luke told her before asking. "Do you trust me, Clem?"

Clementine paused for a minute then said, "Y-Yes."

"Good. I'm right here. And nobody can hurt you when I'm here. Okay?" Luke said.

"Okay." Clementine buried her face into his safe embrace. "Okay Luke."

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?" Luke asked.

"No." Clementine said quickly, her tone letting him know she didn't want to talk about it.

"Clem..." Luke called causing Clementine to release a groan.

"I said no." Clementine huffed.

Luke finally gave in. There was no changing her mind. "Okay, Clem."

"When am I supposed to get these walkie-talkies?" Clementine asked.

Luke sighed. "I really don't want you to do this."

"It's already been decided." Clementine stated.

"Clem, think about it." Luke said.

"There's nothing to think about, Luke. I'm doing it." Clementine replied.

"Fine." The male grumbled.

"Stop worrying, okay." Clementine said, trying to reassure him. "It'll be fine."

Luke didn't believe her… but he hoped she was right.

Clementine continued, "I'm small. I'm fast. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right, kid." Luke said.

"I know I'm right." Clementine said confidently.

"Thanks, Luke." Clementine said.

Luke had noticed Clementine had only finished half of her food. He raised a brow at the girl, "Not hungry."

"Not really." She was so nervous; she didn't have much of an appetite.

"Come here." Luke beckoned her over.

The girl sighed. "Yes?"

"You're not still feeling sick, are you?" He put a hand on her forehead as he spoke. She didn't feel anywhere near as hot as she was the other day.

"I'm fine, Luke." She said, moving his hand away. The girl pushed herself to her feet, brushing herself off before uttering, "I'm going now."

"Okay, Clem." Luke sighed, there was no point in arguing. The kid had made up her mind and there was no changing it. "Just...Just be careful."

"I will." The girl gave a nod.

"If there's any chance you might get caught, hide, and come back straight away." Luke said.

"Got it." Clementine said before biting her lip in thought, "If I don't come back tonight...I'll..." She trailed off.

"Just meet me here tomorrow at this time." Luke said.

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll try."

"Alright, if you can't, try to put the radios somewhere I can get them. And stay hidden until it's safe." Luke said.

"Right." Clementine said.

"Don't get caught." The man said. He was scared for her, but he wouldn't tell her that because he didn't want her to be scared too.

She spoke with full confidence. "I won't."


	32. Chapter 32

She walked quickly, trying to stay quiet. She looked around, making sure all was clear, it was. Thank God.

She ran into the back of the building, looking for the stockroom.

When she finally found it, she sighed in relief and pulled on the doorknob. Luckily, it was unlocked. She pulled the door open and looked inside. The room was empty.

She moved fast as she ran over to the charging station. Right before she grabbed the walkie-talkies, she heard the door open.

Clementine froze before quickly ducking down.

She could hear a woman's voice. What was her name... Tavia?

Tavia seemed to be talking to someone else. Clementine looked over to the woman.

"So seriously, no bullshit." Tavia spoke. "You think we're ready?"

"I think so. The homestead, at least I'm not sure about the "expansion." The voice on the radio responded. It was a guy's voice.

Clementine could feel her heart pounding. If she just stayed put, maybe everything would be okay.

"They're out there just...moaning." The voice spoke again.

"That's what they do." Tavia said matter-a-factly.

"It's driving me crazy. It's really unnerving." The person on the other side of the radio said.

"I know what you mean." Tavia agreed. "You figure we'd be used to it by now."

"I wouldn't figure that." The voice said.

"You never got used to a light buzzing or anything?" Tavia asked.

"Little different when it's dead human beings walking around." Was the response.

"I'll give you that one." Tavia replied.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" The man asked.

"Bill wants me to start getting this bay door fixed." Tavia answered.

"That why you're down there?" The guy questioned.

"Yup." Tavia said.

"What happened to it again?" The man asked.

Tavia let out a sigh, "Troy back into when we brought the prisoners- the- the new people in."

"See? It's hard not to call them prisoners." The guy said with a small chuckle.

Tavia scoffed, "Anyway, I'm looking at it now...I don't think we got what we need."

"Jesus, Really?"

"We re-purposed a lot of shit to get this place built. I can't say for sure if we even had the materials before we started expanding." Tavia said.

"I don't know about you, but it seems like we really shouldn't be doing this yet. Shouldn't we just wait until we need more space to make more space?" The guy said.

"I don't know Hank, Bill's got a plan." Tavia replied.

"I sure hope so..." Hank sighed. "Speaking of the "new folks", you guys ever manage to find the little girl."

"Nah. Everyone's been keeping an eye out." Tavia said. "Bill thinks she'll come out eventually.

Clementine quickly realized they were talking about her.

"I don't know...How long's she been missing?" Hank wondered.

"Few days." Tavia said.

"You don't think she got out the gates do you?" Hank asked.

"I think someone would've noticed." Tavia responded. "But if she did, oh well. Nothing we can do about it."

"Kid wouldn't last a minute out there." Hank said, sounding a bit worried.

"Probably not." Tavia said.

Clementine nearly huffed, they were seriously underestimating her, but what was new.

It didn't seem like Tavia was leaving anytime soon, which meant leaving through the door was not an option. Clementine needed another way out.

Clementine looked around, spotting some shelves behind her. Making sure Tavia wasn't looking her way, she quickly ran over to the shelves and she forced herself to climb up them.

When she saw the skylight, she opened it and climbed out. Once she was out, she found she was now on the roof. She could hear another voice. A male. Must have been the guy who was on the radio with Tavia.

Her heart started to pound faster. She had to get out of there. She quickly looked around for an exit.

"Rumor going around is that someone molested her." Clementine heard Tavia's voice again.

"You serious?" Hank asked.

"Yeah." Tavia said.

"That's sick." Hank shook his head.

"That's what the world is now." Tavia said, voice lacking concerned.

"Kids getting raped?" Hank questioned in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Probably happens all the time now." Tavia said.

"Doesn't make it okay. Kids are rare...I don't get why someone would hurt one...especially like that." Hank sighed.

Clementine didn't understand some of the words they were saying, but she did piece together that they were talking about her. Did they know she had gotten hurt?

"Who do you think did it?" Hank asked.

"No idea, but Bill wants to punish them." Tavia responded

"I don't blame him." Hank said.

Clementine raised a brow. If only they knew Carver was the one responsible for her hurting.

"Yeah. Who'd want that around their kid?" Tavia said.

"I feel bad for the girl though...Poor kid." Hank muttered.

"She'll get over it." Tavia said, nonchalantly.

Clementine froze at those words. Would she get over it?

"How can you say that?" Hank asked.

"With all the things she's seen, it can't be a big deal." Tavia said.

Clementine had seen some bad things, but that didn't make what Carver did not a "big deal."

"Jesus, Tavia. Never thought I'd hear you say something like that?" Hank said in disbelief.

"Why not?" Tavia questioned.

"She...She's a kid. I bet she's traumatized." Hank pointed out.

"She was traumatized before it happened." Tavia said. "And what's done is done."

"You don't think she deserves justice?" Hank questioned.

"Even if she does, we can't do anything about it unless she comes out and tells us who hurt her." Tavia told him. "Seems unlikely that she will…"

"True." Hank agreed.

"Not much can be done at this point anyway. It's already happened. She just has to move on." Tavia said.

"It shouldn't have happened." Hank sighed.

"But we can't change the fact that it did." Tavia said back. "Look, let's say we call it for now. We'll talk later."

"All right, talk to you later." Hank said.

"Yep, later. Out." Tavia said.

Clementine looked into another one of the skylights and recognized it as Carver's office. The very place her nightmare had started. She shuttered at the thought. Carver wasn't anywhere to be seen, and she was glad she didn't have to see him.

She looked around before looking over the edge of the roof, finding a ladder. She slowly started her way down, making sure to keep both walkie-talkies close to her. She didn't want them to break.

As she made her way to the bottom of the ladder she noticed she was in a bit of a predicament. She was stuck. It seemed higher than she could jump without getting injured.

She felt tears of frustration prick her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"Alright, y'all hurry up and get the hell to bed." Troy's angry voice reached her ears as Carlos entered back into the pen looking exhausted.

"But...I want to finish this chapter..." Clementine heard Sarah's voice complain.

"Who cares." Troy growled to the teen.

"Can I at least get some water first?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Fine...But hurry the fuck up." Troy said.

"Okay..." Sarah scrambled past the man.

"Ten minutes..." Troy called with a sigh. "For your book."

Sarah beamed. "Thank you."

"Yeah...Whatever." With those words, Clementine heard the pen gate slam shut and knew Troy was gone. She waited until Sarah got closer before calling, "Sarah!"

The girl jumped in surprise before looking around. "Clem?"

"Over here." Clementine called again.

"Clementine!" Sarah quickly made way to the girl. "How did you... How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." Clementine rolled her eyes.

Sarah seemed confused, "But..."

"Forget it." Clementine stopped her. "Just...Just help me down."

"Help you...?" Sarah asked. "How?"

"Catch me." Clementine replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sarah protested.

"Why not?" Clementine demanded.

"Because what if I drop you?" Sarah mumbled.

"You won't." Clementine said. "I'm going to jump."

"Wait!" Sarah called quickly, stopping the girl. "I'll get my dad to help you."

"Okay." Clementine gave a nod. "Hurry up."

Another voice reached the girls' ears and they turned to see Mike.

"Who are you are talking to?" Mike asked.

"Clementine." Sarah answered, pointing up to the younger girl.

"What?" Mike's eyes widened as he looked to the child.

"She needs help!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How the hell-" Mike reached his arms out, "Jump down. I got you."

With a small nod, Clementine released the ladder. Mike caught her, as he said he would.

"Okay." Clementine said a bit rushed, "You can let me go now."

"Right..." Mike said.

Clementine jerked away before Mike even had the chance to put her down, causing the man to lose his grip on her.

Sarah tried her best to catch her friend, but only ended up tumbling down with her. "Ow!"

"Sarah," Clementine asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sarah smiled.

Mike looked in surprise to see the girl that had gone missing days ago.

"You two okay?" Mike asked helping the two to their feet.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded, giving Mike a thankful smile.

Mike glanced back to Clementine, who shrink back a bit as he held a hand in front of her. "How about you?"

Wide eyed, the girl squeaked, "I'm fine!" Clementine said, refusing his hand.

"Okay. That's good." Mike said, "Didn't mean to upset you."

"No... You didn't upset me. I'm sorry...I-" Clementine cut herself off with a small hiss as she stood up, feeling an ache in her ankle as she put pressure on it. She winced.

"Are you okay, Clem?" Sarah asked.

Clementine gave a nod. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Mike questioned. "You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine." Clementine said firmly.

Mike let out a sigh, "Where have you been?"

The girl looked up at him, but didn't answer.

Mike waited but Clementine didn't speak to the man, she only watched him nervously.

"We should tell everyone you're okay." Sarah suggested.

Clementine nodded.

Sarah offered the younger girl her hand as she noticed her watching Mike. Clementine accepted it and Sarah led her over to the others.

"Clementine?" Carlos questioned, surprised to see the child.

Carlos slowly approached the two girls. "Sarah, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Sarah quickly shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Are you okay, Clementine?" Carlos asked gently, kneeling down to the girl.

Clementine took a step back fearfully, giving a nod.

"Clementine!" Kenny called in surprise.

Clementine looked over to the man. Releasing Sarah's hand, she walked over to Kenny.

The man wore a huge grin as he said, "Oh Thank God you're okay." Kenny pulled her into a hug, causing the child's eyes to grow as wide as saucers.

Clementine squirmed out of his arms, biting back the scream, her throat desperately wanted to let out.

Kenny felt his heart breaking as he remembered what Carlos suspected had happened to the young child.

Sarita send him a sympathetic look. She could tell he was hurt by Clementine's reaction.

"I... I'm sorry, Clem." Kenny mumbled

"What for?" Clementine asked, voice shaking.

Kenny didn't respond, walking back over to sit by Sarita, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Rebecca, who was resting on her bed, looked over at the commotion. "Clem...?" She called, surprised. She forced herself up and walked over to the little girl.

"Hey..." Rebecca greeted gently.

"Hi." Clementine muttered.

"How are you, Clem?" The pregnant woman asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course." Clementine tilted her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Rebecca didn't answer that. Instead she gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "...Want to sit down for a while?"

The girl gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

Rebecca's hand was still on her shoulder as she led the child to the chairs that were gathered around the fire-pit. "Let's stay quiet. We don't want Troy coming back..."

The others agreed.

* * *

"I'm glad you're safe, Clem." Sarita smiled. "Would you like to try to get some sleep?"

"No, no, no." Clementine shook her head. "I have to give the radio to Luke!"

Nick let out a sigh, causing Rebecca to look over to him. "He really made you do this?" Nick asked.

"Do what?" Clementine asked before anyone else could.

"He sent you to get the radios?" Nick huffed.

"Radios?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh...Right." Clementine reached into her pocket, pulling out a radio and showing it to them. "Luke wanted me to give this to you guys."

Kenny took the radio from her. "What's this for?"

"Luke's here?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. I meant to tell you guys." Nick sighed.

"He has a plan." Clementine said.

"What is it?" Carlos questioned.

"He wants to use these walkie-talkies for communication between us." The young girl explained. "He says, he'll use the radio to help keep an eye on the guards."

"Thank you...That's the plan I vote for?" Rebecca sighed.

"Hmm?" Clementine raised a brow in confusion.

"Your friend here had a plan too." Rebecca said.

"Really?" Clementine looked to Kenny.

"I say we use the herd to escape." Kenny told her.

"He wants to get us all killed before Bill can do it." Rebecca said with a shake of her head.

"What is it with you?" Kenny growled, irritated.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Rebecca shrugged.

"You know that's not what he's saying, but... it does sound dangerous." Sarita said, unsure of how to feel about Kenny's plan.

"This shit is all dangerous!" Kenny snapped.

"Kenny! Do not speak to me like that." Sarita scolded him.

"How was Luke?" Nick questioned the little girl. "He wasn't looking too good when I saw you guys. Neither of you were." Nick said.

"He's okay...I think." Clementine said.

"Like you're okay?" Nick asked.

Clementine narrowed her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, you guys looked a bit... rough." Nick replied.

"Like I said, he seemed okay." Clementine shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it, Clem." Rebecca said, much to the girl's appreciation. "If Luke can tell us what's going on with the guards, we can use that to pick a good time to escape."

"That seems reasonable." Sarita agreed.

"Who knows when that'll be. There was a girl back at Crawford that use church bells to send walkers all over the city. We just need something really loud." Kenny told the group.

Sarita spoke up, thoughtfully, "The P.A. System, Carver is always using, is quite loud."

"There's some speakers outside the building...pointed toward the parking lot. I saw them when we were walking out to the work. Troy's always standing next to one of them." Mike added.

"I saw the controls. They're in Carver's office." Clementine said with a shrug.

"She's right..." Rebecca spoke. "It's all controlled in Bill's office. There's a switch in there that'll turn them on.

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"I use to make a lot of the announcements back in the day. I had it flipped on once...luckily there wasn't much around at the time to hear it. It was plenty loud though." Rebecca explained.

"That's perfect! We just gotta get into his office." Kenny smiled, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because it doesn't change anything. This isn't a discussion about how to do it, it's a discussion about whether it's stupid. And it's still stupid. The sensible thing is to get Luke the radio and wait for an opening." Rebecca said causing Kenny's smile to drop.

"You know you're real difficult to deal with sometimes." The bearded man said.

"Kenny..." Sarita called.

"No, that's all right. You're ain't exactly a peach either." Rebecca retorted.

"If what Vanilla Ice says is true, Luke's in no shape to help us. You want to put our fate in that guy's hands? It's not happening." Kenny argued shaking his head.

"You guys should take a look in the mirror sometimes."

"Well..." Clementine started, "Why can't we do both? Even if we bring the herd to us it's probably good for Luke to be able to tell where they're coming from..."

"You know what? Fine. I can get behind that." Kenny said. "Okay, so Clem brings that turd the radio and he keeps posted on the herd's movements. We fire the PA thing and bring the walkers to roll over this place."

"And then what?" Mike asked.

"Get some guns and shoot our way out. I don't know! Whatever we can! We improvise."

"Then that's not a plan." Mike retorted. "You don't plan to improvise."

"I figured out what your problem is..." Rebecca spoke up. "You don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is just to stroll through a herd of walkers, then you should know from the jump that there's no way it's ever going to work."

"Actually... I do it all the time." Jane cut in.

"First words I ever hear you say and it's just some crazy, stupid shit." Mike shook his head.

"Hush." Sarita said before asking Jane, "What do you mean exactly?"

"When you cover yourself in their smell, rub the walker guts all over you... they can't tell you from one of them." Jane said.

"Now I don't know who's crazier." Rebecca said.

"Trust me, I've walked through herds before. It works. You just have to keep calm, and make sure you're good and covered."

"You seem to know what you're talking about." Sarita said.

"This is nuts." Mike said.

"No, it's not. It's perfect." Kenny said.

"Lee figured that out." Clementine piped in.

"What?" Kenny asked surprised.

"It's how we got out of the Marsh house. Lee covered me and we walked right through." Clementine said.

"Really?" Kenny asked.

Clementine gave a nod.

"Holy shit." Kenny said. "Good one, Lee."

Clementine spoke, "I already have the radio. I just have to give it to Luke then-"

"You know; I can't believe he'd send you to get the radio for him. Does he not know what happened to you?" Kenny suddenly growled.

Clementine was startled by his sudden anger. "What happened to me...?" Clementine's eyes were confused as the words fell from her lips.

"I'm talking about the bastard who's been touching you." Kenny said.

Clementine's eyes widened before she looked down. "I don't want to talk about that."

"You can't just pretend it didn't happen, Clem. You-" Nick said.

Clementine quickly cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore. "Stop it! No one touched me. Nothing happened!"

"Clem-" Kenny called.

"I said I don't want to talk about that?" Clementine said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kenny...don't push her." Sarita warned.

Kenny ignored Sarita as he continued to question the child, "Who did it Clem? Tell me! Tell me who did it, and his ass is grass."

"No one! Nothing happened. No one did anything. Stop talking about it!" Clementine snapped.

"Kenny..." Sarita called again.

Kenny raised a hand to silence her as he called the eleven-year old again, "Clementine,"

"No... No, no, no." Clementine threw her hands over her ears.

"Leave her alone!" Sarah cried, standing from her chair. "Just leave her alone."

"Sarah, stop. He wasn't speaking with you." Carlos scolded her.

"I know, dad. I'm not stupid." Sarah uttered, shaking a bit.

"He was talking to Clementine." Carlos continued.

"But she doesn't want to talk." Sarah says, trembling a bit. "Stop trying to make her!"

Everyone was staring at her, Sarah knew it. She could feel all eyes on her as she sank back into her chair, especially Carlos' eyes.

"Look Clem-" Kenny started.

"No..." Clem mumbled, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I... I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Kenny says, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"...It's okay..." Clementine says, but she looks close to tears.

Sarah can see her friend's lips quivering as she clenches her hands tightly. Her dad is still watching her she feels a talk coming on.

"You sure?" Kenny asks the eleven-year-old.

Clementine nods. That's all she can do. She doesn't want to talk anymore. She wants to be left alone.

"I shouldn't stay long. I still have to get the radio to Luke." Clem rushes on, "And... And Troy will be back soon."

"Right." Kenny sighed, turning to the others. "We should all get to bed."

"Clem, I want to talk to you, before you go." Rebecca said looking to Clementine. "Is that okay?"

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"I just want to ask you something. You're not in trouble." Rebecca assured.

Clementine swallowed, standing up. "Okay."

Rebecca walked her a little farther away from the group, out of earshot.

"Did you make up a story that someone touched you?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine's eyes widened at those words. Rebecca...Rebecca didn't believe her? "No. I didn't make it up!"

"So it really happened?" Rebecca questioned.

"...Yes. Yes, it did. It really happened." Clementine clenched her fist hard, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's what I thought." Rebecca sigh, lowering her voice.

"You believe me?" The girl asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine didn't know what to say to that. She still felt bad for lying to the woman before.

"But Clem..." Rebecca called.

"Yeah?" Clementine said.

"Why did you say it didn't happen?" Rebecca asked.

"Because everyone doesn't need to know about it." Clementine crossed her arms. It was her business, not everyone else's.

"Fair enough...You should be able to talk when you're ready." Rebecca said. "But that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"Then what?" Clementine asked.

"You want to tell me the truth now?" Rebecca questioned.

Clementine felt her stomach tighten, "About?"

"About who molested you." Rebecca said.

"Molested?" Clementine echoed, trying to understand the new word.

"Who touched you?" Rebecca clarified.

"What?" Clementine goes still, feeling herself tensing up.

Rebecca kept a serious face. "You told me someone touched your private area, remember?"

Clementine nodded, feeling her throat go dry. "Uh-huh..."

"Can you tell me who it was?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine feels as though her breath is gone, punched out by Rebecca's word. "I... I've told you." She stammers.

"Clem..." Rebecca sighed.

"It happened a long time ago." Clementine nearly chokes on her lie.

Rebecca purses her lips. "Honey...If you're covering for someone-"

"Don't." Clementine held up a hand, "Don't call me that." She said sternly.

Rebecca was shocked by Clementine's reaction. "Hmm?"

Clementine keeps her voice steady and leveled, but she feels like she wants to scream. "Don't call me honey."

"Okay, Clem." Rebecca agrees. "I just...I want you to know, you can talk to me."

"...I know." Clementine responded. But would she believe her?

"You can tell me anything…" Rebecca said.

Clementine was scared to… Would Rebecca hate her if she told her? Would she think she was dirty?

Clementine bit her lip hard, drawing blood. She desperately wanted to cut, but she knew she couldn't. Not here, not in front of Rebecca. Not in front of anyone.

She'd get over it. She'd get over it. It was no big deal...This was the world now. Right?


	33. Chapter 33

Clementine kept quiet for a moment, wondering what she should do... If she were to tell and Carver somehow managed to find out, what would happen? Surely he would hurt her. Not that it mattered, Clementine knew if she got caught by Carver he was going to hurt her already. She didn't want to make things any worse for herself.

"I should go..." Clementine speaks, finally finding her voice. "I… should leave before anyone finds out I'm here…"

"I guess you're right…" Rebecca sounded disappointed, yet her eyes looked so sad. "Clem-"

"Troy will be back any minute." Clementine continues, the girl starts to turn away but Rebecca quickly grabbed the child's shoulder.

"Clementine, wait!" Rebecca said.

Clementine let out a breath, but turned nonetheless. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to force you to talk about it." Rebecca apologized. "Just know that if you need to tell me anything, you can."

"...I..." Clementine starts. "I appreciate it…"

"Yeah…" Rebecca said. She hoped that Clementine would feel more comfortable to talk to her now. She knew they had gotten off to a rough start, but she worried about the child.

Troy's loud voice suddenly makes the two jump, "Alright! Lights out little chickens! You're gonna be up early tomorrow."

Rebecca looked to Clementine, who had gone pale and seemed to be holding her breath. "It's okay..." She whispered to the girl.

Clementine gave a small nod, trying to calm herself down. She inched her way back over to the ladder and waited for Troy to leave the pen. She couldn't risk getting caught. Not now. Not ever. Once she heard the shudder close, she let out a sigh of relief.

Rebecca frowned at the girl's fearful reaction. She knew Clementine was worried about getting caught.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked the child.

"Yeah…" Clementine answered. "I'm fine."

"You sure, sweetie?" Rebecca questioned.

Clementine nodded.

The two were silent for a moment before Rebecca let out a sigh.

"Mike," Rebecca called, earning a grunt. "I think Clementine needs a boost."

"Yeah? Alright." Mike walked over to the little girl and lifted her up. "Come on, kid."

Clementine quickly took grip of the ladder. "Thank you."

"Yep." Mike nodded.

"Clem," Rebecca called, waiting for the girl to look to her.

"Yes?" Clementine stared at her.

"Be safe." Was all the pregnant woman said.

Clementine gave her a nod. "I will."

With that, Clementine climbed up the ladder.

* * *

"Sarah, I like to have a word with you if that's all right." Carlos asked as Rebecca led Clementine away.

"Okay...Am I in trouble?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No. You're not..." Carlos assured her. The two got up and walked away from the rest of the group.

"Why did you get so upset when Kenny was trying to get Clementine to talk?" Carlos asked.

"Because she didn't want to talk." Sarah said simply, looking glum.

"I know, but this is something that needs to be talked about." Carlos told her. "It's important for us to know if she's been hurt."

"Sometimes...it isn't safe to talk." Sarah said without thinking. She shut her mouth fast and swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, voice gentle yet demanding.

Sarah bites her lip, remembering what Carver had said. His threat to kill her dad. Why did Clementine have to leave her hiding spot?!

"Sarah?" Carlos called.

"I..." Sarah swallowed hard. "I'm really tired, dad. And I don't want Troy to get mad at us. Can we...Can we please go to bed?"

"Okay." Carlos reluctantly agreed. "Sleep well, sweetie."

As if she could. Sarah thought.

* * *

Clementine quickly made her way across the roof, finding the skylight, she climbs inside. She just had to hurry and bring the radio to Luke now. Everything was going according to plan. They would be out of there soon. It was only a matter of time.

The stockroom was empty, much to her satisfaction. She didn't have to worry about getting caught.

It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Clementine couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not, but she didn't care. The faster she got out of there the better.

She climbed down the shelves and quickly made her way towards the door. She opens the door and steps out.

It's dark, but as far as she can tell, no one is around. With a sigh of relief, she quickly and quietly shuts the door.

With a deep breath, Clementine starts down the hall of the dark room. The walk seems a lot longer than before and she feels paranoia start hitting in. Glancing over her shoulder, she walks faster, although no one is there.

Suddenly, she thinks she hears footsteps behind her. She quickly spins around, but no one is there. Had she imagined it?

She walks on, moving even faster now. Her heart is pumping so fast; she thinks she might choke.

She hears the footsteps again-louder this time. Closer. She quickly whips around. Breathing hard, she peers into the darkness.

She looks around seeing shadows everywhere. Shadows that a person could easily hide in. She gulps at the thought.

A groan, followed by a bang fills the quiet. Clementine jumps, her head jerking towards the sound. Walkers...Right...They can't get her though. She's safe.

She almost there. So close to the comic book store. So close to safety.

The girl clutches the walkie-talkie tightly. She had known from the start that she was taking a huge risk, but she hadn't been this afraid until now.

She turns back around ready to run as fast as she can to the comic store. Before she can react however, she feels a hand cover her mouth. She feels her heart jolt as she tried to struggle against whoever is restraining her. In her struggle, she drops the radio that's she's holding.

Her eyes are wide as she tries to scream, but a hard blow to the head, renders her unconscious.

Looking at the young girl in his arms, Carver smirks. He knew she couldn't hide from him forever. He picks her up. She's very light. He carries her into his room...


	34. Chapter 34

Clementine was fading in and out of consciousness, but she was starting to come to.

Her head throbbed with pain from the blow she had received. She felt pain throughout her body.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to see shapes and shadows. Slowly she regained her vision, though things were still fuzzy.

Her eyes locked with a figure. A man, she was sure. She looked at him, eyes not able to focus yet. Sound registered in her mind. She could hear movement around her, before she blacked out again.

* * *

When Clementine came to, the last thing she excepted was to find herself tied to a bed. She struggled, trying to get her little fingers on the knots, which were placed out of the way of her probing fingers, before hearing a voice speak.

"No, Honey. Don't do that." Came an annoyed voice.

She quickly looks over to the source of the voice, feeling her heart start to pound.

Carver looked into her fear crazed eyes. "Be good. Be quiet."

"Leave me alone!" Clementine snapped.

"Shh...Don't be scared." Carver said to the young girl.

"I'm not scared." She lied. "Just let me go now."

"If you're not scared now, you're gonna be." Carver replied. "You're in no position to give demands, Clementine.

"You're the one who should be scared." Clementine said. "Just wait till I get free."

"What are you gonna do then?" Carver asked, finding humor in the girl's threat. "Looks like you got your mouth back in the time we've spent apart." He warned. "You should watch what you say when you're speaking to me."

"Just let me go already." Clementine said. "This is insane."

"But we haven't even got to the good part yet." Carver said.

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

Carver ignored her question, instead saying, "It's okay to cry." The man spoke coldly. "But don't fight me."

Clementine nearly scoffed. She wouldn't cry for him. "What do you want?"

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said gently. "I want to talk to you, honey.

"Can't you do that without tying me up?" Clementine growled.

"I don't want you running away." Carver replied. "I've missed you honey." Carver cooed in her ear. "It was naughty of you to hide from me."

"Are you gonna touch me?" If he was she just wanted him to get it over with.

"Eager, are we?" Carver smirked.

Clementine shot him a glare.

"Yes, normally I would already be touching you." Carver said.

"Why aren't you?" She asked.

"I spoke with Bonnie..." Carver started.

"Bonnie?" Clementine asked, not understand what he was getting at.

"That's right." He nodded. "She told me she thinks someone might be abusing you." His voice suddenly becoming sarcastic, "Is that true?"

Clementine gave a nod.

"And who would that person be?" He asked, obviously knowing.

"You!" Clementine spat. She was sick of him playing games with her.

"You know that was supposed to be our secret. Right?" Carver said, scooting closer to her. "Who else did you tell?"

"No one. I didn't tell anyone." Clementine said, shaking her head. _Except Sarah and Luke_.

"What about Sarah?" Carver asked, knowingly.

"...She kept asking." Clementine mumbled.

"Does anyone else know?" Carver asked.

_Luke._ "No." She shook her head.

"Good." Carver nodded.

Clementine felt him run a hand over her cheek, the girl couldn't help but flinch.

That didn't stop him from touching her. She felt his hands move slightly lower. The girl hated this, she couldn't even do a thing to stop him. Not when she was tied up like she was.

"You don't like it when I hurt you, do you?" Carver suddenly asked.

Clementine gave him a pointed look. Of course she didn't. "No."

"Well, that makes two of us. I don't like hurting you." Carver claimed.

Clementine furrowed her brows in confusion. "Then why do you?"

"You don't give me any choice?" Carver said. "If you do what your master says, I won't have to punish you."

"You're not my master." Clementine grumbled.

"We can make this really easy." Carver stated. "You do what I want like a good girl-"

"I don't want to." Clementine cut him off. "You're crazy! I don't belong to anyone. I'm not some kind of object that can be claimed."

"You say that honey, but the truth of the matter is I've already laid a claim on you." Carver argued. "You're MINE."

"I'm not." Clementine growled.

Carver chuckled. "Stop with the act, Clementine. You know who you belong to."

"Fuck you." The girl said. She didn't belong to ANYONE.

Carver scowled at that. "I guess you want it the hard way then."

"Let me go." The girl pulled at her bonds, scared at his words. "I don't belong to anyone. Let me go!"

"I'll show you how wrong you are about that." Carver said as he reached for her.

The young girl's body tensed as Carver pulled at the zipper of her coat.

Clementine's eyes grew wide and she pleaded, fear in her voice. "No! Stop it!"

Carver stopped, but only long enough to slap her across her cheek as he yelled, "Shut up! Don't tell me what to do."

The girl bit her lip, fighting back tears as Carver pulled open her coat.

"Please..." She mumbled, catching Carver's attention.

"What is it, honey?" Carver asked.

"Can... Can you please untie me?" She asked, quietly.

"If you'll do what I say." Carver said.

Clementine sighed, "Okay..." She said, but that didn't mean she would actually do as she said.

"Good girl." Carver smiled. He stood up and slowly he undid her bonds. "There we go. That better?" He asked.

Clementine was feeling better now that she was untied, now she just had to find a way to get away from Carver.

"I asked you a question honey." Carver said. "Is that better?"

The girl rubbed her sore wrist. "Yes."

"Good." Carver smiled. "Now...Do you wanna take your clothes off for me? Or do you want me to do it for you?"

The girl felt her stomach drop...

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm surprised there are so many. I'm going to warn everyone that the next few chapters will be bad. I was debating on being graphic or leaving out details...Lemme know guys...**_

_**Also Clenny4life, I'll think about it. Might be fun to try.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Alright. It's gonna be graphic. And I don't want to spoil the story for anyone so...you'll just have to wait and see what I got planned for the future.**_

_**WARNING: RAPE of a child.**_

* * *

"Please...Please don't make me." Clementine begged.

"Pick now." Carver said.

"Please." The girl continued to beg.

"Alright then. I'll do it." Carver decided.

"No... No..." Clementine mumbled.

Carver placed a hand over her mouth, looking her in the eyes. "Shush." He said. "You don't need this right now." He pulled her hat from her head, causing the girl to glare at him.

"Hey, give that back, you asshole!" Clementine demanded, reaching for the hat.

Carver kept it out of her reach, before throwing it away from them. Wordlessly, he knelt beside the girl and slapped her face a few times. "You really need to learn some respect."

The girl fell silent as she could feel the burning from his slaps. She brought a hand to her cheek, letting out a pained whimper.

"Lift your hips so I can get your jeans off you." He demanded.

"No, no, no," Clementine shook her head.

Carver grabbed her jeans, yanking at them. "I said off," He said.

His hands reached down to her jeans, moving to open them. She started squirming on the bed, anything to stop the stripping of her jeans from her body. He pulled the zipper down and pulled the jeans to the side, slipping them down her hips.

She felt his hand move behind her, pulling up her shirt until it was under her chin, pinching and pulling on her nipples before moving lower to her panties. "NO!" Clementine yelled.

She tried to kick him but he was stronger, brushing her kicks aside.

The man moved up to her face, grabbing it tightly. "You don't want to get hurt, do you? Relax now." He ordered her.

Clementine kept kicking at him with both feet as she begged, "Let me go!"

He only said, "No."

"Please!" Clementine said.

"Stop fighting or you'll make it worse." Carver said to her.

Clementine started screaming loud, hoping someone would hear and stop Carver.

"As much as I like it when you scream," He placed a hand over the girl's mouth. "You're gonna have to shut up."

He moved his hand again. When she let out another scream, he raised his hand as if to slap her once more.

"No... Don't." Clementine pleaded, shaking her head.

"Then stop." He rubbed her stomach gently. "Relax. This is going to be fun." He leered at her.

"Go to hell." She snarled.

He laughed, tightening his grip on her jaw.

Glaring at him, Clementine decided enough was enough.

She bent her head down, biting his arm.

He jerked his arm back before she could do much damage. Carver angrily swung his hand and hit her face with his open hand, her head snapping to the side from the powerful blow.

She cried in pain.

Carver cupped her face tenderly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Are you going to do that again?"

_Yes..._ Is what she wanted to say, but she knew better. "No, don't...don't hit me, please."

"Then be a good girl." He said, reaching over to the table that sat by the bed, and grabbing his gun.

With his gun threatening her, Carver striped off her panties.

He stands up and unzips his own pants. When Clementine sees his steel hard length her eyes fill with terror... exciting him.

She watched as Carver picked up his pistol again, afraid for her life this time.

Carver made his way back towards her and began to caressed her inner thighs with the cold muzzle of the pistol, letting it play up her pussy slit.

She brought one leg up, bent at the knee, feeling the pistol continuing to run up and down her slit.

"Leg down and spread your legs." His voice was as cold as the gun that played between her legs.

She obeyed, the pain still lingering in her face, lower lip trembling as she fought back tears. He wasn't going to see her cry. She wouldn't let him.

Her hips jerked up as the muzzle slid between her vaginal lips, the metal spreading them apart. "Stop it," She said, she was terrified that he might pull the trigger.

"Keep your legs spread open," The muzzle run across her abdomen, back and forth before running up her slit again.

She allowed her legs to part, open to the cruel fondling of the pistol.

He continued to move the muzzle over her body, circling her nipples, back and forth over her abdomen, her thighs clenching together, afraid of the muzzle between them again.

"Open again, I know you like the feel of the metal on your cunt." Carver said cruelly

With her eyes squeezed shut, her legs parted, the muzzle pushing deeper between them.

Carver could feel the girl trembling, obviously terrified. He continued to torture her with his gun before he felt her kick him.

She was kicking and yelling, unable to stand the molestation of her body any longer. "GET awaaay, noo!" She yelled out, "Stooop!"

The man growled in annoyance a took hold of her legs. "What did I tell you?" the pistol still playing up and down between her chest as he spoke to her. "What am I going to do with you?" Her captor released her arms and moved the gun. "Would you like me to just shoot you?" he taunted her.

Clementine quickly shook her head.

Carver let out a sigh, "I'm gonna have to tie you again if you can't seem to learn how to behave."

Clementine shook her head once more, crying out again, "No. No, please don't. I'll be good." She did not want the feeling of helplessness she felt when she was bound.

"Promise?" Her captor, now between her legs, slapped her inner thighs. "Spread 'em."

She refused, but Carver didn't care as he himself forced her legs apart.

"That's fucking nice..." The man said.

She jumped as she felt his hand rub over her secret part.

She felt humiliated as the man fondled her. Her legs were held open, her captor's hands moving over her area, rubbing it with his big palm.

She tried to kick the hands away, but Carver was more powerful, slapping aside her useless effort.

"Let me go, let me go," She yelled, kicking her legs back and forth, her captor trying to grab the fast moving legs. He finally succeeded, grabbing her tightly around each ankle and brought her legs up and back, her pussy lips now spreading. He continued to run his hands between her legs.

She tried her best to keep from trembling as Carver whispered, "Do you like this?"

Clementine just look up at him mutely.

Pinning her down on the bed, he moves his head to her chest, taking one nipple in his warm mouth and sucking on it softly and then more strongly. Moving to the other, he sucks it into his mouth, giving it the same treatment.

Clementine squirmed under his touch, she didn't like it, but if she just let Carver touch her...he'd leave her alone. And she could get back to Luke. Only a few touches and she'd be on her way.

Pulling his head up, he looks at the child for a long moment. Smiling a slow smile like that of a hawk that has just gotten its prey, he swoops his head down to feast on her nipples again, while running a hand down her stomach towards her pussy.

Sucking in her breath, Clementine brace herself for what she knows is inevitable, but when his hand skims along her clit, her breath comes out in a low moan. Still smiling, he starts rubbing her clit slowly, and then slips a finger down towards her opening.

"You're getting wet, Honey. You like this, don't you? Come on, you can tell me," he coaxes.

"No, I don't." Clementine responded, her mind refusing what her body is accepting.

"Yes, Honey, you like this," he smirks. Pulling his finger out of her now wet vagina, he holds them up.

"Look at all that sweet juice, just for me." Moving his hand to his mouth, he sucks her juice off of his fingers.

Clementine felt embarrassed seeing that. "Please, just let me go." She begged.

"Nuh-uh," He shakes his head. "I'm gonna take my time so we can BOTH enjoy this."

"No, no, please no." She tried to slide slowly from under him, but he held her tight.

"Look at me." He ordered.

She continued to look down, so he reached for her, turning her face towards him against her will. Still, she kept her eyes down, not meeting his gaze.

"I said fucking look at me!" He struck her, open-handed across the jaw, in one quick sudden motion.

She could taste blood but defiantly continued to avoid his stare. Grabbing her face harshly, he let his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her cheek and growled to her, "Don't make me tell you again. Look at me."

She finally looked up into his eyes and he smiled wickedly. "Good girl."

"Let me see your beautiful eyes." As he whispered the words, he forced two fingers up into her without warning.

Unprepared for the violation, she shuddered and flinched away from him.

Using the two fingers inside of her, he pulled her back towards him with a sudden jerk.

She felt an unpleasant tearing sensation at the opening of her vagina, and whimpered quietly. Slowly, she dragged her gaze up to meet his, her eyes sharp with anger and pain.

"Mmmmm, that's nice and tight," He purred, looking into her eyes. "Keep looking at me." He demanded, as the child tried to look away. He stared at her intently as he worked his fingers even deeper into her body, until his knuckles were pressed against the entrance.

"I think you like it." He declared, grinning wickedly, while bringing his fingers up to her mouth. "Clean me off."

She turned her head away from him.

His smile faded as he grabbed her face with the other hand and delivered a sharp smack to her cheek.

This time, when he put his fingers to her mouth, she complied, opening her mouth and sucking on his fingers. Withdrawing his saliva soaked hand from her mouth, he patted her cheek and praised her.

Clementine gave him a look of disgust, and his cock twitched eagerly in response.

"Now, now. You promised to be good, remember? Now be a good girl and take my cock and play with it." Carver said.

Clem slowly and nervously moved her hand to him. She reached her tiny hand into his opened jeans, hearing him moan as she gripped his thing more securely, pulling it from his pants and stroking it.

He lay back on the side of her, and grabbing her head, urged her mouth towards his dick. With a disgusted look on her face, slowly she took his head into her mouth.

She found a rhythm taking his big thing into her mouth and easing it back out.

Carver started moving his hand back to her pussy, he began to finger her again.

Despite her small frame, she was able to resist him somewhat, the strong inner muscles pressing together to exclude his hand. He managed to get the first two fingers to get her tiny entrance again before cramming the third finger in. Judging by her restrained grunts, she was not having an easy time taking all three fingers.

Looking at her pain stricken face, he smiled and said "Don't cry, honey. You haven't even gotten the worse yet."

He watched her face contort in agony as he pushed his fingers into her, enjoying her futile attempts to move away from his touch. Meanwhile, his cock was aching, needing to be inside her tight hole. Watching her tiny body writhing on his hand, he knew he was going to have to take it easy or he would come all too quickly once he had her around his shaft.

He began to help her stroke himself, and therefore was caught completely unaware when she kneed him in the face.

His hands flew up to his nose automatically, and he felt his own hot blood spurt across his palms. Pain and anger erupted in a starry flash behind his eyes.

Clementine heard him swear in agony and rage.

Carver yanked her hair, pulling her head back a bit. "Try that again and there are going to be consequences. Understand?"

Clementine shoots him a glare but doesn't reply.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Carver asked.

Clementine shakes her head in response.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if you don't do everything I say." The man said. "Now suck." He motioned towards his cock. "No teeth." The man warned. "You don't fight - I play nice."

Clementine sniffed, but did as she was told.

"Good girl." He groaned running a hand through her hair. His other hand made way down her body.

Clementine whimpered as his fingers teased her tight hole.

"Enough!" He moved her head back. "I want to be inside you when I cum."

"What?" Clementine's eyes go wide at those words. He couldn't mean what she thought he did.

Before she could utter another word Carver pushed her back so she laid on the bed. He moved down her body with his tongue never breaking contact with her skin.

She freezes when his tongue first glides between her cunt lips then thrashes again.

He holds her hips so he can really taste her. He licks all over between her legs, then presses his tongue into her virgin hole. She tastes so sweet!

He massages her cunt with his tongue. Up to her clit, so soft and delicate looking. He licked it repeatedly, once, twice, three times before she pushed her hips at him demanding more. Chuckling, he obliged her and set his mouth directly on her clit and began to suck it in earnest.

Clementine's eyes closed as she moaned.

Carver slipped two fingers inside her and finger fucked her while he sucked on her clit, then alternated, rubbing her clit and sticking his tongue in her slit. Then he alternated again. With every additional second that he was sucking her, he got more and more aroused.

"Please," Clementine muttered, not quite knowing if she was asking him to stop or keep going.

Carver smirked and pulled away. "It's my pleasure to please you, Honey."

The girl's eyes snapped open again to see the man positioning his hard cock at the entrance he'd assaulted earlier.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Clementine asked nervously.

"I'm going to put this in there." He rubbed her hairless cunt once again.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Yeah. That's all gonna go in you." Carver said.

"W-Won't that hurt?" Clementine stammered.

"Of course it will, this is punishment and punishment hurts." He placed the head back at her opening, rubbing it along her, ready to push in.

"Please don't do this. Please don't hurt me!" She began shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry, Honey, but it has to go down like this." He replied.

Clementine began to struggle as he pressed the tip of his cock against her tiny hole and he calmly asked, "Ready to scream for me, honey?"

"No! No! Don't put that inside me!" She begged, but it was no use.

Without saying a word, Carver thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock into her. She screamed in pain.

Carver had to stop. She was so tight, he barely even got half in. He pulled his cock out of her. He felt Clementine's body relax, and noticed the girl was struggling to sit up, realizing she probably assumed that he was done punishing her. He proved her wrong by forcing her back down.

Clementine tried to force herself up as Carver released her. Was he done? Did he realize that his thingy wouldn't fit inside her? Was he going to let her go now?

As soon as she managed to sit up the earth suddenly tilted and the girl found herself on her back once again. Carver's weight was pressing her down against the bed. She tried to move, but he held her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked the child, looking amused. "Were you under the impression that we were done?"

Clementine watched the man, wide eyed as he hovered over her.

"We're just getting started, Honey."


	36. Chapter 36

"Why are you doing this?" Clementine asked.

"This is your own fault. If you had been good, this wouldn't be happening to you." Carver said cruelly. "Spread your legs for me."

With fear in her eyes, Clementine said, "No, please don't! You're hurting me!" struggling hard against her captor's grip.

"Last chance." He warned her. "Spread those legs or I'm really gonna hurt you!"

He watched as she slowly pulled her legs apart as she choked back sobs.

"Please, don't!" Fearing penetration, Clementine tried to beg.

Carver ignored her as he lay on top of her and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down, sliding it between her private, then started pushing it gently into her tight entrance. He slowly slid his cock back inside the eleven-year-old girl's body. He began fucking the little girl's virgin pussy, careful not to go too deep. He didn't want to break her cherry...yet.

"You're so tight. You feel wonderful around me!", He added as he continued pushing the tip of his cock into and out of her and kissing and sucking her nipples. He felt the girl's struggles lessen, almost stopping, as she grew quieter.

"Ready to feel some real pain?" He asked, wanting to spark some more terror.

"No... No!" She began struggling again. "Please stop."

He gave her an evil smile as he asked, "What will you do for me to stop, Honey?"

Hoping to stop Carver from hurting her, Clementine said, "Anything you say. I promise!"

Carver wouldn't accept that though, and said, "No, you have to tell me. What will you do if I take my cock out of your cunt, Clementine?", continuing to push just the tip into and out of her body.

Fighting back tears, the scared girl said, "I... I'll rub it for you?" making it sound like a question, hoping it would be enough.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Carver sighed, "Get ready to become a woman." Carver said, sliding in and out of her pre-pubescent vagina. Clementine didn't understand what he meant - become a woman? How could she become a woman?

Clementine tried to wiggle away but her hips were gripped firmly in powerful hands and she was yanked forward roughly just as Carver rammed himself into her virgin entrance.

The girl let out a loud scream.

To stop her from pushing up against him, he tightly gripped her wrists and placed them over her head, holding them down with one hand as he pushed his cock into her tiny pussy.

Clementine started to whine, "No! It hurts! Stop!"

"Shh..." He hushed as he pushed more of his cock into her pussy as he held her down tighter, hearing her crying and begging him to stop.

"No more," Whimpered Clementine in a quiet voice, "it hurts."

He could feel the tremors in her little body as she sobbed.

"Not much farther," Carver reassured her, gently stroking her hair, "It will be so much better when I'm in all the way." He pushed, and a little more of my cock was engulfed by her tight entrance.

Suddenly Clementine's internal muscles went into convulsions as she cramped around him, then instinctively she pushed out as hard as she could, trying to expel him.

Instead he firmly grasped her bony thighs and pushed in as hard as he could.

Clementine clenched every muscle in her body as she stifled a scream. Trapped between Carver and the bed there was nowhere for her to go.

Feeling his cock hit her hymen, he pulled back, then forced it deep inside, breaking the barrier hard and pushing his cock deep into the little girl's tiny body, feeling blood seep out of her deflowered sweet spot.

Clementine suddenly lost all feeling in her legs. Her screams reached their highest pitch as the man forced his dick into her, seating his excited prick deep up in her, pressing his cock-head against her cervix.

Carver quickly threw a hand over her mouth and began to slowly fuck her. Even through his hand, he could still hear the blood-curdling screams coming from the young girl. He stared into her face as he picked up the pace of his thrust, now slamming in and out of her. Her screams turned to quiet sobs after he slapped her multiple times, wanting her to quiet down.

"Please..." She whimpered.

The man ignored her, however and pounded into her little body, surprisingly excited by the sounds of the little girl screaming beneath him. The feeling of her tight cunt's vice-like grasp round the base of his cock was absolutely incredible.

Clementine was sobbing now. She could help it. It just hurt so much. "I hate you," She wailed, "It really hurts."

After a few seconds, her little pussy start to open up a little and as she was fucked.

He started sucking on her nipples as he ground his thick cock into her.

Clementine let out a scream of pain. "Please," She cried, "Stop it! It hurts! P-Please! Please stop!"

Carver thrust at an angle, raking the head of his cock against the side of a wall and he immediately received a blood-curdling yell.

He only moved faster as the girl cried.

He leaned over to take the girl's mouth in a kiss but she snapped her head to one side causing the man to chuckle at the act of rebellion. He gave another rough thrust as punishment and the girl cried.

He tried again, this time she was more cooperative. He forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing his unwilling lover.

Clementine kept trying to close her legs, hoping to force the man off her, but it was no use. "Stop it, please!" She whined. "Keeenny! KENNY!" The little girl screamed, struggling to get out from under her rapist. "Someone help me!"

He held her tighter as he started fucking her tiny pussy harder. "No one can help you. Just relax."

"Luke!" The girl screamed, making Carver narrow his eyes. "LUKE!" She called louder. Luke said he would find her. He told her he would save her, protect her from Carver. Where was he? "LUK-"

Carver wanted her quiet, he quickly grabbed his gun, holding it to the child's head. This quieted her down as he pounded in and out her. He sighed, bringing his free hand down to rub her cilt, he gave it a hard rub, leading her to moan. It was the sweetest sound his ears ever could have heard as he continued rubbing her little nub as hard as he could.

"Do you remember what cum is?" Carver asked as he fucked her newly deflowered pussy hard.

"Y-Yes," Clementine answered.

"Well, you're gonna feel it inside you soon. Do you want that?" Carver asked her.

The girl shook her head.

"Well, that's too bad, honey. Because I want it."

"NO! Let me go!" Clementine struggled about and Carver pressed the gun against her face as warning.

"Stop it." He said. "Don't fight. You're only gonna make it worse."

"It hurts." She said, trying her best to stop crying.

"Stop whining, honey." Carver replied, not caring about her pain.

"Why? Why are you hurting me?" Clementine asked.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." Was Carver's response. "Just shut up and take it."

"Please...Please stop." Clementine mumbled.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear you." Carver growled, thrusting even harder. "You like this, don't you?"

"I don't like it." Clementine argued. "It hurts."

"Fucking liar. You know you like this."

"No. I don't." Clementine said.

"Oh yes you do." Carver laughed. "You want more?"

She went quiet, not a single sniffle or whimper escaping.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carver laughed, mocking the girl.

"NO! NO! STOP IT!" Clementine shook her head.

"Shut up." Carver took his hand a wrapped in around her throat, silencing her. "Shut the fuck up." He loosened his grip, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"You are hurting me." She mumbled.

"I can show you real pain. Wanna know what it's really like to be hurt?" Carver asked, thrusting a bit faster.

"No..."

"Then be a good girl. Don't scream again, understand me?" Carver said.

Clementine gave a tiny nod, "Yes."

"Good girl." Carver grinned. "Be a good little girl." Still thrusting, he kept his hand on her little cilt, rubbing fast. "You like this? Go on and moan for me."

"No." Clementine clenched her jaw, trying to keep sounds locked in.

"Yes." Carver said, "Say it for me."

Clementine whimpered in response.

"Fuck...You feel so good. You're so fucking tight, Honey." He groaned, "Tell me to fuck you. Tell me to put my juice in you."

Clementine didn't know what he meant, but she felt terrified as he held the gun by her. Softly, she spoke, "I... I want you to...to f-f-fu-fuck me." too afraid not to obey.

"And?" The man asked, waiting for all of what he wanted her to say as he fucked her harder and held her tighter, making the little girl helpless to stop him.

"And...I...I..." Before she could say the rest, however, Carver felt the wetness increase around his cock and the child's legs began to tremble.

She felt a hot flash and she started to shake. Eyes wide with fear. "Aaahh!" She cried out, unsure of what was occurring. Was she going to die?

Scared by this new sensation, Clementine let out a whimper. She'd never felt like this before.

Carver smirked, digging his finger roughly against the girl's pleasure button. "You're having an orgasm, Honey. Does it feel good?"

"Ah..." Clementine let out a moan. He was hurting her. She didn't want this. So why did she suddenly feel so good. "Oooooh!" Clementine bit her lip, trying to hold back sounds as her legs trembled and the wetness of her private increases, allowing the man's hard cock to slide easier into and out of her body.

"Beautiful… you look so beautiful when you cum. Tell me you want me to make you cum again, honey. Tell me!" He demanded between thrusts. "You're such a good little girl."

Clementine felt her orgasm winding down and then begin spiraling to peak again as he continued fucking her, his hand still on her sensitive clit. "Aaah!... S-Stop."

He began fucking her harder and deeper, hand still rubbing and pinching her little clit, hearing the little girl scream as he brought her to another orgasm. Her pussy still pulsing around his dick, he moved his hand from her pleasure nub and continued his hard thrusting slurping in and out, in and out, of her soaking wet snatch, his balls slapping her ass with each pump. "You're mine. Say it."

"No!" She tried to buck him off and get away, but he held on, fucking her as she sobbed.

In and out of the girl's tender little hole until finally, with a last hard thrust, he buried his prick as far up her as he could get, and blew off in her in a series of hard spurting jets, spraying her ravaged, torn little cunt with his hot potent semen.

He spurted and spurted and spurted in her, surge after surge of his hot juice ejaculating up into her tiny womb grabbed her hips he drove in to the hilt as he emptied into her cunt. It felt like a quart of cum had been dumped into her pussy.

"Clementine," he sighed contentedly before biting down on his lip and thrusting into her a few more times. Finally spent, he pulls himself free. He lies there for a few more minutes, listening to her pitiful sobs.

Carver looked down at the child - totally innocent of sex not thirty minutes, ago who had now experienced things many women never experience their entire lives - and felt his cock twitch again. She was now officially his.

"Go to sleep, honey." He hushed the child, pulling the blanket over her tiny body.

Clementine curled into a little ball, closing her eyes tightly, in too much pain to stay awake any longer.


	37. Chapter 37

Clementine was a beauty. Her parents had created a wonderful little toy for him. He only wished they could be around for him to thank them

Carver lifted the covers up and he could feel his cock begin to stiffen. He forced the girl's legs open and Clementine mumbled a tired "no". Carver didn't care, he was going to get what he wanted.

Clementine squirmed around a little as he rubbed her. She was making noises like she was waking up. "Ssstop it..."

Carver's response was to shove a finger inside her.

She winced, eyes shooting open. "No! No please! Please don't. It hurts. It hurts! I'm hurt! Please! Please!"

"Shh...Calm down honey. It's okay." Carver spoke in a calm voice.

"No. No no no no no!" She panicked.

"Shhh! Shut up!" He covered her mouth, but the little bitch bit into his hand, refusing to let go. Carver swore and pulled himself off her. He delivered a sharp smack to the girl's reddened cheek, glaring at her. "You fucking bitch!"

"It hurts!" The girl complained.

Carver didn't care for her protest. He didn't want to stop. And he wouldn't.

It was too early, but that didn't matter to him. He had forced her legs open and was using fingers on her, touching her privates. She felt him force his fingers inside of her, while he rubbed his thing in his free hand.

He sat between her legs, furiously pumping his thing. He would spit on it and rub the spit all over the middle of it.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling his fingers out of her, he looked to the girl. Grabbing her head tight as he held his thing before her.

She knew what he wanted. Clementine violently attempted to get up, and Carver grabbed her and forced her back down.

"Oh, no you don't! You're gonna suck on this!" Carver said.

"No! Let me go." Clementine squealed in terror.

"Open your mouth," Carver order. "Now!" He gripped her jaw, hard, forcing her lips to part. He quickly took advantage a slipped his cock into her mouth.

Clementine closed her eyes as she readied herself, waiting for the liquid that she knew would be coming soon.

Carver started sliding the girl's head up and down on his cock, feeling the tip go deep into her mouth and enter the top of her throat. He would rest and pull out as he felt her gag reflex opening. He didn't want to come to early, and he knew that if he dropped his cock into the kid's throat, come he would.

"Ohhhh... yeah... just like that..." Carver told the child as he thrusted his cock into her mouth. Carver moved faster, feeling the come moving up inside of him - getting ready to shoot out. "Open your eyes, cunt. Open your eyes and look at me."

Clementine, confused, opened her eyes, looking to the man.

"Yes... fuck... are you ready?" Carver felt his orgasm getting closer, building quickly. "Keep it in your mouth. Swallow it all," He told her as his balls tightened...

She saw his waist shake a little and the man threw his head back and groaned and the thing in her mouth begin pouring the salty, bitterly, hot liquid onto her tongue.

"Swallow." Carver ordered.

Closing her eyes, she forced the disgusting fluid down. She gulped and swallowed it down, grimacing at the bitter taste.

Carver felt her tongue roll around the head of his penis, trying to avoid his semen. She obviously didn't like the taste of it - oh well! It felt fucking fantastic!

"Good girl." Carver praised. "Did you like that?" Carver asked, rubbing a finger over her private area. "Tell me you liked it."

"Y-Yes," Clementine said. "I... I liked it." She wasn't believable, and she got a slap for it.

"Mean it, you cunt! Or I'll bring Sarah in here and we can see if she does better." He threatened. "Try it again."

Clementine didn't want Sarah to have to feel the pain, the terror she felt. She didn't think Sarah could handle that. Her cheek still stinging from the blow, she replied, "I really liked sucking on your..."

"Cock." Carver said.

"Your cock." She whimpered, "It was fun."

"That's better," Carver said. The hand that struck her not but seconds earlier was now stroking top of her head, and the side of her face. His other hand was fingering her.

She was still sore from what occurred yesterday. She didn't want anymore.

"Hey, you know what I am going to do to you?" He asked the child.

Clementine was still dazed from the vicious throatfucking she just received and looked at the man between her spread legs. "Don't..."

"Don't what, honey?" Carver asked.

"Just stop. Leave me alone." Clementine pleaded.

"Don't talk back to me. You're in no position to give orders."

She looked away from Carver, who laughed.

"You know what's gonna happen, don't you?" He smirked. "I'm going to put this in you. I'm going to fill you up with my cock," Carver said, moving closer to the girl.

"STOP." Clementine said.

"Shush now, don't fucking scream!" Carver spat.

"I don't want this." Clementine shook her head.

"I don't care what you want. It's what I want." Carver told her. "You do what I tell you."

"No! Please don't do this! Not again!" Clementine begged.

"Shut up." Carver said.

"I'll do whatever you tell me! Just don't put it in me!" She pleaded, not wanting to feel the pain.

"What will you do then?" Carver questioned.

"I'll... I'll rub it. I'll suck it! Anything!" Clementine told him desperately.

"Will you now?" Carver asked.

Clementine gave a nod. "Yes."

"Well, I don't want that. If I did, I'd just force you to do it." Carver stated.

"No no no!" Clementine started to move away, turn, anything, but strong hands were holding her, pressing her into the bed. Her eyes opened wide as the very tip of Carver's cock pressed into her pre-teen vagina. She bucked her hips to get away - anything. It didn't work. She moaned low in her throat as the man between her legs started to drive into her.

She bit her lip hard. She wouldn't cry for him. Not this time. She could feel herself bleeding again as he moved inside her.

Carver laughed as her attempts to get free amused him.

"S-Stop." She choked.

"I'm not gonna stop." Carver refused.

"Stop it." Clementine said, a bit clearer with her demand.

"The more you tell me to stop, the worse it will get." Carver said. "You're mine."

"No I'm not." Clementine said.

"Yes, you are." Carver said. "Look at me." He demanded. "I want you to watch me fuck you." Carver stated simply. "Better yet," He pulled out, moving to sit up. "You're gonna ride me." He moved to lean back.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Come here, honey." He motioned her to come to him. "You're going to fuck me. All by yourself. I'm going to sit back and enjoy it. Because if you don't, I'll spank you until you can't sit down. And then you'll still fuck me." She didn't move and Carver snapped, "Get over here now!"

She didn't want to be spanked, knowing that he was a psycho that derived pleasure from her pain. She crawled on her bed, moving up until she spread her legs wide, her knees on either side of his hips, her crotch aching from the wide expanse.

"It's nice and wet, so it should slide right in." Carver said.

He saw her raise up, scooting forward, Carver settled back, groaning softly as he felt himself rub against her, his cock jerking in pleasure at the delicious friction.

As she straddled herself over Carver, she paused to think about what was about to happen. As she sat there, Carver pushed down on her shoulders, sinking her down onto his length.

He watched her face grimacing as he began to push her body down onto his waiting cock.

It was huge as it shoved against her, she groaned as he pushed her little body down. She hated the look he gave her, so smug, forcing her to do such a terrible thing. Her private began to burn.

Carver saw the pained look on her face, his hands reaching out to grip her hips. "Ride it, honey." He urged her, his hands making her hips move from side to side, dancing on his cock.

The scream torn from her lips nearly terrified Carver, who's hands were on her hips holding her from pulling back.

"NO!" She struggled to get loose, but Carver held her pinned. Clementine was sure that she was bleeding pretty heavy. It was too soon to be feeling this pain again. It hurt terribly.

Carver enjoyed the pleasure her tight body gave him. He fought her attempts to escape, the powerful muscles in his arms able to keep her in submission. "Take more of it," He ordered her.

How could he enjoy her pain so much? "No... No more!" She cried out in pain, the continuous shoving sending her body into convulsions.

"You got lots more to take inside you." Only half of his cock was inside her, refusing to stop until she had taken it all.

"It hurts." Clementine whimpered.

"It's okay..." He soothed.

Clementine shook her head. "It's too soon for you to-"

"It's alright." Carver shushed her. "Just rub your cilt."

"My what?" Clementine gritted her teeth from the pain, raising a brow in confusion at his words.

Carver moved her hand to her private, "Feel that button? That's called your cilt right there." He pressed against it causing her to moan. "Rub it. Make yourself feel good like I showed you..."

Clementine did as he told, suddenly feeling a spark of pleasure. The more she rubbed the better it felt. She could still feel pain, but the sudden pleasure was a distraction.

"Yes. Good girl." He said, still moving his hips up. "Fuck yeah," Carver moaned. "Now ride me, honey!"

Clementine started to bounce up and down, slowly getting used to the pain. Feeling pleasure shoot through her body, she couldn't control herself.

"That's it," Carver moaned, lost in lust. "Such a good girl."

Clementine increased her pace as she kept rubbing her "cilt" as Carver called it. It felt good.

Carver watched her with a smirk. "Let me help you." He swatted her tiny palm away and took over, rubbing her cilt for her. "Ride me, honey."

Clementine obeyed as the man took over the duty of pleasing her.

"You want to cum, honey?" Carver asks, lips tickling the cartilage of her upper ear. He moves his lips lower, goosebumps form as his hot breath blankets the nape of her neck. He kisses her and whispers, "Can I make you cum?"

The girl's head nods slowly, unable to stop herself as his hand moves against her cilt.

Her breathing is shallow as Carver bites her earlobe and mutters. "I want you to cum for me, Clementine."

The child tenses her body. Carver continues to stimulate her and a quiet squeal escapes the girl's lips. The girl's face is so full of pleasure.

She begins to rock back and forth faster as she nears her orgasm. She started to buck wildly.

"Cum on my cock, you little whore," Carver moaned to her.

She didn't understand. Was he insulting her? She didn't think about that long as she felt too good to care.

"Keep going honey. All the way down." Carver muttered between his moans.

Clementine put her hands on his chest and started to ride him harder.

"Fuck my cock, honey," he moaned again. "Fuck it hard!"

Clementine bounced up and down hard on his cock.

"Fuck..." Carver sighed "I'm cumming!"

Clementine felt him erupt inside of her, causing her to also reach her peak as he squirted in her. She gasped out as she came, trembling from the pleasure before collapsed on him, struggling to catch her breath.

"Did you like that?" Carver questioned.

Clementine was silent trying to calm down after the rough fucking and her orgasm.

"Well, I liked it." Carver shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. That's fine."

After a few moments of lying there in silence, Carver asked, "You awake, honey?"

"It hurts..." Clementine mumbled softly.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Carver said.

Clementine didn't respond.

"Well...I've gotta get to work soon." Carver stood and started tying the dazed girl's wrists to the bed. "You be a good girl and stay put...Who am I kidding, you're not going anywhere." He said, rubbing a hand over her cheek. "Open." He ordered holding what looked like a rag in front of the girl's face.

"Wha-" Clementine snapped back into reality and quickly tugged of the rope holding her wrists. "No! Stop it!"

"Shush!" He said, shoving the rag into the struggling child's mouth. "I just don't want you screaming."

Clementine let out a noise of protest, but he ignored it. He checked once more that her bonds were secure before he quickly dressed himself and left her alone in the room.

Clementine quickly pulled on her bonds, but it did nothing except burn her wrists. She winced in pain, but continued to pull.

She had to get out of there. She had to call for help. She couldn't just lay there helplessly. She had to escape, she had to.


	38. Chapter 38

Clementine didn't know how long it had been. Her wrists were starting to ache and her jaw hurt. Not to mention how bad the pain was down there.

She was scared, and she was hurting. Carver hadn't come back yet which was good, but she hadn't managed to get loose yet either.

She looked around the room, she tried to find anything that could help her. Nothing.

She tried to scream for help through her gag, but it did no good. She was trapped. She was alone in her worst nightmare with nobody to save her.

* * *

Luke peeked through the door of the comic book store. He didn't understand what was taking the kid so long. She was supposed to grab the radios and come straight back. What the hell was she doing?

He wondered if he should go looking for her, but he didn't see anyway to possibly do that without getting caught. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place here.

* * *

Clementine lifted her head, shaking her tiredness away. She had fell asleep? She mentally cursed herself for dozing off. Her arms were now numb from the position they were tied in. The gag was still in her mouth.

Before she could do anything however, the door opened. She felt her heart jump as she looked to the door.

"Miss me?" Carver questioned.

She only glared at him.

"I brought you some food." He said.

_Great- Except how was she supposed to eat with a gag in her mouth?_

Carver approached the child and pulled the rag from her mouth. He sat beside her, holding a spoonful of rice in front of her. "Here."

Clementine looked at the plain white rice, but said nothing.

"If you scream, I'll have to hurt you. Understand?" Carver warned.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Yes what?" Carver asked.

"Yes...sir." She corrected.

"Master." Carver smirked.

"You're not my master." Clementine said, accepting the rice.

"You're gonna have to learn sooner or later." Carver shrugged.

Once she finished her meal, he placed the plate down and grinned at her.

"You were a good girl today?" Carver asked.

Clementine didn't reply. If being a "good girl" meant she failed to escape... then she was great.

"How about a reward?" Carver asked.

"I don't want anything." Clementine said. "Just let me go… Please." She quickly forced the "please" at the end.

"But that would be boring!" Carver said.

"Can you... at least untie me?" She asked.

"Fine. That can be your first reward." Carver told her.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"First you gotta be a good girl and suck my cock. If you do good, I'll give you another prize." Carver said.

Clementine swallowed nervously as he moved so her penis was in front of her little face. With a sigh, she opened her mouth taking his cock in between her lips.

Carver groaned as his cock disappeared into her little mouth.

She sucked gently and carefully, trying her best to make sure he liked it.

"Oh, Clementine." Carver groaned. "You're so beautiful, you know that, honey? Fuuuuck." Carver started to pump his penis into the child's mouth, forcing himself into Clementine's immature throat.

Clementine tried her best to breath as Carver continued to thrust into her mouth. She was milking him to a powerful climax. Finally, Carver started to shoot his load, coating the small girl's throat. Clementine forced the bitter spunk down, much to Carver's delight.

Carver smirked, pulling away. "Okay. A deal's a deal." He moved to untie her wrists.

Clementine rubbed over her sore wrists. "Can I go now?"

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't you want your second prize?" Carver asked.

"No..." Clementine shook her head. "I just want to leave."

"You can't do that, honey?" Carver told her.

"Why not?" Clementine demanded angrily.

"Because I said so." He pushed her down so she laid on her back. "Lay back. I'm gonna make you feel good."

Clementine tried to kick, but failed as he parted her legs.

He placed a finger on her cilt and Clementine tried to pull away.

Carver continued his ministrations on her, rubbing her little nub. After a while, she noticeably relaxes a little. Carver figured she decided to just enjoy the pleasure he was providing. She closed her eyes and Carver spoke, "I can make you feel even better. Would you like that, honey?"

She half opened her eyes and looked at him.

His cock twitched as those innocent eyes looked at him.

"Are you going to put your cock in me again?" Clementine asked.

"Do you want me to?" Carver asked the girl.

"No... It hurts me." She explained.

"You liked it this morning." He told her.

"I liked doing the orgasm, not the becoming a woman part." She told him. "It made me bleed."

Carver smiled. "No, honey, I'm not gonna put my cock in you."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to make you feel nice." Carver said.

With that, he gently moved his mouth over her cunt and ran his tongue up and down her slit.

Her little body, jumped when his tongue caressed her tiny clit.

The first taste was absolutely heaven. The only thing more exciting than her sweet smell was her delicious taste.

He continued licking her. Her little body was shaking and she was whimpering like a little puppy. Her little hips would raise up like she was trying to get more. Tiny moans escaped her lips, her hips rotated up, shoving herself hard against him.

She gasped and move her hips up, demanding more. Carver obeyed, moving his tongue up to toy with her clit. He wanted her to have a good orgasm.

Her hips bucked, and she hissed and moaned as he continued to lick her. She rocked to her orgasm, totally lost in it. Her entire body trembled as she bucked her hips to Carver's tongue. Her moaning grew louder as she came.

She was rocking and bucking, back and forth as her climax spread all over her tiny body as she moaned in pleasure. She continued to grind her body as Carver kept licking her more and more. She came over and over again as he lapped at her.

Carver felt his cock start aching. He needed to cum again. And soon.

How he wanted to fuck her so badly! But he knew she needed time to heal.

She was exhausted when Carver finally stopped. Her eyes were still tightly shut, but she ceased shuddering.

"How was that, honey?" Carver simply asked.

"You made me cum a lot." She said a bit shyly.

"That's okay, honey. I like making you feel good." Carver said.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Honest, honey." He told the shocked girl.

"Oh. Okay." Clementine shrugged.

"Did you like that?" He asked. "Did that feel good, honey?"

Clementine just gave a quick nod.

"Good. I'm glad I made you feel good, honey." He said. "What if I gave you an orgasm everyday? What would you think about that?"

Clementine looked unsure.

Carver continued. "You don't think it would be nice?"

"I don't know. It sounds...scary." She said.

"Don't be silly. It'll feel nice, just like today." He said.

"...Can you let me go now?" Clementine asked a bit hesitant.

"No... I have one more thing I want to do." Carver said.

"Then you'll let me go?" She questioned hopefully.

"I might." Carver stated.

He could feel his cock was about to explode, it was oozing pre-cum steadily. He needed to relieve the pressure.

"Come on. You have to make me cum again." He ordered.

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"Because I've only came once. It's only fair right?" Carver told her.

"I... I guess." Clementine muttered.

"Good girl." Carver said.

"How do I do it?" She questioned.

"You're choice." Carver replied.

Clementine opted to use her hands, taking hold of his cock.

After a few rubs Carver pulled her hand of and aimed to her mouth. "Open up."

"But you said-" An angry glare from the man shut the girl up instantly. She opened her mouth obediently.

"You learn quick. Good girl." Carver praised as she sucked.

Once he reached his orgasm, she stopped her sucking, choking a bit. Rubbing at her throat she asked, "Can you let me go now?"

"Why would I do that for?" Carver chuckled.

"Because you told me you would!" She snapped.

"No. I said I would think about it. And I decided not to." Carver said.

"Why?!" She asked.

Carver smirked, "Because you're mine."


	39. Chapter 39

When Clementine woke up, the first thing she did was search for an escape. She had to get away. If she didn't...well... No, that wasn't a possibility. Looking to the door she wondered if she could make it out. It seemed extremely risky, considering her captor lay right next to her.

Looking to Carver's sleeping form, she studies him for a moment before looking past him. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

There on the table laid a gun. Carver's gun. She just had to be careful. If she was, she could reach over Carver and grabbed it.

Sitting up, she checked quickly to make sure that the movement hadn't woken Carver. It hadn't; thank God. She slowly pushed herself off the creaky bed. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, she began to tip toe around the bed and quickly grabbed the gun.

Cold air hit her nude body, but she ignored it as she turned to Carver, gun at ready.

She could shoot him. She could do it right now and everything would be over with. Before she could react Carver's eyes fluttered opened.

She felt her heart jump as he looked towards her. No not her, to the gun in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, completely calm.

Clementine remained silent, holding the gun with a shaking hand.

"You're gonna shoot me?" Carver questioned, almost amused. "Well, go ahead. What are you waiting for, Honey?" He continued.

Still the girl didn't move, as if she had become frozen.

"Shoot me, honey! Shoot me!" Carver said, looking the girl directly in the eye.

"Shut up!" Clementine finally yelled.

"Do it." Carver said sternly, holding the girl's dark glare.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She pulled the trigger without second thought, waiting for the bullet to kill her captor.

However, the gun clicked twice, chamber empty.

Clementine's eyes widened. Carver wasted no time, quickly disarming her and slammed her against the bed.

Fear struck the small girl as Carver kept her pinned underneath him.

"You made a big mistake." Carver told her.

"Please don't hurt me." Clementine begged. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Carver asked, "You would've killed me if that thing was loaded. Too bad for you it wasn't, huh?" Carver chuckled. "

"Please..." Was all the girl said.

"Shh...You know I have to punish you, right?" Carver mumbled.

"No! No! Not again! Please don't hurt me. Please!" Clementine said.

"Quiet. I don't want to hear you." Carver growled.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" The child was chanting over and over and over again. Carver felt himself growing irritated as she continued her chants, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Carver snapped at the girl.

Clementine's eyes grew wide, terror taking over her beautiful features at the man's outburst.

"It's all right. It's all right. Just relax." Carver cooed, rubbing a hand over the girl's cheek.

Clementine flinched. "No... No no no."

"Shh..." Carver placed a finger on her lips. "You remember our rule, right? You don't fight, I play nice."

"Fuck you." The girl snapped.

"Wrong, honey. You're the one getting fucked." Carver grinned.

Clementine did the one thing she could think of. She spit in his face.

Wiping his face, Carver wrapped a hand around her neck, not choking her, just threatening.

"You fucking cunt!" He hissed in her ear, feeling his anger boiling.

"Let me go!" She screams. "I'm sorry! Please!"

Carver ignored her, grabbing the rope he begins to bind her wrists to the bed.

Clementine kicked as he tried to tie her.

Angrily Carver asks, "Do you want me to get the fucking belt?"

She stops resisting and he successfully binds her.

"I'm sorry." Clementine whimpers quietly. "I'm so sorry!" Tiny hands pull on the ropes as Carver violently pins her down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She pleads repeatedly.

Carver keeps her pinned as he presses his cock against her and shoves it into her aching body.

The girl continues her apologies, hoping to stop him. Carver keeps going however, feeling blood lubricate his cock and drip to the sheets.

Clementine's pleas continue, but her face doesn't seem to show the obvious pain.

Carver pulled out, thrusting back in roughly. The girl only winces. Annoyed, he stops his movement.

Clementine looked up at him, not sure what to expect.

Carver suddenly wraps his left hand around her neck while he starts slapping her with his right.

"This is what happens..." He spoke, continuing to swat the child's round face. She begins to cry, much to his pleasure. "When you misbehave." He finishes, still thrusting roughly into her small body.

"Naughty little bitch!" He berates her, moving faster until, he finally cums. "I was gonna let you heal...I tried." He says to the whimpering child. "But you keep on testing me. I warned you not to. I told you I'd pass every time."

Clementine wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep, but the ropes holding her wrists prevented her from doing so.

"You want a treat?" Carver asked, voice sarcastic as he pulls himself free from her.

Clementine shook her head.

"I'll give you one anyway." He decided. "A real nice treat..."

Clementine's mind registered he was talking to her, but she was so disoriented at this point. After having him thrust up her private, feeling the pain that was left, she didn't know what was happening anymore. She wanted so much to be far away - to not know what was happening.

"You hear me, girl? Hey!" Carver said as he laid her onto the bed.

She returned a dazed look to him.

"Oh, no you don't. Wake up!" Carver called sweetly as he patted her cheek. "Wake up, Honey." He said as he moved around and crouched over the young girl. He lightly tapped her face with his cock. "Rise and shine." He started stroke his cock quickly.

Clementine felt the tapping on her cheek and the friendly voice. She realized that it was all a dream. She was still in the room with Luke! This had only been a bad dream. She smiled the tiny smile as she opened her eyes, only to see a large cock being stroked not two inches from her face. Instantly, her world collapsed as the man tapped the head against her nose, and move the tip against her lips. "What are you doing?" The girl asked innocently.

Carver felt his orgasm approaching quickly, and it was going to be huge. When the little girl asked her oh-so-innocent question, with the sad, questioning look in her eyes, it proved too much for Carver's sense of control.

"Fuuuck!" And, with that roar, he unleashed a torrent of semen that exploded all over the girl's face.

Clementine's eyes widen. That wasn't a treat!

"You better be good." Carver groaned, as he caught his breath. "If you're not I'll have to do this to Sarah as well. You wouldn't want Sarah to feel what you felt, would you?"

Clementine frowned and shook her head.

"Didn't think so." Carver said. "Listen Clementine... It's not my fault that this has to be done."

"It doesn't have to be." The girl said.

"Of course it does. If it wasn't me, I can assure someone else would be doing this sooner or later." Carver told her. "You're too beautiful to go untouched."

"Then...Who's fault is it?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know. You decide for yourself. I wouldn't touch you if you didn't have such a pretty face." Carver shrugged as if it were a casual topic.

"So it's my fault..." Clementine averted her gaze.

Carver didn't answer. He wanted her to blame herself. It was perfect. He silently moved to undo her bonds, letting the girl think her sorrow-filled thoughts. "Get some rest, Honey."

Clementine didn't protest. She allowed herself to sink into darkness, not having enough energy to stay awake.'

* * *

Carver silently rubbed a hand over Clementine's innocent face. The girl looked like she was in pain, even in her sleep. Carver wondered what she was dreaming about.

Suddenly the radio buzzed. He picked it up.

"Bill, you there?" Came Tavia's voice over the radio.

"Yeah?" Carver answered.

"I think you're gonna want to know something," The woman stated.

"What is it?" Carver questioned.

Tavia hesitated before answering, "We're missing some radios."

"What do you mean?" Carver asked, slightly surprised by the news.

"Someone managed to get two radios out of the stockroom." Tavia said.

Carver looked toward the young child that lay beside him, suspicion setting in.

"How the hell did that happen?" Carver demanded angrily. How dare someone steal from him.

"We're not sure." Tavia said. "But we found one. Unfortunately, it's broken…"

"Really?" Carver asked.

"Yeah." Tavia confirmed.

Carver didn't reply, his gaze on Clementine as he thought about what she had said during her first punishment. Who she had called for...

"Bill?" Tavia called, making sure he was still there.

"Tavia..." He started.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I want you to do something for me," Carver told her.

"Okay?" Tavia said.

"Look for Luke." Carver simply replied.

"Luke? Why-" Tavia was confused.

"Just do it." Carver said sternly. "Get Troy, Bonnie, and the others to start looking as well."

The woman stuttered, but agreed. "O-Okay."

"Carver out." He placed the radio down, looking back to young Clementine.


	40. Chapter 40

"Get up!" Carver growled, "Get the fuck up! Now!"

"Wha-What's going on?" Clementine practically jumped from the bed.

"Shut up. You're in a hell of a lot of trouble." Carver told the young girl.

"What?" Clementine asked, not knowing what was going on.

"We found the radio." Carver said. "My radio… It's broke."

Clementine's eyes widened, breath catching in her throat.

"Where's the other one?" Carver asked.

Clementine gulped, "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Honey." Carver said, stopping the girl mid-sentence. "Where is it?"

Clementine tried again. "I... I don't-"

Carver was hearing none of it. He hit the girl, sending her to the ground, her hand on her sore cheek. "Tell me where the walkie-talkie is."

"I don't know." Clementine told him.

"Fucking lie." He grabbed her. "Stop lying to me!"

Clementine bit her trembling lip, averting her gaze.

"Look at me." The man demanded. "Do you like being hurt."

Clementine shook her head.

"You sure?" Carver asked.

A nod.

He softened his voice. "Tell me where it is."

"I don't know. Honestly." Clementine said, trembling. She hurts all over and she's terrified now. Was Carver going to kill her?

"You don't know?" Carver repeated. "You're a fucking liar. You think I believe that?" Carver grabbed the child and pushed her against the wall.

Clementine didn't know what to say. She knew it was somewhere in the pen, but she didn't know who had it.

"Look at me." Carver demanded. "You're gonna tell me the truth right now. Tell me the truth or-"

"Bill, you there?" The walkie-talkie suddenly went off. Tavia.

"Yep." He responded.

"We found him." Was all that was said.

Carver couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face. He released the girl, who fell to her knees.

"Get up." Carver ordered. "Get your clothes on."

"I'm bleeding..." Clementine weakly spoke.

"I don't care. Get dressed now." Carver said.

"But-"

"Shut up." He handed her the same rag he used to gag her with. "Wipe yourself and get dressed."

Clementine winced as she used to rag to wipe away blood. It didn't help much. "I'm still bleeding..."

"You're probably gonna bleed for a while." Carver said.

"It hurts." Clementine stated.

"Suck it up." Carver said cruelly. "Get dressed."

Clementine reaches for her clothes, patting the floor until she finds them. She unsteadily forces herself up onto her shaking legs and puts her clothes on.

"Come on." Carver said, opening the door and leading the girl out of the room.

"I can't." Clementine said, every step was putting her in a lot of pain.

"You can, and you will. Walk." Carver replied.

"It really, really hurts." The girl complained, close to tears.

"You do what I say. Or I'll have to really hurt you." Carver said.

With that threat, Clementine forced herself to follow Carver.

* * *

Carver practically drug Clementine along until the two arrived at a bathroom.

"In there, now." He pointed to the open door of the bathroom.

Clementine obliged, limping her way inside.

"Grab some tissue paper and put it in your panties." Carver ordered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so." Carver replied. "I don't want you to bleed through you pants. I'll get Bonnie to wash you up after this."

The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Carver asked.

"I... I have to pee..." She couldn't ignore the pressure of her aching bladder. It was building so bad, that it was actually causing her pain.

"Well, go." He said.

Clementine paused, "Umm..."

"What are you waiting for?" Carver demanded.

"Do you have to stand there?" She questioned.

"Yes. You got nothing that I haven't seen already." Carver replied.

Clementine frowned, "But-"

"You're mine and you better get used to it, Clementine." Carver said. "Now, hurry up and go." Clementine tried to distract herself, feeling her cheeks flushing with embarrassment of having Carver stand next to her as she peed. It was terrible.

"Can you please...leave?" She begged.

"Why?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"I can't go with you standing there." Clementine said.

"All right, fine. Hurry it up." Carver walked out of the bathroom, leaving the child alone.

Clementine sighed in relief as she finally was able to pee. She winced as she felt a slight burn, but it was nothing compared to the pain Carver gave her.

Once she finished, she quickly wiped herself and pulled her pants up. Her crotch was aching with every step she took towards the sink. As she washed her hands, she looked towards the window.

* * *

"Troy!" Carver called as he spotted the man in the hallway.

"Bill?" Troy quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, what is it?"

"Clementine's in there." Carver nodded towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go "talk" to Luke. Bring her to the comic book store when she's finished."

"Will do." Troy agreed.

* * *

All Clementine could think about was sweet escape.

She approached the window, and attempted to shove it open.

It was boarded up...great.

She tried prying at the board. Her fingers gripped the edges as she tried to loosen it, but it didn't budge. It was like steel, and it wasn't moving, at least not anytime soon, without proper tools.

Regardless of her realization, she tried again, hoping that repeating the process would help to weaken the board. Tugging at the board, she searched for a weak spot.

Nothing.

She can hear knocking at the door, but she ignores it. She had to get the window open. She had to.

* * *

Troy waited impatiently outside the bathroom. It had been a few minutes since Carver had left and he was wondering what was taking the girl. He gave a hard knock at the door.

"You done in there yet?" He asked.

There was no response.

"Hello?" He called, "I asked you a question." He knocked even harder.

When Troy didn't get a reply, he tried the door. It was locked.

"Clementine, open this fucking door." He pushed against it. "Open up, now!"

* * *

She recognizes Troy's voice as he yells at her to open the door.

She wanted to weep, but she wouldn't cry. She continues to tug at the board, not stopping even when her fingers start to feel sore from the struggle, or when a splinter nips her skin.

She had to get out. She didn't want Carver to touch her again. With each tug, visions flash in her head. Images of what Carver had done to her.

How he had liked when she would cry or struggle. And how he had told her it was her fault.

Her fingers hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain from the previous days.

She could still hear Troy outside the door. He made it clear that he was angry as he was now pounding against the door. There was no way she'd be able to escape before he got in. She sighed in defeat.

* * *

After a few minutes he saw the door crack open and a small figure push its way out.

"You done?" Troy asked.

"Yes..." Clementine kept her eyes downcast.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He questioned.

Clementine shrugged and Troy raised a brow and said, "Whatever. Follow me."

Clementine frowned, "Where are we-"

Troy nudged her with his gun, pushing her forward. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Troy led the girl into the comic store as Carver said, making sure to keep a close eye on her so she couldn't run away.

Clementine's eyes widened as she saw Luke sitting in the floor, covered in bruises. "L-Luke?" Clementine stammered, before feeling a sudden anger wash over her. He told her he'd help her. And he hadn't. "Luke..."

"Clem!" Luke was surprised as he looked to the child. "God...What did he do to you?" He asked.

Clementine only lowered her head.

"Uh, uh, uh. We've got somewhere else to be." Carver said.

"What did you do to her, you sick fucking bastard." Luke growled at the man.

"He said, we have somewhere to be." Troy said, aiming his gun as a threat. "Get up."

"W-Where are we going?" Luke demanded as he forced himself up, clutching a hand to his aching side.

"You'll see." Carver said.

Luke and Clementine exchanged looks, minds envisioning terrible scenarios.

Clementine sighed and quickly averted her gaze.

"Get moving..." Troy demanded.

Clementine didn't say anything as Troy roughly nudged her with his gun.

* * *

Carver led them to the pen, the whole way telling them how much they were going to regret going against him.

"Clem!" Sarita called.

"Luke?" Nick was surprised to see his friend as Troy knocked Luke to the ground with a harsh push of his gun.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Rebecca asked. "What happened?"

Carver nodded towards Troy, giving him permission to release to young girl. Troy did so, allowing the child to go over to the woman.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked again.

Clementine didn't reply as Rebecca wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"You can coddle her all you want, but just know, she's the one who told me. All about your little plan." Carver stated.

All eyes were on her. Clem could feel it.

"Clem, is...is that true?" Sarita asked.

The little girl found herself unable to answer. How badly did she want to shout how Carver was a liar, how he was the one that had hurt her, but she couldn't? She couldn't make a sound.

"That's right. She did it. And you did the right thing, Honey." Carver said. "I just might be able to forgive your stupidity."

Clementine bit her lip, trying to tell the others with her eyes that it was a lie, she couldn't tell if it worked though.

"As for the rest of you," Carver begin, "We trusted you. We trusted you not to go behind our backs and do something stupid."

"Get over there." She heard Troy say. She turned to look, seeing Kenny and Mike enter the pen with confused looks on their face.

"-and how is it that we're repaid for our trust? With treachery...? With deceit...? With thief!"

"Clementine?" Kenny approached the girl, "Clem, what's going on?"

Clementine just shook her head.

"Whatever you were planning is over... It's done. You can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough...cause there's nowhere else you can go where it ain't. Tough is all we got now. Get that through your fuckin' skulls." Carver walked over to Luke who was seated on the ground with Carlos now looking over him. "Luke here, he can't help you now. You gotta help yourselves. You gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start... by telling me where the other one is."

"I'm gonna count to three. If that radio ain't in my hand by then, well we'll have to make things more difficult." Carver said. "One...Two..."

Clementine began to panic, what if he found out she had taken it. He'd punish her. Again. Hurt her, again. She started to speak, finding her voice back, "Maybe you-"

"I got it. It's right here." Kenny cut her off, taking a step forward.

Clementine's eyes widened. Why would he have the stupid radio with him? And why was he admitting it?

Sarita looked to the man.

"It's all right." Kenny assured slowly approaching Carver. "Sorry about that...not sure what I was thinking." He dropped the radio into Carver's open palm.

With an angry look on his face, Carver uttered, "Three."

Kenny's scowled, "...heh. Fucker."

Before anymore could say anything, the radio made contact with Kenny's face. The impact knocked Kenny to the ground as Sarita screamed.

"No!" Sarita cried.

Carver grabbed hold of Kenny's shirt and used the radio as a weapon, continuing to mercilessly beat him.

"Jesus Christ! Stop!" Nick yelled horrified.

"Stop him! Somebody stop him!" Sarita exclaimed. Carlos quickly grabbed her, holding her back from the scene. "Let me go!"

"Stop!" Carlos said desperately. "Clementine, help me!"

Clementine who had been frozen up until then, looked to Carlos at the call of her name before looking back to Kenny. She couldn't just let her friend get beat. She ran towards him, wanting to help, only to get knocked to the ground by a gun to her face. "Uhh! Nggh..." She groaned in pain, trying to push herself back up.

"You little shit..." Troy spat.

"You don't have to do this, Bill!" Nick yelled.

"NO! STOP IT! KENNY! KENNY!" Sarita cried as Carlos held her back.

"Bill! That's enough, Bill! Please!" Bonnie cried, entering the pen. "Bill, there's a breach!"

"All right, everyone come with me." Carver said, dropping the now bloodied radio. "Bonnie, you stick around. Make sure these folks don't get into anymore trouble."

"Yeah...Okay." Bonnie nodded.

"No supper for y'all tonight. Maybe an empty stomach will give you some perspective. Then we'll can try this again tomorrow." With that Carver exited the room.

Bonnie made her way over to Clementine who was laid on the ground, after the blow she received from Troy. She looked over to Kenny, "Do your best with him Carlos. You need to get him able to move, 'cause we're leavin' tonight."

Everyone looked surprised by Bonnie's statement.

"We're leavin' tonight."

* * *

"How's he looking, Carlos?" Luke asked.

"It's not good." Carlos admitted. "I'm doing as much as I can."

"God..." Sarita said, burying her face into her hands.

Rebecca rubbed a hand over Sarita's back, comforting her. "What about Clem?" She asked, looking to Carlos.

"Clem?" Carlos asked back.

"Did you check her over?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Carlos shook his head.

"I think you should." Rebecca said.

"Yeah...Troy hit her pretty hard." Mike spoke.

"Not just that." Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean...it might be best to give her... a full check over." She stated. "She's doesn't want to talk about what happened, but how do we know that it's not still happening?"

"I think Clementine should be able to decide if she wants him to look at her or not." Jane pitched in.

"Maybe..." Rebecca sighed before wincing.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, noticing her look of pain.

"Yeah, Sarah." Rebecca said. "I'm fine."

"W-What happened?" Sarah questioned nervously.

"It's just the baby. She's being rowdy today." Rebecca assured.

"So what are we doing? How do we get out of her?" Luke demanded.

"Kenny had a plan for that." Mike said.

"What?" Luke asked.

Mike continued. "We get the P.A. system on and-"

"Oh God... " Rebecca groaned.

"Rebecca?" Sarah asked.

"What's wrong?" Nick questioned.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as well.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Rebecca waved them off, not wanting them to worry about her.

"You sure?" Nick asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright." Luke muttered, "So, we get the P.A. on and then what?"

Mike started to speak again, "We-"

"Oh shit!" Rebecca exclaimed, causing the group to jump. "Oh fuck…"

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"I... I think my water just broke." Rebecca said suddenly.

"Well, fuck!" Nick grumbled.


	41. Chapter 41

The attention turned to Rebecca immediately. The stress of what happened must have induced labor.

Carlos looked almost overwhelmed as he looked to Rebecca.

"How does it feel?" Mike inquired.

"It feels wet, that's how it feels." Rebecca snapped.

"Sorry...Was just asking." Mike muttered, looking away.

"Mike..." Bonnie sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Rebecca growled, before bring a hand to her stomach. "Oh God...This shouldn't be happening...Not now. Not now, damn it." Rebecca panicked. Why did it have to be now? This baby had the worst timing.

"Just remain calm." Carlos spoke in a gentle voice.

"I am calm!" Rebecca snapped. "Sorry..."

"You're forgiven." Carlos replied, not bothered by her lash-out.

Rebecca gave a single nod... "I'm not supposed to be in labor yet. What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. You were approaching your due date anyway." Carlos stated.

"But the baby's not due for at least another week or two. You said so yourself." Rebecca told him.

"Yes. But the baby is deciding something different." Carlos said.

"Why? What if it's not ready...?" Rebecca worried.

"It's ready." Carlos sighed.

"But...But-" The woman stammered.

"Rebecca, everything is going to be okay." Carlos reassured her. "Just breathe."

"Okay...okay. I'm breathing." Rebecca sighed.

Bonnie stood suddenly, drawing eyes towards her.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, on the verge of panicking once again.

"I'm...I'm going to go let Bill know." Bonnie told the group.

"What?" Rebecca's eyes widened. "You can't. You can't do that!"

"But, he needs to know." Bonnie argued.

"Why?" Rebecca demanded. "It's my baby! This is none of his concern."

"I have to tell him. That way you can have a safe delivery." Bonnie told her.

"...Fine." Rebecca relented.

Bonnie gave a nod. Rebecca sighed as the other woman walked away.

"Rebecca?" Carlos called, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Rebecca mumbled.

"Any contractions?" Carlos questioned.

"No... Not right now." Rebecca said.

"Will you be alright if I go tend to Kenny?" Carlos asked, glance over to the injured male.

"Yeah..." Rebecca breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine...Just...Just take care of Kenny." Rebecca waved him off, clutching her stomach.

Carlos looked back to Kenny and gave a slow, reluctant nod. "Okay. Just keep breathing." He ordered.

"Right." Rebecca nodded. "Don't worry about me."

"Call me if something happens." Carlos told the woman before he turned and walked over to Kenny's battered form.

Rebecca held her stomach, trying to stay calm.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, sitting next to the woman.

"Yeah, hon. I'm okay." Rebecca smiled to the teen.

"Does it hurt?" Sarah wondered.

"Not too much." Rebecca said. "I'm gonna try to rest a bit."

"Can I help you with anything." Sarah asked.

"No thanks, Sarah. Why don't you just go sit with Sarita?" Rebecca suggested, motioning to the other woman, who went to sit down. "Try and cheer her up."

"Okay." Sarah agreed.

* * *

"Oh shit..." Rebecca winced as a pain shot through her. "This shouldn't be happening now..."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I... What if something's wrong?" Rebecca spoke, nervously. "Carlos said it would be at least another week or two before I went into labor."

"Well, I guess the baby decided otherwise." Luke said nonchalantly.

"God..." Rebecca mumbled.

"You'll be alright, Bec." Luke said.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed, rubbing her stomach to sooth it. "Luke..."

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, not understanding what she was trying to ask.

"How did you and Clem get caught?" Rebecca questioned him.

"I... I don't know." Luke responded.

"What?" Mike raised a brow.

"I meant, I don't know how Clem got caught." Luke explained.

"Wasn't she with you?" Nick asked.

"She was...But I sent her to get the radios and...and she never came back." Luke told them.

"What do you mean 'never came back'?" Jane asked.

Luke frowned, "She just-"

"She said, she was going to find you." Rebecca cut him off.

"She didn't." Luke stated.

"Oh my God..." Rebecca breathed. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"No... No... She's fine." Luke didn't want to think about anything happening to the girl.

"You sure about that?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, she'd tell me if something had happened." Luke said sternly. "She'd tell me."

* * *

"Rebecca," Sarah called, approaching the woman with Sarita walking beside her.

Rebecca fought through a grimace to offer the girl a smile. "Hey Sarah,"

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"I'm okay." Rebecca said.

"Does it hurt?" Sarah questioned.

"A bit." Rebecca admit. "...How are you Sarita?"

"Is... Is Kenny okay?" Sarita questioned, not answering the Rebecca's question.

"Doc's still looking over him." Luke said.

"I'm sorry..." Sarita mumbled. "You shouldn't be worrying about me. How are you?"

"I've been better." Rebecca told her.

"Haven't we all." Mike spoke.

"Clem's awake." Sarah motioned towards the young girl, who was cautiously inching her way behind her.

"Hey, Clem." Rebecca greeted. "How are you?"

Clementine gave a shrug.

"You're limping." Sarah told her friend. "Did you hurt your leg?"

Clementine shook her head.

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

Clementine nodded, staying silent. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Are we leaving now?" She asked. "Bonnie said we were."

"We can't." Nick spoke.

"Why not?!" Clementine asked.

"Rebecca's water broke." Luke replied.

"What does that mean?" Clementine demanded.

"The baby's on its way." Nick said.

"I can make it...we can-" Rebecca panted.

"No you can't." Luke said back.

Rebecca gave him a look, "Luke-"

"No." Luke stopped her. "I'm not letting you do that."

"We can't stay here!" Clementine spoke loudly with a stamp of the foot. "We can't!"

"Clementine, everything will be fine." Luke hushed.

The child shot him a glare. "Liar. You're a liar!"

"Clem-" Luke tried.

"No. You lied." Clementine said. "You said you would stop it!"

"Stop what?" Nick asked.

Clementine only shook her head, moving closer to Rebecca, noting the woman's pained expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah. Just having a few contractions." Rebecca said.

Clementine looked confused.

Rebecca forced herself to relax some. "I'm okay."

"That's good." Clem gave a tiny smile. "I hope the baby is a boy."

"D-Do you?" Rebecca winced as another contraction tore through her.

"Yeah," Clementine continued, "Alvin told me that he thinks the baby's going to be a girl."

"Oh yeah? That big dummy never did have a sense for these things." Rebecca replied. "I got a feeling this one's a boy."

"Good." Clementine said.

"Why is that?" Rebecca asked her.

"...No reason." Clementine shook her head. "Where's Kenny?"

"Doc's, over there working on him. It don't look good." Luke spoke. He couldn't help, but feel awkward as Clementine shot him a dirty look.

Carlos slowly approached. "How are you?" He asked Rebecca.

"I'm okay...considering." Rebecca said.

Carlos nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Clementine asked, motioning to Kenny.

Carlos looked to the child, he hesitated before speaking. "His orbital is crushed...I don't think there's much hope for the eye...I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could...but until he wakes up...we won't know if there's any damage to the brain."

"Fuck." Mike said.

"I guess leaving is definitely out of the question?" Jane piped up.

Luke shot her a look.

"No." Rebecca shook her head. "We can still-"

"How are we supposed to go like this? We're in no condition to go." Luke stressed.

"We'll figure it out. We can make it somehow." Mike stated.

"So what's your big plan then?" Luke snapped.

Mike was silent.

"Okay, look...maybe I'm just playin' devil's advocate here, but if...dammit, if y'all are serious about going tonight, then we're gonna have to start talking about maybe...leaving folks behind." Luke said.

"No!" Sarita gasped.

"There's no other way." Luke replied.

"This is bullshit!" Rebecca spat.

"Well, I don't like it either, but guess what? It's where we're at." Luke said. "Open your eyes! Carver has killed multiple people. He just beat a man within an inch of his life, and we have a child who's been molested."

Clementine lowered her head as Luke mentioned her.

"Exactly that's why we want to leave in the first place! We're trying to go before anything gets worse." Mike said to him.

"So how do you expect to go, unless we leave some people?" Luke asked.

"Kenny and I are only here because of you people...and now you intend to leave us behind." Sarita said.

"So we should risk all of our lives?" Carlos asked.

"What are you saying?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing...I'm-I'm just thinking out loud here." Carlos stammered.

"We are NOT leaving him!" Sarita exclaimed angrily.

"No! We're not leaving anyone!" Clementine said. "That's not fair. We stay together."

"Life ain't fair, Clem. We're just tryin' to make the best of a bad situation, here." Luke said.

Clementine whipped around to face him, shooting him a glare. "Don't. Don't try and lecture me about how unfair life is! I know. I know it more than you would believe! So-"

"Uuuugh!" Rebecca suddenly groaned.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Rebecca didn't respond. She only held a hand to her stomach.

"Come on. Let's help her lay down." Carlos said.

Luke and Nick quickly stood to help.

"T-Thank you." Rebecca said, as they two held lead her over to a bed.

"Clem..." Sarah called quietly.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"You're bleeding." Sarah told her.

Clementine's eyes grew wide for a moment before she quietly uttered a, "Oh..."

"Did Carver do that to you?" Sarah asked.

"I... I don't know." Clementine shook her head, changing her wording. "I mean...No! No, he didn't."

"Clementine, maybe my dad should-"

"No. I don't want your dad to do anything." Clementine refused.

"But he can help." Sarah said.

"No." Clementine crossed her arms.

"But you're bleeding." Sarah said, lowering her head.

"So what. Aren't girls supposed to bleed down there?" Clementine retorted. "Christa told me so."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed. "But that's only when they have their periods."

"So that's it. I'm having one of those." Clementine declared. "Nothing to worry about."

"Have you had one before?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, earlier this month." Clementine said. "I think…"

"I don't think you're supposed to get it twice a month." Sarah said.

"Who cares, it's normal, girls are supposed to get a period." Clementine said.

"Maybe you're right..." Sarah said. She was convinced though. That didn't seem normal, but maybe it was different for everyone. "You should ask Bonnie to let you get cleaned up."

"Yeah...Can you..." Clementine suddenly trailed off.

"Can I what?" Sarah urged her to go on.

"Can you not say anything about this?" Clementine pleaded.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Well...It's kind of embarrassing." Clementine said.

"Yeah sure." Sarah agreed.

"Thanks, Sarah." Clementine said.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Clementine asked walking toward Rebecca.

Rebecca looked over to the eleven-year-old as the girl approached her.

"Scared...and it hurts." Rebecca said. "I wish Alvin was here."

"Alvin would be really proud of you right now." Clementine assured her.

"You think so?" Rebecca asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

Clementine nodded.

"I hope you're right." Rebecca said. "I know it's a waste of time, but I can't stop thinking about things I should've said to him...Things I should've talked to him about." She sighed. "How am I ever going to do this without him?" She questioned.

"You're going to be a good mom." Clementine said. "And we'll all help you keep the baby safe."

"We sure have come a long way from when we first met, huh? You're a good kid, Clementine. I'm glad you'll be there to watch out for this baby." Rebecca said.

Clementine gave a small smile.

"Hey," Rebecca called gently.

Clementine looked to the woman.

"You wanna...you wanna tell me who hurt you yet?" Rebecca asked.

Much to the woman's surprise, Clementine gave a tiny nod.

"Really?" Rebecca asked, a note of encouragement in her voice.

"...Yes." Clementine whispered.

"Who was it, Clem?" Rebecca questioned, keeping her eyes on the girl's face.

Clementine slowly swallowed before opening her mouth.

"How is she?" A voice suddenly rang out. They both looked to see Bonnie.

Rebecca noted the tension that filled Clementine's young features as the child once again, put up her walls. "Dammit." She quietly swore.

"I talked to Bill." Bonnie announced.

Clementine's eyes widened as she heard those words.

Rebecca took the girl's hand and Clementine felt herself relax a bit. "You okay?"

Clementine swallowed. "Yeah...I uh, I need to talk to Bonnie."

"Okay, Clem." Rebecca hesitantly released the child's hand.

Clementine gently reached over and gave Rebecca a comforting pat. "Get some rest."

Rebecca nodded, thankful for the girl's concern for her.

With that, Clementine made her way over to Bonnie.

"Carlos, Bill wanted me to let you out so you could grab Rebecca some pain relievers." Bonnie said.

"Got it." Carlos said.

"You can go on, Troy's gonna go with you." Bonnie said.

Carlos relented at Troy's name, but knowing the medication would help Rebecca, he did as he was told.

"Bonnie..." Clementine called gently.

Bonnie sent the young girl a smile, "Hey Clem."

"Bonnie," Clementine called once more.

"What is it, honey?" Bonnie questioned.

Clementine cringed at the word, but spoke, "I... I'm b-bleeding."

"Are you?... Yeah...You are." She rubbed a finger over the child's cheek causing Clementine to flinch. "Troy must've hit you pretty hard."

"N-No... I'm bleeding...down there." Clementine said, shyly.

"What do you-" Bonnie stop, realization dawning on her. "Oh..."

"It hurts." Clementine admit.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Bonnie placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Let's just...get you cleaned up."

Bonnie offered her hand to Clementine, who refused to take it.

Instead the woman kept her hand on the girl's shoulder, leading her from the room.

"Bonnie?" Luke called seeing her leaving.

"We'll be right back. Got some things to deal with really quick." Bonnie said.

* * *

"I know you might feel a bit uncomfortable but...I'm gonna help clean you up." Bonnie declared. "So can you take your pants off."

Clementine's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your pants." Bonnie repeated.

The girl took a step back. "No..."

"But Clem…" Bonnie said.

"No!" Clementine shouted.

"Okay. Calm down, sweetie." Bonnie raised her hands in surrender. "How about you clean yourself up? You can do that. Okay?"

"...Okay." Clementine agreed.

"And I won't touch you." Bonnie continued. "Good?"

"...Yes." Clementine said.

"I'll wait outside." Bonnie told her, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Clementine waited a moment, before dropping her pants. Blood had soaked through the tissue paper that she had put in her pants earlier. She wondered if it was blood from Carver hurting her or if it was really her period.

Back when they were still at the cabin, she remembered finding blood in her pee… She was too embarrassed to say anything, but feeling scared she finally told Luke. Luke became flustered and had told her not to worry about it, telling her to put some tissue in her underwear, much like Carver had made her do.

She didn't realize how long she'd been standing there until there was a knock at the door.

"Clem?" Bonnie voiced, "You okay in there?"

"Fine." Clementine grunted.

"Can I come in?" Bonnie asked.

"One second." The little girl quickly wiped the blood away before yanking her pants back up. "Come in."

Bonnie slowly opened up the door, "You cleaned yourself up?"

Clementine nodded.

"You really were bleeding. Your pants are stained." Bonnie trailed off, sounding concerned. "How long have you been bleeding?"

"Umm...Since yesterday." Since after what had happened with Carver.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Am I gonna die?" Clementine asked back.

"No... It's probably just your period." Bonnie said, placing down a few objects.

"Oh." Clementine didn't know about that. She didn't have any cramps, or anything… but she was sore down there.

"Do you know what that is?" Bonnie questioned the girl.

"When a girl bleeds from her cunt." Clementine replied. "My friend told me."

"Certainly not with that word!" Bonnie cried in shock. "Where did you hear that Clem?"

The girl gave no response.

"Well, you shouldn't use words like that." Bonnie scolded. "But your friend is right. When girls hit a certain age they bleed from...their private zone. It means you're becoming a woman."

Clementine closed her eyes, shuddering as she remembered Carver uttering very similar words: _**Get ready to become a woman.**_

"Clem?" Bonnie called, feeling a bit worried.

The girl snapped out of her trance, "Huh?"

"Let's go ahead and change your clothes." Bonnie said.

"My...clothes?" Clementine echoed.

"Yep." Bonnie said. "I'll see if I can wash your pants."

"What am I supposed to wear until then?" Clementine asked.

"I already thought about that." Bonnie explained. "Got you this." She held up a flowery nightgown. "What do you think?"

Clementine didn't know what to think, "I don't know."

"I think it'll be cute on you." Bonnie shrugged.

"Maybe..." Clementine said, still not sure what to think.

"It don't gotta be "stylish"." Bonnie told the child. "You can put these shorts on too. They have a drawstring so..."

Clementine took the shorts and Bonnie turned around allow the girl to change into them.

"Bonnie?" Clementine called.

"Yes, City Mouse?" Bonnie replied.

"Why'd you tell him? You said we were going to leave. Why'd you tell Carver?" The girl blurted out.

Bonnie sighed, "Clem, there's no way Rebecca could travel in this condition. You know that."

"Says you." Clementine crossed her arms.

"Bill would've found out eventually." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Clementine asked. "We could've just left. Now he's going to try to keep us here longer." And knowing that terrified the girl.

"A lot of stuff was happening at once. The group is in no condition to leave now, Clem."

"You don't know that. We could still make it." Clementine argued.

"Well, what did Luke say?" Bonnie asked.

"Who cares what Luke said." Clementine growled. "He's a liar! He's a liar and...and I hate him."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide in shock. "You...You don't mean that, Clem."

"I do." Clementine claimed.

"But...But why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because...He told me he'd stop it...He...He lied. And I hate him for it." Clementine said.

Bonnie didn't understand what the child meant, but she didn't ask her to explain, knowing the girl probably wouldn't care to anyway.

Bonnie let the topic drop, "Alright. Now, this might be a bit big on you, but it should work for today." Bonnie said. "Ever wear a nightgown before?"

"When I was younger." Clementine responded, pulling said nightgown over her head.

"Well, this one's all yours." Bonnie smiled. "And you put this in those shorts, it'll keep blood from ruining your new nightgown."

"Thanks." Clementine said.

"I'll have you clothes clean in a bit, 'kay." Bonnie said.

"Mm-hm." Clementine nodded.

"Clem... You don't look too good, sweetie." Bonnie pointed out. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Clementine brushed her off.

Bonnie nodded, "You sure? We can see if Carlos will-"

"I said, I'm fine." Clementine said.

"Okay." Bonnie said. "It was just an offer."

Clementine didn't respond.

Bonnie decided to change the subject. "Excited to see the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Bonnie said. "Okay. One more thing. I'm gonna put some medicine on your cheek."

* * *

"Ahhh! Shit..." Rebeccs gasped in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"I'm f-fiine." Rebecca hissed. "That one was just...really strong."

"How many contractions have you had?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm not sure. I lost track a while back." Rebecca groaned.

"When did you start contracting?" Carlos asked.

"I had a few early this morning." Rebecca said. "I thought it was Braxton Hicks."

Carlos shook his head. "Those wouldn't actually hurt you."

"Well, they weren't that bad. Until now." Rebecca explained, before taking a look around. "Wait...W-Where's Clem?"

"Bonnie went to clean her up." Sarah said.

"W-What?" Rebecca asked.

"She was bleeding." Sarah took her.

"Why was she bleeding?" Carlos asked

"She uh...It's girl problems, dad." Sarah said, scratching her head.

"Oh..." Carlos nodded, him and Rebecca sharing knowing looks. "Anyway, we can't worry about her right now."

"Someone has to." Rebecca argued.

"You need to focus on the baby." Carlos said.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Rebecca spoke, "Focusing on other things. Isn't that why Clem was molested in the first place."

"She's fine. Bonnie won't let anything happen to her." Carlos said.

"I hope you're right." Rebecca said.

* * *

"Ow!" Clementine flinched as Bonnie brushed over her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Clem." Bonnie apologized trying to finish with the girl's cheek. "Alright. All done." She smiled to the child, nearly giggling at how adorable the girl looked in the over-sized nightgown. "Here... Just let me fix those sleeves for you. And we can get back to Rebecca."

Clementine hesitantly held out her arms to the woman allowing her to cuff up her sleeves. As Bonnie took a hold of her wrist Clementine gave a wince. "I can do it!" She exclaimed pulling back.

Bonnie sent her a look, but the girl didn't react otherwise. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Clementine said.

"Well, go on." Bonnie replied.

Clementine felt her mouth go dry. If she rolled up her sleeves, Bonnie would see her scars.

"Clem?"

Wordlessly, Clementine cuffed the sleeve. She didn't look to Bonnie as she heard the woman draw in a breath. She knew her reaction was going to be bad.

"Goodness Clem!" Bonnie gasped in horror, once again taking hold of the girl's wrist. "What is this?"

"Nothing!" Clementine tried to jerk back.

"What did you- Why would you do this?" Bonnie demanded.

"I don't want to talk!" Clementine tried to shake her hand off.

"When did you start doing this?" Bonnie pressed.

"Let me go." Clementine ordered.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to talk... Can we just go back now?" Clementine begged.

"Clem..." She knew questioning Clem would get her nowhere, but she couldn't stop herself. "In a minute, Clem." She let go of her wrist. "Can I see your back?"

"Why?" Clementine narrowed her eyes.

"I remember you had a pretty nasty scar on it. Mind if I look at it again?" Bonnie said.

"What for?" Clementine asked.

"I just want to make sure it's healing okay." Bonnie replied.

Clementine quickly shook her head. "No thanks."

"Oh, C'mon Clem." Bonnie reached a hand out causing the child to take a step back.

Clementine uttered a stern, "No."

"It'll be real fast. I just want to help you out." Bonnie said, once again reaching towards the child.

"I don't need help." Clementine snapped. "I don't NEED anything. Just leave me alone!"

"Clementine, please. I can't just let you hurt yourself like this. And if you've injured yourself in this way, how do I know for sure that someone else caused that injury to your back."

"How could I?!" Clementine asked, annoyed by the woman's accusation.

Bonnie paused, "I don't know? But-"

"I'm not a liar!" Clementine shouted. "I'm not a liar and stop thinking that I am!"

"I never said you were a liar." Bonnie said.

"You didn't have to. I know!" Clementine snapped.

Before Bonnie could speak another word, Clementine tore from the room. Bonnie stood in shock a moment before gathering the things on the ground and chasing after the child.

* * *

Clementine dashed from the bathroom, ignoring Bonnie's calls for her. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and she bumped into something. No, someone's chest. She felt herself start to fall when an all too familiar hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

She was frozen as she looked at the man.

"You should be more careful." Carver slowly let go of her arm. "You might get hurt next time."

Clementine stayed where she was, unable to move.

Carver registered the fear in her eyes and smirked. "What is it, Honey?"

"Clementine!" Bonnie ran up to the two. "Bill...I'm so sorry. She...She didn't mean-"

Carver waved the woman off. "What is she wearing?"

"Uh...Just a temporary solution until I can wash her clothes. She was bleeding." Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie..." Clementine said.

"It's alright, Clem." Bonnie continued. "She came on her period."

"Bonnie!" Clementine yelled in horror. Why would she tell Carver of all people, that personal information?

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Clem. It's normal." Bonnie shushed the child.

"That's right, honey. It just means you're a woman now." Carver sent the girl another smirk.

"Exactly what I told her." Bonnie said.

"Can... Can we go...Please?" Clementine asked.

"In a minute." Bonnie said, "Bill, I want to show you something. Clem, come here."

Clementine with a raised brow, did as instructed. When she suddenly felt Bonnie lifting her shirt, her eyes went wide and she tried to yank away.

"See...Here's the mark I was telling you about." Bonnie stated.

Carver faked an oblivious look, "How did that happen?"

"S-Stop!" Clementine jerked away, fixing her shirt. "Leave me alone!"

"We're just trying to help you." Bonnie said. "And look." The redhead took a hold of her wrist, bringing up her sleeves. "Look what she-"

"Let me go!" Clementine jerked away.

"Like Bonnie said, we just want to help you, Honey." Carver said.

"I'm not your fucking honey!" Clementine spat at the man.

"Clem!" Bonnie called in shock.

"No!" Clementine shook her head, trying to walk away.

"Uh-uh. Where do you think you're going?" Carver moved to block her path. "I don't want you running off again." He continued to stand in front of the child as he looked to Bonnie. "Get her back to the pen. We're gonna have to keep a close eye on her from now on."

"Right. C'mon, Clem." Bonnie reached out her hand, but the girl rejected it immediately. Bonnie noticed the child shooting Carver glares and quickly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, leading her away.

* * *

Clementine flinched when a pain filled scream ripped through the air, just as they reached the pen. She quickly took the chance to get away from Bonnie and race towards Rebecca, who was being spoken to by Carlos.

"You're doing really good. Keep breathing." Carlos said.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"NO! NO, I'm NOT okay!" Rebecca snapped at the girl.

Sarita quickly grabbed the young girl and led her away, letting Rebecca have her space. "She didn't mean it Clem..."

"Push!" Clementine could hear Carlos coaching in the background. "Just a little more."

"I know..." Clementine replied, looking back to Sarita. "Sarita?"

"Yes?" Sarita asked.

"Where's Kenny?" Clementine questioned.

"He woke up for a bit." Sarita told her. "Carlos gave him some pain reliever. He's trying to rest a bit."

"Oh..." Clementine had no idea how he could rest through all the noise. "Is he mad at me?

"Why would he be mad at you?" Sarita asked.

"I don't know..." Clementine shrugged. "Maybe...Maybe he would think, it was my fault."

"Of course not." Sarita replied. "It wasn't your fault okay? You know that right?"

"Yes..." Clementine muttered. She only wished she could believe that.


	42. Chapter 42

When Rebecca's screams finally died down, the room was deathly quiet. So much so that you could hear a pin drop.

Clementine felt nervousness eating at her. She remembered how Christa's baby didn't make it. Would it be the same way with Rebecca's child?

And just in that instant the room was so suddenly filled with cries; cries from an infant.

Clementine perked up when she heard the noise. "Can I see the baby?" She asked Sarita.

Sarita looked over and noticed Sarah was already over there. She saw no harm in letting Clementine go over as well. "Sure, sweetie."

Clementine made her way over to Rebecca, who sent her a smile. Sarita followed behind the child.

"Hey Clem." Rebecca said.

The baby fussed a bit, but quickly calmed as Rebecca hushed him.

"Is it a boy or a girl." Clementine asked.

"It's a boy." Rebecca smiled. "He's perfect."

"What's his name?" Sarah asked.

"Alvin." Rebecca said. "Alvin Junior."

"He's cute." Sarita complimented.

"Alright. That's enough for tonight. Rebecca needs to rest." Carlos told the girls.

"Yes. Come on, girls." Sarita said. "You two should get to bed too-"

"How's it going, folks?" An unwelcome voice filled the area.

"Carver..." Clementine mumbled. She watched as the man walked over to Rebecca.

"Hey there." Carver smiled to Rebecca.

"What do you want?" Luke grumbled.

"Relax." Carver said. "I came to see my child."

"He's NOT yours." Rebecca spat.

"Oh, but he is. " Carver replied. "Aren't you gonna let me hold MY son?"

"He's not yours." Rebecca repeated.

"Bill, please. She just had the baby. She needs to rest." Bonnie said.

"Okay, I'll leave her be." Carver relented. "All of you should get some sleep. Your work schedules aren't changing. And after the earlier incident, you're gonna have double the work."

Carver turned to leave, but not before aiming a smirk towards Clementine and Sarah. Both girls averted their gaze.

Carver's grin only grew wider as he walked away.

* * *

Hours later Clementine was still awake. The child couldn't sleep.

Clementine hear tiny whimpers from Rebecca's baby and Rebecca had just finished nursing the child. She liked the baby. He was really cute.

The little girl got up and made her way over to Rebecca. "Rebecca..."

The woman jumped in surprised before looking to the girl. "Hey Clementine." Rebecca offered the child a small smile. "Thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Couldn't..." Clementine said. "How is he?" She motioned towards the baby.

"He's perfect." Rebecca's smile widened. "Who's a perfect little man? Who's the most perfect little man in the whole world."

Rebecca let out a small cough, Clementine sending her a concerned look.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Rebecca assured. "Do you...want to hold him?" She asked

"I don't know how." Clementine admit. She hadn't really held Christa's baby after what had happened.

"It's easy. Just keep him close and support his head." Rebecca told her, handing her the baby.

Clementine held him close, shushing him as he whined. "Shhh. Shhh. There you go."

"You're a natural." Rebecca said.

"Look at you. Like a big sister." The two looked to see Kenny watching them with a smile. "Here, let me take him. You both should rest. Especially you."

"When's the last time you slept, Kenny?" Rebecca asked.

"About two years ago. I'm fine." Kenny said. "Plus somebody's gotta watch you while Mama gets her beauty sleep." He took the baby into his arms, bringing the child close to his face. "You never forget that smell."

"Rebecca," Clementine called after Kenny had walked away.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked.

"How come you're being nice to me?" Clem asked.

"Well...I like you." Rebecca replied.

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"We're family, Clem." Rebecca said.

"So you don't... feel bad for me, right?" Clementine wondered.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questioned the girl.

"Are you being nice cause you feel bad for me?" Clementine asked.

"No, Clem. That's crazy." Rebecca told her. "I'm nice to you because I care about you. Okay?"

Clementine didn't respond.

"Clem, can you talk to me?" Rebecca half begged. "Is... Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No." Clementine shook her head.

"Clem, you need to talk about this." Rebecca said.

"I don't need to talk about anything." Clementine argued.

"Clem..." Rebecca said in a gentle voice.

"I said NO!" Clementine snapped.

"Okay. That's okay. I'm sorry." Rebecca sighed. "Let's just go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Clementine protested

"Clementine, you have to sleep..." Rebecca said.

"I don't want to." Clementine replied. "I don't have to do anything."

"Please?" Rebecca asked. "I'm tired."

"Then you sleep. Not me." Clementine crossed her arms.

"Well, how about you just lay with me?" Rebecca suggested.

"Hmm?" Clementine cocked a brow.

"Come on. I could use a snuggle. I think we both could." Rebecca said.

Clementine finally agreed, lying beside the woman.

"There we go." Rebecca said.

"Are you trying to trick me?" Clementine asked.

"What?" Rebecca asked back.

"Is that why you're suddenly nice to me?" Clementine questioned

"Of course not, Clem." Rebecca said. "I just want to help you. You know that."

Clementine stayed quiet.

"And for me to do that...You have to tell me who hurt you." Rebecca continued. "Can you?"

"No." Clementine shook her head. "I don't want to talk."

"Okay. We don't have to." Rebecca agreed, deciding to change the subject. "Comfy?"

"Yeah." Clementine said.

"That's good." Rebecca said back.

Clementine seemed close to dozing off, but was fighting sleep. "I'm...not tired." Clementine yawned.

"You sure?" Rebecca asked a bit amused.

"Mm-hm."

"I'm exhausted." Rebecca admit. "Can barely keep my eyes open."

"You should rest." Clementine said. "I'll stay with you."

"Will you?" Rebecca smiled. "I appreciate it, Clem."

Clementine didn't respond, but Rebecca didn't mind.

It was silent for a while until Clementine's ear caught a soft humming, coming from beside her. It was a calming sound, that force her to let out a content sigh.

Rebecca smiled to herself, closing her eyes, she continued to hum, eventually managing to lull Clem to sleep.

Opening her eyes, she glanced at the child's resting face. Satisfied, she once again closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

"Hey Clem." Rebecca greeted the young girl.

"Hey." Clementine greeted back. "Where is everybody?" The girl asked.

"Kenny's over there. Everyone else got sent to work." Rebecca explained. "Sleep good?"

Clementine gave a shrug. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine." Rebecca smiled, rubbing over little Alvin's hair.

"Can I... hold him?" Clementine asked.

"Of course." Rebecca handed the infant to the young girl.

"He's so...little." Clementine commented with a small smile.

"I know." Rebecca replied. "You were this small once."

"He's cute." Clementine complimented.

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled before lowering her voice. "Clem...I heard you came on."

"Came on?" Clementine was obviously confused.

"Came on your period." Rebecca said.

"Uhh...I guess." Clementine said, slightly unsure.

"It's okay." Rebecca assured her. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Sarah told you?" Clementine put two and two together.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Clementine simply stated. "Isn't it normal...? It's happened before…"

Rebecca was surprised to hear that. "When?"

"Like... Earlier this month." Clementine said. "Christa told me it was normal for girls to bleed down there."

"It is..." Rebecca said. "It's normal to have a period once a month. When did you come on this month?"

"Like... Right before we left the cabin... I told Luke, and he said don't worry about it..." Clementine shrugged. "But he was all flustered and told me just put some tissue down there and I'd be fine..."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Rebecca asked.

"Well... You didn't seem to like me very much... Plus it was kind of embarrassing." Clementine admit before asking, "What else did Sarah tell you?"

"Nothing else." Rebecca said.

"Oh... How are you?" Clementine asked.

"I'm okay, Clem." Rebecca responded.

"Hey, Rebecca. I brought you some food." Bonnie's voice was heard as she entered the pen. "Oh, hey Clem."

"Hi." Clementine mumbled.

"How you feeling?" Bonnie asked the kid.

"Fine." Clementine kept her answers short. She didn't want to talk to Bonnie.

"You need to go to the bathroom?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure..." Clementine nodded.

"Okay." Bonnie offered the girl a hand. "I'll take you real quick."

* * *

Clementine pulled her pants down followed by her underwear. The child took some tissue and checked herself. She was no longer bleeding but she was still sore.

When she heard a knock at the door, she jumped. The girl quickly threw the tissue in the toilet, flushing it before yanking her pants back up.

"Clem, everything alright?" Bonnie asked from the door.

Clementine started to was her hands. Once she was finished she unlocked the door.

"It's done." Clementine muttered.

"Hmm?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not bleeding anymore." Clementine explained.

"What?" Bonnie drew her brows close in her confusion.

"It's done." Clementine repeated once more.

"That's strange. It's only been a day." Bonnie said.

"What's strange about it?" Clementine questioned.

"Usually when you start your period it last for about week." Bonnie explained to the child.

"Oh." Clementine said.

"Oh well..." Bonnie spoke. "False alarm I guess."

Clementine shrugged in response. "I had one already."

"When?" Bonnie asked.

"Before we got here…" Clementine said.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Bonnie said. "Probably nothing to worry about.

Clementine sighed, but said nothing. Carver was the one who had made her bleed this time. She hadn't been bleeding until he hurt her.

"Alright. Let's head back to the pen." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay..."

* * *

Clementine really enjoyed holding baby Alvin. It was so quiet, with everyone at work. Clementine wondered why Carver hadn't forced her to work too. She was the one who had taken the radio. They probably thought she would run away if they let her out of the pen.

"You're good at that." Rebecca commented.

"At what?" Clementine asked, her attention going from the baby she was holding to Rebecca.

"Babies don't always warmup to people so quickly." Rebecca said.

"I guess he likes me." Clementine uttered, a smile tugging on her lips.

"I guess so." Rebecca smiled as well. "You can talk to him."

"But he won't understand me." Clementine said.

"Eventually he will." Rebecca said. "That's how he'll learn."

"Oh...What should I say to him?" Clementine asked.

"How about you tell him who you are. Rebecca suggested.

"Hey Alvie...My name's Clementine..." Clementine introduced herself a bit awkwardly.

"Want to tell him anything else?" Rebecca questioned.

"Like what?" Clementine asked.

"Well, he's a new baby... so you can whisper any secret you want to him and he'll keep it safe. Won't tell a soul." Rebecca said.

Clementine swallowed nervously.

"Clem?" Rebecca called, noticing the girl looking a bit pale. "You okay?"

"I think I'm done holding him now..." Clementine mumbled.

"You sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Clementine said.

"Alright, Clem." Rebecca took the baby back from her. But she wasn't about to let up on the girl yet. "Clem..."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me." Rebecca demanded. "You said you were ready to tell me who touched you, Remember?"

Noticing the child's gaze drifting towards the gate, Rebecca's own interest is grabbed. She looks to the gate herself only to see no one is there.

"Look at me." Rebecca demands firmer. "I want you to tell me. Alright? I want you to tell me right now. Who touched you?"

"I... Umm..." Clementine stammered.

"Clementine..." Rebecca urged her to go on.

"He doesn't just touch me anymore..." Clementine muttered.

Rebecca feels her heart drop. "What?"

Clementine started chewing on her lower lip nervously, looking back to the gate. She's so scared that Carver will show up right then and there.

"Clementine, look at me please. Tell me what you mean." Rebecca pleaded.

"I..." Clementine once again looked to the gate.

"Clem?" Rebecca called.

Clementine found herself feeling slightly ill. She looks back up, swallowing. She shuts her eyes tightly.

When Clementine opens her eyes again, and she swears she locks eyes with Carver. He holds her gaze for a moment and he sends her a smirk.

"Clementine?" Rebecca called, trying to get the girl's attention. The kid was looking a bit sick.

Clementine suddenly feels even worse. Before she can react she feels her stomach turn. And she vomits.

Rebecca curses, moving herself and her newborn infant away from the sick child.

Clementine can't hear anything over the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. She gags a bit more as she continues to empty the contents of her stomach.

"What's going on?" Bonnie's eyes widen and she rushes over to help. "Oh Clem..."

"It's alright. It's alright, hon." Bonnie's hand is rubbing circles on the child's back as Clementine's illness subsides and girl sits still panting, tears stinging her eyes. "I got her." Bonnie says to Rebecca as she pulls the young girl into her arms.

Rebecca nods, hushing her baby to calm him down

"I'll, uh...get someone to clean that up." Bonnie said before rushing from the pen, Clementine in her arms.

* * *

"Okay, Clem." Bonnie slowly seated the child on the toilet. "You don't feel warm." She said, placing a hand to the girl's forehead.

Without a word the girl stands, walks over to the sink, and turns on the taps. Cupping her hands, she allows water to fill them before bringing them to her mouth. She takes a moment to swish the water around before spitting it into the sink.

"Why don't you brush your teeth?" Bonnie said

"With what?" Clementine asked.

"Where's your tooth brush?" Bonnie asked.

"In the pen." Clementine responsed.

"Oh...Well, let me see if I can find you a spare." Bonnie said.

"I know we had a few in the storage bin." Bonnie said. She started to for a moment before smiling. "Aha. Here you go."

Clementine looked at the toothbrush Bonnie held out towards her.

"Go on." Bonnie urged.

Clementine slowly accepted it. The child put some toothpaste on the toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

Once the girl had finished Bonnie offered to bring her back to the pen. Clementine agreed.

"Good girl." Bonnie said

Clementine flinched.

"Clem?" Bonnie placed a hand on the eleven-year-old's shoulder.

Clementine jerked away, glaring into the mirror in front of her.

She could hear Carver's voice echoing in her head. Her breathing picked up and suddenly she could no longer hear Bonnie's voice. The room faded from her view and she was standing in Carver's office. She could feel his hands on her.

_**Good girl. You're mine.**_

Clementine bit her lip, drawing blood. And the next thing she knew, a sharp pain was racing up and down her arm.

"Clementine, no!" Came a yell, pulling her back into reality.

"What happened?" Clementine snapped out of her daze, looking confused. She looked to the now broken mirror. "Did I do that?"

Bonnie gave a slow nod, through her shock.

"I'll clean it." Clementine quickly tried to drop to the floor, but Bonnie caught her under the arms.

"No, Clem." Bonnie said. "Leave it. Don't touch the glass. You'll get cut."

"Let me clean it!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Clem, stop!" Bonnie cried.

"I'm sorry." Clementine apologized, stopping her struggling. She looked at her arm. "I'm bleeding."

"Yeah. You punched the mirror in." Bonnie sighed. "Can I see your arm?"

"Are you going to tell Carver?" Clementine asked fearfully. "Please don't. Please don't tell. I can...I can fix it."

"No, Clem. Don't touch the glass." Bonnie said.

"I have to fix it!" Clementine whimpered. "Please...Please." Clementine muttered.

"Don't touch it." Bonnie said.

"He'll be so mad at me." Clementine whispered.

"Shhh." Bonnie pulled her into a hug. "I'll clean it up, sweetie. Don't worry."

Clementine was tense in her embrace, but didn't struggle otherwise.

"We should let Carlos look at your arm. Is that okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Just my arm?" Clementine asked.

"Well, I'm worried about your arm. It's pretty cut up." Bonnie pointed out.

The girl was quiet for a moment before say a soft, "Okay."

* * *

"How did this happen, Clementine?" Carlos asked as he examined the child's scars.

"I don't know." Clementine mumbled.

"You don't know?" Carlos echoed.

"No." Clementine said.

"Hmm..." Carlos hummed in response. "Bonnie told me you were feeling ill."

"I'm not sick." Clementine said.

"Is that so?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Clementine nodded.

"Then what happened?" Carlos asked, prying the last piece of glass from the child's arm.

Clementine kept quiet.

Carlos reached for a wash rag and started washing blood away. "What about these? How did these happen?"

He asked motioning towards the girl's self-injuries.

"I don't know." Clementine said once more.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell." Carlos asked the child.

"I. Don't. Know." Clementine snapped.

"Well, you should be more careful." Carlos said, rubbing ointment onto the girl's arm. "Although, it could have been a lot worse."

_**Stop fighting or you'll make it worse**_**.**

Clementine jerked trying to shake away the voice, her movement only made Carlos impatient

"Stop moving, so I can bandage your arm." Carlos was stern as he spoke.

"It hurt." Clementine whimpered.

"I'm sure it does." Carlos said matter of factly.

"No..." Clementine shook her head. "He...He hurt...He hurt me."

Carlos tensed, kneeling in front of the girl. "Can you tell me who hurt you?"

"No." Clementine refused.

"No?" Carlos parroted

"He said not to." Clementine claimed. "He said not to tell anyone."

"Okay..." Carlos decided to change his tactics. He hesitantly spoke, "Can you tell me where he hurt you?"

Clementine stayed silent for a minute and Carlos wondered if the girl was going to even answer when she gave a small nod. "Okay."

* * *

After Clementine told Carlos where she was hurt and Carlos had asked her with much hesitation if he could see her injuries.

Clementine agreed.

Carlos checked the girl's head first. No blood, no pained reaction.

Clementine watched in silence as Carlos continued his examination. She would give a slight flinch here and there. Or a hiss in pain when the doctor detected a bruise, but otherwise she said nothing.

It wasn't until Carlos' hands touched the hem of her nightgown, that Clementine felt fear grip her. She froze as Carlos drew up her night gown, in order to examine her legs and waist.

Clementine tried to remain calm, but she couldn't. The child pulled away and immediately started shout. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

The doctor took a steady breath, "It's okay, Clementine." The girl's injuries worried him. Now he was certain that there was at least physical abuse.

The child's eyes were wide as she continued to panic.

Carlos decided to end the checkup right there. He told Bonnie he could take her back to the pen.

* * *

Bonnie brought the girl back to the pen. Clementine didn't speak a word to the woman the entire walk.

" Here we are-" Before Bonnie could speak another word, Clementine darted off.

Rebecca noticed them enter the pen and called to Clementine. "Clem-"

Clementine ignored Rebecca, darting past the woman and sitting in a corner, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey. How is she?" Rebecca asked Bonnie, worried after the behavior the child had just displayed.

"She's doing better. Carlos...he...he checked her out." Bonnie said.

"Did he find anything?" Rebecca asked.

"Bruising, some cuts. Nothing's broken though." Bonnie said. "He didn't get to do a full examination… Because she started fighting, but..."

"She looks traumatized." Rebecca said, looking worried.

"She'll be okay." Bonnie shrugged.

"You sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "She's probably just catching a cold or something."

"She didn't seem sick..." Rebecca told the other woman.

"What happened? Before she threw up?" Bonnie asked, glancing over to the girl.

"I... I don't know." Rebecca sighed. "I asked her about what happened. About who touched her."

Bonnie looked interested at that. "Did she...say anything?"

"She said, he doesn't just touch her anymore." Rebecca said.

"What?" Bonnie's eyes grew wide. "What does that mean?"

Rebecca frowned, "I don't know. But I think there might be more going on than what we initially thought."

* * *

Clementine had stayed in her spot for the rest of the day. Rebecca was worried about the girl.

As the others started to return from work they seemed to take notice of the child's current state as well.

"Get you thumb out of your mouth. You're not supposed to be doing that." Kenny grumbled as he approached the young girl.

"Mmm!" Clementine moaned angrily in response.

"Clem," Kenny called.

Clementine moved away from him, still saying nothing.

"Get your thumb out of your mouth." He said again.

"Kenny, just leave her alone. Please." Rebecca said softly.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenny demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Just let her be." Rebecca said.

"Let her be?" Kenny asked in disbelief. "She's sitting in a corner, sucking her thumb, and you're telling me to let her be."

"She's upset." Rebecca stated.

"Clearly. Why?" Kenny asked.

"She just is. Let her calm down. Please..." Rebecca ran a hand over her head.

"Yeah...Alright." Kenny let out a breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rebecca said.

"How's the baby?" Kenny asked, walking toward Rebecca.

"He's okay." Rebecca responded, looking down at the child in question. Baby Alvin was sleeping comfortably in his mother's lap.

"Want me to take him for a bit?" Kenny offered.

"I got him." Rebecca said.

"You sure? You should get some rest." Kenny replied.

"What about you? You should be resting too." Rebecca pointed out.

It was Kenny's turn to reassure her. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Rebecca caved, letting him to the baby. "You can take him for a while."

Kenny smiled, "Good. Now you just try to rest."

"Thank you, Kenny." Rebecca said.

* * *

"Don't mention it." Kenny replied.

"How long has she been like that?" Nick asked looking to little Clementine, who was still in the same position as when she returned from her checkup.

"A few hours. She hasn't moved." Rebecca said, rocking baby AJ in her arms, Kenny had finally given her the infant back once the child started getting fussy.

"This is ridiculous." Kenny huffed. "Clem, that's enough. Stop this."

"What's she doing?" Jane asked.

"She's rocking." Kenny huffed.

"Rocking? Are you serious?" Jane rolled her eyes at the man.

"Why is she doing that?" Sarah asked nervously.

"She's just fidgeting, Sarah." Carlos said.

"She's sucking her thumb." Sarah said, watching her friend curiously.

"Yeah. I wish she'd knock it off." Kenny said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"She's too old for that crap." Kenny said. "We have a baby already. We don't need another one."

"Kenny, don't you think you're being a bit insensitive?" Sarita asked.

Kenny looked to her, "What?"

"You know what happened to her." Sarita said sadly.

"Don't remind me." Kenny breathed.

"Okay, but knowing that. Why would you have a problem with her self-soothing?" Carlos piped in.

"It's not that..." Kenny started.

"Then what is it?" Carlos asked.

"She's...She's too old for that." Kenny said.

"And she's too young for everything else! So let her be too old for something, for once." Luke snapped.

"Why don't you just shut up? We could've be out of here by now if it weren't for you." Kenny snapped.

Weren't for-" Luke trailed off before growling. "How is it my fault?"

Kenny ignored him, pushing himself up from his chair.

"Clem," Kenny made his way over to the child. "Clementine, look at me. Can you take your finger out your mouth?"

The girl didn't respond.

"If it makes her feel better to suck her thumb then let her!" Jane snapped.

"No. Mind your damn business." Kenny snapped back. "Clem-"

"Leave her alone, man!" Mike snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenny retorted. "What gives you a say?"

"Look at her. She's terrified." Mike said.

"Stop fighting. Please..." Sarah whimpered.

"That's not my fault. It's the bastard who touched her." Kenny growled to Mike. "I'm trying to help."

"Well you're not. You're just making everything worse." Jane said.

"Kenny, please. Just leave her alone." Sarita said.

"Sarita...I'm trying to help her." Kenny replied.

"But you're making it worse. So lay off." Luke now said.

"The longer we sit here. The worse it gets." Rebecca said, shaking her head.

"Well what do you expect to do? You just had a baby. Kenny's still beat to shit and I'm not doing so good either." Luke said. "Most of us are in rough condition."

"We have to do something. We can't just stay here." Rebecca said.

"What should we do? The baby cries, and it's over." Jane argued.

Rebecca, hearing this, took offense to that. "You think I can't keep him quiet?"

"You can't guarantee that he won't cry." Jane huffed.

"Carlos...What did you find?" Rebecca asked suddenly.

Carlos looked confused. "Pardon?"

"When you checked her out." Rebecca said.

"She has several bruises," Carlos said "Some on her waist, her legs, arms... Markings on her neck...as if she'd been choked." He sucked in air, taking a deep breath before speaking in a low voice. "I also am under the assumption that she was raped..."

"R-Raped?" Luke choked.

"Yes." Carlos nodded.

"She said that?" Nick asked.

"No... I doubt she even knows what it means." Carlos told them.

"Then how do you know?" Mike asked.

"All evidence, leads me to believe there was more than just touching." Carlos stated.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed.

"Becs?" Luke called, his heart pounding in his chest at the news.

When Rebecca spoke, Luke felt his heart skip a beat.

"She said "he", whoever he is, doesn't just touch anymore." Rebecca said.

* * *

"Clementine she said something that worried me." Bonnie said, concern clear in her voice.

"What's that?" Carver asked, folding his hands together.

Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's about Luke..."


	43. Chapter 43

"How? How could that happen?" Luke asked, shaking his head in disbelief and flat out horror. He felt absolutely sick.

"It's okay, Luke. We're going to get through this." Rebecca muttered, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"How the hell is she gonna get through that?" Luke growled. "Look what it's done to her."

"What the fuck do you mean raped?!" Kenny spat. "Who would want to have sex with a child?"

"A lot of people. They're called pedophiles." Jane said in a smartass manner.

"Jane..." Rebecca sighed. "Right now we have to focus on making sure nothing else can happen."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Nick asked.

"We...don't let her out of our sight." Rebecca said.

"That's easier said than done." Jane spoke.

"I know." Rebecca nodded solemnly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Luke growled.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"She told you?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

"Sarah?" Carlos raised a brow at the teen.

"You know about it too?" Luke asked.

"What?" Sarita raised a brow.

"Hold on...what's going on?" Nick asked.

Kenny shot Luke a look. "If you're concealing information-"

Luke cut him off with a glare. "Don't accuse me of anything."

"I'm just saying...if you know something tell us." Kenny grumbled.

"Clementine told me Carver hurt her." Luke stated.

"Carver?" Rebecca swallowed.

"Yeah." Luke confirmed.

"No way. I know he's sick, but she's a child...Why would he...?" Rebecca felt sick, she didn't know what to think.

"She told me too." Sarah said quietly.

"Sarah?" Carlos looked both shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry dad. She didn't want me to say anything." The girl said, covering her face in shame.

"It's not your fault, honey." Carlos sighed.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did." Sarah said.

"It's not your fault. She shouldn't have gone to you about that..." Carlos said, looking over to the little girl, who was still sat in the corner.

"At least she went to someone." Sarita offered.

"It shouldn't have been my daughter. She's a child." Carlos stated firmly.

Luke shot him a glare. "So is Clem."

"Exactly." Carlos said. "Children shouldn't talk about those things to each other."

"She didn't have anyone else to talk to." Nick shrugged.

"An adult." Carlos snapped.

"She was scared, okay." Luke defended.

"She can't be brave all the time." Sarah agreed.

"Of course not. She shouldn't have to be." Rebecca nodded.

"She said Carver threatened her..." Sarah explained.

"We got to get out of here." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "We have to."

Suddenly the gate opens to reveal Troy, and Tavia, both wielding guns.

"Nobody move." Tavia said.

"What's going on?" Sarita voiced for the startled group.

Tavia's radio buzz as she spoke into it, "Do you want the baby as well?"

"What?" Rebecca's eyes widened and she protectively wrapped her arms around the infant. "Nobody is touching my baby."

"They need to come with us." Tavia gestured to the kids.

"What, why?" Nick asked.

"They need to come with us." Tavia only repeated in a strict tone.

"Like hell they're going!" Kenny spat angrily.

"Not your call, pops." Troy said.

Kenny shot him a glare. "They're not going anywhere. Just fuck off."

"It'd do you justice not to talk to a man with a gun like that." Troy threatened.

"Look," Tavia started, "We'll take care of them. But they need to come with us."

"Why are you taking them?" Luke asked.

His question was ignored. Tavia stepped to Sarah, who had fearfully wrapped herself in her father's protective hold.

"Sarah, let's go." Tavia ordered.

"Where?" Sarah whimpered.

"Don't ask questions." Tavia said.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" Carlos demanded angrily.

"She'll be safe. She just needs to come with us." Tavia sighed.

Troy, meanwhile, approached Clementine. "Get up."

The girl didn't move.

"Get up girl." The man took hold of her arm and yanked her to her feet.

Clementine immediately begin to struggle. Troy tried to get a more secure grip on the child, and she kicked him. Hard.

"Dammit!" Troy groaned. That was the second time she kicked him in that spot. "Fuckin brat."

While Troy was recovering from the blow Clementine took the chance to run away. Just as she reached the gate of the field, she felt arms wrap around her, grabbing her from behind.

"Got ya." Bonnie said into the child's ear. "Enough now."

Clementine slowly sink to the floor, feeling defeat and terror rushing through her.

"Take her out." Bonnie ordered to Troy as the man approached with a grimace on his face.

"No way in hell are you taking her back to that fucker!" Luke exclaimed. "He's the devil himself."

"What's happening?" Sarah asked nervously.

"It's all right Sarah. It's all right." Carlos called trying to keep his daughter from panicking. However, there wasn't much he could do with a gun pointed at him. He didn't want Sarah to see him shot to death.

Troy was having his own trouble with the little eleven-year-old. "Ow!" He cried. "Stop kicking me you little bitch!"

"Troy, not so rough!" Bonnie scold. "You're gonna hurt her."

"Think you can do better?" Troy growled in annoyance.

Bonnie sighed and called to the young girl, "Clementine, please." Bonnie said. "We're trying to help you."

"Why are you taking them?" Luke asked.

"You shut up. Don't act like you're innocent." Bonnie snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Luke questioned.

"Don't play dumb I know what you did." Bonnie said a look of disgust on her face.

"Luke?" Nick looked over to him, not understanding what the woman was implying.

"Bonnie, I have no idea what you're talking about." Luke said.

"She told us... She told us how she feels about you." Bonnie said.

"I didn't do anything." Luke said, eyes begging her to believe him.

Bonnie looked away quickly, not knowing what to believe. "Of course you would say that."

"I swear on my life." Luke said, his voice sounding worn out.

Bonnie turned to walk away. "Let's go."

* * *

"Kick me again and I'll break your fucking neck." Troy growled.

"Troy, that's not helping." Bonnie said, massaging her temples.

"She's been kicking me this entire time." Troy told her.

"She's scared." Bonnie said matter of factly.

Troy huffed, "She's going be even more when I shove my foot up her-"

Bonnie quickly stopped him. "Troy, you can go."

"Hmm?" The man raised a brow.

"You can go." Bonnie repeated.

"You sure you're good with that little shit?" Troy scoffed.

"Yeah. I think I can handle her." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Humph." Troy didn't protest. He immediately made his way for the door.

Bonnie held back a sigh, turning to the girls with a forced smile. "Alright girls. This is where you'll be staying."

"Why?" Sarah was standing by the door, wringing her hands together. The girl looked terrified.

"Just until we sort everything out..." Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"I want my dad." Sarah whimpered.

"I know. It's just a little while. It's for your own safety." Bonnie said.

"Why? My dad can keep me safe." Sarah replied.

"Sarah, I promise it's only a few days." Bonnie said. With that she looked towards Clementine. "Hey, Clem. You okay?" She smiled at the girl. "Nobody can hurt you anymore, sweetie."

Clementine kept quiet, moving away.

Bonnie let out a sigh. "Okay... It's late. You girls should get to bed."

"Where will we sleep?" Sarah asked.

"You can have the bed. I think both of you can squeeze in." Bonnie said.

"Okay..." Sarah nodded, looking a bit worried. "Bonnie,"

"Yes?" Bonnie said.

"When can I see my dad?" The teen asked.

"I'm not sure, Sarah. Hopefully not too long." Bonnie replied. "Clem, sweetie, why don't you come over here?"

Clementine didn't respond, instead she plopped down to the floor, thumb in her mouth.

"Okay...you can stay there then. I'll uh, I'll get you a blanket." Bonnie muttered.

"Bonnie?" Sarah called.

Bonnie looked to the teen, "Hmm?"

"What's for dinner?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Dinner?" Bonnie repeated.

Sarah gave a nod.

"They didn't feed you?" Bonnie sighed.

Sarah shook her head. "No."

"Okay...give me a second. Let me see what I can find." Bonnie quickly looked around. "How about some yogurt?

"Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"Of course, sweetie." Bonnie returned her smile then looked to Clementine. "Clem, you hungry?" She asked. "Here. Eat something.

Clementine silently slipped her thumb from her mouth and accepted the food. The child peeled the top off the yogurt and started eating it with her hands.

Bonnie frowned, "Clementine, why don't you use your spoon?" Bonnie lifted the spoon for the girl to take. Clementine did so.

While the girls were eating Bonnie walked over to ready the bed for the children. Just as she finished she heard giggling.

Bonnie looked to Sarah, whose hand covered her mouth, spilling out giggles that she tried her hardest to keep contained.

"What are you laughing at, Sarah?" Bonnie asked.

Sarah looked up at Bonnie, a smile on her face. "She looks funny."

Bonnie looked over to Clem, eyes widening.

The girl was using her spoon to cover her face in the yogurt.

"Clementine, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

The girl ignored her and begin licking the yogurt off her little hand.

"Clementine, stop that!" Bonnie snapped.

Sarah, who had been giggling jumped in surprise.

Bonnie quickly grabbed napkins from a nearby table, marching over to Clementine and quickly wiping her face clean. "That's inappropriate."

"How is that inappropriate?" Sarah asked.

"She's...you'll understand when you're older." Bonnie sounded anxious as she spoke. Taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright ladies," She clapped once. "Bedtime."

* * *

When the middle of the night had come, Clementine had finally snapped from her trance. She looked to Bonnie who was resting in a nearby chair. The child stood, feeling nervous in the dark room. "Bonnie..." Her voice was quiet, almost unheard.

Bonnie looked to the girl who was finally getting up from her corner. "Yeah, Clem?"

"I'm scared." The girl whispered, eyes flashing towards the door.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay." Bonnie shushed, "Come here."

Clementine slowly drug her feet across the floor until she stood in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around the girl, feeling the child stiffen. "What are you scared of?" She asked.

"I heard someone walking around." Clementine said, still watching the door.

"Walking?"

"Yeah." Clementine kept her gaze fearfully glued towards the door.

"Well no one's going to come in here." Bonnie assured the child, pulling the girl into her lap.

"Do you still want to leave?" Clementine asked.

"Do you?" Bonnie redirected the question.

"Yes." Clementine said.

"I want to get everything sorted out first. Then we can think about it."

"Why think?" Clementine asked confused.

"Because it'll be harder to leave now that we have the baby." Bonnie said.

"I guess..." Clementine sounded disappointed. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Clem."

"Are you...upset at Luke?" Clementine asked.

"I'm very upset right now." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Clementine asked.

Bonnie frowned. "Because he's done a bad thing."

Clementine chewed her bottom lip before asking, "...Is Luke in a lot of trouble?"

"Do you think he should be?" Bonnie asked back.

"No." Clementine said.

Bonnie paused, "Why not?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong." Clementine replied.

Bonnie opened her mouth, then closed it again before muttering, "Go to sleep, Clementine..."

* * *

Sarah didn't understand what was going on. She missed her dad. She wanted to be with him, but first thing in the morning she found herself in the stockroom, being interrogated.

"Let's try this again," Tavia prompted. "Has anyone ever touched you?"

"No." Sarah said firmly.

"You can trust me, Sarah." Tavia sighed.

"I said no." Sarah whimpered.

"I want to help you. I want you to be with your dad." Tavia spoke, "But first you have to help me."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"You just have to talk to me." Tavia said.

* * *

"Clem, you have to tell me the truth. You're safe here." Bonnie spoke in a gentle voice. "If Sarah said that stuff happened, is she a liar?"

"She said that?" Clementine asked, making a face.

Bonnie avoided the question with one of her own, "Did Luke hurt you?"

"No!" Clementine snapped. "No he didn't!"

"Clementine," Bonnie kept her voice even and her facial features soft. "I know it's hard, but I need you to be honest."

"I am." Clementine growled. "I've already told you, no."

Bonnie gave a small, almost imperceptible shake of the head.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." She murmured, "Did Luke hurt you?"

* * *

"Did you ever see Clementine get hurt?" Tavia asked with a raised brow.

"No." Sarah said honestly.

Tavia paused before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The teen gave a nod.

"So you did?" Tavia asked, giving a slight raise of her brows.

"No..." Sarah nervously started biting the inside of her mouth.

"You're not sure?"

Sarah glanced up briefly, catching Tavia's eye. "Clem might've gotten hurt. I... I don't know." With a gulp, she quickly looked away. "I never saw anything."

Sarah looked back to Tavia's face and she could tell she didn't believe her.

"Sarah, I'm trying to help you." Tavia said.

"Is Luke in trouble?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Yes. He is. But you can help him." Tavia said. "You can help yourself and Clem. Then you can be with your dad again. Don't you want that?"

"Yes." Sarah said.

Tavia nodded "Then you have to talk to me. And it's important that you tell me the truth."

"Okay..." Sarah agreed.

"Did Clementine ever get hurt?" Tavia asked again.

"Yes. She said she did." Sarah replied.

"By Luke?" Tavia questioned.

"I... I don't know." Sarah stammered. "Why would Luke do that?"

"Some people hurt kids in bad ways."

"But she said Carver hurt her." Sarah said.

"Yeah, he hit her. But this is a different kind of hurt." Tavia replied.

Sarah swallowed, looking down. "I want my dad...Please."

"Did-"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Sarah cried, covering her ears. "I want dad! I...I... I NEED him!"

Tavia sighed, her only option being to radio Bill.

* * *

"Your father is fine...For now." Carver started. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table, hands clasp together in front of his chin. "I just want you to do one thing for me."

"W-What?" Sarah asked, looking nervous as she shifted in her seat.

"I want you to cover for me." Carver said.

"If...If I do...I can go back with my dad?" Sarah asked with slight hesitant.

"That's right, hon." Carver sent her an insincere smile.

"No... No. It didn't happen!" Sarah said, trembling. "You're a liar. You hurt Clem! You hurt her and now you want everyone else in trouble!"

"Hmm." Carver didn't say a word for a moment, just watched the girl with the trace of a smile on his lips. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes. You...you like to hurt little kids and it's not fair." Sarah boldly stated.

"I don't hurt little kids. I haven't hurt you have I? I've never hurt Becca." Carver said, straighten his face.

"Do you want to?" Sarah asked teary eyed.

"Of course not." Carver said.

"Then why do you want to hurt Clementine?" Sarah was visibly upset.

He shoots the girl a look. "I don't want to hurt her. She makes me hurt her."

"How?" Sarah sniffed.

"She'll act out of line. She has a smart mouth, that could get her killed. All I want is for her to be a good girl. I'm teaching her things that she should know and in the process I try to make her feel nice. Make her feel special." Carver said.

"She is special." Sarah said gently.

"She most certainly is." The man agreed.

"But she's still a little kid." Sarah pointed out.

"Not anymore." Carver smirked.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"She's a big girl now." He said, not caring to elaborate.

Sarah furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Listen," Carver spoke. "All you have to do is keep what happened to yourself. If anyone asks you don't know."

"But...but that's a lie." Sarah stated.

"Not really. You don't know what went on with Clementine and I." Carver said.

"Not all of it." Sarah said.

"Exactly. So it wouldn't be a lie." Carver responded.

"I... I don't know." Sarah stammered.

"We talked about this already, Sarah." Carver suddenly snapped making the teen jump. "We don't want anything bad to happen to Carlos, now do we?"

"N-No..." She choked out, fighting tears.

"So you just do as I say and everything will be fine." Carver said.

Sarah thought for a moment before answer, "Okay..." What difference does it make? The others knew what Luke and Sarah said, either they would believe them or not.

* * *

After Carver had finished speaking with Sarah he ordered for Tavia to come get the girl and for Bonnie to bring Clementine to his office.

Clementine hadn't said a word since she entered the room, instead she started angrily kicking the table.

"Stop kicking." Carver grumbled in annoyance. "Knock it off right now."

Clementine shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"Clem, eat your food." Bonnie said.

"I don't want to." Clementine replied.

"Please, Clementine." Bonnie said gently. "You'll be hungry later."

"I don't care!" Clementine said.

Bonnie sighed, "Clem-"

"No. Leave her." Carver interrupted, raising a hand to silence the woman.

"Why am I here?" Clementine demanded.

"We just want to ask you a few questions." Bonnie answered.

"About?" Clementine asked.

"What you said about Luke..." Bonnie said quietly.

"What about him?" Clementine asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Bonnie questioned.

"No." Clementine shook her head. "No, of course not. I already told you."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked. "You were saying-"

"He never did anything to me!" Clementine cried in outrage at the assumption.

"Clem, I know you might be scared, but we're trying to help you." Bonnie said.

"Help me?" Clementine snapped, now glaring at the woman. "You called me a liar before. Why would I want your help now?"

"I... I didn't call you a liar." Bonnie said taken aback by the girl's anger.

"Right...you just implied it." Clementine corrected herself. "Just leave me alone."

"Sit down." Carver snapped.

With a glare the girl did so.

"Look at me." The man ordered.

"What? Clementine demanded.

"Tell me what you said to Bonnie." Carver spoke without emotion.

"None of your business." Clementine said.

Bonnie frowned at that, "Clem-"

Carver interrupted her, "Bonnie, why don't you step out the room for a while."

"What?" Bonnie looked unsure and concerned. "Why?"

"I just want to talk with her really quickly." Carver said. "Go make sure Sarah's alright."

"Umm...Okay." Bonnie hesitantly made her way for the door.

* * *

"You must think you are quite the little rebel lately don't you?" Carver tsked.

Clementine nervously licked her lips. Looking over to the door, making sure she had an escape route. "What?"

"You don't want to listen to me anymore?" Carver said, a false disappointment in his voice.

When Clementine didn't answer, he stood up. "I should punish you then."

"What for?" Clementine cried in rage and fear.

"For acting like a smartass. You already know what happens to naughty little girls like you." Carver calmly grabbed his belt before walking toward the small child.

He grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her to him. He sat in his chair and laid the child over his lap.

"No. No, please." Clementine began to squirm. "Let me go."

Carver immediately slapped the back of her head. "You don't tell me what to do."

"I'll tell." Clementine said, trying to yank away.

"Go ahead, once I'm done with you go on and tell them. I fucking dare you to." Carver said.

She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

The next moment seemed like an eternity before he hit her, when in reality, it was a few seconds. He smacked her as hard as he could and she let out a screech of pain. She had forgotten how much his spankings hurt.

"Quiet or I'll give you twenty more." Carver said.

As the spanking continued Clementine had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. "Stop." She tried to move away, not wanting to feel the pain anymore.

"Keep still, or you'll earn more." He smacked her again.

She let out a gasp, feeling tears prick her eyes. "Luke's right. You are the devil," She accused through her tears, trying to shift away.

Carver smirked at the words. "He said that?"

"Y-Yes." Clementine said.

Carver chuckled, "Well, if you don't keep still, I'll show you how much of a devil I can be."

"It hurts." The girl cried.

"It's supposed to hurt, honey." Carver replied.

"It hurts so bad. I don't want anymore." Clementine whimpered.

"Five more and then you're done." Carver hushed. "I'd like you to count them."

"I'll be good. Don't hurt me anymore." Clementine whimpered.

"Five more." Carver said sternly. "Count them, honey."

Clementine counted between her gasp and sobs.

The girl was still sobbing when he had stopped, sitting her on his lap and comforting her like he always did.

"Hush now. It's over." He cooed in the girl's ear, rubbing her hair. "I warned you, honey. You just don't listen, do you?"

"I hate you! I hate you!" Clementine wailed.

"No you don't," Carver said quietly, his fingers moving gently in her hair, soothing her. "We are alike, you and I. Both alone, misunderstood. Nobody can relate to us; they don't care what we go through or how ungrateful they are."

"They care. They don't want me to be hurt..." Clementine sniffled.

"Yet here you are. They must not care enough." Carver said cruelly. "We only have each other. I'm trying to help you, Clementine, if only you'd listen."

"I'm not like you. I hate you, and I hope you die!" Clementine snapped.

He skimmed his hand down rubbing over the little one's clothed crotch.

Clementine shuddered as he rubbed the heel of his hand over her area. She fought back a gasp.

"But if I were dead, who would make you feel good?" He pulled his hand away suddenly, looking down at the child. "Nobody will love you like I do. I'm the only one who cares."

Clementine shook her head. "You don't love me. You wouldn't hurt me if you loved me."

"I hurt you because I love you." Carver said. "You know; this is what he wanted."

"What?"

"Luke, he wanted me to hurt you." Carver said to the girl. He was still stroking the child's hair.

"Liar!" Clementine spat. "You're lying!"

"But he did." Carver said calmly. "That's why he brought you here."

"He didn't bring me here, you did!" The girl retorted.

"True, but he led you to that ski lodge. It's his fault you got caught. It's his fault this happened to you." Carver told her.

Clementine's eyes widened at the lie. Her mind rebelled at the concept that Luke could want such a thing - or that this man would say that!

"He wants to touch you himself. He said so." Carver continued to feed the girl lies.

Clementine looked at the man in shock, then shook her head. "He wouldn't."

"But he did." Carver said.

"No!" Clementine shook her head. "Stop it! L-Luke wouldn't do anything like that to me..."

"Are you sure about that?" Carver asked.

"Yes." Clementine said.

"But he's already hurt you."

Clementine wrinkled her nose, "How?"

"He led you to me." Carver said.

There's a silence, and he grips the child just a little harder, whispering in her ear. "How's that make you feel honey?"

"Stop it." Clementine hisses.

"You know it's true." Carver muttered.

"It's not." Clementine said, Carver can hear the hurt in her voice.

"It is. He hurt you. He put you through this. This is his fault." He told her. "How do you feel about that?"

"...I hate him!" Clementine's voice is a croak; tears sting the back of her eyes. "I hate him!"

"You have the right to feel that way honey." Carver said. "Now tell me. Who hurt you?"

"Luke..." She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Good. Good girl." Carver hugged her, whispering words of comfort to her. "Shh...it's okay."

* * *

"Tell Bonnie who hurt you?" Carver demanded.

Clementine stayed silent, gaze on the floor beneath her seat.

"Clementine, you're going to tell her now." Carver said, voice full of authority.

The girl stayed quiet. Carver and Bonnie exchanged glances.

"Clem-" Bonnie tried.

Carver raised a hand to silence the woman. "Clementine, I'll give you one last chance. Tell Bonnie who hurt you."

Clementine still refused to answer. She didn't even look up.

Carver sighed. Walking over to the chair, he grabbed the belt. Bonnie's eyes grew wide. Carver turned to her and handed her the belt.

"Bill?" Bonnie questioned.

"She doesn't want to speak; we make her speak."

"Bill...We...We can't just beat her!" Bonnie argued.

"This is for her own good. She understands." He said. Sitting in top of his desk, he called, "Clementine, get over here."

The girl's breath hitched and she finally looked up.

"Now, girl. You better fucking listening to me." Carver ordered.

Clementine pushed herself up and trudged over to the man.

"Put your hands out." Carver ordered.

Clementine stood in place, trembling.

Bonnie felt sick.

"Hands." Carver repeated.

Clementine slowly held her hands out.

"Swat her." He said to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie shook her head in terror.

"Ten times." Carver said.

"Bill?" Bonnie gasped.

"She has to learn to answer when spoken to." Carver simply said. "Do it."

With a deep breath, Bonnie raised the belt and brought it down on the young girl's hands. Clementine gave a tiny flinch, but nothing more."

"Oh come on. You gotta hit her harder than that." Carver growled.

Bonnie swallow and gave the child a slightly harder hit.

Clementine didn't even react.

Carver pulled the belt from Bonnie's hand. "Like this."

He took over, counting loudly. "_One! Two!_"

Clementine bit her lip trying to ignore the pain.

"_Three_."

"Bill!" Bonnie cried.

Carver ignored her. "_Four_."

"Bill, I think that's enough." Bonnie pleaded.

He only continued his counting. "_Five_."

Bonnie felt her stomach turn as she saw tears escape Clementine's eyes. "Bill!"

"No, Bonnie. It's not enough." Carver spat, not stopping his swats. "_Six_."

"Please Bill." Bonnie pleaded.

"_Seven. Eight_."

His breath was picking up and Bonnie felt absolutely terrified. She couldn't imagine how Clem felt.

"She's ready to talk." Bonnie said desperately.

"Two more." Carver said "_Nine_. And_ ten_." He dropped the belt to the floor, looking the girl in the eyes. "Will you speak now?"

Clementine sobbed quietly for a moment.

"Answer me. Or you'll get ten more." Carver said.

"Y-Yes sir." The eleven-year-old stammered.

"Good." Carver nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face. "Now tell Bonnie who hurt you."

"L-Luke..." Clementine whimpered.

"What did Luke do?" Bonnie prompted.

Clementine looked up. "He...He _hurt_ me..."


	44. Chapter 44

_**I was hoping I would be able to get this out faster and it was supposed to be longer, but since I cut it and to make up for my late updating expect another chapter really soon, as in sometime this week.**_

* * *

When Bonnie dropped off breakfast to the group the next morning, she was hoping that she could just do that and go. However the group had questions, and they wanted answers.

"Where are the girls?" Rebecca asked, clutching her baby close to her chest.

"They're fine. Don't worry about it." Bonnie said.

"Are they with the pedophile?" Luke scoffed.

"No. They're not with him anymore." Bonnie bitterly replied. "Is that supposed to be a sick joke?"

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Luke demanded.

"Clem said you're the one that hurt her." Bonnie said.

"What?" Kenny asked in shock, shooting a glare to Luke.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca questioned.

"That's bullshit! She knows full well who hurt her." Luke said.

"She said it was you." Bonnie repeated.

"I'm not a rapist." Luke defended himself. "I did nothing wrong."

"So she just made it all up?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that." Luke sighed.

"Then what?" Bonnie snapped.

"Something obviously happened, but I'm not the one who hurt her." Luke said. "She told me Carver was the one who touched her."

"So then why does her story keep changing? First it happened, then it didn't, one day it's Bill, the next day it's you." Bonnie said.

"Probably cause y'all force her to say that crap." Luke accused.

"We didn't force her to do anything. She said it on her own." Bonnie stated.

"Because y'all keep telling her she's a liar, confusing the crap outta her." Luke growled in annoyance.

"We're not telling her anything." Bonnie said.

"Then why would she say something like that? She knows it's not true." Luke said.

"So you're saying she's a liar?" Bonnie asked.

"She is lying about this." Luke said. "You know what, let the kid look at me. Let her look me in the eye and tell me that I did this to her."

Bonnie looked crossed, "But-"

Luke stopped her. "If she really says this happened let her say it to me."

"She shouldn't have to." Bonnie mumbled.

"No, she shouldn't." Luke agreed. "But I want her to. This is what it's come to."

"I'll...I'll bring her." Bonnie agreed, leaving out of the room.

"What's happening?" Nick asked.

"No idea..." Mike muttered in response.

They could only pick up on some of what had been said.

"Carver's trying to pin this all on me. He's a liar." Luke explained.

"What if the girls are saying this stuff." Rebecca asked.

"They wouldn't say something like that." Luke said.

"What if they did?" Nick asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I just need to talk to her." Luke said.

It wasn't long before Bonnie returned, nudging in a cringing Clementine. "Five minutes." She said firmly.

Luke nodded, walking to the girl he knelt to her level. "Clem,"

The girl swallowed, avoiding his gaze.

"Clementine, look at me." Luke commanded. "Did you tell Bonnie that I hurt you?"

The girl bit her lip, shifting nervously.

"Answer me."

"Yes." Came the quiet reply.

"Why?" Luke asked. "I hurt you, Clem? Really?"

Clementine looked away again.

"Did I hurt you?" Luke asked louder than before.

Clementine flinched, but still didn't answer.

"Stop it. You're scaring her." Bonnie said, wrapping her arm around the child. "That's enough. Let's go sweetie."

Bonnie started to tug the trembling child from the pen.

"Luke, you alright man?" Nick asked concerned for his friend.

Luke sighed, "No. I'm not."

* * *

Luke was a bit surprised when Carver told him he wanted to see him in his office. Luke didn't know what it was about, but he wanted to confront that sick man on what he had done to poor little Clementine.

"You know what the accusations are?" Carver asked.

Luke shoot him a look. "Yeah, but I don't know why she's accusing me. You're the sick pedophile rapist."

Carver tsked at the insult. "Now that's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"It's true. Nobody is gonna believe I hurt her like that." Luke said.

"They already do. That's why you're here." Carver replied.

Luke opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again. Carver was right, not everyone was on his side. And now it was his word against Clementine's.

* * *

"How much longer until I can see my dad?" Sarah questioned.

"Hopefully not too long, Sarah." Bonnie said.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Sarah asked.

"So you can be safe." Bonnie said. "It won't be too much longer."

Clementine let out a sigh, drawing Bonnie's attention to her.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Bonnie asked the child.

"Did I get Luke in trouble?" Clementine mumbled to Bonnie.

"Of course not." Bonnie said.

"Is he in trouble?" Clementine asked.

"He is, but it's not your fault." Bonnie reassured the child, pulling her close to her.

All of the sudden Bonnie felt her little body start to shudder. "Clem? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." Clementine whimpered.

"You feel sick?" Bonnie asked the girl.

"I don't know..." Clementine sniffed. "I don't want to be here."

"Don't cry, sweetie." Bonnie hushed, "Tell you what, how about you, Sarah and I go for a little run. There's a little house not too far, we can try and find some supplies and baby clothes. What do you think?"

Bonnie felt the young girl nod her head against her shoulder.

"You want to?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine nodded again.

"How about you, Sarah?" Bonnie questioned.

"Y-Yeah." Sarah agreed. "But my dad might not want me to."

"It'll be okay." Bonnie said. "I'm gonna talk to Bill. I'll be back in a flash."

Once Bonnie had left the room the two girls sat in an awkward silence before Clementine spoke up.

"Sarah," Clementine called. "Are you okay?"

"I want my dad, Clem." Sarah said softly.

"I know." Clementine looked down sadly. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this."

"D-Did...Did Luke h-hurt you?" Sarah asked. "Like Carver did?"

"No. Of course not. Luke wouldn't do that to me." Clementine said.

"Then why did you say he hurt you?" Sarah questioned her younger friend.

"Because Carver told me he did." Clementine shrugged.

"They think he did those nasty things to you." Sarah explained.

Clementine's eyes widened. "They do?"

"Yeah, because you said he hurt you." Sarah told her.

Clementine let what her friend was telling her sink in before standing and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sarah called.

Clementine didn't answer as she walked from the room.

* * *

"How are the girls?" Carver questioned while tapping his fingers against his desk.

"They're okay." Bonnie said.

"How's Clementine?" Carver asked.

"She's fine. No tantrums today." Bonnie sighed. "She's been through a lot."

"She has." Carver agreed. "But that's what makes her so strong."

"Not to change the subject, but I'm gonna go check out that house you were talking about." Bonnie said. "The one we passed a couple weeks ago…"

"Alright." Carver nodded. "On your own?"

"I'm taking the girls with me." Bonnie said.

Carver cocked a brow, "The girls?"

"Yeah. If anything happens I'll have Troy to cover me." Bonnie replied.

Carver nodded. "Okay. That's fine with me."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

Clementine jumped at the sudden voice. She quickly turned only to see Troy. For some reason, she always got an anxious feeling around him. "I'm waiting for Bonnie."

"Oh..." Troy nodded.

Clementine could feel him eyeing her, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey," Troy called again.

"Yes?" Clementine looked to the man.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eleven." Clementine answered.

Troy smirked, "Eleven, huh? Pretty young."

"How old are you?" Clementine asked back, not understand why he had asked her age.

"That don't matter. Age is just a number you know." Troy said.

Clementine didn't respond to that. She didn't know what to say.

"Why so quiet? You shy?" Troy asked.

Clementine shrugged.

"You don't have to be." Troy took a step closer to her and Clementine swore she saw a familiar look flash in his eyes.

Clementine swallowed nervously.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." He took another step towards the girl.

"Stop." Clementine held out a hand as a source of protection.

"Stop what?" Troy continued to walk to the girl.

"Stay back." Clementine said, now backing up until she hit the wall.

"Calm down." Troy said, taking another step towards the girl. "You're a pretty little thing. I'll make sure you enjoy this."

"NO!" Clementine cried.

"What's going on?" Came a sudden voice.

"J-Jane?" Troy stuttered.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Jane demanded.

"Nothing." Troy quickly said. "I just...Fuck..." He sighed before kneeling in front of the child. "Clementine, I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have said that."

Jane watched in amazement. Troy wasn't one to apologize, especially not to some kid. So why was he doing it now?

His words didn't make Clementine feel any better.

"Look, I was just joking around." Troy claimed.

"About what?" Jane asked.

"That ain't none of your concern." Troy snapped. "Clementine, I really didn't mean that. You forgive me right?"

Clementine gave a tiny nod.

"Alright. G-Get going!" Troy said.

The child quickly scampered away, Jane following behind her.

"Hey." Jane said, walking beside the young girl. "Did he hurt you?"

Clementine shook her head.

"You sure?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Clementine muttered.

"Alright. What were you doing with him anyway?" Jane asked.

"I was waiting for Bonnie." Clementine told her.

"Bonnie?" Jane repeated.

Clementine nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Stay away from that sicko." Jane warned.

Clementine nodded.

"C'mon. I'll take you to Bonnie." Jane placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

Jane was silent as they walked together. She wasn't going to press the subject, but she wondered what had happened.


	45. Chapter 45

"Alright, girls. Put your seat-belts on." Bonnie said to the two girls, who silently obeyed.

"Right, you never know if we'll get in a car accident." Troy grumbled sarcastically. "There's a lot of traffic around here."

"My dad says you should always wear a seat-belt because you can crash into anything." Sarah spoke up.

"Did I ask you?" Troy scoffed.

"Troy, just stop." Bonnie said.

"I didn't do anything." Troy said.

"You don't pick fights with children." Bonnie scold.

"I'm not picking a fight." Troy argued.

"Yes you were." Bonnie sighed.

"Whatever." Troy mumbled in response.

"Clementine, you okay? You're awful quiet." Bonnie said to the eleven-year-old. "You sick?"

"No..." Clementine mumbled. "I'm...I'm okay."

"Did something happen?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Clementine replied.

"You sure?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'm sure." Clementine said.

"Okay, sweetie. Just let me know if something happens." Bonnie said.

"Yeah...I will." Clementine agreed. Not that she'd believe her.

* * *

"Okay, let check that this place is safe." Bonnie said. "Girls, stay close."

Both girls gave a nod.

"Come on." Bonnie said.

They carefully entered the house, guard up. Bonnie let out a breath as she saw the place was clear.

"I'm gonna check upstairs." Troy told them.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay, I'll take a look around here."

"Can I help?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, You and I are gonna check down here." Bonnie said. "Clem, how about you go with Troy?" The woman suggested.

Clementine silently bit her lip at the idea.

"Clem?" Bonnie called.

Clementine sighed. "Okay."

Bonnie offered the child a small smile, "See if you can find anything to bring back!"

* * *

Troy had been more than a bit reluctant to come on this trip. After the other day he didn't want to be around Clementine. He knew he would end of doing something he'd regret, or enjoyed.

Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder from behind, making him jump. "Shit." He quickly whipped around to see it was Clementine. He cursed his luck. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Clementine mumbled her apology. "Bonnie told me to help you."

"Don't need any help." He refused.

"You sure?" Clementine asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

"Then what do I do?" The girl wondered.

"Uhh..." He didn't have anything for her to do, but he didn't think leaving an eleven-year-old by herself would be smart. "You can just hang around me for a bit."

Clementine nodded and sighed, "Okay."

"So come on!"

Clementine quickly followed him.

* * *

After a bit of searching and finding nothing, Clementine somehow ending up getting separated from Troy. Not that she was complaining, she didn't feel comfortable around the man after the other day's events.

Luckily he hadn't tried anything while they were together.

Clementine walked without destination to a random room, opening the door to find Sarah and Bonnie, who were speaking to each other.

"Hey." Clementine called.

Bonnie looked at her and smiled, "Oh, hey, Clem."

Clementine walked further into the room, examining the object Bonnie held in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's a bra?" Bonnie answered.

"Oh..." Clementine gave a nod. "What for?"

"Well, Becca might want it. Us girls can always use one." Bonnie answered. "Speaking of bras, maybe we should try to find you one soon.

"Why? She doesn't have any...boobs." Sarah pointed out.

"Yet, but eventually they'll come." Bonnie replied.

"I don't want boobs." Clementine grumbled. "Do I have to get them?"

"Unfortunately, you don't have a say, kiddo." Bonnie rubbed a hand on the kid's head. "Gotta deal with what nature gives you."

Clementine pouted at that, cause Bonnie to giggle.

"Think you could fit this Sarah?" Bonnie questioned.

Sarah's cheeks flushed a bit. "I-I don't know?"

"Give it a try." Bonnie nudged the teen.

"How much longer will we be here?" Clementine spoke.

"Not too much longer." Bonnie shrugged.

Clementine gave a nod at the answer.

"Why don't you look in the other bedroom for clothes." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay." Clementine agreed.

"We won't be too much longer." Bonnie told her. "I'll be here if you need me."

* * *

Clementine explored through the house for a while before getting bored.

She came to a bedroom and looked around, finding nothing useful.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. She was alone, for the first time in a while. She could do anything.

Looking around once more to make sure she was for sure alone, she took a seat on the bed. And somehow she ended up with her hand in her shorts. She gave a soft sigh of contentment as rubbed herself the way Carver had taught her.

Her young body reacted to the movement of her little fingers.

She felt herself becoming wet as she touched her clit. She moved her fingers faster. Her little body jerked with every touch she made. She knew it wouldn't take much longer. Rubbing harder and harder, faster and faster, she was still unaware of someone entering the room, until they spoke, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Clementine froze. Clementine quickly yanked her hand out of her pants.

"Are you seriously frigging yourself?" Troy asked.

"Wha... What... What are you doing here?" She choked out.

"I've been watching a dirty little girl touching herself." Troy smirked.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she begged, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Who said anything about telling?" Troy said. "I want you to show me what you were doing."

Clementine's face was red. She looked away.

"Come on. Don't stop cause of me." Troy urged. "You can keep going."

"What?" Clementine mumbled.

"It feels good, right?" Troy asked.

"Y-Yes..." Clementine admit.

"Keep going." Troy said.

The girl quickly shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to do that in front of people." She stated.

"Aww, now who told ya that?" Troy asked.

Clementine didn't answer.

"It's okay. It'll be our little secret." Troy smiled.

"Secret?" Clementine asked.

"That's right. I won't tell if you don't tell." Troy promised. "Make yourself feel good."

* * *

Troy groaned at the child's display. "You know what you're doing, huh?"

"Mm-hm." Clementine shyly looked away, pulling her hand from her shorts and fixing her nightgown.

"Keep going." Troy encouraged.

"I can't. It's embarrassing." Clementine said.

"So... people been touching on you?" Troy asked.

Clementine gave a sad nod.

"Damn...You must have a nice pussy for someone to wanna mess with you." Troy exclaimed. "I mean ya really ain't got anything interesting."

Clementine didn't know if that was meant to be an insult or not. But why was this man talking about a pussy? Wasn't that another word for a cat?

"You have to be really good." Troy looked down at her. "Are you any good?"

Clementine thought for a moment, Carver did tell her she was a good girl and she hadn't been naughty today, she nodded her head.

"Really?" Troy asked. "You a virgin or you already pop that cherry?"

Clementine was so confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Whatever. I don't wanna fuck ya, but are you good with your hands?" Troy asked.

"I can shoot a gun..." Clementine replied.

Troy raised a brow. "How about your mouth?"

"My mouth?" Clementine echoed.

"Yeah." Troy said. "You got a pretty one."

"I do?" The girl asked.

"Yeeeah. You like sucking on lollipops?" Troy asked.

"I... I guess." Clementine shrugged.

Troy smirked, "I got something you might like to suck on."

"Like a lollipop?" Clementine innocently inquired.

"A different kind of lollipop." Troy replied, still smirking.

"What flavor is it?" Clementine asked.

Troy sighed, realizing the kid didn't understand a lick of what he was saying. Turning to her, he said, "Listen I've been needing a good release for a while...and..."

The little child was puzzled as she repeated, "Release?"

"You know, haven't ya ever had an orgasm?" Troy asked her.

Clementine's eyes widened as Carvers words rang in head. _**"You're having an orgasm, Honey. Does it feel good?"**_

She started to move back. Was Troy going to try to hurt her like Carver?

Troy watched her as a frightened look crossed her face, "Kid-"

"NO!" Clementine cried.

Troy suddenly lunged at her pushing her against the bed. "Shut up."

"Let me go!" Clementine pleaded, terror flashed in her eyes a she noticed the look of need in Troy's eyes.

* * *

"Stop. Why are you doing this?" The young girl cried with terror in her voice. Her small hands were frantically grabbing at her underwear as she tried to stop him.

He kept yanking them down her legs, ignoring her struggles and cries. She moved her hands to cover herself. A frightened sob ripped from her throat. Troy leaned down and suckled on her chest for few moments while she was still crying with fright.

"Please stop, don't do this to me." She sobbed in protest with her eyes wide with terror.

"Lie still!", he snapped. "You fucking move and I'll choke you to death!"

Clementine lay very still. She had her eyes shut tightly and looked about ready to scream.

"Shhh." Troy muttered, "Relax and enjoy it."

Clementine looks at him with scared eyes. "Please, don't hurt me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Troy hushed as he started to move his head down lower.

Clementine struggled as he stuck his tongue out and began licking her stomach, inching down slowly. She knew what he was about to do.

"Clem?" Sarah's voice came from outside the door, along with a soft knocking. "Mr. Troy?"

Troy quickly pulled away and sent the child a glare. "Stay put."

With that, he got up and answered the door. "What?"

"Bonnie wanted me to see if Clem was alright." Sarah shyly said.

"She's fine. She's resting, she didn't feel good." There was a silence before Troy snapped, "Was that all?"

"B-Bonnie said she's gonna check out in the s-shed." Sarah stuttered.

"Alright tell her I said go ahead." Troy nodded.

After a few moments the teen left to tell Bonnie. Troy waited to be sure that all was clear before turning back to the preteen.

"You know how to suck?" Troy ask, unzipping his pants. "Open up." He ordered.

Clementine shook her head.

Troy moved closer. Clementine kept her lips folded. She didn't want to suck it - she didn't want it in her mouth!

"Suck it, you little shit." Troy said, but the girl kept her mouth shut.

Clementine didn't know what he was going to do, but she was NOT going to open her mouth, not with the man's thing only inches from her face. Troy reached down and felt along her neck. She thought for a second he was going to choke her for not sucking. Then she felt his fingers move under her jaw and roughly press, forcing her mouth open.

Troy slipped into her mouth before she could protest. "Don't bite." He warned. If she would bite him he would have to kill her. He would have to - no option.

"That's a good little girl."

Troy fucked her mouth for a few seconds, mercifully not forcing it into her throat. Her tongue was driving him crazy! She was a little pro at this! He had his very own prostitot!

She felt his thing hit the back of her throat. She tried to protest, but she could only gag. Clementine thought, why doesn't she bite him? That at least would make him stop! So... she does just that.

Troy let out a yelp of pain, slapping the girl's face as punishment. "I said don't fucking bite." He growls, "Open your fucking mouth!"

Clementine shakes her head, but after a few more slaps she stops resisting and opens her lips.

He puts his cock back into her mouth.

Tears pricked her eyes as the man cruelly used her. The terror in her pupils was incredible as she tried to process what was happening - why was this man hurting her too? What did she do wrong? Why did this keep happening to her?

"Ohhh, ooohh... Fuck, oh fuck..." Troy groaned as the girl fought the cock in her mouth. She knew exactly what would happen soon.

Troy moaned out as he shot a stream of cum into the child's mouth. "Don't spill it. Swallow it!" With that, Troy rammed his cock into the small child's throat and shot the last if his cum.

Clementine panicked. She felt the warm and sticky liquid in the back of her mouth. She moved her tongue around, trying to avoid the head of his cock, trying to spit the liquid out - it was too salty, too bitter. It made her gag. As she tried to spit, the man realized what she was doing and forced her head up.

"Uh-uh. Swallow it." He ordered.

Her heart sank. She cringed as she forced a swallow.

Troy was to caught in his orgasm to notice the sound of the door.

* * *

Sarah heard Troy moaning. Curious, she opened the door and her eyes grew wide at the sight. Clementine was on her knees in front of the man, who had his thing inside the girl's mouth.

Sarah watched the man's hands tighten on her friend's little head.

Watched his fingers curl around her ponytails and pull her closer.

She saw the look on Clementine's face. Clementine's hands were in tiny fists and she was struggling against her captor, but to no avail. She was trapped.

Troy groaned again, as he pulled her head up off his cock. "You are a natural, kid. A true natural."

* * *

Clementine looked up at Troy, dazed from the oral assault she just endured, not understanding what he was saying. He was calling his thing his dick - she knew that now. But Carver called it differently...What was with all the terms?

She wondered what was next.

"Remember the taste of that, girly. You're probably gonna get a lot more..." He said as he stood up and walked behind her.

While her mind turned that odd comment over, Troy started to speak again. "I wasn't gonna go this far, but I can't resist."

Clementine felt the man's fingers loop around her waist.

"What are you doing to her?" Sarah squeaked.

Troy jumped in shock. "When'd you get in here?"

"S-Sarah?" Clementine called in surprise and embarrassment of her friend having seen her.

"I'm gonna tell Bonnie." Sarah said.

"No." Troy took released little Clementine and took a threatening step towards Sarah who shrink back a bit. "You're not telling anyone."

Troy grabbed the teen's arm and Sarah flinched in fear and surprise. "Sit down, and shut the fuck up." He threw her to the floor and Sarah cowered away from him.

Sarah sniffed, fighting back tears.

Troy spoke again, making both girl's hearts drop, "You're gonna watch."

* * *

"Cute little thing isn't she?" Troy laughed. "I want you to watch her."

Sarah was shaking with fear; her expression was one of denial as she watched him touch her struggling friend.

The second he touched her Clementine kicked at him. Troy quickly pinned her legs under his own, restricting her movement.

"No... don't... please." Sarah started sobbing.

"Don't what?" Troy asked.

Sarah was scared of the crazed look in the man's eyes. "Please... let her go." sniffled Sarah.

"I can't do that." Troy looked back at Clementine's face only to see the child glaring at him. He looked back to Sarah. "Hey!"

Sarah jumped as he addressed her. "Y-Yes?"

"Touch her down here, too." His hand rubbed over Clementine's private area. "C'mon... touch her now."

Sarah swallowed and reached out a hand to touch her friend's area.

Clementine gasped and tried to close her legs, but Troy held them apart.

"Rub her." Troy said.

Sarah whimpered, but begin to rub.

"Right here... That's where she really likes to be touched." Troy told her, rubbing over the girl's cilt.

Sarah's fingers began to rub that area. Sarah could see Clementine's face had turned red and she was biting her lip while making little noises.

"Do you know what 'fucking' is?" Troy asked.

"I know it's a bad word." Sarah innocently stated.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it is. But it's a wonderful thing. You know what sex is?

"Y-Yes. It's where babies come from." Answered Sarah.

"That's right." Troy said. "You're gonna see it firsthand."

"No!" Clementine yelped, thrashing around.

Troy slapped her head. "Shut up! It's you or her, got that?"

Clementine immediately quieted down, trying her best not to cry.

"Please don't hurt her!" Sarah wailed.

"Shut up!" Troy yelled. "Say, please don't fuck her." He said to Sarah.

"P-Please d-don't...d-don't...f-fuck her", Sarah whimpered fearfully.

"I won't." Troy said.

Clementine's eyes opened.

He grinned. "I'll just rape her."

Clementine was struggling again, trying to hit him.

Troy glanced to Sarah, "Hold her arms."

"W-What?" Sarah stammered.

"Hold her fucking arms or I'll kill you."

Sarah was crying, but she held the girl's arms down. She wondered if he was going to try to put his thing inside of Clementine, down there were she peed. She shivered at the thought. It scared her. "You're crazy." The words left her mouth before she could stop it.

"She made me this way." Troy replied.

"No!" Clementine cried. "Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"Please...Please don't do this to me." The little girl begged. "Let me go!"

Clementine felt a finger move up to her bottom and she wondered for a split second why. Why would he touch her bottom, there was nothi- and then she felt the pressure… "Why are you-?"

"You have you're period yet?" Troy asked.

"I don't know...maybe?" Clementine whimpered.

"Do you even know what that is?" Troy questioned.

"When I bleed from my cunt." Clementine said.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah...Yeah it's exactly that."

Clementine suddenly felt him start to move his finger again and she cried out. "OW! What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna fuck your cunt. I don't wanna get you pregnant." Said Troy, pushing his finger deeper inside the girl.

"Ow!" Clementine whined. "It's hurts." Carver had never done that to her before.

"Shut up." Troy growled.

"Please stop! You're hurting her." Sarah cried.

Troy ignored her and kept pushing.

"No please...she's hurt. Just let us go." Sarah continued her pleas.

"Shut up. You can be next." Troy snapped. "Is that what you want?"

"No..." Sarah shook her head.

"Then shut up and let me do what I want." Troy spat.

Clementine had her eyes clenched shut and was biting her lip.

Troy's finger was still pressing into her.

"You like that?" Troy teasing asked.

Clementine reacts violently, trying to kick her legs. Her fight making it all the more satisfying for Troy.

* * *

Bonnie smiled to herself, she made a good find. She was sure Rebecca would love the clothes she found for little Alvin, and she found an outfit that could probably fit Clem, hopefully it wouldn't be too small.

She was hoping to find a few outfits for the girl's and was a bit disappointed that there wasn't much there. Everything was either too big or too small. So when she found the set of overalls, clearly meant for a child around nine or so, she figured Clementine might be able to fit the outfit comfortably.

She was walking when she heard a holler. When she first heard it she didn't think anything until she heard it again. Bonnie looked around wonder what it was, she couldn't see anything. She heard the girl scream again and realized it was coming from the house. She ran towards the house, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Sarah was staring in horror as the man raped the little eleven-year-old girl. She closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to see, but she heard the cries. She felt the terror, the fear.

She winced as she felt Clementine dig her nails into her wrist. She loosened her grip, instead taking hold of the girl's hand as a weak attempt at comfort.

Clementine would have gasped, but the pain stopped her. She bucked as the man violated her. "Stop it! Stop it."

"Shut the fuck up." Troy only growled as he continued to ravage the preteen.

Clementine felt blood dripping down her upper thighs. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for it to be over.

* * *

When Bonnie arrived in the house, she looked around. There weren't any walkers around and no obvious sign that anything had happened. As she started up the stairs and she could hear mumbling coming from one of the rooms, but she couldn't make out was being said.

Without hesitation, she opened the door and saw Clementine, laid on her back, Troy was on top of her and the young girl's nightgown was drawn up above her knees.

"What are you doing?!"

* * *

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a frantic Bonnie. Clementine felt herself being released before she heard screaming.

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie cried.

Troy raised his head up in surprise and crawled off the child quickly.

"Get out!" Bonnie yelled.

Troy frowned, "Bonnie-"

"GO!" Bonnie shouted angrily, pulling Clementine up into her arms, the girl was shaking like a leaf. "It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

Clementine suddenly pulled herself from Bonnie's grasp and before the woman could utter another word, the child started vomiting all over the floor.

"God, Clem." Bonnie rubbed over the child's back. "I'm so sorry."

She apologized as she helped the girl up when the child finally finished throwing up.

"I got you another outfit. Wanna try it on?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine quickly shook her head.

"Okay, maybe later?" Bonnie helped the girl get dressed before looking to Sarah, who was whimpering in the corner. "Sarah, sweetie, are you hurt?"

"I want my dad!" Sarah whimpered.

"I know. I'm gonna take you to him." Bonnie replied, pulling Clementine into her arms.

"I can walk." Clementine insisted.

"No. I got you sweetie. We're gonna have Carlos take a look at you, okay?" Bonnie said.

Clementine didn't like that idea, but she didn't bother to protest.

"Come on. Let's in the car." Bonnie led the two traumatized girls out of the house, and helped the two into the car.

Troy ran toward the woman, "Bonnie!"

"Stay away from us, you asshole!" She said, walking around to get into the car.

"What're you doing?" Troy asked.

"We're going, back to Howes." Bonnie told him.

"What about me?" Troy questioned.

"What about you?" Bonnie shot back.

"I'll die here..." Troy pathetically said.

"You really think I give a damn?" Bonnie sneered.

"Please, Bonnie..." Troy muttered.

"You should've thought of that before you fucked her." Bonnie spat, slamming the car door causing both girls to flinch.

The redhead quickly tried to calm her nerves, by taking a deep breath. "Let's go, girls."


	46. Chapter 46

**Honestly, I hadn't planned on making this story this long. We're coming close to the end, probably only five or six more chapters remaining. Let me know if you guys want a sequel. **

**I appreciate all the support on this fic when it's such a strong and disturbing topic. Thank you.**

* * *

Bonnie let out a sigh as she looked back to the two girls. Sarah was sitting in the back seat, trembling and rocking back and forth. While little Clementine was staring blankly ahead of her with her thumb in her mouth.

"Girls, we're here..." Bonnie said.

There was no response. No reaction.

Bonnie wondered how she was going to get the two kids out of the car. After a moment of thought, she pulled out her walkie talkie and hit the button, "Hello?"

It took a moment before there was a reply, "Bonnie?"

"Hank?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah." Hank confirmed.

She gave a nod, although she knew he couldn't see it. "You think you can give me a hand?"

"With what?" Hank asked back. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the parking lot. Got Clem and Sarah with me." She explained.

"Problem?" Hank asked.

"Just come help me." The woman sighed.

"Alright. Be there in a few." Hank said.

"Got it." Bonnie hooked the walkie onto her pants and turned back to face the girls. "Clem, Sarah, it's time to get out the car."

The two girls didn't pay her any mind.

"Girls," Bonnie started to try again.

"Hey." Hank said.

Bonnie nearly jumped, startled at the voice, but quickly composed herself. "Hank, give me a hand."

"With?" Hank asked.

"Gotta get these two out the car." Bonnie said.

Hank nodded before slowly approaching Clementine.

The second he touched her, Clementine went into full panic and tried to scramble away.

"Hey. It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you." Hank reassured the child.

"No!" Clementine shrieked. "Let me go!"

"Hank," Bonnie quickly called.

"Yes?" Hank looked to her.

"You should let me get Clem." Bonnie said.

"Yeah? Sure..." Hank agreed.

Bonnie slowly approached the child careful not to frighten her. "Clem, it's Bonnie." She said in a gentle voice. "We're back at Howes."

Clementine let out a whimper at that.

Bonnie kept a kind voice, "Clem-"

Before the woman could speak another word, Clementine leaned back and started sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

Hank shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

"Clem, hush...please. It's okay, sweetie." Bonnie tried to comfort the child.

Clementine cried in terror. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back!"

Bonnie sighed, "Clem, you're gonna bring the walkers-"

"I don't care!" Clementine snapped.

"Clementine, stop it!" Bonnie strictly said.

"You stop it!" Clementine yelled back.

"Quit being difficult." Bonnie pleaded.

All the noised had gotten Sarah's attention. The teen was looking frightened.

"Uhh...It's okay?" Hank awkwardly offered to the teen.

Sarah glanced at him, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Clementine continued her thrashing. "Leave me alone!"

"Do not kick me!" Bonnie snapped, hitting the girl's shoes away.

"You hit me..." Clementine crossed her arms.

"I barely tapped you, Clem." Bonnie stated.

"You. Hit. Me!" Clementine growled.

Bonnie was starting to get frustrated, "Knock it off."

"Uh, Bonnie..." Hank muttered.

Bonnie didn't respond. She continued to speak to Clementine, "Look, Clem, we're just gonna go in and-"

"I don't want to go in." Clementine said.

"But Carlos needs to check you out." Bonnie said. "Sweetie, no one can hurt you anymore."

"I want my dad..." Sarah suddenly sniffed.

"I know, sweetie..." Bonnie addressed Sarah, before turning back to Clementine. "Clem, please."

"Okay..." Clementine muttered, fight suddenly gone. Only for Sarah.

"Thank you." Bonnie let out a breath of relief.

"Want me to carry her?" Hank asked.

"No!" Clementine panicked, clinging to Bonnie.

"Shh. I got her." Bonnie said. "Want me to carry you, Clem?"

Clementine gave a short nod.

"Okay." Bonnie said.

The girl continued to cling to the redhead. Hank cautiously approached Sarah and offered a hand to her which the teen surprisingly accepted.

* * *

"Sarah, are you hurt?" Bonnie asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I want my dad."

"I know. I'm gonna take you to him." Bonnie said.

"W-When?" Sarah stammered.

"Right now. I need him to take a look at Clementine anyway." Bonnie lead them back to the pen without a word.

As soon as Sarah spotted her father she launched herself into his arms. "D-Da-Dad!"

"Sarah? What's the matter?" Carlos asked the trembling girl.

"T-Troy..." Sarah squeaked out fearfully.

"Troy?" Carlos echoed.

Sarah started crying, burying her face into Carlos' shirt.

"Sarah?" Carlos was worried.

"Carlos," Bonnie called, "I'd hate to interrupt, but I got a patient for you."

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Clem's hurt." Sarah whimpered.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Kenny demanded, standing from his seat.

"Not now." Bonnie said.

Carlos looked to Clem who was resting her head on Bonnie's shoulder, seemingly asleep. Carlos sighed, "Take her to the medical room. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

"Clem, you don't have to be afraid. He's just gonna check you, and make sure you don't need stitches." Bonnie rubbed over the girl's back.

"Do I... Do I have to take my clothes off?" Clementine questioned nervously.

"Yes, sweetie." Bonnie said. "At least your pants."

Clementine looked down, biting her lip. "I don't want to, Bonnie."

"It's okay." Bonnie hushed. "Look. I got you a cute outfit. After this you can put it on, okay."

"I don't want to. Why do I have to take my clothes off?" Clementine complained.

"So he can fix you up. He can't do it otherwise, Clem." Bonnie said. "Hey,"

"What?" Clementine asked, not looking up.

"I have a surprise for you. If you be a goo-" Bonnie stopped herself deciding to change her wording, "If you be a brave girl, I'll give it to you."

I don't like surprises." Clementine said simply.

"I promise you'll like this one." Bonnie assured the girl.

"Okay..."

* * *

"How's she looking, Carlos?" Bonnie asked the doctor who shook his head sadly.

"Her perineum is torn." Carlos said.

"She needs stitches?" Bonnie asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Bonnie sighed. "How's Sarah?"

The man scoffed. "She's not doing good. This is not a good environment for children."

"It's no better out there. At least they have food." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"We can provide that without being trapped in a place like this." Carlos said. "My daughter is terrified all the time because of the crazy behavior the adults demonstrate. Not to mention Clementine has been raped, multiple times."

"I know." Bonnie agreed, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Is it done?" Clementine muttered looking up at Bonnie.

"Not yet, Clem. Almost." Bonnie promised.

"I'm tired." The child complained.

"I know...I know, but you're doing such a good job, sweetie." Bonnie rubbed the child's shoulder to comfort her.

I don't feel good." Clementine whispered.

"You'll be okay." Bonnie said, "Carlos is gonna stitch you up so you stop bleeding."

"I don't want to." The child muttered. "It's going to hurt..."

"It won't be too bad." Bonnie said.

"Don't lie to me." Clementine sniffed. "I don't want him to stitch me down there."

"He has to, Clementine." Bonnie stated. "It'll be okay."

"Okay, let's get this over with." Carlos returned into the room with some medical supplies in his hand.

Clementine didn't move.

"Clem?" Carlos called.

"She's scared." Bonnie explained.

"We need to get this over with. I need to go be with my daughter." Carlos impatiently spoke.

"Clem, please?" Bonnie nudged the child.

"No." Clementine buried her head into Bonnie's shoulder.

"Please, sweetheart. You were being such a good girl." Bonnie said.

"I don't want to be good!" Clementine yelled.

"Clem..." Bonnie called.

"Leave me alone..." Clementine said.

"I need to be with my daughter." Carlos repeated.

"Okay..." Clementine gave in, sliding off Bonnie's lap. She slowly stumbled over to Carlos.

"Lie down." Carlos said.

Clementine gulped, but laid back.

"I'll try to be quick." The doctor told her.

Clementine nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

"This will numb your pain." Was all she heard before she felt a prick in her skin.

"Ow." She yipped. It was nothing compared to pain she felt before, she thought as she felt herself slowly fading into darkness.

* * *

"How do you feel, Clem?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm okay." The girl drowsily replied, still under the medicine's effect. "Where's Luke?"

"He's still with Carver." Bonnie said.

"Why? Is he still in trouble?" The child asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie sighed. "Clementine, did Luke really hurt you?"

"Umm...I think so." Clementine shrugged.

"You think?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"What do you mean you think?" Bonnie demanded.

"Carver told me he did." Clementine shrugged.

"No Clem, we asked you." Bonnie shook her head. "Did Luke hurt you?"

"I don't remember." Clementine said, closing her eyes.

"Hey," Bonnie called.

"Hmm?" Clementine peeled her eyes back open to look at the woman.

"I need you to remember." Bonnie said.

Clementine was silent for a bit.

"He brought me to this place." Clementine mumbled.

"No. We brought you here. Remember?" Bonnie reminded.

Clementine nodded. "Yes...so...you hurt me?"

"No. Clem, who hurt your private area?" Bonnie asked.

"Troy hurt me." Clementine said.

"Nobody else?"

Clementine looked around then whispered, "I can't tell you."

"Please, Clem." Bonnie begged.

"Troy hurt my bum." Clementine said.

"Is that all?" Bonnie questioned.

"He made me bleed." Clementine continued.

"I know. Did Luke hurt your bum?" Bonnie asked.

"No."

"What about you pee area?" Bonnie asked the girl.

"My vagina?" Clementine asked back.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"No." Clementine said.

"Then how did he hurt you?" Bonnie raised a brow.

Clementine was silent for a moment or two.

"Clem?"

"Did you see Rebecca's baby? He's so cute." The girl said.

"Yes, I saw him." Bonnie sighed.

"Wasn't he cute?" The eleven-year-old asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said.

Clementine smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"Not right now, Clem." Bonnie said. "Can you answer my questions?"

"What questions?" Clementine asked.

"How did Luke hurt you?" Bonnie questioned again.

Clementine tapped her chin with her finger, before shaking her head. "He didn't."

"You said he did." Bonnie replied.

"You said he did." Clementine shot back.

"When?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Now." Clementine said.

"Clem..."

"Huuuh?" The girl groaned.

"Did you lie about Luke hurting you?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "No. I didn't lie."

"But you said Luke hurt you." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah." The kid nodded.

"But now you're saying he didn't." Bonnie said.

"Mm-hm." Clementine nodded once more.

"So what's the truth?"

"It is the truth. I'm not lying." Clementine said, only confusing Bonnie further.

"I don't understand, Clem." Bonnie said gently.

"He did and he didn't, okay?" Clementine replied.

"Okay..." Bonnie agreed.

"Right, do you believe me?" Clementine asked.

"Sure..." Bonnie sighed.

The was a silence before Clementine moaned, "I'm sick."

"You're not sick." Bonnie argued.

"My stomach hurts." Clementine told her.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't think so..." The girl groaned, holding her stomach in pain.

"Okay. Try to rest a bit." Bonnie suggest.

The child complied, laying back down. It wasn't long before the girl had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Bill, I don't think it's right that you keep him here." Bonnie protested, it was inhumane. Especially if Luke had been innocent all along. She now was feeling guilty for blaming him.

"Why not? We can't allow someone who hurts children to free." Carver said in a calm voice.

"How...How do we know for certain that he hurt her?" Bonnie voiced.

"Clementine said so. You don't believe her?" Carver asked with a false look of shock.

"I don't know what to believe." Bonnie sighed.

Carver nodded. "So she's a liar."

"I don't want to accuse a little child of being a liar...but maybe she's just confused." Bonnie said.

"She's a smart kid. I'm sure she would know who was hurting her." Carver said.

"Then...Then maybe she was covering for Troy. But please, let Luke go. He's clearly innocent." Bonnie said.

"How would you know that?" Carver asked, "Clementine said that Luke hurt her.

"Let's not forget that she said the same thing about you, Bill." Bonnie reminded. "Troy was the one caught in the act."

"That is true, but did she not confront Luke straight up and tell him he hurt her."

"Just ask her. She just told me that he didn't do anything to her." Bonnie said. "You should let Luke go."

"Why should I?" Carver demanded calmly.

"Troy is gone. Luke was clearly framed, otherwise she'd be frightened of him. She isn't." Bonnie explained.

"So you believe Troy was the problem?" Carver asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said. "I caught him, he was on top of her."

"I see." Carver mumbled in response. He felt a spark of jealously at the thought of someone else touch HIS girl. "I'll consider letting Luke free."

"Consider?" Bonnie echoed.

"Yes." Carver said.

"What about Clem? Are we going to let her return to the pen?" Bonnie asked.

"For what reason?" Carver questioned back.

"I think she'd be more comfortable there." Bonnie said gently.

"I'd prefer she'd stay within our custody for the time being. Until we can prove things are safe." Carver stated.

Bonnie was hesitant to speak, "I... I understand."

* * *

Clementine didn't understand why Sarah could return to the pen, but she wasn't allowed to. It was unfair!

"Clementine, please calm down." Bonnie said.

"No! Why does Sarah get to go back and not me?" Clementine asked in a sharp tone.

"Because, Sarah has her dad there." Bonnie answered.

"I don't want to be here!" Clementine snapped.

"Please, calm down." Bonnie repeated.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I-" Clementine suddenly stopped herself, wincing in pain

Bonnie watched the child with concern. "You okay?"

"My stomach hurts." The child groaned.

"You sick?" Bonnie asked in concern, placing a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm. What's wrong with you?"

Clementine let out a whimper. "My stomach."

"Okay, maybe you gotta go to the bathroom. You think?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh-uh." Clementine shook her head.

"Wanna just try?"

Clementine only groaned again in response.

"I think you should." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Clementine agreed.

* * *

Clementine hadn't had to go to the bathroom, so she wasn't surprised that it didn't help one bit.

"Help any?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Clementine panted.

"Did you go?" Bonnie asked her.

"I didn't have to." The child replied, clenching her teeth in pain.

"Do you need to throw up?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Hmm...Maybe we should go back to the room. Let you lay down a bit." Bonnie took a hold of the girl's shoulders, helping keep her steady.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Even while Clementine was just lying there, the pain in her stomach felt almost unbearable. "My stomach really hurts."

"I know, sweetie." Bonnie replied, sympathetic.

"Make it stop..." Clementine begged.

"I don't know what to do for you, Clem." Bonnie told her.

Clementine didn't respond. She clenched her eyes shut and pulled her knees to her chest, slipping her thumb into her mouth.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Bonnie suggested.

"I'll have a nightmare." The girl protested, voice slightly muffled by her thumb that was still in her mouth.

"You wanna try to eat something?" Bonnie asked.

The girl nearly rolled her eyes. "N-No... My stomach really hurts."

"You sure you're not sick, sweetheart?" Bonnie wondered, feeling the child's head again.

"I don't know. It really hurts." Clementine said.

"Maybe if you eat something it will help." Bonnie suggested.

"I don't want to." The girl growled in annoyance.

"Do you want Carlos to-"

"No!" Clementine quickly shouted before lowering her voice. "I think I'll just rest it out."

"Okay." Bonnie stroked the child's hair comfortingly. "You'll be okay, Clem."

Clementine stayed silent, eyes still tightly shut as she tried to will away the pain and force herself to escape the only way she could, in sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey, everyone. First off, allow me to start by saying thank you for all the support. **_

_**I was honestly a bit surprised to read the reviews and find a flame war going on. I know addressing this will probably not help much, but I'm going to anyway.**_

_**Readers who come here just looking for a fight, with either me, or any of the reviewers...I don't understand what you're doing here. Like numerous people have said, "Don't like, don't read". I'm not forcing you to.**_

_**Two, if you come here just so spam, that's fine, but your review is most likely going to get deleted or simply ignored. I don't moderate the reviews, but I do read them. And I don't want to have to set the reviews to moderate only because I'm not on here as often as I want to be. It seems like a waste of your time more than mine to be doing that. I'm under the assumption you're very young.**_

_**Honestly, I think that's about it. Once again, I appreciate everyone's support. Thanks so much for read. Now onto the story...**_

* * *

Fighting restlessness, Clementine had eventually drifted off to sleep where painful visions of Carver had infiltrated her dreams.

The child woke up with a start, tears fell down her cheeks.

Bonnie was jerked awake by the child's sobs. "Clementine, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My stomach..." The girl whined.

"It still hurts?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"Yes!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Calm down..." Bonnie told the child. After a while she called in a hushed tone, "Hey,"

"What?!" Clementine snapped.

"I know what will make you feel better." Bonnie said.

"W-What?" Clementine asked, gritting her teeth.

"How about that surprise I meant to give you?" Bonnie offered.

Clementine sniffed slightly. "O-Okay."

Bonnie stood up and grabbed a lollipop from a nearby table. "Here you go."

"I don't like suckers." Clementine pouted.

Bonnie frowned, "You don't? I thought you'd like it."

"I don't like to suck on things!" Clementine growled.

"Okay..." Bonnie said, not knowing how to react to that.

"It hurts." Clementine whimpered.

"It's probably just stomach cramps. You'll live." Bonnie replied.

"It's worse than before." The girl said in a small voice.

"You're okay. As long as there's no blood." Bonnie said.

The girl started crying more, seeing that Bonnie wasn't even trying to help her.

Bonnie felt her heart clench at the child's pain. She didn't know what to do. "Clementine, come here, sweetie."

"W-Why?" Clementine asked.

"What if I rub your tummy for you?" Bonnie said.

"NO!" Clementine panicked.

"Why, sweetie?"

"You're going to put your hands in my pants..." Clementine accused.

"No. No, I won't. I wouldn't. I could never, Clem!" Bonnie looked horrified.

Clementine only looked away. "I don't feel good..." She murmured. "Can you take me to Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine gave a nod. "Yes."

"I can't, Clem." Bonnie told her. "Bill made it real specific that I'm supposed to keep you here.

"Please?" Clementine asked.

"Why, sweetie?" Bonnie questioned.

"I just want..." The child trailed off, holding a hand over her stomach.

"Want what?" Bonnie urged her on.

"I want her to hum to me." Clementine innocently replied.

"I can hum for you." Bonnie offered.

"I don't want you to." Clementine shook her head.

"Why not?" Bonnie wondered.

"Because...I only want her to." Was the child's response.

Bonnie watched the girl in silence before speaking, "Why don't you try to sleep some more?"

"My fucking stomach hurts." Clementine snapped.

"Okay...Okay, Clem." Bonnie sighed, it seemed like she wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

* * *

The child was suffering from frequent abdominal pain. Bonnie had no idea why. Clementine was hard to get to sleep, as she'd whine the night away and slept the bare minimum.

She had constant headaches and would often get angry and have mood swings.

The girl's energy level had dropped severally. She was tired climbing a flight of stairs. Bonnie was under the assumption that her constant fits and tantrums were just wearing her out.

Bonnie wasn't sure she could handle another night of her crying. "It's been a week...if she could just go back to the pen for just a day, I could get a night's worth of rest. She cries every night, saying her stomach hurts."

"You said she started her period?" Carver asked.

"We thought she did before, remember. The child said that this wasn't her first period…"

"So… she's had a period before?" Carver asked.

"In the same month. That's really strange…" Bonnie said. "But then again… there's no way to tell since she could've been bleeding from Troy's abuse."

"Right. Troy..." Carver cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to her about that."

"I don't know if she can handle that..." Bonnie said, "She's fragile."

"You might be right..." The man said.

"Yeah." Bonnie sighed. "The poor thing can hardly walk right now."

"I just want to put an end to this. You want me to let Luke go...If she confirms that he never hurt her then I might be convinced." Carver said. "I can keep her tonight and you can drop her in the pen tomorrow."

Bonnie looked to the man before nodding. "Okay...I'll let you talk to her."

* * *

"Clementine," Bonnie gently called.

"Yes?" Clementine looked over to the woman.

"I'm going to take you to the pen." Bonnie said.

"Really?" Clementine brightened up a bit.

"Yes, sweetie." Bonnie offered her a weak smile.

"When?" Clementine asked.

"Tomorrow." Bonnie told her. "But tonight...You gotta stay with Bill."

Clementine's eyes widened, "No!" She yelled. "I'm not going!"

"Clem, you have to. It's just for the night." Bonnie tried to calm her.

"NO!" Clementine shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

"He's not gonna hurt you." Bonnie said.

Clementine shot the woman a glare. "You don't understand. You're just stupid!"

"Clem, please don't do this tonight." Bonnie pleaded. "It's only one night. Can't you just be good for that long?"

"I don't want to be good!" The child spat.

"Troy's gone! He can't hurt you anymore." Bonnie tried.

"I don't want to go!" The little girl started to angrily toss the pillows and blanket off the bed.

"Clementine, stop it!" Bonnie grabbed the child, restraining her, hoping to defuse her fit from escalating further.

Clementine glared at her. "Why do you want me to go?! I'll be good, I promise!'

"Clem-"

Clementine cut her off with hopeless pleas. "Please! If it hurts I won't cry. I'll be super quiet!"

"Look at me, Clem. It's only for tonight. I'll come and get you first thing in the morning. Okay?" Bonnie promised.

"Okay..." The child whimpered.

"Okay." Bonnie repeated. "Just be a brave girl for me."

Clementine gave a tiny nod. "You'll get me early?

"Yeah, sweetie." Bonnie said.

"Okay."

* * *

"Knock, knock." Bonnie smiled before motioning toward the very tired looking child in her arms. "I have a delivery for you."

"Oh?" Carver smiled in the young girl's direction causing her to turn away. "Hi there, honey."

Clementine hid her face into Bonnie's neck, clinging to the woman.

"Clem..." Bonnie called gently. "We talked about this remember...?"

Clementine loosened her grip, allowing the woman to place her down.

"Don't be shy." Carver spoke, ushering the girl inside. "Come on in."

Clementine took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Bright and early, Clem." Bonnie called as she started to walk away.

Clementine didn't respond.

* * *

"I've missed you." Carver was whispering in her ear. "How long has it been since we've got to be alone like this?"

Clementine sat in silence, allowing the man to hold her. She didn't move a muscle, other sucking her thumb for comfort.

"Why so quiet, honey?" Carver asked, pulling the child's hand from her mouth.

"I don't know..." Clementine mumbled.

"Bonnie tells me you cry all night. That true?" He asked.

"I was hurting." Clementine said quietly.

"Where?" Carver asked her.

"My stomach." Clementine answered.

"Ah...okay." He nodded before rubbing a hand over said area. "Are you still hurting?"

"No..." Clementine said, tensing at his touch.

"Alright..." He moved his hand up, to toy with her little pigtails. "You have pretty hair, honey."

Clementine only sighed.

"What do you say?"

"T-Thank you." Clementine stuttered.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Don't you think it would be nice if you grew your hair out?"

"I can't." The girl shook her head.

"Why not?" Carver asked.

"I promised I wouldn't. I have to keep it short so it's safe." She explained.

"Hmm...You're always safe with me, honey." Carver said. "Bonnie told me Troy hurt you."

"Yeah..." Clementine swallowed, not wanting to think about that.

"Did he touch you?" Carver's voice was suddenly aggressive. "How many times?" He demanded. "Where did he touch you?"

Clementine bit back a whimper, looking fearfully at the man.

"Answer me!" Carver growled.

"M-My b-bum." Clementine stammered.

"Your bum?"

"Yes..." Clementine confirmed.

"What did he do to you?" Carver demanded.

"He...He put his p-pee..." Clementine trailed off, quickly correcting herself. "He put his cock in my bum."

"Not in here?" He moved a hand over her covered crotch.

"No..." Clementine muttered.

"If he comes back, I'll kill him. I'll make him pay for touching what's mine." Carver said.

"What about Luke?" Clementine quietly asked.

"Pardon?" Carver asked back.

"Luke..." She mumbled, "Are you...going to kill him?"

"I might." Carver shrugged.

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"You said he abused you." Carver replied.

"You told me to say that!" The child snapped.

"Hush now." Carver scold. "I won't kill him, as long as you be a good girl for me."

"I'm good." Clementine nodded.

"I know you are, honey." Carver smiled to her, "Get some rest."

Clementine gave a nod, closing her eyes.

* * *

Clementine was laid out on the bed, trapped in her own little dream world. Carver was beside her, hands playing in the child's hair.

When Clementine's eyes fluttered open the man smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning..." Clementine mumbled.

"How'd you sleep, honey?" He asked.

"Okay. My stomach hurt..." Clementine complained.

"Heard you whining last night. Feeling better now?" Carver asked.

"A little." The girl said.

"Bonnie came for you...early this morning." Carver informed.

"She did?" Clementine was surprised.

"You were asleep." Carver said. "I would've woken you, but you seemed so peaceful." The man smirked.

"What time is it?" Clementine asked.

"Around noon I'd assume." Carver informed.

"Can I go to the pen?" Clementine asked.

"Now why would you wanna go there?" Carver chuckled.

"Because-"

"You have everything you need here." He silenced her, rubbing his hands over her cheeks. "Stay with me."

"I don't want to." The girl protested.

"Too bad you don't have a choice." Carver said, moving his hands to trail lower down the eleven-year-old's body. "I have to reclaim you, honey."

"Reclaim?" Clementine asked confused.

"That's right." Carver released her. "Take off your clothes."

Clementine didn't bother arguing. She knew either she did it herself or he would do it for her. Tugging on the straps of her overalls, she allowed them to fall.

"Good girl." Carver smirked. "Lay down, baby."

Clementine looked nervous, but did as he told. She could feel Carver's rough hands on her, stripping her the rest of the way. "I don't-"

"Hush," Carver spoke calmly. "Just relax."

He covered her lips with his own, pinning her to the bed. "When was the last time I touched you, honey?

Clementine didn't respond. Her body was trembling in fear; she didn't want to feel the pain of becoming a woman again...

Carver placed wet kisses on the girl's neck.

Clementine wanted to scream and fight, but she was scared. She closed her eyes.

"Spread your legs." He voiced.

"No!" The girl panicked. "Please, I'm hurt! Don't make me."

"Now. Or I'll have to punish you."

Clementine slowly complied, tears pricking her golden orbs.

"Good girl." Carver praised

"I'm hurt." Clementine whispered.

"Quiet." The man hissed. "Don't speak unless spoken to."

Clementine felt her lip tremble as Carver started playing with her private area.

Carver looked down at her, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Please...Please don't hurt me." Clementine begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He pushed a finger into her.

"That hurts..." Clementine said.

"Shush...You've gotten tighter..." Carver muttered. "Do you touch yourself, Clementine?"

"No..." Clementine said quickly.

"I don't like liars." Carver replied.

"Y-Yes." She admits, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"How often?" Carver asked.

"When I'm alone, like you said I could." Clementine stated.

"Everyday?"

"No, just sometimes." Clementine said.

"Where?" Carver asked her. "In the bathroom?"

"Y-Yes..." The girl answered.

"Do you cum?" Carver questioned.

"No... I mean... sometimes." She mumbled.

"Show me how you touch yourself." Carver pulled away, instructing to the girl to lean back and spread her legs.

The girl did as he told.

Clementine's face was flushed as she brought her hand to her private area and Carver watched in awe as she rubbed herself. Clementine was starting to make her little sounds, the ones Carver loved to hear, her eyes closed as she played with herself.

Moments later, her little chest started to rise and fall faster and Carver knew she was about to cum. "Keep going."

Her fingers kept moving and she moaned.

Carver sat back and began stroking his cock as he watched.

She moved faster as she began to cum.

Carver groaned, pulling his hand from his cock, he moved to the child, between her legs. "Good girl."

He thrust his tongue out and started licking her. His tongue found her clit and he licked it. Tiny hands came to his head, holding him in place. He grew bolder, moved his tongue faster, probing her tiny opening.

"Oh God..." The girl breathed out.

Carver was lost in the soft little sounds she was making. He made sure to focus on her cilt, taking it between his lips and sucking.

He pulled away and glanced at her flushed face. "How do you feel?"

She said, "I feel all tingly."

"Want me to make you feel better?" Carver asked.

"...Yes..." Clementine said.

Carver licked back down on her little button, flicking it back and forth with the tip of his tongue.

Clementine moaned, her breathing getting heavy. She began pushing her hips up and down while Carver licked her.

He pushed a finger into her, causing a whimper to leave her lips. Carver licked her cilt harder, turning whimpers of pain back into moans of pleasure.

He started to move his finger farther and farther inside her. Deeper and deeper until he felt her start to clench around his finger; she was about to orgasm. "You gonna cum, honey?"

Clementine was panting as Carver sucked down hard on her clit, her eyes closed. Her breathing got faster and faster. Suddenly, her body tensed, her head moving side to side. She trembled and quivered.

Clementine squeaked when he continued his assault on her little body. The child squealed and began to cum in his mouth.

Carver could feel the sweet juices pouring into his mouth and he knew he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the child down and leaned over her.

The little girl's eyes widened with fear. She stiffened and tried to close her legs.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He asked.

"Put your thingy in me...?" Clementine whimpered.

"It's not a "thingy", honey." Carver asked slightly irritated. "Did you forget the name already?"

"P-Put your cock in me." Clementine corrected.

"That's right." Carver said.

"Please...no," She said.

"Don't worry, honey, I won't hurt you," Carver assured her as he pushed her back down on her back. "You're all wet so it'll slide right in. You'll like it."

She nervously watched as he pushed inside her. "Ow!"

"It's okay." Carver shushed her. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

Clementine winced, but whatever sympathy Carver had evaporated as he felt how tight she was around him.

"Shut up." He snapped.

Clementine tried her best to "shut up", but it was hard with the pain she was in.

"Keep your legs open." Carver said as he slid into her.

Clementine whined in a small voice, "It hurts..."

"Just relax." He continued to move inside the grimacing child, when his walkie talkie suddenly buzz.

"Bill?" Came a voice. "Bill, you there?"

"Fuck." He swore, pulling himself off the little girl. He wouldn't have answered but they sounded frantic.

He stood up and answered, "Hello?" He grunted, putting his pants back on.

"Bill, we need you out here." Tavia's voice was clear on the other end.

"What's the problem?" He grumbled.

"There's been a breach." Tavia said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Carver out." Carver sighed turning to his little playmate. "Get dressed."

"It hurts..." Clementine complained.

"Now!"

Clementine kept herself from crying as she forced her clothes on, not wanting to make Carver mad.

"C'mon." The man grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"Why'd you bring the kid?" Wyatt asked, looking to Clem.

"Don't mind it." Carver huffed.

"We handled the walkers...but-" Vince started.

"What?" Carver asked.

"Vera didn't make it." Wyatt finished.

"Oh..." Carver replied, not seeming to care much.

"Oh?" Vince echoed. Horrified by the man's lack of concern.

"We can't let that affect us. We just need to be more prepared next time." Carver simple said.

"T-There were so many of them." Shel spoke in a panic. "Are you sure we'll be able to handle the herd?"

"I'm sure." Carver said. "Start getting that wall patched up."

Carver turned to Clem. "Sorry, honey. I've got important matters to tend to." He said as if Clementine wanted to stay with him. "Vince,"

"Yes?" Vince replied.

"Take Clementine to Bonnie." Carver ordered.

Clementine's narrowed her eyes, "But you said-"

Vince quickly grabbed the girl's hand, tugging her along with him, "Come on, kid." He pulled her with him for a while before speaking. "You shouldn't talk back to Bill like that." Vince warned once they had walked away from the man.

"Your name is Vince?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." Vince said.

"Do you like Carver?" She wondered.

"I wouldn't say that." Vince said.

"What about Troy?" Clementine asked.

"Pardon my french, but fuck that guy." Vince scoffed. "Where is he anyway?"

"Gone...Bonnie left him?" Clementine lowered her gaze. She hoped Troy was dead.

"Why?" Vince asked.

Clementine hesitated to answer. "...I don't know."

"You're the kid that was getting molested, aren't you?" Vince suddenly asked.

Clementine looked up, startled. "What?" How did he know? How far did it spread around?

"By Luke?" Vince asked.

"No!" Clementine cried. "He wouldn't do that to me! Stop saying that!" The child jerked away.

Vince was surprised. "Kid…"

"No! Leave me alone!" Clementine yelled, running off.

"Oh no you don't." Tavia roughly grabbed the girl's arm, stopping her from running. "Can't have you disappearing again."

"Let go..." Clementine whimpered.

"Uh-uh." Tavia refused. "Vince, what's the problem?"

"Nothing...I'm supposed to take her to Bonnie." Vince explained, not wanting Tavia to hurt the child. She was being a bit rough.

"Well then take her. She's a runner. Make sure you keep her close." Tavia warned, letting the little girl go.

"Got it." Vince quickly nodded. "Come on, kid."

* * *

"You promised you'd come get me!" Clementine whined.

"You were sleep, Clem." Bonnie said. "I had work to do and Bill said you were fine there."

"But you told me you'd-"

Bonnie cut her off by saying, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I want to go to the pen. You promised." Clementine said.

"I know, but you can't. Not right now." Bonnie replied.

"Why not?" Clementine asked.

"Because, there's a lot going on right now, Clem. I'm not in the mood to deal with your tantrums." Bonnie told her.

"Then take me to the pen and you won't have to deal with me!" Clementine snapped.

"Please stop it, Clem." Bonnie pleaded. "I don't know why you have to act like this."

"Why won't you let me go?!" Clementine demanded.

"Because I'll get in trouble with Bill." Bonnie said. "Stop it...Please."

Clementine didn't respond.

Bonnie sighed, taking the girl's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Clementine asked.

"We're going with some of the other girls to clean up." Bonnie said.

"Clean what?" Clementine asked her.

"The mess the walkers made earlier." Bonnie said.

As they walked they suddenly heard Carver speaking over the speakers, "It's been a chaotic week. We've lost not one, but two of our own. We lost Vera in an accident earlier today. And Troy had to be let go, due to an incident involving a child." Carver spoke.

Clementine tried not to think about it while Bonnie chewed her lip feeling guilty. Bonnie tried to ignore Carver's voice and continued to pull the young girl by the hand.

Carver kept talking over the mic, his voice alone was enough to send chills down Clementine's spine.


	48. Chapter 48

"Troy did something to a kid?" Shel asked in shock.

"Oh shit...Do you think he did those things to that little girl?" Russell asked from his spot leaned against the wall.

"You mean...the molesting?" Shel asked eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Russell nodded.

"I... I don't know." Shel said.

"Things are just getting worse and worse. Who would've thought Troy would do that..." Russell mumbled.

"Troy's always been...wrong." Shel replied gently.

"Yeah, but a kid?" Russell shook his head. "Everything's falling apart. And now that herd is literally on our doorstep. I don't know how we're getting out of this one."

"We just have to trust Bill." Shel said.

"Trust him?" Russell shook his head. "This place is going to fall. I know it."

"Why do you say that?" Shel asked.

"Have you seen how many of them were out there?" Russell asked back.

"Bill thinks we can't make it." Shel shrugged.

"Don't fool yourselves. The walkers killed Vera, and we're going to be next." Becca piped in.

Shel shot her sister a look. "Becca, don't talk like that."

"What? It's true." Becca scoffed.

"She's right. What if Bill's wrong? Think about how many people we lost last time." Russell spoke.

"It won't be like that." Shel stated.

"You don't know that." Becca argued.

"I don't know..." Russell mumbled, "Maybe we should get out of here while we got the chance..."

"Stop it both of you." Shel scold.

A short while later Bonnie arrived, holding Clementine's hand. "Hey, guys." She greeted with a smile.

"You got babysitting duty today?" Russell smirked.

"I'm taking care of her." Bonnie replied. "Clem, why don't you-"

Clementine ignored her, yanking her hand free. She plopped down in a corner, putting her thumb in her mouth.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay...just sit there."

"What's wrong with her?" Becca asked.

"Nothing. Just leave her be." Bonnie said.

* * *

Carver's voice was hard to ignore. It was enough to make everyone's blood run cold. Each time his voice faltered anxiousness filled the room as everyone wondered what would be said next.

They usually ignored him, to the best of their ability, but the mention of Troy grabbed their attention.

Once Carver's voice could no longer be heard, everyone kept silent. Minus some soft noise from AJ, nothing could be heard.

The group was aware of the rather large elephant in the room. Everyone thought about what Carver was hinting at, but didn't bring it up.

"Alright...What did that piece of shit do?" Kenny finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

Sarah said nothing, she just stared blankly to her own feet.

"What the fuck did he do to her?!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny!" Sarita snapped, "Calm down."

"I am calm!" Kenny snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Nick growled.

Kenny shot him a glare. "What-"

"S-Stop! Please..." Sarah whimpered causing silence to fall.

Sarah's head dropped and Kenny's heart sank.

"Tell me what he did..." Kenny lowered his voice.

Sarah flinched.

"Sarah, it's okay." Rebecca assured. "You can talk to us."

Sarah slowly lifted her head and looked to Rebecca through glazed eyes. Her mouth opened slightly as if she were about to speak.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I..." Sarah's voice was almost inaudible. She looked up, something was different in her eyes. "He hurt Clementine..."

"How did he hurt her?" Carlos asked his daughter.

"He...He raped her." Sarah said.

"R-Raped?" Kenny asked, feeling dizzy.

Sarah nodded. "He did it right in front of me...He made me watch. She was screaming..." Sarah was suddenly crying. "He made me hold her arms."

"What happened?" Rebecca urged her on.

Sarah lowered her head, "She was screaming...It was loud...Too loud! Make it stop!"

"Sarah, it's okay. What happened next?" Carlos asked his daughter.

"Troy said he'd kill me if I didn't hold her down...he said he was going to do "it" to me next." Sarah whimpered.

"Where's the bastard now?" Kenny asked.

"Bonnie left him..." Sarah explained.

"Where was Bonnie?" Carlos asked.

"She was outside. I went to look for Clementine and found her in the room with Troy. He was making her..." Sarah trailed off.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Suck on his thing..." Sarah finished. "Clem was trying to get away. We were begging him to let us go. She was scared. I was scared. And no one was there to help us." She clung to her father. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Carlos wrapped his arms around her, "I won't sweetie. I promise."

* * *

"Okay...this is just creepy." Becca commented out loud.

"What?" Shel asked.

"Can't you talk?" Becca directed at Clementine before looking at Bonnie, she called, "Can she talk?"

"She can." Bonnie replied.

"Why doesn't she?" Becca asked in confusion.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." Russell said.

"Nobody asked you, Russell." Becca snapped. "It's weird. She's been sitting there and not saying anything. But what should I expect from Sarah's friend?" She walked over and knelt in front of the girl, who didn't so much as glance at her. "Hey, say something."

Clementine didn't.

"Why are you sucking your thumb?" Becca asked loudly. "Are you stupid or something?"

Clementine gave a twitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Becca asked the girl.

"Becca, leave her alone." Shel said.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to talk? Or did your parents not love you enough to do so." Becca rudely asked.

Clementine shot her a glare, jumping to her feet, she pushed the older girl against the wall.

"Get off of me!" Becca shoved the girl back.

The two girls proceeded to shove each other and before long, pushing escalated into a full-blown fight.

The adults watched on in shock and disbelief.

Shel quickly ran over, trying to stop them. "Hey! Girls, stop."

Bonnie stared, frozen in place. Stunned and bewildered she watched for a few moments before running over and forcefully yanking Clementine away from Becca. "That's enough!" She said, harshly shoving the child to the other side of the room, nearly causing the girl to fall.

"Bonnie!" Shel cried in horror.

"I... I'm sorry, Clem. I didn't mean-" Bonnie tried to touch the girl's shoulder.

Clementine's response was to yank away.

"I think you should give her some space." Shel said.

"Yeah...Yeah, alright." Bonnie sighed.

* * *

Clementine had eventually calmed down. She was back in her corner with her thumb in her mouth, quietly humming to herself.

Becca hadn't bothered the girl and Bonnie was giving the child space as Shel had suggested.

It wasn't long before the guys came in to work on the wall. Kenny immediately tried to talk to the eleven-year-old, but Clementine was quickly tugged away until she was out of sight.

They were now on the roof.

Clementine felt her stomach flipping as she thought about how Carver had pushed Reggie. All on the day her nightmare had begun.

Shel was talking to them, giving them familiar instructions on picking the berries. Clementine ignored her.

Bonnie had left and now it was only Clementine, Shel, and Becca.

"This is my spot, back off." Becca snarled when the younger girl approached.

"Becca, please." Shel sighed. "I asked her to help you."

"I don't need help from a freak." Becca said.

"Becca..." Shel groaned.

"Scratch that, I don't want help from a freak." Becca said.

Shel shook her head. "Becca, stop. I'm only keeping an eye on her until Bonnie gets back. No need to pick with the kid."

"I'm not picking. I'm being honest." Becca replied. "Why are you sucking your thumb? You're such a baby."

"Leave her alone." Shel pleaded.

"She acts like a crazy person." Becca replied before looking at Clementine. "You're probably the reason Vera got killed in the first place."

"Am not." Clementine finally spoke.

"Oh? So you can talk?" Becca smirked. "Are too."

"Am not." Clementine snapped.

"Are too." Becca shot back.

"Am not. Am not. Am not. Am not." The little girl chanted.

"Are too. Weirdo. Do everyone a favor and jump off that roof." Becca chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Clementine screamed, taking the pot and slamming it to the ground causing both Shel and Becca to flinch.

"Clementine!" Shel exclaimed.

"You're just a lonely little bitch." The child spat at Becca. "Fuck off."

"What?!" Becca exclaimed in shock.

"Becca, leave her alone." Shel begged.

"Did you hear what she called me?!" Becca asked her sister.

"Clementine," Shel gently called.

"No. Leave me alone." The girl snapped, still occupied with creating a mess.

Shel quickly grabbed the child who struggled. "Let me go!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you." Shel promised.

"I might." Becca grumbled.

"Shush." Shel snapped, not wanting to rile the little girl up again.

"What happened in here?" Bonnie's voice suddenly asked as the woman walked in.

"Nothing... just a tantrum." Shel said, releasing the girl, who had gone frozen.

"Clementine?" Bonnie asked.

"What?!" Clementine snapped.

"You did this?" Bonnie questioned her.

"Holy shit, Bill's gonna be pissed." Another voice came.

Clementine flinched at the mention of Carver.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Heard a bunch of noise and came to check it out." Wyatt explained.

"I'll clean it up. She's my responsibility." Bonnie stated, dropping down to clean the glass.

"She made the mess. She should do it herself." Becca huffed.

"Quiet, Becca." Shel said.

Becca glared at her sister, "She started this. She's probably going to get away with it too, just because she's Bill's pet-"

"What happened in here?" Carver…

Clementine immediately went pale, trying her best not to look at the man.

Carver waited for a response, "Becca, Clementine, my office, now!"

Becca shot Shel a nervous glance. And Clementine felt her stomach drop.

Bonnie quickly jumped up and stood in front of the girls. "Bill, please, they didn't mean-"

"Out of the way!" He roughly took a hold of Clementine's wrist. "Get that mess cleaned up."

* * *

"It's in your best interest to tell me what happened." Carver said impatiently.

"It wasn't me. I promise." Becca quickly said.

"What happened?" Carver asked again.

Becca motioned towards Clementine, "She slammed the pots on the ground."

"You saw her?" Carver asked.

"Yes." Becca nodded.

"Why'd you throw the pots down?" Carver inquired of the little girl.

"I… I didn't." Clementine swallowed.

"You did." Becca snapped.

Carver spoke, "People saw you. Wanna tell the truth?"

"I didn't do anything." Clementine argued.

"So they just magically broke?" Carver asked her.

"N-No." The child glared at Becca. "She...She was trying to make me angry."

"You were instigating a fight?" Carver questioned Becca.

"She jumped in my face." Becca defended.

"She wouldn't get out of mine." Clementine said.

"She's creepy. And creepy around here is just weird." Becca shrugged.

Carver cleared his throat. "That's enough. I don't want this type of behavior again, Becca." He said. "Next time you'll be punished."

"Yes sir." Becca nodded.

"You're excused." He waited until Becca had made her way out of the room before looking back at Clementine. "As for you...I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

"Where's Clem?" Bonnie asked as Becca entered the room alone.

"He's still talking to her." Becca shrugged.

"He's going to hurt her..." Bonnie mumbled her realization. "God!" She jumped to her feet.

"Bonnie?" Shel questioned in confusion.

"I gotta go...!" Bonnie stated before rushing off.

* * *

Carver let out a sigh, "You know I'm going to punish you right?"

"I'm sorry." Clementine quietly whispered.

"Why did you throw the pot?" Carver asked again.

"I didn't." Clementine lied.

"You did." Carver said. "You wanna keep lying to me?! You think I'm stupid?"

"N-No." Clementine stuttered.

"Bill!" There was a sudden bang at the door. "Bill, let her out! She didn't mean it!"

"She has to learn a lesson, Bonnie!" Carver called back, standing up. He walked over to the table and Clementine closed her eyes tightly, waiting. She felt him grab her and braced herself as he tossed her into a chair. He brought the belt down.

Ten times. Clementine counted them, as he usually told her to, but the hits didn't stop. It was way over ten. He hit her over and over again with his belt all while yelling at her how ungrateful she was.

Bonnie was frantically banging on the door. She could hear Clementine crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Clementine cried, hysterically, but Bill remained unsympathetic as he beat her.

"Bill!" Bonnie called from the door, but the more she knocked the angrier Carver became.

He beat the little girl until she eventually passed out from the pain.

He took a moment to catch his breath, looking down at the child. He dropped the belt, before opening his door.

"What did you do to her?!" Bonnie snapped. "What did you do?!"

"Don't touch her." Carver sneered.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie ignored him, looking at the child's condition.

"It will only make her stronger. We can't coddle her because of one bad experience." Carver said.

"Look at her!" Bonnie shouted. "Look what you did to her!"

"She'll get over it." Carver took a seat at his desk. "She stays here tonight."

"She can't! Carlos has to look at her." Bonnie said.

"No." Carver quickly said.

"But Bill-"

"I said, she'll stay here. I'll get her fixed up. She's staying with me." He growled.

"Please Bill! Just let me take her to him. She's covered in welt marks!" Bonnie pleaded.

Carver finally agreed, "Fine, then bring her back. She's staying with me tonight."

"Okay…Okay." Bonnie gathered the girl into her arms before looking around and almost crying when her eye landed on Luke, "What did you do to him?"

"Who?" Carver smirked.

"Luke!" She motioned to the man, who was badly bruised, not moving.

"Oh…He's not dead, just unconscious." Carver simply replied.

"Bill, please, just let him go. You're going to kill him." Bonnie pleaded.

"Only if I have to." Carver said. "You better take the girl before I change my mind."

* * *

"C-Carlos…" Bonnie was near tears as she called for the doctor.

Carlos turned around to face her, "Bonnie?"

"Can you…can you help her?" Bonnie asked.

"What the fuck happened?" Kenny demanded.

"Bill beat her." Bonnie mumbled.

"I'm going to kill him." Kenny stated. "I swear to God."

"We gotta leave." Rebecca said. "We can't stay here. If we do, he's gonna kill her."

"I'll clean her wounds so they don't get infected, but there's not much more I can do for her." Carlos said, "What did he beat her with?"

"A belt." Bonnie said.

"Fucking bastard." Kenny grumbled.

* * *

Bonnie had taken Clementine to the infirmary. While Carlos was treating the girl, Bonnie went back to the pen to make sure everyone was okay.

Sarah had told her she needed to use the restroom and so, Bonnie led the girl out of the pen.

"Is Clementine going to be okay?" Sarah gently asked.

Bonnie smiled to the teen, "I'm sure, your dad will make sure of it."

Sarah gave a sniff, looking away.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing..." Sarah muttered.

"Sarah, you're crying." Bonnie pointed out as they stopped in front of the restroom.

"You can't do anything about it anyway." Sarah said. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Bonnie begged.

Sarah just shook her head, more tears falling. "You're just on his side. And you let Clementine get hurt."

Bonnie was surprised at that. "I didn't-"

"I…I have to go to the bathroom." Sarah stammered, rushing inside the bathroom before Bonnie could say another word.

* * *

Once Sarah had finished with the bathroom she washed her hands and headed out. Bonnie was no longer outside the door. Sarah wonder for a moment where the woman had gone. She decided to head back to the pen. She just wanted to go to bed.

Sarah was in such a frantic state; she hadn't noticed anyone in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Sarah?"

Her blood ran cold as she came face to face with Carver.

"Y-Yes?" She avoided looking into his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay…." She replied.

"I was just going to find Clementine." The man said,

Sarah looked up quickly. "Why?"

"Well, she's mine, isn't she?" Carver smirked.

"No! She's not yours!" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah," Bonnie called, having heard the teen's voice. She started to approach. "You ready to head back- Oh, Bill?"

"Where's Clementine?" Carver asked.

"She's resting in the infirmary." Bonnie informed. "I just finished taking Carlos back to the pen…"

Carver gave a nod. "I'll go see her."

"But...Bill she needs to sleep." Bonnie started nervously.

"She'll sleep, but I told you bring her to me." Carver said.

Bonnie lowered her head before sighing, "I'll take you to her-"

Carver cut her off. "No…Sarah can take me."

Sarah's eyes widened.

Carver looked at the teen, "Come on."

Bonnie looked to Sarah, who gave a tiny nod. "I'll take you."

* * *

"She's pretty, huh?"

Sarah swallowed at the question. She wished someone else was around to hear him talk about Clementine like that. She felt it was more than just a compliment. Carver's words were beyond an innocent opinion, and she didn't think anyone should speak about a little kid that way. "She's a little kid."

"She's not…" Carver argued. "What did Troy do to her?"

"Nothing…" Sarah quickly replied.

"That's not what Bonnie said." Carlos said.

Sarah didn't respond.

Carver suddenly lifted the unconscious child into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'll take good care of her." Carver said.

Sarah shook her head, "You're going to hurt her?"

"No… Of course not."

"I don't believe you! I don't believe you!" Sarah was crying now. "I don't want you to hurt her anymore!"

"I promise you I won't. How about you stay with her, that way you can see for yourself." He suggested.

Sarah was unsure about it, but she wanted to protect her friend. "…Okay."


	49. Chapter 49

_**This story is very, very close to the end, but the is a sequel coming out. I won't spoil it, but it should be up the same day as the last chapter.**_

_**Sam Fraser: I'm not sure what the content of any future stories will be. So I won't make any promises.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the reads and reviews. **_

* * *

Sarah's heart was pounding. Carver was just watching Clementine sleep. Commenting over and over on how beautiful the girl was. Sarah couldn't have been more uncomfortable.

"She's so precious." Carver whispered. "Look at her. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Sarah kept quiet. It enraged the man.

"Look at her!" Carver ordered.

The teen blanched, "I-"

"I said fucking look at her!" Carver snapped.

Sarah let out a whimper, but looked at her friend.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Carver asked.

"Y-Yes." Sarah agreed gently.

Carver ran a hand over the sleeping child's cheek. "Too good to leave alone..."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Sarah begged, "Please don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Sarah." Carver replied. "She won't feel anything. Not while she's asleep."

"Please! She's just a little kid." Sarah pleaded.

"Would you rather take her place?" Carver asked.

"N-No... I'd rather you just let us go." Sarah said.

"You're free to go." Carver said. "But if you go you'll be leaving your friend behind."

Sarah couldn't. She knew if she left, he would only hurt Clementine.

"It's not that bad, Sarah." Carver spoke. "Honest."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"She enjoys herself. We both have a good time." Carver claimed.

Sarah shook her head. "She's only a little kid. She's not supposed to be doing that kind of stuff."

"What if she wants to?" Carver asked.

"She doesn't know what she wants." Sarah responded.

"You should give it a try; you might enjoy it as much as she does." Carver said.

"W-What?" Sarah stammered out, scooting back on the bed.

"Of course it's up to you. I could fuck her. Or, I would be willing to allow you to take her place." Carver said. "At least for the night…"

Sarah remembered Troy using that curse word as well, right before he had sex with Clementine. Sarah broke into tears. "I just don't want you to hurt her anymore."

"It won't hurt her...Not too bad anyway." Carver reached a hand out and started working on the straps of Clementine's overalls.

"No! Wait!" Sarah cried, "I'll do it...You can do whatever you w-want."

"Really?" Carver's hands fell from Clementine's clothing.

"Y-Yes..." The teen whimpered.

Carver smirked and started to rub over the teen's clothed body. Sarah was shaking in fear, and jumped each time he touched her.

"Don't worry. If you're good, I'll be gentle." Carver said.

"I'll be good..." Sarah said in a small voice.

"Clementine likes to be naughty..." Carver mumbled. "And she has to get punished for it."

Carver placed his lips onto the teen's and Sarah flinched. Carver told her relax, but Sarah found herself unable to. Carver took his time, asking her if she liked it. He told her to lay down when suddenly Clementine let out a scream.

They jumped in surprised as the little girl started screaming bloody murder.

Carver moves away from Sarah and looks over at the screaming child. "Shut her up." He snaps at Sarah.

Sarah looks to little Clementine, who is thrashing around and screaming, with wide eyes.

"Shut her up before I kill her." Carver growled.

The teenager quickly wrapped her arms around the younger girl, shushing the child.

"Fucking brat." Carver grumbles. "Get off the bed."

"Huh?" Sarah said.

"You're sleeping on the floor. Take her with you." Carver demanded. "If I hear her scream. I'll shoot her." He threatened.

Sarah shot him a look. "She's only screaming because of you."

Carver sent the teen a glare, delivering a hard smack to the girl's face. "And if she keeps screaming, I'll be the one to make her stop."

Sarah sniffed, holding her sore cheek. She pulled Clementine to the floor with her and drug her as far away from the bed as possible.

Clementine's screams were slowly starting to die down and instead they became sobs. Sarah continued to shush the girl, holding her close. "It's okay, Clem. I'm here." She said gently.

Soon enough the girl's crying is quiet and she's back in her peaceful sleep.

Sarah glances over to the bed as she hears Carver grunting away. She realized the man was touching himself. She swallowed and turned away, trying her best to fall asleep.

* * *

When Clementine came to she was lying on a floor. It was cold and all she could feel was pain. She sat up and looked around. She was surprised to see Sarah laid out next to her.

"S-Sarah?" Clementine whispered weakly, each syllable was difficult to utter. She felt weak, drained almost.

The was no response from Sarah.

Clementine was quiet for a while. She could hear soft breathing through the dark room. She forced herself up. She wanted to try the door, they could escape if she could get it open. Every step she took was agony. She felt dizzy as she stood as if she would faint.

When she finally reached the door, she couldn't have been happier until she heard a voice speak.

"Don't touch that door." Came a stern voice.

Clementine froze, hand hovering above the knob.

"Come here." Carver ordered.

The girl ignored him, quickly taking hold of the doorknob, she gave it a turn. It was locked.

"Fucking bitch..." Carver grumbled.

Clementine could hear him getting off the bed and moving towards her as she started frantically twisting the door handle.

"You need to learn..." He grabbed her tossing the child on the bed. "to listen."

The girl stared up at the man in fear as his eyes flashed with anger.

"I was hoping I had knocked some sense into you, but it seems like I didn't." He slapped the girl continuously until she cried. Then he pulled her close and told her how much he didn't want to hurt her. That she made him do it.

Clementine hated him. She hated being in that place.

Carver whispered to her to go to sleep.

Clementine didn't respond, she just laid there, staring into the darkness.

* * *

When morning came Clementine was still awake, she could hear Carver moving on the bed. He must have just woken up. He confirmed her thoughts when he spoke, "You awake, honey?"

"Yes..." Clementine said gently.

"How'd you sleep?" Carver asked her.

"Okay..." She lied.

"That's good." Carver pulled her closer. "What's the matter, honey? Why so glum?"

Clementine shrugged.

Carver sat up, pulling the girl into his lap. Clementine didn't fight him. There was no point in fighting. She felt the man sigh, his hot breath hitting her skin.

"I'll take care of you." He mumbled.

Clementine didn't respond. She wasn't sure what he was referring to, but it didn't matter.

As the man continued to hold her Clementine soon felt lips kissing her neck. The child didn't react.

"If this place falls, we can make it honey. Just you and me." Carver whispered to her.

Clementine just kept her gaze blank, staring straight ahead of her.

"If we have to start over, we will. We can find ourselves a new kingdom." Carver was ranting now. "I'm the king, honey, and you're my queen."

Clementine was still silent.

"But we have to try to keep this place alive." He sighed. "It's hard, but we have to try."

Clementine closing her eyes, letting out a sigh of her own.

"Kiss me, honey." Carver demanded.

The girl complied, much to his surprise.

Clementine could feel him working on her overalls, slipping them off her shoulders as he whispered, "You're mine."

* * *

Sarah woke up from the morning light shining into the window. It was unusually quiet. She sat up from her spot and nearly panicked as she noticed Clementine was no longer beside her. She stood up and found the girl was asleep on the bed covered by a blanket.

She made her way over to the child and gave the girl a shake.

Clementine's awoke with a start and it took her a moment to relax even after Sarah assured her that it was only her.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Sarah asked.

Clementine did not answer. Instead she stood and begin to dress herself.

Sarah's heart was pounding as she asked the younger girl, "Are you okay?"

Once Clementine finished dressing, she sat on the bed and answered, "I don't know."

Sarah sat beside the girl, giving her a hug.

The two sat in the room for nearly an hour, knowing that the door would be locked and trying it was useless.

"We can do the plan..." Clementine spoke finally breaking the depressing silence.

Sarah looked confused. "What plan?"

"Bringing the herd. We'd just have to let everyone else know." Clementine said.

"How will we do that?" Sarah asked. "Everyone is in the pen."

"You can go back." Clementine mumbled.

"I don't want to leave you." Sarah quickly shook her head.

"I'll be okay." Clementine said.

Eventually a knock came to the door. They heard the door unlock and then it opened to reveal Bonnie, who greeted them with a friendly, "Good morning, girls."

Neither girl responded.

"I brought you two some breakfast." Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie..." Sarah called quietly.

"Yes, Sarah." Bonnie said.

Sarah quickly looked away, shaking her head. "N-Nevermind...I can't tell you."

"W-Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't tell anyone. He'll kill my dad..." Sarah muttered.

"No one's going to kill your dad..." Bonnie responded. The woman walked into the room and sat near the teen. "Please talk to me. Maybe it's not as bad as you think?"

"It is... It's horrible." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Bonnie questioned.

"I..." The teen trailed off, looking away.

"Tell me..." Bonnie urged.

Sarah sighed, "Carver tried to have sex with me."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened in horror.

Sarah started to speak again, "He tried-"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie cut her off. "What do you mean sex?"

"I mean what you think I mean." Sarah replied.

"I don't know what you mean." Bonnie shook her head. "What is sex, Sarah?"

"When a man puts his penis in a woman's vagina." Sarah said.

"And he did that to you?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Sarah shook her head. "He didn't take my clothes off."

Bonnie raised a brow, "So how did he-"

"He was going to, but Clementine started screaming." Sarah explained.

"Clementine?" Bonnie called. "Look at me,"

The little girl didn't. "What?"

"Has he...Has he tried it with you too?" Bonnie asked her.

"No..." Clementine mumbled.

"No...? Thank God..." Bonnie said.

"He doesn't try it because he's already done it." Clementine said.

Bonnie was silent for a while.

Clementine let out a sigh, "You don't believe us right? Shouldn't have said anything..."

"I..." Bonnie asked, "Where did all this come from?"

"We're not lying. We're not!" Sarah said. "He tried to have sex with me, and he did have sex with her!"

"She's going to tell him...She always tells him." Clementine mumbled, laying down on the bed.

"I'm not... I promise." Bonnie sighed. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Sarah said.

"When did he...do that stuff to you, Clementine?" Bonnie asked the child.

"Which part?" Clementine questioned back.

Bonnie looked even more horrified, "What do you mean which part?"

"He taught me a lot of things. Which part are you asking about?" Clementine replied.

"All of it!" Bonnie snapped.

Clementine flinched at the shout, "After Reggie died. The same day."

* * *

Bonnie was dragging the two girls by the arms, down the hall and towards the pen. She didn't know what to think. Could children really be capable of making up such a story?

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Bonnie jumped as she heard Carver's voice. Turning quickly, she faced the man.

"I'm taking the girls to the pen." She stated.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Carver said.

"I know. I just figured it'd be safer for them there." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" Carver narrowed his eyes before shooting a glare to the two kids.

"They told me...that you had sex with them...or tried to." Bonnie said honestly.

Clementine's eyes immediately grew wide and she yanked away from Bonnie.

Sarah's expression was full of fear, Bonnie had promised not to tell him and she had lied.

"That's crazy. Of all the sick and twist lies..." Carver said.

"Bill," Bonnie called.

"You know she likes to make up lies." He pointed towards Clementine, "I want her- I want them in my office now."

Bonnie started to protest. "But-"

"Now. Or Luke won't be living to see another day." Carver said.

* * *

"You're the one who told, aren't you?" Carver sneered at Clementine.

Clementine winced as he roughly gripped her arm. "N-No."

"Liar! You fucking liar!" He snapped.

"She didn't...I t-told." Sarah piped up.

"Well, then I'll have to punish both of you." Carver grumbled, grabbing his belt.

Clementine closed her eyes.

As soon as he hit her, Sarah started crying.

Clementine wouldn't cry. She took the ten hits without shedding a tear.

Carver then stormed off, in his anger he didn't notice he left the door cracked. Clementine picked up on this and looked to the still weeping Sarah. "I'm sorry..."

"It's n-not your fault." Sarah whimpered.

"...Listen, I got a plan..." Clementine stated.

"W-What?" Sarah asked.

"He left the door open. You can make a break for it." Clementine said.

"B-But..."

Clementine spoke first, "I know you're scared, Sarah."

"Aren't you?" Sarah asked.

The younger girl didn't answer her question, "We don't know when he'll be back. We have to do this now." Clementine said. "All you have to do is run."

"Run?" Sarah repeated.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"I can't leave you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You have to. I'll be fine." Clementine reassured the teen.

"But what if he hurts me again...Or my dad?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"He won't get the chance." Clementine said.

"What if he hurts you?" Sarah questioned.

Clementine paused before speaking, "It'll be okay."

"Promise?" Sarah asked.

"I promise." Clementine said.

The two children locked pinkies before Sarah stood, wiping tears from her face.

"Don't let him catch you." Clementine said. "After you run, make sure you tell the others that I'm going start the PA."

Sarah gave a nod and made her way out of the room.

* * *

Clementine was nervous as she sat in Carver's office. She wanted to give Sarah some time to tell the others and she knew the group needed some time to get ready to leave.

It was a dangerous plan, she knew that, but it was the only plan they had.

Suddenly she heard a groan from behind her. She jumped before looking to the source. "Luke?!" She dashed over to the man.

Luke was in bad state, he was bloody and bruised and he was tied to a chair by some rope.

"L-Luke are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"I-I'm alright, Clem." He rasped.

"I thought he killed you." Clementine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"W-Well, he m-messed me up, but I-I'll be fine." Luke replied.

"He messes everyone up." The girl sighed.

"Wha- What are you doing here Clem?" Luke asked.

"I... It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here before he comes back." Clementine started working on the ropes restraining the man.

Before the girl could undo the ropes she heard a voice, "Awww...Ain't that sweet. Y'all really like each other don't you?"

Clementine jumped, as she heard Carver enter the room.

"Why's Clem here?" Luke asked.

"I have some personal business to uphold with Clementine, here. Ain't that right, Honey?" Carver smirked.

Clementine kept quiet, but Luke noticed her breathing pick up and a look of fear in her eyes.

Carver took a look around, "Where's Sarah?"

"I don't know..." Clementine said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Carver snapped. "Where the fuck is she?"

Clementine fell silent once again.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Nick asked.

Sarah had filled the group in on the plan and now they were just waiting for Clementine to fire up the PA.

"Maybe she's giving us some time to get ready." Sarita suggested.

"Oh, we're ready, alright." Kenny said. "Ready as we'll ever be."

* * *

"As long as you're here, I guess we wouldn't mind you keeping us company." Carver spoke in a suggestive tone.

"W-What the h-hell are you talking about?" Luke demanded.

"You'll see." Carver replied. "Come here, Clementine."

The girl shook her head. She quickly latched onto Luke. He was tied, but he could still provide her a sense of security.

"Don't tell me you plan on being naughty..." Carver said, a look of disappointment in his eyes. He knew the girl was scared of him, and it didn't take much to make her give in, but she was still stubborn and her will wasn't yet completely broken. "Come here, now!"

With a whimper, Clementine buried her face in Luke's shoulder.

"Why? What are you gonna do to her?" Luke demanded.

"Fine..." Carver sighed, ignoring Luke's question. "I'll give you a choice. Who do you want, me or Luke? You can be honest, Honey."

"L-Luke." The girl stuttered.

"Really? You want Luke?" Carver shot her a look.

Clementine gave a little nod. She wanted to stay with Luke, she knew he wouldn't let Carver hurt her.

"Alright, then." He sat at his desk, "Take him."

"What?" Clementine asked.

Carver only repeated himself, "Take him."


	50. Chapter 50

_**Last chapter! Sequel is NOW out. It's called Unravel. So go check it out.**_

_**Also, go check out G0nna6of4rK1d fanfictions. Her and gaara king of the sand have been working hard on them and they're pretty interesting.**_

* * *

Clementine's eyes widened. She hadn't thought he meant that kind of want. She didn't want anybody like that.

"Go on." Carver urged. "You know the drill."

"I... I can't." The girl whimpered.

"What are you telling her to do, Bill?!" Luke demanded.

"It'd be wise for you to keep your mouth shut, Luke." Carver spat. "Clementine, do it."

"I can't do that." Clementine shook her head.

"Why not?" Carver asked.

"Because, Luke's my friend." She said.

"Clementine..." Carver called, sounding annoyed.

"Y-Yes?" The child asked.

Carver sighed, "Do you want to be punished?"

"Leave her alone!" Luke snapped.

"Shut up." Carver growled at the man before speaking to Clementine, "You know better than to test me, sweetie. Get to it."

"C-Can't I just...do it to y-you?" The girl pleaded.

Luke was confused. What on earth were they talking about?

"Oh, don't worry, Honey. You'll get the chance, but I want you to do this first." Carver said.

"Please...Please don't make me." Clementine was begging now.

"Do it now. Or I'll kill him." Carver snapped.

Clementine closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Now, or he dies." Carver said.

Clementine sniffed, slowly releasing Luke, she moved to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry..."

"Clementine?" Luke questioned.

"I'm so sorry." Clementine said.

"What are you sorry for?" Luke asked the child.

"Get him ready." Carver spoke.

"For what?" Luke was confused. "Clem, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. Please don't hate me." Clementine spoke gently.

"Why would I hate you?" Luke asked. "What are-"

Carver cut him off. "Enough talk. On his lap."

Luke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Now." Carver ordered.

Clementine slowly did as he told, climbing onto Luke's lap.

"Kiss him." Carver said.

"What?!" Luke tried to get the child off him.

"W-Why?" Clementine asked.

"Because I want you to." Carver replied. "Go ahead."

"It's gross." Clementine mumbled.

"Do it anyway." Carver said.

Clementine took a deep breath before pressing her lips against Luke's. Luke's eyes were wide, and he was horrified as the little girl kissed him.

Finally, she pulled away, looking to Carver, "I-Is that enough?"

"Oh Honey, we're just getting started." Carver responded. "Get him ready."

Clementine climbed from Luke's lap before she dropped to her knees, unbuttoning Luke's jean.

Luke attempted to squirm away. "W-What the fuck, Clem? Stop!"

She didn't stop, she undid his pants and pulled out his member, rubbing it for a few moments.

"Good girl." Carver praised. "Put it in your mouth."

Luke felt like he'd vomit any second. Carver was absolutely disgusting. "Clem! Clementine, stop!"

"I'm sorry, Luke." She repeated quietly, before taking him into her mouth.

"Clem...Clem, d-don't... ahhh... You're a kid... uhh... You shouldn't be doing this." Luke tried to stop her.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Carver grumbled. "Clementine, suck him until it's hard."

_Enjoy it? How could he enjoy something like this?_ Luke snapped, "You're a sick fucking bastard, Bill."

"You like it. Just admit it. She's good." Carver said.

"Clem, listen to me. You have to stop this." Luke told the girl.

This time, she did, pulling him out her mouth.

"He hard?" Carver asked.

"Yes..." Clementine whispered.

"Good girl." The man praised. "Drop your pants now."

"Bill, are you fucking serious?" Luke spat.

Carver didn't answer. "Go on, Clementine."  
The child stood. With trembling hands, she pulled her pants down, followed by her panties.

"Oh yeah." Carver said, "Ride him."

"You...You can't m-make her do this." Luke stated.

"But I can. She's mine. And she'll do what I say or she'll face the consequences." Carver replied. "Ride him, Clem. Just like I taught you."

"P-Please." Clementine whimpered.

Carver glared at her. "Don't make me tell you again."

"Fuck you." Luke barked furiously.

"You're gonna be fucking her." Carver smirked. "Now Clementine."

Without a word, Clementine hoisted herself up and over his lap. She locked eyes with his and Luke could see the sadness in her eyes. Luke struggles were useless as she lowered herself onto his cock. She cried out as he entered her roughly. She was dry and it felt extremely painful.

After a few thrust, her body's own lubricant helped ease the friction so that it became bearable.

She rocked her hips up and down, coating him with her juices.

Luke felt her walls clench down on him, he didn't want to be doing this, especially not with Clementine, she was just a kid.

All too soon she was lost in the rhythm of the shallow thrusts.

Carver relished the moans and whimpers of the young girl. He'd have her next. He need her. "Feels good? Huh? You like it?" He asked Luke.

"No. You're a sick fucker." Luke spat.

"Faster, Clem..." Carver ignored Luke's insult. "Nice and hard. You enjoying this, Luke?"

Clementine moved faster, rolling her hips against Luke's cock.

Luke couldn't stop the groans from falling from his lips. "No." He said.

"Liar...I know you like it." Carver snickered. "Even if you're not enjoying it, I am. So keep going, Clementine."

Clementine brought a hand down to play with herself, needing some pleasure.

Carver narrowed her eyes. He wasn't going to let anyone else make her cum. He was the only one allowed to bring her to orgasm. "Hey! Don't touch yourself."

Clementine's face fell in disappointment and she moved her hand.

"Make him cum, Honey." Carver said.

"Clem, no. Stop!" Luke said. "This...This is wrong."

She just kept bouncing, and Luke couldn't take it. His cock exploded. "NOOOO!" Came his agonized cry as his semen splashed into the girl. He jerked it out of her immediately.

She slipped from his lap, feeling dirty. She wondered if Luke hated her now. He didn't want her to touch him, but she did anyway. That made her no better than Carver...She thought. Her stomach was starting to hurt, but she still felt funny down there. She just wanted to leave. Go to sleep and never wake up.

"Come over here, Clementine." Carver ordered.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Bonnie was pacing, she had stocked a bag full of supplies and was ready to let the group out of the pen.

"Bonnie?"

The woman jumped when she heard Russell's voice.

"What's going on?" The young man asked.

"Russell…" Bonnie sighed.

"What are you doing?" Russell questioned.

Bonnie saw no reason to lie. "We're leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?" Russell asked. "Where?"

"Anywhere, but here." She replied.

"Who's we?" Russell questioned.

"Me and the folks in the pen." Bonnie said.

"Bill's gonna flip." Russell mumbled.

"He won't know." Bonnie stated.

Russell looked unconvinced, "But-"

Bonnie cut him off, looking serious, "He raped the little girl."

"He what?!" Shel cried, entering into the room

"Shel…" Bonnie sighed.

"Bill… Bill raped a child?" Shel asked.

"Yes… She told me he did." Bonnie said.

"God… We gotta get out of here." Shel said. "What if he tries to do something like that to Becca…?"

"You can come with us. We're going tonight." Bonnie said.

"O-Okay." Shel stuttered. "I'll get Becca."

"I'm going too." Russell declared.

Bonnie only nodded.

Russell and Shel, left to gather their things.

All they had to do was wait for that PA to start…

"Hurry up, Clem…" Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

"Why do you want to touch me?" Clementine asked.

Carver smirked, "Because I can. Now, be a good girl, spread your legs."

"I don't want to." Clementine argued.

Carver sucked his teeth, "Clementine, don't make me have to hurt you."

Clementine closed her eyes, slowly moving her legs apart.

"Did you have a cum?" Carver asked.

Clementine shook her head.

"He just left you hanging, huh?" Carver's hands were moving at her waist. "Don't worry, I'll help you." He said as he unbuckled his belt. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...funny." She stated.

"I know, sweetheart." He smiled. "I'm going to help you, Honey." He crawled between her legs.

"Get away from her!" Luke yelled.

"Shut it, Luke, or she dies!" Carver snapped.

Luke fell silent.

Carver let his fingers search for her clit. When he found it, he started a gentle rubbing which made Clementine let out a pleased whine.

"You're getting wet, honey." Carver said.

Grinning, he dropped to his knees. Leaning forward, he gently ran his tongue over her area.

He swiped at the girl's clit, making her squeal as she felt shocks run through her body. As he continued to lick her, Clementine began to moan and squirm.

He drove his tongue deep into her, then drew it out and searched for her clit. He began nibbling on it with his front teeth.

Bill worked her into a frenzy, driving her crazy with pleasure.

"Ooooo...Ohhhh...Ahhhhh..." She yipped as her hips started thrusting up at Carver's mouth rapidly. Her head flailed from side to side and her tiny hands grabbed the man's head and pulled him closer.

Carver licked her until her tiny body shook, knees wobbling.

With a small quirk of his lips Carver enjoyed the bliss on Clementine's face as she finally came. He couldn't stand it. Clementine was too beautiful. She was the sweetest taste ever. He pulled away and smiled to the girl, "That was nice wasn't it?"

Clementine didn't reply. She bit her lip, feeling embarrassed. She didn't want Luke to see her like this.

Luke pulled on the ropes that held him. They burnt his wrist, but he didn't care, he needed to help Clementine.

Clementine laid limp, her breathing labored. She glanced up at man, a dark glare in her eyes. "I hate you."

Luke stared at her, his eyes wide. He wanted to tell at her to not make Carver angry, but in that moment he felt pride, knowing that the girl would not give in.

Before Clementine could say another word, Carver had grasped her chin in his hand, lifting it to meet his angry gaze.

"Leave her alone!" Luke growled.

Carver didn't even look at him.

As Carver held her, Luke noticed the way she tensed. With disgust, Luke growled, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Just stop. She...She's just a kid."

"Do...Do you really have to do this in front of Luke?" The girl whimpered.

Carver kept his focus on her. "Of course, Honey. He needs a good show."

"Please, don't." Clementine felt sick to her stomach.

"Shh...I'll make you feel good." Carver said.

"Bill!" Luke shouted. Clementine could hear the desperation in his voice. "Don't do this to her. I'll do anything if you just leave her alone." Luke pleaded.

"There's nothing I want from you." Carver replied before mashing his lips against Clem's.

Luke gritted his teeth as he watched Carver kiss Clementine. The pervert's hands were all over her. He was touching her everywhere.

"Clementine," Carver said, "Look at Luke."

With force, she complied. Her eyes were tearful as she looked towards him.

"Keep your eyes on Luke. If you close them, I'll kill him." Carver said.

Luke had never felt so sick before in his life.

As he looked into Clementine's eyes, Luke nearly lost his composure. She was scared. She was more than scared. She was broken.

"Tell him how wet you are, Clementine. Tell him that you want this." Carver said.

Clementine sniffed and looked at Luke who was no longer looking back at her, instead he was watching Carver with a glare.

"I... I want this." Clementine mumbled.

"What do you want?" Carver asked.

"I want... you to...fuck me." She said.

"Tell him." Carver motioned towards Luke.

Clementine stammered. "I want C-Carver-"

"Bill." Carver corrected.

"I want B-Bill to f-fuck me." She said.

"Good girl." Before the girl could react, he pushed into her without warning, watching as she cringed with pain.

"Aaah!" Clementine squealed as she felt enormous pressure in her entrance. She drew in a huge breath to scream and just then he pulled it back out until just the head was inside. The pressure vanished and then came back as he lunged into her again.

She let out a cry at the pain, spreading her legs, trying to lessen the pressure she felt. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Stop that!" Luke called. "Get the fuck off her."

Carver ignored Luke as he pulled out of her and slammed back into the girl. Clementine tried her best to remain silent, but it was impossible.

As he moved harder and harder within her, she finally heard him begin to groan.

There was nothing Luke could do to block out Clementine's moaning or her pained noises. He could hear Carver's breathing become harsh.

The sight nearly made him vomit. Carver was raping the kid right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

It wasn't long before Carver let out a low groan. "Ohhh fuck," He breathe as he pulled back a little and pushed in again before cumming up into her.

Carver released her and fixed his pants before walking from the room, probably to go to the bathroom. He usually did that after he finished with her.

Clementine laid still for a while, trying to find the strength to move.

"Clementine… Oh my God…" Luke cried.

Clementine managed to sit herself up and carefully she made her way over to Luke. With her legs barely strong enough to hold herself up, she started to work on the ropes restraining the man.

Once she had finished undoing his bonds, she felt her legs give out from standing too long.

Luke moved quickly, grabbing Clementine before she fell. Luke dropped to the floor with her in his grasp.

Clementine didn't move as her body recovered from the tremors. She could feel Luke holding her to him, leaning against the wall with her wrapped in his arms. Scared to move, scared to breathe, and scared to speak, Clementine remained there in his grasp.

She was confused. Didn't Luke hate her? Why was he holding her? She opened her eyes as she felt Luke pull her closer.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked her.

"No..." Clementine choked. "L-Luke..."

"What?" The man asked.

"My clothes." She said.

"Oh..." Luke quickly released her. Grabbing her fallen clothes, he helped to dress the girl.

"I'm sorry." Clementine whispered.

"That wasn't your fault, Clem." Luke shushed. "If anyone is sorry, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

"Luke, are you disgusted?" The child asked.

"At what?" Luke asked.

"Me?" She whimpered.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It was him." Luke said.

"But I touched your private area." Clementine replied.

"He made you." Luke grumbled.

"I'm still sorry." Clementine told him.

"Don't be." Luke sighed.

"I didn't want him to h-hurt you." The girl whispered.

"It's alright, Clem." Luke rubbed her back, soothing her.

"The PA." The girl suddenly spoke.

Luke raised a brow, looking toward said object. "What about it?"

"We have to turn it on." Clementine said.

"What for?" Luke asked

"For the plan." Clementine said. "The others are probably waiting."

"Waiting for what? What plan?" Luke questioned, confused.

"We have to turn on the PA so we can escape." Clementine explained.

"Okay…I'll do that. You just stay there." Luke said, not wanting her to hurt herself by moving too much.

"Okay…" Clementine agreed.

Luke sat the child down, before standing and fixing his own clothes. He then walked towards the PA system and started to turn it on.

The second the advertisements started, he could see people starting to panic. Luke could see the guards frantically start running around and he spot Carver barking out orders.

Luke quickly made his way back to Clementine and picked the child up. He started walking from the room; he was determined to keep her safe.

"Luke..." Clementine uttered in a small voice.

"Yes?" Luke said.

"I'm tired." She said.

"I know, kid." Luke replied still carrying her.

He focused all his attention on her, and he hadn't realized someone approaching from behind him until he felt a cold metal at the back of his head.

"Isn't that precious? Carver sneered.

"Fuck you, Bill." Luke huffed.

Clementine kept quiet, wrapping her arms around Luke and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're fucking disgusting. She's a kid." Luke snapped.

"She enjoyed it." Carver said.

With a glare, Luke stilled, keeping the girl in his arms. "You're a fucking monster-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Careful, Luke. You don't want to insult me. Not when I have a gun to your head, now do you?" Carver asked.

"No," Luke replied, bitterly.

"Good. Now I want you to put her down." Carver ordered.

Luke could feel him press the gun into his head and had no choice, but to put the child down.

Clementine whimpered, struggling to stand.

"Walk." Carver aimed the gun at Luke, catching Clementine by the arm. The child tried to yank away.

Carver pulled her up into his arms, holding the gun to her head.

Clementine clenched her eyes shut, she didn't open them again until Carver stopped walking. The child noticed they were in the stockroom. The group was being held at gun point by Tavia, who was holding the baby in her arms, Hank, and another guard.

Luke quickly noticed Russell, Vince, and Wyatt standing with the group, he guessed they were let in on the plan. He also realized there were still people who didn't want leave as he could hear gunshots coming from the roof. Not seeing Shel or Becca, he assumed they were in the "let's stay put" party.

"Clementine!" Kenny yelled, "Put her down, you piece of shit."

"Nu-uh." Carver refused. "You wanna go, I'm not stopping you." Carver said. "But you're not taking her. Or my baby."

"He's not yours!" Rebecca cried.

"He IS mine." Carver replied. "And so is she. Ain't that right, honey?"

Clementine shot him a glare and started thrashing.

"Since I own her, I could just kill her." Carver shrugged,

"Let her go, damn you!" Kenny yelled. Mike and Carlos grabbed the man, holding them back.

"No! Please, don't!" Sarah screamed, latching onto Nick fearfully.

"Let go!" Kenny snapped at the two holding him back.

Luke felt a firm hand grasp his arm and looked to Nick, before he could even realize that he was slowly stepping towards Carver.

Sarah was sobbing, not wanting to watch.

Clementine was still trashing about, trying to free herself.

"Don't be like that." Carver said. "Be a good girl."

Clementine stopped her struggling.

He gently placed her on her feet. "Stay here."

The girl obliged.

"Clementine, what the hell?" Kenny said.

"Ignore them. You're such a good girl. I'll give you a reward when we're done here. Make you feel so good."

"You're a sick fuck." Luke spat.

"I think Clementine disagrees. She enjoys what we do. Don't you?" Carver touched the top of the girl's head, but she didn't move. "Who do you belong to, honey?"

Clementine didn't answer.

"Good girls answer their masters." Carver sighed. "Now, who do you belong to?"

Clementine tried to force words out, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, but no sound left, so she dropped her head.

Carver smirked, self-assured that things were going his way.

"See, she's mine. She'll always be mine."

"Let her go, please, just let her go." Sarita begged

"You wanna leave, go. But she's not going nowhere and neither is my baby." Carver could feel the little girl's hand on the side of his pants. He chuckled, "You jealous cause I'm not giving you attention?"

Kenny broke from Carlos' and Mike's grasp and took a step forward. He didn't have to do anything, however as a gunshot rang out and Carver let out a yell, falling to the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to Clementine who was holding Carver's gun.

Carver fell to the ground, holding a hand over his stomach.

"Bill!" Tavia cried."

Luke took the opportunity to yank the gun from her hands, and point it at the other guards. "Drop the weapons."

The guards did so.

"Give me my baby." Rebecca ordered.

Tavia hesitated and Luke pointed the gun at her as a threat. The woman walked over, handing Rebecca the crying infant.

Rebecca hushed the child, before turning to look at Carver.

"Kill him." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca…Rebecca, sweetie, my God... How did we get her you and me?" Carver said, shaking his head.

"Shoot him." Clementine said, eyes dark with hate.

"Clementine, honey… not you too." Carver said, sounding surprised.

"Clem, you don't mean that." Luke said gently.

The girl looked at Luke, sending a glare to the man.

"Oh, honey…" Carver sighed.

"Shut up!" Clementine snapped. "I hate you. I HATE YOU! Just shoot him."

"W-Why don't you shoot me?" He asked the child smugly.

"I would," Clementine said.

"Why don't you?" Carver asked again.

"Gun's out of bullets." The girl scoffed.

Kenny walked over to a table, picking up a crowbar. "Go on and wait outside."

Half of the group complied, knowing what was about to happen and not wanting to witness it.

"We have to go." Carlos said desperately.

"Kenny, please." Sarita called, trying to sway Kenny from the dark act he was about to commit.

"I only need a minute." Kenny said. "Go on. You don't need to see this." He said to Clementine.

"That girl's already seen more than you can imagine." Carver grumbled, wincing in pain as he was slowly bleeding out.

"Shut your mouth, Bill!" Luke snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere." Clementine stated.

"It's gonna get messy." Kenny warned.

"I know." The girl replied.

"Walkers!" Hank cried, pointing to the herd that was making its way toward the store.

"On the roof!" Tavia said.

Hank nodded and the two ran off, no one bothered to stop them.

"Look at you... You fucking ingrates." Bill scoffed. "You don't even know how good you got it." He continued. "That's all right… You'll learn."

Clementine glared at the man. She never hated anyone so much.

"Lambs to the slaughter." Carver spoke, "No shepherd to guide you. Clementine knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Clementine only wished she could've shot him again.

"Come on." Sarita called to the child.

"Come on, Clem." Luke said.

"Fucking big man now, huh?" Carver now addressed Kenny, who was clutching the crowbar.

"Let's go." Sarita tugged on the child's arm.

"No." Clementine said.

Sarita grasped the girl's shoulders, "I'm not letting you see this."

"It's not your decision." Clementine firmly replied.

"Atta girl… She ain't afraid to look it in the eye. You got with that feeling ya got right now, Clementine. It's what makes you stronger than the rest of them." Carver said.

"Come on. Let's go." Carlos said, leading Sarita outside.

"Yeah, go on. Let the sheep out of the pen. We'll see how long that lasts." Carver grumbled.

"I'll be right there." Rebecca said to the others.

"You won't see anything." Kenny said.

"That's funny comin' from you." Carver coughed a bit. "How's that eye? Just follow my voice… It'll get ya there." Carver mocked. "You got a thick fuckin' skull, Kenneth. Should've put you outta your misery right then…now look at ya. You're a mess." He shot Rebecca a glare, "The fuck are you looking at, bitch? Don't act like you didn't love every second of it—"

Carver tried to crawl back as Kenny started to walk towards him, crowbar in hand.

Clementine watched each hit without looking away. Somehow, she was feeling that it wasn't enough. That this death was too good for Carver. She wanted him to suffer, to hurt like he made her.

It was over too soon; the man was no longer moving.

Even when the man had gone completely still, Clementine was terrified that he would somehow come back.

As soon as Kenny dropped the crowbar, she made a dash for it, picking it up. She started to hit Carver's bloodied corpse over and over again. Rebecca and Kenny looked on in shock.

Kenny quickly grabbed the little girl, "Clementine! It's okay." He tugged her away from the dead man, "He can't hurt you anymore."

The child started screaming, causing AJ to begin to cry.

"Shh..." Kenny once again tried to pull the girl, who struggled for a moment before looking into Carver's deformed and battered face.

The girl finally fell silent to the realization that the man was indeed gone. Rebecca walked forward, gently reaching out and touching Clementine's cheek.

Kenny was breathing heavy as he looked to Rebecca and Clementine. "Let's go." Kenny spoke,

The two followed him outside. Luke immediately made his way over to help Rebecca onto the ground.

Mike offered his assistance to Clementine her flinched away.

"I got her." Luke spoke, turning to help the child. "You okay?" He asked, taking her into his arms.

Clementine nodded.

"You want to get down?" Luke questioned her.

The girl quickly shook her head. "No... Can you just...hold me for a while?" The child asked.

"Okay." Luke nodded. "I got you, Clem."

"Thank you." Clementine closed her eyes as Luke stroked her hair, trying to remember that it was Luke touching her not Carver. He wouldn't hurt her...Right?

The shepherd was dead, and the sheep were loose and on the run.


	51. Alternate Ending

_**An Alternate ending to If Only They Knew. Big thanks to Louche for the idea.**_

_**There are few changes, mostly towards the end.**_

* * *

Luke felt sick to his stomach with every minute that passed by.

Holding that little girl, who had been put through hell, made his heart clench. He could feel her little form trembling. He heard her tiny whimpers, her voice asking if he hated her.

Luke felt hot tears dripping down his cheeks, he pulled the child a little closer, being careful not to hurt her.

Carver deserved to die, Luke decided. He deserved a very slow and painful death.

The man was a horrible person. How anyone could hurt a child like that, was beyond Luke. No one deserved that. Luke couldn't help but feel at fault. He didn't know how that little girl couldn't hate him.

After dressing the child, he turned on the PA system as Clementine had told him to.

He was surprised that the girl was so selfless. Still thinking about the group even while she was injured. He then made his way back to the child and pulled her small body into his arms.

"Are we leaving now?" Clementine asked quietly.

"Yeah, Clem." Luke responded. "We're leaving."

"That's good." Clementine said.

They left the room, Luke carrying the young girl in his arms.

"Luke…" Her tiny voice pulled his attention to her.

"Yes?" He spoke.

"I'm tired…" The child said.

"I know, kid." Luke replied. He knew the girl was tired. She had to be completely exhausted.

He was getting lost in his thoughts. His mind was racing. He was unaware of the person approaching him from behind until he heard Clementine release a fearful whimper.

Luke looked down to the girl, seeing the look of horror in her eyes. "What-" Luke was cut off when he felt a cold metal touch the back of his head.

He tried to turn, but he heard a familiar voice. "Uh, uh, uh."

Clementine clung to Luke and he could feel her trembling again.

"Isn't that precious?" Bill sneered.

"Fuck you, Bill." Luke huffed.

Clementine kept quiet, wrapping her arms around Luke and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're fucking disgusting. She's a kid." Luke snapped.

"She enjoyed it." Carver said. "I'm sure you did too."

With a glare, Luke stilled, keeping the girl in his arms. "You're a fucking monster-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Careful, Luke. You don't want to insult me. Not when I have a gun to your head, now do you?" Carver asked.

"No," Luke replied, bitterly.

"Good. Now I want you to put her down." Carver ordered.

Luke could feel him press the gun into his head and had no choice, but to put the child down.

The girl could barely stand; Luke couldn't believe that Carver was still torturing the little child.

"Walk." Carver aimed the gun at Luke, catching Clementine by the arm. The child tried to yank away.

Carver pulled her up into his arms, holding the gun to her head. Luke wanted nothing more than to grab that gun and shoot the man, but Carver deserve a much worse death than that.

Carver ordered for Luke to walk, pressing his gun into Clementine's temple. Luke had no choice but to listen.

Soon enough they arrived at the stockroom. The group was being held at gun point by Tavia, who was holding the baby in her arms, Hank, and another guard.

"Clementine!" Kenny yelled, "Put her down, you piece of shit."

"Nu-uh." Carver refused. "You wanna go, I'm not stopping you." Carver said. "But you're not taking her. Or my baby."

"He's not yours!" Rebecca cried.

"He IS mine." Carver replied. "And so is she. Ain't that right, honey?"

Clementine shot him a glare and started thrashing.

"Since I own her, I could just kill her." Carver shrugged.

Luke felt something snap in him. He was going to kill that man. He wanted to murder him in the most vicious way possible.

"Let her go, damn you!" Kenny yelled. Mike and Carlos grabbed the man, holding him back.

"No! Please, don't!" Sarah screamed, latching onto Nick fearfully.

"Let go!" Kenny snapped at the two holding him back.

Luke felt a firm hand grasp his arm and looked to Nick, before he could even realize that he was slowly stepping towards Carver.

Sarah's sobs… Clementine's thrashing. It was all making his anger grow more.

Carver placed the child on her feet, telling her how good she was.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "You're a sick fuck." He spat.

"I think Clementine disagrees. She enjoys what we do. Don't you?" Carver touched the top of the girl's head, but she didn't move. "Who do you belong to, honey?"

Clementine didn't answer.

"Good girls answer their masters." Carver sighed. "Now, who do you belong to?"

Clementine tried to force words out, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, but no sound left, so she dropped her head.

Carver smirked, self-assured that things were going his way. "See, she's mine. She'll always be mine."

"Let her go, please, just let her go." Sarita begged

"You wanna leave, go. But she's not going nowhere and neither is my baby." Carver could feel the little girl's hand on the side of his pants. He chuckled, "You jealous cause I'm not giving you attention?"

Kenny broke from Carlos' and Mike's grasp and took a step forward. He didn't have to do anything, however as a gunshot rang out and Carver let out a yell, falling to the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to Clementine who was holding Carver's gun.

Carver fell to the ground, holding a hand over his bleeding stomach.

"Bill!" Tavia cried."

Luke took the opportunity to yank the gun from her hands, and point it at the other guards. "Drop the weapons."

The guards did so.

"Kill him." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca…Rebecca, sweetie, my God... How did we get her you and me?" Carver said, shaking his head.

"Shoot him." Clementine said, eyes dark with hate.

"Clementine, honey… not you too." Carver said. "You know you don't want me dead. Who would make you feel good if I was gone?"

"Shut up!" Clementine snapped. "I hate you. I HATE YOU! Just shoot him."

"W-Why don't you shoot me?" He asked the child smugly.

"I would," Clementine said.

"Why don't you?" Carver asked again.

"Gun's out of bullets." The girl scoffed.

"Ain't that a shame." Carver chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Bill." Luke growled.

"Some balls you got…" Carver said. "I guess it's different when you're the one holding the gun."

Luke didn't respond. He only sent the man a cold look.

"You gonna shoot me now?" Carver asked. "Go ahead then."

Carver laughed at him, a weak but mocking laugh that made Luke hate him even more.

"I'm not afraid of death." Carver said.

Luke shot him a glare. He wanted to make Carver beg for his life, but instead the man wore a smug smile on his face. Luke felt his blood boil as Carver taunted him.

"G-Go on and pull the trigger. Don't be a bitch…" Carver said.

For one moment he hesitated, but once he saw the smirk on the man's face he felt angry boil over. The bastard thought this was a game.

Finally, Luke had enough. Fury coursed through him as he remembered what the man had done. How much he had made Clementine hurt. How he had scarred that girl for life.

In a flash, he aimed the gun and fired.

The explosive sound of the shot echoed with total violence.

Luke fired multiple shots, making sure not to hit any vital spots. He wanted the man to suffer.

Carver cried and pain and weakly moved to try to get away, but there was no chance. There was no mercy for him.

After pumping nearly ten bullets into him, Luke stood over Carver's blood-splattered body and shot him twice more, right below the waist.

Luke could have just shot him once and ended it there, but he had other plans for the man. For Luke it was not enough just to merely kill him. He wanted him to know he was dying, that he was only minutes, if not seconds away from death.

He fired one last shot, a single round into Carver's neck. Blood spilled from his carotid artery. The man's screams where suddenly drowned out by a deep gurgling sound as Carver tried in vain to stop the blood from flowing.

"How does it feel to have your life slowly draining from you, you bastard?" Luke asked.

Carver couldn't respond. Not that Luke expected him to.

A look of terror filled Carver's eyes as the man realized he was going to drown in his own blood.

Luke turned to Clementine, who had stayed and watched the entire scene.

Most of the group had left to wait outside, not wanting to witness the brutal execution.

Kenny and Rebecca were beside Clementine. The little girl stood wide eyed, still trembling in fear.

Luke slowly approached the girl, but she flinched back. "Hey… It's okay…" He spoke gently. He pulled the child into a hug.

Luke knew it would take a long time for Clementine to recover from the saga of nightmarish events. All he could do was be there for her. He hoped time would heal and rekindle the trust she once had for people.

Clementine's eyes flashed towards Carver. The man was quickly losing blood, Clementine had no sympathy for him. She never thought she would want to see a person dead, but now she wanted nothing more than to kill him herself.

As Carver laid out on the ground bleeding to death, Clementine felt Luke pick her up. She shuddered as her eyes met Carver's cold gaze one last time before Luke carried her out of her hell. Finally, releasing her from her prison.


	52. Author's Note

**_Thanks to gaara king of the sand for error checking through the revising process of this story._**

**_Thank you to everyone for reading, review, favouriting, or following. I greatly appreciate your support._**

**_If you want to find out what happens next go check out Unravel, which is a sequel to this story._**

**_Once again, thanks for the support._**

**_With all that being said, I'm out._**


End file.
